


White Skies

by Gorgon277



Category: DC - Fandom, DC Comics, FNAF, Fazbear Frights - Fandom, Five nights at Freddy’s - Fandom, Marvel, My Little Pony: Equestria Girls, Skyrim
Genre: Crossover, DC comics - Freeform, Equestria Girls, Lonely Freddy - Freeform, Lonely Freddy aftermath, Love, Marvel - Freeform, PTSD, Self Harm, Suicidal Thoughts, This fic covers some deep topics and some cool ones as well, anger issues, dc, hopefully their cool in your eyes too, well cool in my eyes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:01:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 100
Words: 115,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26249101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gorgon277/pseuds/Gorgon277
Summary: Alec has decided to turn his life around after having encountered a Lonely Freddy and having his soul placed in it. He managed to get his body back and has heard that CHS has redistricted many students. Now him and his friends meet some of the redistricted students and deal with magic that they bring to the school. Little do they know that there’s more magic in the town of White Skies.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 3





	1. Alec’s redemption

Alec has turned his life around after about two years since the birthday party fiasco. Freddy Fazbear’s Pizza closed, yet there’s another that Alec doesn’t trust. Canterlot High has redistricted some students and they’ve been sent to White Skies West High. Now Alec and his friends have to deal with more magic than they’d previously dealt with. However Alec still struggles with his path to redemption. Yet there’s still hope for him.


	2. I’m back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I decided to come back. I’m gonna continue to write on Wattpad but I’m gonna import my work from there to here. I’ll still be writing the fic on there but I’m gonna write it here too.

I’m gonna write this fic on two different sites, here and Wattpad. I’m also gonna put some mentions of Wilhelm and Audrey here as well. I hope you’ll go read it on Wattpad but I’ll be posting it here too. As I’ve said before, im finished with Wilhelm and Audrey, but that doesn’t mean that the story’s over. They won’t play a major role in this but they will show up a few times. I’m happy to be back, and I’m happy to be writing this fic. I’ve had the fic in my mind for only a little while but I wanna write it. Thanks for reading, and I’m gonna post the chapters I’ve already written tomorrow. See y’all then.


	3. Souls Must Be Free

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec comes back from the darkness.

Alec looked in the mirror at his face. Small scars remained from when he was trying to get back to being human after his encounter with a Lonely Freddy toy. He remembered exactly what happened after that event. He managed to escape the box filled with other Lonely Freddy's which contained other children's souls.

He'd managed to get home after 2 weeks of being stuck there. He went up the stair with a plastic step stool due to him only being 2 feet tall in that metallic body. He opened the door as quiet as possible and made his way to the AI that'd taken his body and woke him, staring deeply and intently into his eyes. The transfer was complete, except for one thing. He snapped its head off and put both the body and head into the drawer of the desk in his room.

It took time for him to get situated back to being human but it was successful, except for his hand. When he could walk again he had one thing to do. Set the other children's souls free. One night he went Back to the now abandoned Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria and looked for the box of lost souls. As he walked he noticed that most of the merchandise and arcade machines were still there and intact. They just left the place to rot.

Even after all that he still had somewhat of a liking for Freddy Fazbear's. He figured that while he was there he should get Hazel an apology gift because of all the pain he put her through. He looked around at the prize counter. His eyes then fixed on a dead Lonely Freddy. "What're lookin' at?" He said with with a furious monotone voice. Then he found it. The perfect gift for Hazel. A stuffed Plushtrap.

He picked it up and saw that it cost 360 tickets. "My ass" He said before snatching it and continuing to find the box. He made his into the back room and saw the hallway where it happened. His encounter with the Lonely Freddy that tried to take his soul. He punched a hole in the wall like it was a machete through butter. He then continued down the hall and found the box.

He then heard the souls crying "Help." He picked up the box and grabbed the tire iron from his car and went into the nearby forest. He looked at the box and couldn't hear the souls anymore until only one spoke. "Please set us free."

With that Alec began destroying the toys with the tire iron. He relentlessly swung the tire iron at the toys making sure they were all destroyed. He then fell to his knees from exhaustion, yet still looking down at the toys. All but one were destroyed. "Please... end it" The toy said. And Alec made on final swing, destroying the last one.

He took a moment and began crying, knowing that he just killed actual people. Even though they were stuck in a toy, they were still people. He then laughed knowing that they were free. He then began digging a hole with the box. He gathered all the pieces of the broken toys and buried them. He smiled again, knowing they were free.


	4. Bloodied Glass and Snow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec indulges in self harm to stop his hand from going numb.

The city was covered in a thick blanket of snow, even though it was only September. Winter started very early in White Skies, hence the name. The city's trees rarely ever died in winter, there were some but they were usually always young. The trees in the nearby park never died though, they'd probably be there till the end of time. But the same couldn't be said for the people.

The park was covered in snow, but no one was in it. Alec liked The deserted park though, he found it peaceful and it was somewhere he could go to just think. The park was home to two separate lakes. One was smaller and didn't have a great layer of ice, but the other one never melted. All that water was permanently frozen in time and would never melt. Alec always went to that lake when he went to the park.

He sat right by the lake which had been given the name Lake Frost, for an obvious reason. He began drinking a soda he brought with him. After a while he went to the park bathroom. While washing his hands his right hand went numb. He could still move it normally but couldn't feel anything. He took his left hand away from the faucet and turned the water to a searing hot temperature, but no luck. He looked for ways to wake it up but found nothing, until he looked at the mirror, his last salvation.

He then fiercely punched the mirror, but before his hand hit the glass it woke up. He could feel every shard of glass pierce his entire hand, including his palm. He felt like a fire had ignited from within his bones marrow. "God... Dammit!" He shouted before going back to his spot. He plunged his bloody hand into snow to try and help the pain. He laid there, dragging his bloody, glass pierced hand along the snow, back and forth.

He had a look of absolute rage which suddenly turned to a numb look. His attention to his hand was lost and he focused on how soft the snow was and how slowly it fell from the sky. Alec's parents and sister all believed in Christ but Alec wasn't one for religion. He wanted proof, not what someone would just tell him. He had to see it to believe it. But the snow on that day made him think "Maybe there is a God after all, I just haven't found out which one it is."

He then heard approaching footsteps, however he didn't care at the moment, the snow had put him into a trance. He didn't even know that he was still moving his hand back in forth, leaving trails of blood. The footsteps then stopped. "Jesus Christ!" He heard a girl say which completely snapped him out of his trance and brought his pain back, though not as bad this time.

He looked up to see the shocked look on the girls face. She had gold and red hair with light orange yellow skin, and light blue eyes. "Are you okay?" She asked. Alec couldn't exactly speak yet, he hadn't completely come out of his trance yet. "Hey! Are you okay?" She asked again. "Y-Yeah, I'm fine." "Thank God. What happened?"

Alec didn't want to tell her the truth, he knew that she wouldn't believe him. "Had a fall in the bathroom." "Must've been one helluva fall, you got glass in your hands." "I know." Without warning Alec started quickly pulling all the glass out of his hand, letting his blood flow freely. The girl tried to stop him but she was too late, all the glass was out.

"Damn! You shouldn't have done that, you could've broken some glass off in there!" She angrily snapped. "Hey are you trying to help me or scold me like my mom?" He jokingly asked. "I'm trying to help you" She said. He pulled out his small bottle of hydrogen peroxide and poured some onto his open wounds. He hissed in pain but it quickly left him. He then pulled out his emergency bandage wrap and bandaged his hand.

A small amount of blood lightly soaked the inner part of the bandages but didn't leak through. "Thanks" He said to the girl. "No problem. What're you doing out here anyway?" "I just come here to think." "About what?" "Just all I've done over the years. My mistakes, my problems, and possible solutions." "What problems?" "Well for one I'm a sociopath."

Alec didn't hesitate to say that which scared the girl a bit but she didn't leave like a lot of people probably would've. "Wow... I don't really know what to say to that." "I don't expect you too, you wanted to know."

He felt that since she tried to help him, he should at least tell her his name. "I'm Alec." "I'm Sunset." They sat there in a long silence until she asked "Are you gonna be okay?" "Yeah. School's coming up so I'll get to hangout with my friend Ben more." "What school do you go to?" "White Skies West High." "I got transferred there from CHS." "Cool, maybe I'll see you around." "Alright, well bye." "Bye."

Alec then laid back in the snow and got lost in his thoughts once more.


	5. The Spider and The Jetpack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec and his friends Ben and Danny play around with a jetpack and a helmet, which were given to Danny by Cliff Secord, the original Rocketeer

Alec went over to his best friend Ben's house to hang out but was surprised by what he saw when he walked. A large spider was crawling on the ceiling. Alec took his shoe off and was about to kill it until Ben ran into the room stopping him. "Ben what the Hell are you doing letting a spider that big all over the place?!" "You remember that project I've been talking about? The one that's gonna change technology forever?" "Yeah." "Well that's it."

The spider jumped down and crawled towards Alec. "Ben what're you doing?" "Just wait." The spider was right at Alec's hand and stopped. "Pick it up." "Are you fucking crazy?!" "Just do it!" Alec picked it up and realized that it wasn't real, it was electronic.

"God damn, you're right. This is gonna change the world forever" Alec said. Ben picked up the spider and went back to his garage, where he'd been working on it. "What'd you name it?" "His name's Ziggy." "Like from Black Ops 2?" "Exactly."

Alec could see that Ben was absolutely excited about this build. "You know school goes back in like two days?" "Yeah why? Wait let me guess, you're gonna force me to hang out with Danny and watch him fly around with that damn rocket on his back." "Well that, and you should probably bring Ziggy to Robotics class."

Bens frown turned to a smile. "That's a great idea! But I'm not gonna watch that 'Rocketeer' fly around with something he barely knows how to use." "He got that thing from Cliff Secord himself before he died. He told him to be the next Rocketeer. Plus, he said he'd let you fly around with it." "I don't need a jetpack, I can already spin webs with my bare hands."

Alec then thought of a way to convince him. "Well picture this. Ben Reilly, clone of Spider-Man who can shoot webs, build spider droids, and has been working on a cure for Huntington's Chorea and Hemophilia gets to fly around with a jetpack that was built by the original partner of the Rocketeer. You get to use the jetpack built by a pro when it comes to planes."

Ben developed a look of confusion. "Are you trying to convince me to go?" "Is it working?" Ben let out a sigh and said "Unfortunately." "That's what I was hoping for. Come on let's go!" "Okay, but only for the sake of science, not just some cheap thrill." "Of course. Now let's go!"

They immediately raced out of the garage and drove Danny's farm. Danny lived with his cousin Henry due to he and his parents never getting along and because of his little brother having committed suicide. He left California after having met Cliff and brought all the equipment and weapons to Henry's farm, where he would often fly a crop duster.

"Took you long enough Alec" Danny said. "Oh, and you brought the spider with you." "I'm only here in the name of science." "Yeah whatever, let's get to flying. Who wants to go first?" Alec and Ben looked at each other until Alec sighed and said "Go ahead." Ben stepped forward and strapped the jetpack on, and then put on the helmet.

Ben knew how it worked and how to use it, he had just never used it before. "What's the matter Benjamin? You look nervous." "Shut up." Ben then lightly pressed the button making him ascend, but not too fast. "Yeah haha!" Was all they could hear.

Ben then came back after about 10 minutes and handed the pack over to Alec, who was also new to this. "Alright Alec, since you probably don't know how this thing works let me and egghead here explain." "Fuck you." "Okay Alec so you wanna push this button but not too-" "Yeah yeah I've seen the movie." Alec then pressed the button without any hesitation and immediately went into the air. Danny and Ben looked at each other. "Well, he's dead, I think we should forget this day ever happened." "Danny! We just killed Alec! We are going to prison!" "Who's Alec?" Danny replied.

Alec was so high in the air he felt like he could land on the clouds as if they were actually solid. Alec synced the helmet to his phone and began listening to Icarus by Bastille. "Your hands protect the flames from the wild winds around you. Icarus is flying too close to the sun!" He sang at the top of his lungs while laughing.

He then immediately let the button go and let himself fall. He screamed out in excitement and then pressed the button again, catching himself mid fall. He then got a call from Danny. "Alec I swear to God if that pack runs out of fuel and you and the pack break, I will dig up you corpse and beat it until every bone is fucking broken!" Alec immediately hung up.

Alec then decided to go lower. He descended to the point people could pretty clearly see him. The fuel was close to empty, so he had to make an emergency landing. He got low enough to where he could roll across the pavement and get back up like nothing had happened, which he did.

He then started running until he collided with someone, falling to the ground. "Ow, that hurt you meanie!" Said the girl. She had light blue skin, with dark blue hair and raspberry eyes. She then noticed the jetpack and helmet and lost her words. "Uh, you saw nothing!" He quickly said until he sprinted down the street and into an alleyway. He then called Ben.

"Ben? The pack went out and someone saw me. I need a ride back." "Dammit man. I'm on my way." Ben quickly showed up with Danny. Alec put the pack and helmet in the back of the car and began apologizing to Danny. Danny quickly punched him right in face. "Jesus Danny" Alec said in pain have fallen to the ground.

"Are you fucking crazy?! You could've gotten me exposed, or worse! You could've fucking died you dumbass!" Danny then stuck out his hand and help Alec up. "If there's even a scratch on that thing I'm gonna make you mow my fucking lawn for a year!" Danny checked both the helmet and the jetpack and luckily found no scratches. "Looks like you get to die another day Polonsky" Danny said.

Alec then drive Danny home. On his way out of the car Danny clearly said "Note to self, never let Alec use my pack ever again." Alec laughed and drove Ben home. Ben got out and said "Good luck explain that slug to your face to your parents." "Thanks. See ya at school." "Bye."

Alec then went home and started playing Warzone on Modern Warfare.


	6. Night of the New Rocketeer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny hands off the Rocketeer equipment to someone he believes is more worthy than he.

It was the night before the first day back to school, which like most people Hazel and Alec both dreaded it. At least a new episode of their favorite cartoon 'Astroman' premiered that night. The show had the animation of the early 1990's Marvel cartoons (Astroman looks like Mach I from Marvel by the way).

The show was about a soldier named Adam Weaver who fights for the Human Unified Space Force who volunteered for the Astromech Super Soldier Project. 30 soldiers took part but all died in battle, except for Astroman himself, and was given the code name by alien allies. He goes all over the universe fighting in war to save and protect mankind and all its allies.

While Alec and Hazel were watching there was a knock at the door. Alec and Hazel immediately looked at each other and played Rock Paper Scissors for who had to open the door. Alec lost and walked to the door with a sigh. It was Danny, with his jetpack and helmet.

"Danny are you crazy? You're walking around with all your shit" Alec quietly said. Danny then came inside and put his things down. "The way you flew that jetpack makes me remember that I flew it like that, and so did Cliff." "What're you saying?" "I want you to be the next Rocketeer." Alec was now stunned as well as Hazel.

Before Alec could say anything Danny handed him the C96 handgun and a duffel bag with anti-riot bullets along with several magazines for it, and a brown leather and metal bulletproof vest to match his brown leather jacket. "Please Alec, the rocket calls for you."

"Okay. I'll do it." "No, tell me what you've accepted." "I'll be the New Rocketeer." Danny then put a hand on Alec's shoulder and said "Make Cliff and I proud." "I will." Danny then left.

"What're you gonna tell mom and dad?" "Nothing. I'm gonna hide this stuff in my closet under some of my old clothes and you're not gonna say a word." "Or?" "Or I'm gonna beat you into a pile of mush." "Noted." "I'm gonna put this away and when I get back I want you to tell me everything that happens."

"Oh yeah, Ben called about guitar." "Did he finish it?" "He said he'd hand it off at school tomorrow." "Good."

Ben had built an electric battery powered guitar that had an attachment that would automatically tune the strings to any stringed song that exists. Alec was eager to play it, primarily wanting to play Cold Vs Hot from Batman Beyond. As much as Alec and Hazel dreaded school going back in the morning, they at least had stuff to look forward to.


	7. From A Nightmare To A Possible Quest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec faces his past demons.

Alec had tried everything to make himself sleep, the list was endless, until he got an idea. Tire himself out. He went outside and jogged until he was tired. He came back and went upstairs and collapsed into bed.

For a while he wasn't seeing anything. After a while he saw a Freddy Fazbear's location from looked to be the early to mid 1980's. He heard crying coming from a nearby room which he went to investigate. He saw a man dressed in an old golden Bonnie costume stabbing a child. The child screamed out in pain but wasn't dead.

Alec leaped at the man in the bunny suit and tried to save the child. While in a struggle he felt a very sharp pain in his gut. He'd been stabbed. He fell to his knees with a sadistic smile and looked up at the man. "You and I aren't so different... we both seem to have a liking for pain. Whether it be on ourselves or others... but the difference between us is that." Alec then grabbed a sharp piece of rusted metal and slashed his arm open and pulled his flesh apart. "I embrace my pain."

He then stabbed the costumed freak and slit his throat all with a smile. He untied the child and helped him out of the building. As they were walking Alec tripped and was teleported to somewhere else. The same Freddy's location that Hazel had her birthday years ago.

Alec saw himself as the spiteful and angry child he was at that time. He saw himself belittle Hazel and their parents. He looked at himself and his parents in a deep rage. He had no regrets for the way he'd always treated his parents, but when he saw Hazel, tears came to his eyes. It may've been years ago, but it was still fresh in his mind. He saw everything until he became the Lonely Freddy. He then woke up on a very mountain and was surprised that he could breathe.

He looked at his hands and saw blood, but not his. He looked around and saw Hazel, but not alive. He began sobbing and held her corpse and shut her eyes. He then got to his feet and looked to the sky. "IS THIS WHAT YOU WANT FROM ME?!" He shouted in anguish. "IS THIS WHO I WAS MEANT TO BE?!" He then looked down at Hazel's corpse and asked "Is this who I am?" He then heard a large beast flying overhead and saw it land which made him fall and crawl back from it. It was a dragon.

"You're.. you're a dragon." "I am." Alec then recognized the dragons voice. "Paarthurnax." "You remember me?" "I haven't played Skyrim in 5 years. Why am I seeing all this?" "It's a revelation." "About?" "You demonize yourself for your past. You think of yourself as a monster, and you think you'll always be a monster." "Will I?" "That's your choice. If you think you'll be a monster, you'll be a monster. Do you want to be a monster?" "... No."

Alec looked over and saw that Hazel's corpse had disappeared and all the blood was gone. "Then you are not a monster." Alec stood up and looked at Paarthurnax. Paarthurnax then presented him with a strange white stone. "What is this?" "To know you must find an appraiser." "A merchant." "Either that or someone who knows about magic."

Alec looked down and saw that it had a strange glow to it. "There's a girl who got transferred from CHS who knows something about magic. Trixie I think her name is." "Then she might help you. Now go." "Wait! Are you... God?" "That's not for me to say." Paarthurnax then flew away and left Alec alone atop the mountain until Alec heard a loud, almost deafening shout.

Alec awoke and looked at his alarm clock. 2:30 AM. He then heard Paarthurnax's voice say "Under your jacket." Alec then got up and moved his jacket. There it was. The mysterious white stone. "I... I guess there is a God" Alec said to himself.


	8. Hell Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A tradition at White Skies West High continues.

There's a tradition at White Skies West High known as Hell Day, a day where everyone trashes the school and causes as much damage to the campus as possible, however they don't bring weapons or fight the staff. Hell Day happens twice a year, it happens on the first day and the last day of school. On Alec's first Hell Day someone managed to drive a car into the schools pool which put a 10 foot crack in the foundation, forcing the school to have to drain the gym.

Danny had called Alec and told him to bring the Rocketeer equipment and hide it on campus just incase something bad happens in the town, to which he obliged, bringing it all in a duffel bag while slowly skateboarding to school with Hazel.

"So who'd win in a fight? Astroman or you, the Rocketeer?" Hazel asked. "Hazel keep it down, we can't just let everyone know who I am." "That doesn't answer the question though." "Well obviously Astroman, he whoop my ass before I'd have time to say fuck." "You're really underestimating yourself." "What do you mean? The guys got wrist rockets and lasers." "Good point."

Alec then remembered. "Oh shit! It's Hell Day. C'mon let's go!" Alec then skated faster with Hazel following close behind. Alec and Hazel then went into the school and saw what looked like the definition of insanity. "You should head to class, I'm gonna cause some chaos." "I want in." "Okay, just go to your grade hall to do it." Hazel then ran through the violent hallways to cause some chaos.

Alec saw his friend Nate Richards, also secretly known as Iron Lad. They met up and went to go cause some crazy things. While throwing some stuff around and kicking over trash cans he heard a girl say "Hey! Give it back!" Alec and Nate went to go see what was happening and saw three people. A girl with rainbow hair and blue skin and some old enemies. "Son of a bitch, whenever someone's getting bullied it has to be Smitty." "I thought you managed to get him to stop this shit." "Well Nate, looks like I was wrong."

Instead of calling Smitty and his goons out, they just ran in and started fighting. Alec managed to drop kick Smitty's goon Randy in the face, slamming his head into the locker. Nate just threw another one of Smitty's goons Ernie around like a rag doll, meanwhile the rainbow haired girl was holding her own against Smitty. When Alec and Nate had taken his goons down, Alec hit Smitty over the head with his skateboard.

Nate then said "Jesus Alec." "Don't worry I didn't hit him too hard, but I wish I did." "Whoa, thanks for that" The rainbow haired girl said. "Yeah no problem. Don't mind Smitty and his shit head goons, they're all just human garbage" Nate said. Alec stared at him with a slight look of shock. "What? He burned my patch in airsoft." "Well I... uh better get to class." "Alright." "Oh by the way, I'm Rainbow Dash." "I'm Alec, and this is Nate." "Well, see ya around."

Alec and Nate immediately went back to breaking stuff. They looked over at the stairwell and saw a flaming trash can fall. They looked up and saw their friend John Allerdyce laughing his friend Scotty and Stu. They ran up the stairwell and helped them throw other stuff around. Alec then looked through the window that peered into the gym. He saw some guys ripped the mats off the walls and breaking tables.

Alec then looked into the break room and saw a girl with purple hair and white skin being pushed around. "Stop that, that's no way to treat a lady" the girl said with a British accent. "Yeah well we ain't proper people." "Hey Clyde!" Alec yelled. Clyde then turned around and saw Alec throw a baseball right at his nose, breaking it. Clyde sprawled to the floor in a bloody mess. Clyde's friends then pushed the girl down and turned their attention to Alec and his group. They walked towards them until Stu and Scotty pulled knives.

"Hey whoa whoa whoa, we were only playing around." "Sure you were" John said after pulling his Bowie knife. "Al-Alright, you win." "Good. Now fuck off" Nate said. Clyde's friends then ran and everyone put their knives away. The girl then got up and said "Ugh! All these people are barbarians. But I guess I should be thanking you all." "No problem, I'm Nate." "I'm Rarity."

Alec then said "Well this is great and all, but we should be causing some chaos, we only get this opportunity two times a year." "This happens twice a year?" Rarity asked in shock. "It been going on since 1907, back when the school was built. Plus the janitors get a huge bonus for this" Alec replied. "Well, I'll be sure to not go the second time." "Good luck with that. It's on the last day, and we're all supposed to be here last day" John said. Ben then ran in and said "Guys! Edgar's gonna set off some fire crackers in one of the girls bathrooms.!" "Well what're we waiting for, let's go!" Alec yelled. Nate then turned to Rarity "You might wanna head to class, it's the only safe haven right now." "Thanks, goodbye darling." "See ya."

Nate then caught up with the group and saw their friend Edgar. "Okay, check this out" Edgar said as he lit the fire crackers. He dropped them in and everyone backed away. The toilet practically exploded. "Yeah!" The group cheered in excitement. The first bell then rang. "Fuck! Looks like it's over" Alec said. "We still got like a minute left" Edgar said. "Well, I got history for 1st block, and I'm into history" Alec said. "Alright, have fun with that shit."

Alec and Ben ran to their 1st block which they had together. When they got there, there were only a few students, most of them they didn't know. Ben and Alec sat in the back corner with Ben saying "Most of them must be from CHS." There were two who stuck out. A girl with light purple skin, dark purple hair with light purple stripes who wore glasses. Then there was one who seemed very familiar.

"Oh shit" Alec whispered. "What?" Ben whispered back. "That girl with the blue hair. She's the one who saw me with the jetpack." "Fuck, hopefully she won't recognize you." "We can only hope."


	9. Now You’ve Hit A Wall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec has to figure out a way to hide the fact that he’s the Rocketeer from the loudmouthed Sonata Dusk.

Alec was nervous knowing that the girl who saw him in the helmet and jetpack was right there in the room with him. "What should I do?" Alec whispered to Ben. "I guess act normal, just listen to music or something." Alec then calmly pulled out his phone and put on his headphones. He started up The Silence by Bastille and got lost in thought.

He saw himself as the Rocketeer flying around the city fighting off villains like Shriek, Meltdown, Inque, the Golem, and a bunch more. "Alec Polonsky" Mr. Randall said. "Oh uh, here" Alec said. A few of the students chuckled.

Mr. Randall then went into the whole start of the year stuff and about how a bunch of CHS students got transferred. "Hey, you brought that guitar right?" Alec asked. "Yeah, I'll hand it over at lunch." Alec looked down at his phone and saw a text from Danny. "We got a huge problem." "What're you talking about?" "The Golem. It's somewhere in the city." "So?" "That thing destroys and kills anything it pleases, plus there's no way to truly destroy it, you kill it another will show up the next day." "Keep me posted then bro." "Got it."

After about an hour of just talking 2nd block started. Ben and Alec had tech class for 2nd block. As soon as they walked in they were assigned to write down and idea for a technological product. Ben immediately pulled out his spider droid Ziggy. He showed it off and put on his headset that allowed him to see through the spiders eyes.

The purple skinned girl from their 1st block was amazed. She approached Ben and asked "How'd you build this?" "Builders secret." "You gotta tell me something." Ben refused again until Alec asked him to do it. "The most I can say is that it involved a horrific amount of dedication and metal. I had to resort to using copper wiring due to it being the most easy to move around. It runs on 3 double A batteries. I had to move my work on cures for Huntington's Chorea and Hemophilia aside, but it was worth."

"Jesus Ben, her head's probably gonna explode." "What? You wanted me to tell her." "Yeah, but not recite an entire essay." "Well it's not my fault if her head explodes. "I assure you my head's not going to explode." "Finally! An intellectual equal!" Ben said. "Dick" Alec said. They both laughed. "I'm Twilight." "I'm Ben."  
Alec then went to write his idea.

"A grenade that has the function of a Molotov" he thought to himself. "A grenade that had gas in it and the pin when pulled causes a spark, and a small trap door like contraption is triggered to open which is where the gas is, and you throw it like a mad man once you pull that pin" He wrote. He turned it in. His teacher was impressed with his creativity but he didn't have enough of an explanation. Received grade B-.

All Ben had to do was show his spider droid and explain its functions. Obviously he got an A+. Twilight got an A for her project which she didn't even tell them about. "I wonder what she did" Alec said. "I don't really care to know, all that matters is that I can come up with drafts for possible treatments for both disorders." Ben then sprinted back to his desk and put Ziggy and the headset back in his backpack and started writing.

"Wow... he's really... enthusiastic about science" Twilight said. "His goal's to get millions out of his inventions, plus he lost a relative to Huntington's and we have a friend with Hemophilia. From what I've heard about CHS you're really into science." "I am but not... like that." "I don't think anyone is as charismatic about science as he is."

Twilight went over to Ben to see what he was writing while Alec just listened to music, waiting to get his guitar. Alec removed his right glove and looked down at his scars, which were burning at that moment. He then felt a pain in his stomach. He went to the bathroom. On the way he saw Sunset Shimmer.

"Hey Alec... are you okay?" She asked noticing the way he was walking. "Yeah, I'm fine" He said with some obvious pain in his voice. He went into the bathroom and felt a burn in his throat. He went to a toilet and vomited. He caught his breath and noticed something strange and horrific. It wasn't vomit, it was blood. He then started coughing and noticed that he was coughing up blood.

Little did he know Danny was in there. "Problems?" Danny asked. Alec didn't say a word, coughing into some paper towels which now had blood on them. Danny then looked in the toilet. "Oh fuck. You alright?" "I'm fine." "My ass, if you're gonna be the Rocketeer then I need you in good condition." "No, I can handle it. I just gotta get back on my feet is all." "Alright. But maybe you should go home." "No, I can do this." "Alright, but if you die, it's not my fault." "Noted."

"How long till lunch?" Alec asked. "I think it's in like 30 minutes." "Thank God. I'm hungry as Hell, plus Ben's handing over that guitar." "Nice, but just remember the Golem could attack any minute." "No worries." "You sure? I mean, you vomited up blood." "Danny, I got this." "That was a lot of blood but alright."

Alec walked out now feeling better and saw Sunset still there, waiting for him to come out. "You're fine huh?" "What?" "So vomiting up blood is fine? What's going on with you?" "You wouldn't believe if I told you." "I think I would. I turned into a raging demon and lost a huge battle and I helped my friends battle sirens who now go here." "I think one of them might be in my history class. Look, if you want the truth come over to my house after school." "Alright where do you live?" "Me and my sister walk so just meet up with us."

Alec then went back to class and then the bell rang. Finally lunch was here. Alec met with Ben and got his guitar and went into an old unused classroom. He turned the guitar on and chose to play Things We Lost in the Fire by Bastille (if you can't tell yet, I'm a huge Bastille fan, and a big TMBG fan). His voice was unbelievably amazing. He sounded just like the vocalist of the band Dan Smith.

Rainbow Dash was walking to lunch until she heard him playing. She went over to the room and just listened. She pulled out her phone and started recording him playing and singing. After he finished she sent it to her friends Vinyl Scratch and Sunset. She then went to lunch, leaving Alec to continue playing.

Alec then got a text and stopped playing to read it. All it said was "Golem's attacking the mall!" Alec texted "Got it, time to kill a giant robot. Is there a weakness to it?" "Besides explosives, there's a small opening on it's back. The only problem is that it's really small." "I can handle it." "Good luck."

Alec then texted Ben. "I need you to disable all the schools cameras right now." "Danny just told what's going on, I got you." The cameras then all simultaneously went out. "Thanks." "Take that bastard down." Alec remembered that left the bag with the equipment in that old room. He went over to it and grabbed the equipment and put the jetpack and vest on. He then went out of the the room, stupidly not wearing his helmet. He bumped into someone.

"Uh, why do I always bump into... stuff?" It was Sonata Dusk. All Alec could do was just slowly walk away with a look of shock on his face. He then put the helmet and immediately sprinted outside and jumped into the air and started using the jetpack after putting his phone in his wrist brace that could hold it. He turned his phone to Till My Head Falls Off by TMBG. He was off to his first fight as the Rocketeer, and also his first fight with a killer robot.


	10. The Golem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec faces off against a big foe. Literally.

The Golem was originally meant for construction and demolition. It didn't fail in the aspect of demolition. The machine hulked over others and could destroy about anything. Hopefully Alec could take it down.

Alec flew in and put a clip of real armor piercing bullets into his C96 and started shooting the mechanical beast. The Golem just threw a punch at Alec but thankfully missed. Alec looked around for anything he could use and remembered that there were grenades in the duffel bag. He opened it and threw them at the beast, and to his luck it did some damage.

Alec jumped onto it and began looking for the weak spot. He slid down to its back and saw it. He unpinned a grenade, yelled "Fire in the hole" and jumped off and flew down the first floor and warned everyone to run. The beast went up in flames and then fell. He walked over and asked "Hey, where're the fireworks?" The Golem then exploded, knocking him back.

Alec then moved some of the rubble around to see if anybody had been caught in the crossfire, luckily no one was killed. He then looked at the Golem. He decided to salvage some parts to give to Ben so he could experiment with them. He picked up a strange looking device within it that read "Property of Watkins International."

He kept the piece and decided to look around for a possible involvement with the Golem attacks later that day but then remembered Sunset was coming over. He knew that finding more evidence was more important but he didn't wanna keep getting bugged by people who were concerned with his health. He decided to hand off the evidence to Danny and Ben so they could figure something out.

Alec looked around a bit more and found that the system wasn't tampered with and wasn't stolen. There was an alarm built in incase someone wanted to take it for a joyride or hack it for their own gain. This had to be a job pulled by Watkins International. He took all the things he'd found and packed them in the bag and flew back to school.

While flying he told Ben to deactivate the cameras again, which he did. He took off the pack and helmet and put everything in the bag and left it in the old classroom and grabbed his school bag and learned that it was still lunch. Danny found him in the hall and they went into the old room.

"It took me about an hour to fight a Golem. How'd you beat it in like 20 minutes?" "Luck. I need to show you something." He then showed Danny all the evidence. "Watkins International? I never noticed that. I know that the Golem is made for construction but I didn't know they built it." "What can you tell me about the company?" "All I know is that it's been around for a while. It's founder Evan Watkins was booted for being involved in a rape accusation and replaced by his son Charles. Old Charlie hasn't faired well either, due to a whole lake dumping scandal, plus he was electrocuted about a year ago while showing off his new generator is still somewhat in charge but is probably using his son Paxton Watkins as a puppet or something."

"So it's a game of who's the worst" Alec said. "Kinda. I mean we've only got two contestants since Evan died a month ago." "How?" "He was electrocuted. He was apparently trying to reset his power during the RidgePoint blackout but he ended up getting burnt to a crisp." "Jesus." "I know, cops said he looked like Obsidian."

"I think we should hand this stuff to Ben, maybe he can find more. Plus I'm busy" Alec said. "I don't think he knows much about Watkins but it's worth a try. Why can't you help?" "I'm having someone over." "Who?" "Can't say." "Riiiight. Good luck with that."

They both left the room and went to class, having hid everything and closing the door.


	11. Who I Once Was

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec confesses the truth about his state of health.

Alec stood around waiting for Sunset to show up and hear his explanation. "Alec, you're coming home right?" Hazel jokingly asked. "Yeah I'm just waiting for someone. Are mom and dad home?" "Dad's out of town for a meeting, and mom's in charge." "Shit." "I don't see why you hate mom so much." "Because she's never bothered to ask why I'm like... this. She didn't do it then, and she sure as hell won't ask now." "Sometimes you need to just explain things, even if people don't ask." "Hazel... all she's ever done is read those fucking psychology books. I'll give dad credit cause he's started making an effort to really understand me, even if he's barely been around."

Hazel knew there was no convincing him to put aside his malice so she casually brushed it off. "Well can I have the key?" "Yeah." Alec tossed her the key and she walked home. The Sunset walked up and said "So are you gonna explain the whole blood thing?" "Not here, if I did people would look at me as if I was schizophrenic or something." "Okay then, let's go."

They walked inside. "You have a good day Alec? And who's this?" His mom asked. "Today was alright and this is a friend." "I'm Sunset." Alec went upstairs leaving Sunset a bit confused on why he kept things so brief. She followed him upstairs and they both sat down.

"So what's with the vomiting blood thing?" She asked. "I don't know where to truly begin." He explained about everything from his past, including the way he treated his family and how angry he constantly was and in a way still was. He told her about that day at Hazel's party at Freddy's. He told her about Lonely Freddy and about the whole soul swapping and how he managed to get his body back and how he'd been trying to find redemption all this time.

"Wow... I can't believe it." "I know, it's just not possible." "No I really can't believe it. You don't need to lie about your condition." "What I told you was true." "I doubt it." "No, he's right" Hazel chimed in. "Hazel, what're you doing in here?" "Trying to get her to believe the truth." "Wow. You were able to brainwash your sister into believing you? That's... that's sick." "Just let me show you." Hazel then took Sunsets hand.

Sunset then saw Alec's memories of that period of time. His spiteful and paranoid nature and how that he actually hated Hazel at first and him turn into Lonely Freddy. She saw him return and try to redeem himself in her eyes and kill off his demons by making peace with those he'd wronged in his past, all except for one person he refused to forgive. His mother.

Hazel stopped showing her everything. "What... what the hell?" "I've kept Hazel's telepathy a secret for a long time." "I didn't believe him at all when he first told me, but I saw it in his head. That's why I believe him." "So, do you read everyone's mind?" "Not really, I don't really care to." Sunset could barely think about anything at that moment other that "How does this kind of thing happen?"

"I don't know, but I don't think I wanna know" Hazel answered. "Hey! How'd you? Oh... it's all true." "Now do you believe me?" She didn't answer, instead she hugged him. "I'm sorry, I just... couldn't believe something as crazy as that." "It's fine." Sunset then turned to Hazel and asked "Do your parents know about your power?" "No, I'd prefer to keep it that way."

Alec then remembered the unusual stone Paarthurnax had given him. "Oh, do you know anything about this?" Alec asked. "That looks like it's from Equestria" Sunset answered. Hazel and Alec looked at each other in confusion. "... Equestria?" Hazel asked. "It's another universe. It's where I'm from." "I knew the multiverse theory was real but I didn't expect that I'd meet someone from another universe. How many people know?" "Everyone from CHS but I don't think anyone from our school knows." "Well I guess me and Hazel will keep that a secret. They'd think we're on crack, except for Ben."

Alec then got called downstairs by his mom so he went down. "Why does he hate your mom so much?" Sunset asked. "You want me to explain it or do you wanna see it?" "I wanna hear it." "Okay well, when it comes to my brother our mom has only read child psychology books rather than actually try to hear him out or even ask him." "Well, don't you think he should just say something?" "Of course, but I can see where he comes from. She's done the same thing with me, and Alec well... it's not easy for him to express how he actually feels."

Sunset looked confused "He seems fine around others though." "Well really... If I tell you this you need to keep this between you and me, don't tell anyone." "Okay, what is it?" "He's... suicidal. I looked in his closet once and saw a noose." "Oh God." "He's also been cutting his hand a lot. It's because of a disorder he developed when he got his body back, his hand will go numb at times so he tries to wake it up by cutting it. That disorder's why he vomits blood too." "Jesus." "I know. I've tried to help him but he thinks that there's no point. He constantly has nightmares and he's pretty much given up on help."

Sunset had teared up when she heard all this, then he heard Alec and his mom arguing. "Oh, you might wanna wash your face. You probably don't want him to know you teared up." "Right, thanks." She went and washed her face and found Hazel lower on the staircase. "What're you doing?" "Me and Alec do this all the time, we like to listen to our parents talking about us. Usually he tells me. Except I listen to him argue with our mom." "Why?" "It's just interesting to hear what they have to say."

Alec and his mom were in a shouting match until Alec dropped a bombshell. "So when're those divorce papers gonna get here Meg?" Alec said with a more calm yet still angered tone. "Oh, not even I'd use that" Hazel said. "How can you just listen to this?" Sunset asked in shock. "We've known for months. We first heard about this in June."

Meg had frozen dead in her tracks, not able to find any words to say. "I have been at those stairs listening to you two talking about what psychology books to read or what you two were gonna do next. I've heard it all right there!" Meg was still frozen. Alec then revealed a child psychology book that she'd recently bought and slammed it on the table. "I don't know what clouds your judgement worse, your guilt or your antiquated sense of parental morality!" Alec then stormed away, leaving their mom to break into tears.

Alec walked right past Sunset and Hazel without looking at them and slammed his door. "I think you might wanna go now. Go out through the laundry room. She won't see you." Sunset got up and quietly left after saying bye to Hazel.

Hazel went back to her room and went through her and Alec's connected bathroom. "Wow, that was something." "I know it's just... she's too stubborn to stop prying or asking or scolding." "So which was it?" "All the above." "Damn, what was it about?" "The whole thing with Smitty. He went to the nurses office and told them that he was the victim in the situation even though he was picking on someone." "Wow, that's menial." "Yeah, she made a huge deal about it. She always sides with Smitty in every situation."

Hazel just scratched the back of her head and told him goodnight. He told her goodnight and just sat in the chair for a few minutes. He then slammed his fist onto the desk with a yell, not because of his condition, but out of rage. Hazel heard but didn't interfere, knowing it'd be useless and that it'd make it worse. 

Alec began to quietly cry while looking at his hand. He was thinking about how if his mom would actually talk to him and if his dad wasn't constantly gone that they'd actually have a good family. He stopped after a few minutes and got into his pajamas and went to bed, not caring to brush his teeth. All he could do was sleep off the pain.


	12. Second Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first day was a drag, but the second one might be worse.

Alec awoke from a nightmare, but this one was different. He'd heard everything he'd said to his mother, but through her perspective and her brain. He was angry at her but he realized that he shouldn't have been so cruel like that. He slowly rose from bed and went downstairs to get breakfast. He got his breakfast and heard Hazel and their mom downstairs. Alec offered to make their breakfast, which he insisted.

Alec remained silent and remembered the nightmare and the experience he'd had. He then apologized to his mother. Hazel stopped eating and was surprised by what Alec was saying. Alec always hated being wrong and never truly acknowledged the things he did wrong, but this was somehow happening.

Their mother accepted but asked "Why do you act so negative so often?" "It... it was because I used to hate Hazel, I hated all of you but... I was wrong, about everything. I wish I could've realized it sooner." They hugged. "Mom?" Alec asked "Yes?" "Can you stop with the psychology books and actually talk to us rather than read for advice?" "Of course." "And can we try to work out this whole divorce thing? I don't want you two to split up." "Yes, as soon as your dad comes home Friday." "Thank you."

Alec didn't say anything after that except for "I should go get dressed." He then took a shower, got dressed and brushed his teeth. Hazel went upstairs and did the same and they got their stuff and went downstairs. Alec then said "Love you mom." "Love you too." Him and Hazel then left. Hazel had a smile on her face.

"What're you smiling about?" "Cause you apologized. I honestly didn't think you would but you did." Alec then had a slight grin and then explained his nightmare. "Whoa, that's deep" Hazel replied. "For so many years I didn't believe in any kind of God, in fact I thought the whole thing was all stupid but... now I think he's real." "He is." "I guess I should try praying." "You should." "I will."

They kept walking until Alec saw Sonata. "Alec, you alright?" Hazel asked. "It's my hand, just go on without me." "Okay." Sonata the approached and acted like a fan girl. "Oh my God You're the Rocketeer!" Alec then went a deep red. "Shut up" He angrily whispered. She immediately went silent and had a timid look.

Alec sighed and said "Yes... I'm the Rocketeer." "I've gotta tell my sisters and-" "No" Alec said. "You can't tell anyone, and I mean anyone. Please." "Why?" "If you do, that puts my family in danger, especially my sister, and I care about her more than anyone. Please keep this quiet." "Okay, I'll keep quiet." "Thank you" Alec said in relief.

"But I wanna know more about you though." "Fine, at lunch meet me here and I'll get us food." "Ooh, can we get tacos!?" "Yes, we'll go to Taco Bell." Sonata then squealed out of excitement. "See ya here." She then went to school. "Whoa, what was that about?" Sunset asked. "You don't wanna know, and I don't wanna say" Alec replied.

Alec and Sunset walked together and he started talking about what he said to his mother and his apology. "That's... that's great." "I'm sorry to you as well. You shouldn't have seen that." "It's fine. It's not the first argument I've ever seen." They both went to their classes.

Alec went into class and sat next to Ben. "Did you stash the bag in the old room?" Ben asked "Yeah it's in under one of the old sinks." "Hey, do you think Twilight's cute?" Ben asked quietly. "In a nerdy sort of way yeah, why?" "I wanna ask her out but, I don't exactly know how. Any advice?" "I guess just be yourself, she seemed to like Ziggy and all the research you've been doing." "Yeah, maybe she'll like the Scarlet Spider even more." "I already broke that rule. Don't go fucking up Ben."

Ben had a surprised look. "You what?" "That girl over there, she saw me twice with the pack and helmet, once without it." "Dammit Alec." "I know, I know I just gotta get her to keep quiet. Look, I'm taking her to get food and I'm gonna try to find a way to keep her quiet." "Okay, just pray that she doesn't screw you over." "Don't need to tell me twice."

Sonata then turned to Alec and waved. Alec then nervously waved back. "God help us all" Ben said. Alec smirked and put his headphones on. The teacher handed out the first assignment of the year, being about the 2nd world war. Alec had read so much about World War Two that there was probably no way anyone could top his grade.

He answered each question flawlessly and came to the last question, a bonus one. "Write a interesting fact about the war." He immediately wrote about the battle of Itter castle and how Josef Gangl of the German Army and the men who remained loyal to him joined the Americans to rescue French POWs, and how he sacrificed himself to save a French VIP from the hands of the Waffen SS.

He was the first one to finish and turn it in, the second being Twilight, and the third being Ben. "Looks like you got some competition" Ben jokingly whispered. "Shut up" Alec replied. When class was over the teacher called for Alec to see him.

Mr. Randall was impressed with his answers and congratulated him. Alec thanked him and found Nate. Nate was wearing a watch that he'd built the previous year. When a certain button was pressed, his Iron Lad armor would fold from the watch and cover him. "Damn, still wearing it?" Alec asked. "Yeah, just incase there's some kind of attack in the city." "I sure as Hell could've used your help when I was fighting the Golem." "I wasn't at lunch, and I couldn't just bail out of class, I'm not trying to get detention." "Well I can't blame you there."

The first bell rang so they sprinted to their classes. As Alec went in the room he saw Ben talking to Twilight. He was surprised to see this. Ben then walked away with a smile and sat down. Alec sat next to him and asked "What was that about?" "Well I took your advice and I've gotta date tomorrow." "Nice." Then class started.

Alec was a bit antsy due to Sonota knowing the truth, and the fact that she had a big mouth. Alec could only wait to get this problem under control. He went through classes and got to lunch. He got all his things and waited where he told Sonata to meet him, and unfortunately she brought someone with her.

Sonata had brought one of her sisters with her. She had puffy gold orange hair and brilliant raspberry eyes and light yellow skin. Alec held in his anger. "Alec, this is my sister." "Adagio Blaze" The girl said in a bored tone. "Could you excuse us for a second?" Alec said. "Don't take too long, Sonata said you're getting us food."

Alec choked back his anger and asked "Why'd you bring your sister with you? It was only supposed to be you and me." "I thought she'd wanna meet you." "Do the words life and death mean nothing anymore?" "Look I'm sorry Alec, I'm sure after a while she'll go back to school." "I hope so."

He ordered and paid for the food and sat across from them. After a long pause Adagio asked "So what's the duffel bag for?" "Why?" "I'm just trying to make conversation." "It doesn't matter." Adagio then yawned. Alec didn't really have anything to say. "So what's in the bag?" "Like I said, it doesn't matter." "Why? Is it drugs or something?"

Alec looked up in some disgust and said "No." "It's okay if there's any in there, I'm not a snitch." "...Yeah, let's just go with that." "Fair enough, thanks for the food but this is really boring." She then got up and left.

Alec waited for about two minutes and then started talking. "Okay, what do you wanna know?" "How long have you been the Rocketeer?" "Only like two days." "Wait, I saw you with the helmet and jetpack three days ago." "I literally got roped into this. I only know how this thing works because of the movie." Alec then grabbed a napkin and coughed into it.

"Are you okay?" "Yeah why?" "I think you coughed up blood." "Christ. Excuse me for a second." He went into the bathroom and saw the blood oozing from his nose. He then needed to throw up. Once more it was blood. He felt light headed and weak but quickly regained his strength. He washed his face off and went back out there.

"So what's actually in the bag?" Sonata asked. "The jetpack, the helmet, a gun, a ton of ammo, and a guitar." "You bring a gun on campus?" "To keep everyone safe." "When that robot got destroyed at the mall, was that you?" "Yeah." "Can I see the helmet?" "Alright follow me." They both walked out to a nearby field.

He handed her the helmet and she put it on. "Hey look, who am I?" "Someone who's in over her head and can't ever tell anyone about this." "I was gonna say you but that's a good guess too." Alec then sighed and said "Let's just go back to school." Alec's phone then rang. "Alec?" "Yeah?" "Meltdown's back and he's pissed." "Where?" "He's going to the Dawkins electric plant." "Fuck. Alright I'm on it. I'm on it." Alec then called Hazel.

"Hazel I need you to cover for me if I don't get home on time." "Got it." Alec then put on his suit and was about to fly. "Oh! Can I go with you?!" "Absolutely fucking not! I'm not gonna get you killed." He then flew off.

He got to a nearby building and saw Nate in his Iron Lad armor. "Iron Lad? The hell are you doing here?" "I'm not gonna let you have all the fun." "Neither am I." "Ben?" "You can't stop Meltdown alone. Believe me, I've tried." "Well alright, let's fucking go!"


	13. The Appraiser

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec finds someone who knows about the mysterious stone.

(I thought Meltdown would be too long so I skipped over it. This part is gonna continue on with Alec finding an appraiser. I've also decided that I was gonna put some Wilhelm and Audrey references and cameos in this fic).

The fight with Meltdown was grueling but successful. Alec vomited afterwards due to the extreme amount of energy he'd used. Luckily the day wasn't exactly over yet. They had missed one class but they had no choice.

"Hey Alec?" Nate asked. "You gonna go back or you gonna head home?" "I'll head back. Not about to fuck up my attendance." "Alright then." They went back to school, but Alec didn't go to class though. "You guys go, I got something else to do."

He went into the old room where he'd dropped his stuff off at and opened his backpack. He pulled out the white stone and just stared. "What the hell are you?" He then heard a nearby door open which made him hide. It was   
Just a student. "Thank God" He said to himself.

He didn't leave his hiding spot though. He spotted Twilight. He jumped out from his hiding spot and went towards her. He yanked her into the old room and held his hand over her mouth. He then shushed her and let her go. "What the hell are you doing?" "Trying to figure out what this is." He showed her the stone.

"What makes you think I'd know what this is?" "Aren't you the smartest one out of your group?" "Yeah?" "That'd make you more likely to know what this is right?" "Yes?" "So do you know what it is?" She then took it and examined it.

"I know what it is but I don't remember the name for it." "Dammit. That's the second person. I think I've got only one option." "What would that be?" "Who's the one from your school who knows the most about magic?" "Well... she doesn't know exactly much about actual magic, she knows more about party tricks." "And I'm assuming she's the best bet I have." "I guess she is." "Well where is she?" "She doesn't live far from me." "And where would that be?" "Just follow me when we go home. Wait... what's that vest for?" "Huh?"

Alec had messed up again, now someone else knew he was the Rocketeer. He looked around trying to make sure no one else was around. "You're the Rocketee-" "You can't tell anyone, and I mean anyone. You're one of the only people who knows." "Okay okay, I won't tell anyone." Alec sighed in relief.

He took off the vest and put into the duffel bag. "Did you know you're trending?" "What's that now?" Twilight showed him a video of him singing while playing his guitar. "Where the hell'd you get this?" "Uh, Rainbow Dash posted it." "Dammit, that's the second thing that's gotten out." "What? It was good." "Thank you but now I'm probably gonna have people pester me." 

Alec looked up and said "Are you real or are you just fucking with me?" "Um... who're you talking too?" "Never mind that. I just need to figure out what this thing is." "Where'd you even get it?" Alec didn't even know what to say, he didn't think she'd even believe the real truth. "Does it matter?" "I'm just trying to make conversation." "Sorry this thing has been bugging the hell out of me. I only got it recently too."

She went to class while he stayed behind for a while longer and looked at the stone, still trying to make out what it was and what purpose it had. He heard a very muffled voice from within the stone. The only thing he could understand from it was what sounded like a voice saying "Mune." He had no idea what it meant but he needed to know.

4th block came around and Alec was at his desk, thinking about what the purpose of the stone was. He didn't exactly focus on anything but the stone. He did his work and turned it in but he still focused on the stone. "What can that God damn thing do?" He thought. Finally 4th block ended.

School in the Western district of White Skies was strange. School started at about 6:30AM and ended at about 1:30PM. Alec waited for Twilight but didn't see her, however he did find Hazel. "Hey, mom's at work." "Okay. You remember that stone I showed you?" "Yeah." "I think I found someone who knows what it is." "This I've got to see."

"Hey my ride's here, c'mon" Twilight said. "Fuck! You scared me." "Whoa, sorry." "Let's uh... let's go." "Who's this?" "This's my sister Hazel." They got into Shining Armors car and went to their house. "Oh who're these two?" Shining Armor asked. "Oh this is Alec and Hazel. They wanted a ride to Trixies house." "Alright, let's go."

"Alec, how long have you and Hazel lived around here? Uh Alec?" Alec woke from his daze "Oh sorry, we've lived her all our lives." Alec then realized his hand had locked up again. While Twilight and her brother were talking Alec reached into his pocket for his razor blade. Hazel elbowed his shoulder and shook her head. Alec heeded and left his alone.

They arrived at her house and got out. Alec then had to throw up, but he was able to hold it in until he got behind a nearby tree. More blood. "Are you ever gonna tell mom and dad about this? Cause I'm close." "Not yet. Not until I figure it out." "Figure what out?" "I need to know what's happening to me." Hazel didn't really have a reply, the only thing she said was "Fair enough."

He then went to Twilight and said that they should go. "You look really pale, are you okay?" "Yeah. Let's just... go." "Alright." They walked to her door and rang the bell. Trixie opened the door "What can the great and powerful Trixie do for you today Twilight?" "Well, Alec here needs help." "Well then, enter."

"How can the great and powerful Trixie help you today Alec?" Alec the showed her the stone and asked her what it was. "The great and powerful Trixie has seen this but doesn't remember where. Where did you get this?" Alec and Hazel looked at each other and she smirked. "I... I got it from a dragon in a dream I had" Alec said in a defeated tone. Twilight and Trixie looked confused while Hazel began laughing. "I knew they wouldn't believe you!" She laughed frantically.

"No I believe you" Trixie said. "It's just I've never heard something like that before." She seemed to have stopped talking in third person. She went and grabbed what looked like a very thin gem and handed it to him. He took it and said "I-I don't understand." "Try to find somewhere where the gem can be held. Alec found a slot and put it in. They all then heard a thundering voice say "Mune."

They were blinded by a light and then awoke in a field wearing strange white and gold robes. "Are we Jedi Temple Guards from Star Wars now or something?" Hazel asked. Their robes were the same except for Alec's robes. They were a darker gold and a light gray. He then saw an old man approach him. The man had black and red skin with what looked to be cybernetic legs, a cane, a black hood, orange eyes, and horns on his head.

"Are you Darth Maul or something?" Alec asked him. "Well, yes and no. I appear as a familiar figure from a newcomers past." "So you take the form of Darth Maul." "Yes." "The great and powerful Trixie demands to know what is happening." "Well, you're all at the throat of the multiverse." "Multiverse?" They asked in unison.

"You have heard the theory right?" "Yeah." "Well, it turns out that the theory is true." "Prove it" Alec asked. "Have you ever heard the story of Wilhelm and Audrey?" "Yeah" Alec said as he approached the old man. "Well, it happened in a universe called Earth 2, which is in the 4000's. We are Earth 8, year 2023."

"So why are we here?" Alec asked. "The correct question would why are you here." "Okay, so why am I here?" "Redemption of course. You've tried to make up for your past sins, yet you don't think it's enough." Alec looked down and said "You're right. So what do I do?" "The way of the voice of course" The old man replied.

Hazel looked at Alec with some remorse and began to say "Alec, you don't need to-" "No" Alec said. "I have too, I need to do something to fill this void." "Then this way Alec. There's much to do. Go through that old cave and your quest shall begin." Alec walked through, and the old man told the others to follow him into a large temple.

On the steps of the temple was a young blonde haired man with a dark blue shirt, jeans, and a leather pauldron over his left shoulder, and a girl with an orange scarf, a pinkish red sweater, a black belt, black gloves, and black boots with light brownish yellow pants. Both wore a leather satchel, the young mans satchel brown, and the girls black. They both pulled out their swords and rand down the stairs but stopped for a second to talk to the old man.

"Marlin, who're these three?" The young man asked. "Oh these are friends of a young man who has started to follow the way of the voice." "Lets just hope he doesn't put emotion into it, that'll mess him up, he might not be able to come back from it" The young girl said. "Don't worry about them Wilhelm and Audrey. You two have a second dragon to slay today, and say hi to Phoebe for me Wil." "Of course. Good luck to your friend" Wil said as he and Audrey ran through a portal.

"Wait! That was Wilhelm and that was Audrey?!" Twilight asked. "Oh yes. We are in the midverse, a universe between all others." "I've only read about them, I never thought I'd actually see them." "Well now you have. Come we have much to do." They entered the temple and Marlin showed them a few parts of it.

Twilight wandered around on her own and found the library. She squealed in excitement and went in to read anything she could get her hands on. The scholars of the temple cringed at this. "Oh um... sorry" She nervously giggled. They went back to their business. Marlin then asked "Is she always like this?" "Yes" Trixie replied.

Marlin then approached a strange rune on a nearby wall and began telepathically communicating with Alec. "Alec, can you hear me?" "Yeah, I can hear you." "Good, I'm going to teach you how to use your voice as an instrument of a higher purpose." "Okay." "To open doors say the word mune." "Okay... mune... it won't open." "Does it have a rune on it?" "Yeah, but it won't open."

Marlin then had an idea. "Then touch the rune, feel the rune course through your blood." "Mune... it's not working." "Then think of a song you like, try singing it or humming it, but still feel the rune, just don't use your emotions." Alec struggled for a moment, only feeling wrath in that moment when he hummed Icarus by Bastille. "Break your chains" Marlin said. Alechas made a fatal mistake. "Mune" He said as his eyes turned red. "It's open" Alec cheerfully said. "Good, very good" Marlin said. Little did Marlin know, Alec had used rage.

"In the next room there should be a blindfold, put it on." "Why?" "To learn the way you must use it." Alec obliged and put it on and began singing Icarus to himself to find his way around.

"What'd you mean when you told him to break his chains?" "Yes, the great and powerful Trixie would like to know as well." "I meant for him to begin using his voice for more than just mere speech." "What'd Wilhelm mean by his warning?" "In the old days, when many more knew the way of the voice it was learned that if emotion was put in the mind of the learner it would make them learn faster but at a difficult price." "What price?" Hazel asked. "Their mind could begin to slowly fracture. The more they do it, the quicker it fractures. If they do it too much their mind will become corrupted, or they could develop more than one personality. Each alternative personality could be based off of emotion. That's why the teaching has been limited to a select few people." "And you think this'll redeem him somehow?" "He'll be able to save the world all with the power of his voice. This'll do more than just redeem him Hazel."

"How many times have people lost themselves to this 'way of the voice'?" Trixie asked. "Thousands, the worst case being Lao Che." "What happened to him?" "His emotions were so bad that he developed over 80 personalities." "Whoa. What happened to him?" "His personalities got the better of him and killed him off, and with him the others died."


	14. The Voice of Rage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec has let his rage free and has fractured his mind.

Alec had made a horrific mistake by putting emotion behind his magic word. A very small fracture was now in his brain, a fracture that may never go away. Alec wandered through the dark in his blindfold, having to use echolocation to find his way around.

Alec made it to the next door and opened it, once more with rage. He heard footsteps that weren't his. "Now it's your third trial. You must face yourself, however he has already perfected the voice." Alec knew exactly where the other version of himself stood, and he knew there was a new word to be learned.

Alec could feel the word surge in his blood and shouted it at the top of his lungs, putting rage in it once more. "Cauth!" He shouted. The other version of him fell into an abyss but Alec took his hand and tried to save him. "No, let me go. Let me die!" The other version said.

The final door opened with Marlin walking in with the others. "We're all going to burn! We're all going to die!" The other Alec cried out. They all stopped, but Alec persisted in pulling the other version up. The other version stared Alec in the eyes and calmly said "You have no idea what you have just unleashed" before he hit Alec's hand causing him to let go.

Marlin walked over to Alec and asked "Why did you try to save him?" "I wanted to help him." "Admirable, but foolish." "How so?" Trixie asked. "That Alec was too far gone. He put emotion behind his voice." Alec looked downward in shame. "What is it Alec?" Marlin asked. "I... I put emotion into every shout I did." "Then it is as I feared. I and the students and scholars must find a way to stop your fracturing." "Fracturing?"

Marlin sighed and explained the process of fracturing. "So you're saying that I'm gonna go berserk?" "No, I'm saying that you must stop using emotion behind your shouts. If you don't then you'll end up losing yourself." "Okay, I'll stop" Alec half heartedly said. "Good. We will try to find a way to fix the fracture, now go back to your world, we're done for now. We'll summon you when we need you." "Okay."

They were then sent back to Trixie's house. Their robes weren't on but they still had them. Alec, Hazel, and Twilight told Trixie goodbye and went back to their homes. Alec and Hazel were having a conversation about where Hazel's birthday party was gonna be this year, until their mom Meg just stared at them.

"Where the Hell have you two been?!" She asked. Hazel looked at Alec and angrily whispered "I thought you texted her." "I thought you texted her" Alec replied. "Well?" Their mom asked. "We went over to a friends house and hung out for a while." "You two need to tell me where you're going, especially you missy, if you want a party this year then you'll behave." "Yes mom" Hazel drearily said. They both walked upstairs until Meg stopped Alec.

"What?" He asked. "I got a call from Clyde's mother saying that you two got in a fight on the first day." "He was bullying someone so me and a few others stepped in." "Do I need to remind you that you were expelled from the central district for stabbing a boy a year younger than you?" "He punched Hazel in the nose!" "Well that's not an excuse to stab someone with a pair of scissors!" "He broke Hazel's nose! You think I was just gonna let that shithead get away with it?!" "I didn't expect to let him get away with it but I didn't expect you to stab him!"

Alec then felt an intense surge of rage in his blood. He picked up a glass cup that was on the table and threw it at the wall. "Fuck you!" He yelled as he went upstairs. Meg then began crying. Alec went back down and said "Oh hell no, don't start crying now!" "What's happening to you Alec?" She asked through her tears. "You wanna know, this is what" He said as he removed his right glove, revealing the self inflicted cuts.

Alec couldn't feel anything but rage at this moment. A dominant rage. "You did this to me. No one else, just you" He angrily said before going to his room. Meg cried even harder.

Hazel was waiting for him in his room and asked "What the hell happened? I thought you were done with all that anger stuff." "I thought I was but I just had this... overwhelming rage that I needed to just release." "You think it's from that fracture Marlin talked about?" "Maybe." "How much anger did you use in those shouts?" "Probably 10 years worth." "Then it's even worse." "Ah shit" Alec said. "What should I do?" "Marlin said he was gonna try to find a way to help you, so I guess until then just keep your anger under control and apologize to mom." "... Okay." "Good."

Alec then did his homework and put it in his backpack. He then picked up a photo of his family's camping trip. He stared at the photo and noticed that he wasn't smiling, but everyone else was. Tears began to stream down his cheeks as he began to chuckle, he then began to quietly cry. He cried over the happiness he could've had, he cried over all the heartbreak that could've been prevented if he hadn't been so paranoid. He cried over the loss of his childhood innocence.


	15. Mending Fresh Wounds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec must once more make up for what he’s done.

Alec couldn't sleep. His anger was keeping him awake for what seemed like hours, but it'd been only 20 minutes. Alec felt guilt and anger at the same time. There was nothing he could do, or at least he thought. Try and calm himself down, apologize, then see where it could go from there. However, Alec couldn't just tell his mom that the magic he'd just learned that do was what was causing his rage, he needed some type of scapegoat. "My medicine" He thought. "I can blame on my meds."

He gathered the strength and went and apologized to his mother. They hugged and he went back upstairs. Hazel then opened the bathroom door that led to his room and said "Looks like you're trying to keep this whole redemption thing up." "What choice do I have?" "Can I ask something?" "Shoot." "With your anger, is the old you starting to... you know, come back?" "I uh... I don't really know. I hope not."

Hazel looked down and then asked "That other you that we saw today... do you think that that could've been you if you'd never started the whole redemption thing?" "... I think so, maybe." They told each other goodnight and Alec then began thinking. "If there's a god then I guess I should pray." He then folded his hands and closed his eyes.

"If... if you're real, could you give me some kind of sign? And could you make it a positive one?" Hazel then came back in and said "You wanted to know where my party is this year... it's that other Freddy's location, the one near the IHOP." "Cool." She then went back to her room. Alec then looked up and said "You are real."

Alec then grabbed his phone and saw the video Rainbow Dash took of him and chuckled. He saw the number of likes and views that were on it. "Holy shit. I guess I should play the thing more often." He then sent Ben a message saying "So when's your date?" "Huh?" "Your date? With Twilight?" "Oh yeah. We texted a little while ago." "And?" "Turns out she likes Nate." "Damn, I'm sorry bro." "Ah it's fine, I'll find someone." "Maybe sooner than you know." "Hopefully."

Alec then put his phone down and grabbed his guitar. He synced the guitar up to the song Answer by TMBG and plugged a pair of headphones into the guitar. The guitar had a silent option where the headphones could project the electric output of sound but would only produce what sounded like non electric strumming outside the headphones. He decided not to sing, mainly because he was a bit self conscious about others hearing his singing.

He put on the headphones and hit play. The song came on and he immediately played the right chords as if it was innate to him. If someone were to actually hear him play, they'd most likely think that he wasn't actually playing, they'd probably think that he was trying to mask his actual strumming. However it wasn't like that, he was just that good somehow. He remembered back to when he played the game Wandersong and remembered hearing that music was a type of magic. "Maybe that's true" He thought. "Maybe it is magic."


	16. WHAT YOU GONNA DO???

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (The chapters title is also the name of a new song released by Bastille, it’s awesome and I recommend you check it out. I also wanted to do some chapters that focus on other characters). Nate aka Iron lad decides to throw a small party due to his parents being out of town for a week. The build up is insane for everyone. Literally.

Nate woke and looked at his watch. 1 new message from Ben. Nate opened it. "Hey, Twilight apparently likes you." "What?" "I asked her out and she turned me down and said she likes you." "Why'd you tell me? I'm pretty sure she told you that in confidence." "I'm just giving you a heads up, just in case she tries to ask you out or something, just keep it in mind." "Alright, sucks that she turned you down though." "It's fine. See you at school." "See ya."

Nate got up and started playing WHAT YOU GONNA DO??? By Bastille (a recent release that I really recommend). He went downstairs after getting dressed and noticed that no one was home. He found a note from his dad saying "Hey kid, me and your mom are gonna be out of for a week. You got the house to yourself. Love you." Nate immediately grinned with an idea in mind. Normally he'd do what every teenager would do when given this opportunity and have a party. This was exactly what he was gonna do. But he intended to do it in a different way, but that way was gonna be ruined.

"I get the guys over, and we play around with our powers" He thought. "Maybe a bit risky but it'll be worth fun." He called them up and told them what he wanted to do. They all quickly replied saying that they were in. He then got breakfast and went off to school.

He spotted Alec on his skateboard next to Hazel talking about something he couldn't hear. He ran up to Alec and said "You really coming?" "Damn right, as long as Hazel can go though, mom said I gotta keep an eye on her." "Of course, just as long as if you pick up food." "What?" "You're bringing your sister so you owe me." "Fine, I'll pick up a pizza." "Good."

The day couldn’t go by any slower. After what felt like hours 2nd block started. Twilight went up to Alec and asked “Hey, do you know what Nate’s into?” “Well, I guess you could talk about Tony Stark or how much Edison was a dick.” “Umm... thanks.” She then went to go talk to Nate. “You think that’ll work?” Ben asked. “Most likely.”

“Geez, Edison was an asshole” Twilight said. “Finally! Someone who agrees. I mean, the guy took credit for other people’s inventions and electrocuted an elephant to death (which he actually did). “Yeah, he’s nothing like a modern day Tony Stark” Twilight said. “You into Tony Stark?” “Yeah. I’ve been reading about how the Ark reactor works.” “So’ve I.” They both smiled at each other until Nate said “Hey umm, I’m having some people over tonight. You wanna come?” “Y-Yeah, sure, could I maybe bring a friend?” She said now blushing. “Umm... yeah, sure. Just one though, I’m trying to keep it small.” “Alright.”

She walked back to her desk. Alec then looked at her, as if asking “How’d it go?” She just gave him a thumbs up which he returned. After 2nd block was lunch. Alec and Nate met up to talk about the small party he was gonna have. “You, think I could invite some people?” Alec asked. “Well, you’re already getting food so yeah.” “Alright cool.”

Alec went to the cafeteria and saw twilight sitting with her friends Fluttershy, Trixie, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Rarity, Sunset, and surprisingly Sonata. Alec went over to them and said “Hey, you guys wanna come to a party?” “Definitely” Rainbow said first. The rest of the group agreed to show up and Alec gave them the address. Alec then went to find Nate and told him “I just invited Twilight’s group.” “Alright cool.” Nate then pressed a button on his watch and his Iron Lad armor formed on him.

“What’s with the suit?” “Shriek’s in town, figured I’d take care of it.” “Want backup?” “Nah, I got this.” “Well let me know if you need me.” “Got it.” Nate then flew off as Iron Lad. Alec then went and grabbed his guitar and started playing WHAT YOU GONNA DO??? by Bastille. He then got a call from Nate. The first thing he heard was “Alright Rocket, tag in.” Alec immediately grabbed his equipment and flew off to help Iron Lad.

When Alec got there Shriek immediately sounded off an almost deafening sound wave. Alec fell to the ground with a ringing in his ears. His ears recovered pretty quick and he got up, but as he got up he heard a gunshot. The bullet went right next to him. “It’s Crossfire!” Iron Lad yelled out. “Oh shit!” Alec yelled as he moved. Then Alec heard another gunshot, however it was directed at Crossfire. He looked over at the source of the second shot and saw another guy he’d only heard about. All these villains that Alec was fighting he’d only heard about on the news, through comics, or through the stories his friends told him. The second sniper was Floyd Lawton, also called Deadshot.

“Figured you boys could use some help” Deadshot said. “No kidding” Iron Lad said as he got out from under some rubble. Deadshot then started firing at Shriek. Shriek dodged every shot but was left wide open. Alec pulled his Mauser and started shooting at Shriek. He hit Shriek in the abdomen but got hit by a repulser blast from Iron Lad. Crossfire kept shooting until he ran off.

Iron Lad pulled off shrieks helmet and started repeatedly punching him. Then a batarang hit Iron Lad in the arm, and Terry McGuiness Batman(called Black Bat in this) jumped up and said “That’s enough. He’s down.” “Jesus Terry, what’re you doing here?” “I heard that Blight was in town so I’m going after him.” “Blight’s in town?” Alec asked. “Sadly, I’m here to take him back to Gotham.” “Okay but we’ve seen some of your other enemies too” Alec said. “Yeah, like poor Shriek here” Deadshot said as he kicked Shriek over. “I’m only here for Blight, I guess you should just beat these guy enough so that they’ll go back to Gotham.” “Good luck with Blight” Deadshot said as Terry jumped to the other building and jumped down out of sight.

“What’re we gonna do with him?” Iron Lad asked. “We can’t just leave him here, plus we gotta get back to school.” “Don’t worry, I’ll take care of him” Deadshot said as he picked up Shriek. “What about Crossfire?” Alec asked. “I’ll go after him tomorrow, until the you guys should be on the lookout for anymore of these bastards.” “Got it.” “Good, now get back to school, both of you.” “Alright.”

They went back to school just in time to get back in their normal clothes and get to 3rd block. Nate and Alec had different classes. While Alec had a liking for his class, Nate absolutely hated his. He was stuck beside two people who were probably worse than both Smitty and Clyde combined. Aria Blaze, and her sister Adagio Dazzle. They annoyed the living hell out of him with their gossip and their arrogant attitudes. It was so bad that Nate had two choices. Actually pay attention to the lessons, or listen to music and just wing it through the entire semester. He obviously chose to wing it.

His 3rd class was Personal Finance, a required course, while Alec got gym, literally the easiest class in the entire school. Nate and Alec had a similar feel in music. They listened to the same bands, the same songs, and would sometimes get lost in their own heads while listening. Sadly, in this class, music was practically forbidden, forcing Nate to use wireless earbuds. He hated those things, but it was either that, or be annoyed the whole time.

Fortunately, Nate had asked His friend Millie to film the class that day, due to her sitting closer to the teacher.

At gym they had to jog through the nearby forest. Rainbow Dash and Alec were able to take the lead of the entire class quick. “Damn, you’re fast, you should join the track team.” “I’ve already signed up, and I signed up for baseball, soccer, and tennis.” “Jesus. How do you not get a stroke from doing all that?” “Once you’ve done it a few times you get used to it. I bet you can’t beat me.” “We’ll see about that.”

Alec decided to use his fears to move quicker. He remembered the whole incident with Lonely Freddy and what he’d done to Hazel. He then realized what his greatest fear was. Losing Hazel. He immediately sped forward, practically running circles around everyone. But his hand was freeze up while he was running. Since he didn’t have his razor on him he figured he do the next best thing. He looked around to make sure no one else was around, as if they’d actually catch up to him. He quickly dragged his hand across a jagged tree limb, making a huge slash. Unfortunately for him, Rainbow saw him do this. He was the first to finish. His hand was bleeding like mad. “Jesus man. You should get some water and go to the nurses” The coach said. “Yeah, got it.”

Rainbow finished second and was allowed to go back into the school and decided to follow Alec. Alec had gone into the bathroom rather than the nurses office and washed his hand off. He checked it for splinters and fortunately found none. He finished washing them and put some bandage tape on it. He walked seeing Rainbow with a look of concern combined with anger.

“What happened to your hand?” She asked. “I fell.” “Did you trip?” “Yeah.” “No you didn’t.” “What’re you talking about?” “You cut your hand on purpose didn’t you?” She asked with some anger in her voice. “Did you?” Alec sighed and said “Yeah, so what?” “So what? That’s all you have to say?” “Yeah.” “Are you... cutting yourself?” “Yeah, so?” Rainbow had a look of shock on her face.

“How do you not care?” Now Alec was enraged. “My hand freezes up every goddamn day, to the point where I can’t feel a thing, the only thing that wakes it up is pain.” “Have seen someone about your hand?” She said in a concerned tone. “No one can help me with this... no one can.” Alec then walked back to the locker room and changed back into his normal clothes and just walked around.

Alec caught up to his friend John Allerdyce, better known as Pyro and told him about the party, and John agreed to show up. Alec then found his friend Wyatt, who was better known as Airstrike (Airstrike was actually a temporary persona for Crimson Dynamo in Marvel). He told Wyatt about the party and he agreed to show up. Last but not least, there was Danny. He invited Danny and checked off his mental list. This party was gonna be crazy. Crazier than he knew.


	17. WHAT YOU GONNA DO??? Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (This chapter’s is fast paced and I apologize for that but I wanted to get to this part of it quick so that the real fun can begin). The party turns to a sleepover due to the school closing because of the seasonal flu, but a huge secret comes out at the party.

It turned out that school was cancelled for the rest of the week due to the flu spreading. Since that'd popped up, Nate decided to change the party to a sleepover if anyone wanted to stay over. Most of them chose to. Alec was stuck getting food while everyone was gonna be having fun. Alec needed to get to Nate's before the sleepover because he needed to bring his Rocketeer equipment just in case. He told Nate and Nate told him to just throw it in the shed out back.

Alec pulled out his guitar and set it in Nate's room. While up there Alec noticed some folders and a small box. Alec had never noticed these things before. He got curious and opened the box to find a bunch of stamps. It didn't take long for Alec to realize that this was LSD. Nate came up to find his Xbox so they could play later until he saw Alec.

"The fuck is this?" Alec asked. "Alright, you caught me. I've been experimenting with LSD." "Why?" "I'll show you, just follow me." Alec followed Nate to the basement and saw on his lab table a large number of beakers and chemicals along with a whiteboard. "I've been trying to find a way to isolate the positive effects of LSD from the negative effects." "And those would be?" "Dehydration, incoherent movements like walking off a building, and bad trips are negatives. Good trips, no damage if not less damage to the brain, and possibly medicinal uses are positives."

"How'd you get so damn smart?" "I'm from Earth 308. Remember?" Nate jokingly replied. "Alright my equipment's in the shed and I put my stuff in the guest room." "Alright. Oh and Alec?" "Yeah?" "I'd really appreciate that you kept the fact that I'm from another universe secret." "Of course." "Okay, now go get the pizza." "Fine. Shit sack." Nate laughed it off and hit the button on his basement wall which turned the lab into normal basement.

Alec was out walking until he thought "It'd probably be easier if I took the jetpack." Alec went to the shed and made sure that no one was watching and put his equipment on and flew off into the sky. While in the air Alec put on the song Weight of Living Pt.2 by Bastille.

After a while everyone arrived with their stuff. Danny and Hazel were playing a 1v1 on Halo MCC, and Hazel was wining. "How're so good?" Danny asked. "I've been playing this for years." "I doubt you'd beat me" Rainbow said. "Is that a challenge?" "What do you think?" "Danny, move over" Hazel said.

Nate was angry due to Alec not being there yet. Luckily everyone was distracted by the game going on in the living room. Nate then called Alec, but it went to voicemail. Alec received the call but chose not to take it, due to him talking to a friend from History, Cindy Moon, also called Silk. Alec then got the pizza, half cheese and half pepperoni due to Fluttershy being vegetarian.

Nate was then luckily distracted by Twilight who wanted to talk about science. He then got an idea. He decided to show her his most recent experiment. His LSD experiment. They went to the basement and hit the button, revealing the lab. She was shocked at first due to the fact that he was experimenting with drugs but quickly became intrigued by the notes he'd taken.

Alec finally got back to Nate's house with the pizza but had to put the equipment into the shed, however he had to jump the fence first. He jumped it and fell. The fall alerted everyone in the house and they all looked out the window. Next door was Alec's friend Hera and they started talking. She already knew everyone's alternate identities so talking to her while in his helmet and jetpack was nothing new. After they talked for a moment Alec opened the shed and threw his equipment back in there. He then went around to the front door.

He opened the door and said "Hey everyone! I had to beat an old lady with a stick to get this pizza" (Sam Rami Spider-Man reference). They all just looked at him in shock. "What? You guys look like you just saw a demon or something." Pinkie then jumped up and said "OH! MY! GOD! YOU'RE THE ROCKETEER!" "What?" Nate then said "We saw you man. All of us." Alec then dropped the box, while the song WHAT YOU GONNA DO??? By Bastille was playing.

Nate then said "Fuck it, it's gonna happen eventually." He then hit the button on his watch, revealing his Iron Lad armor. Everyone looked at him now. "You're right" Ben said as he slung a web at the pizza box, bringing it onto his lap. "Ben, the fucking pizza!" Nate said. Everyone looked at Ben now. Everyone revealed their powers and hidden identities.

Everyone was shocked, and then immediately started asking questions. After a ton of explaining and answering questions Nate got up and yelled "LOOK! You guys all know now. Can we just keep this whole night a secret?" Everyone agreed to keep the identities of the heroes a secret. Alec went upstairs to the guest room where he was sleeping. He remembered reading Nate's notes, seeing that he'd created a type of LSD that causes enhanced performance in certain tasks. He also remembered that playing instruments was one of them.

He went into Nate's room and took a stamp back to the guest room along with his guitar. He turned the guitar on and set it up to play Weight of Living, Pt. 2. He then put the stamp on his tongue and felt the effects immediately kick in. He then began playing. He'd never been good at playing this song, but this time was different. He was hitting every correct cord at the perfect time. His playing was flawless. Sunset went upstairs to the guest room to hear him better. It was like a concert was going on in there.

He was hallucinating now. He was seeing himself as the Rocketeer fighting every villain he knew of. Blight, Meltdown, Shriek, Scarecrow, Two Face, Deathstorm, and many others. He even saw himself flying right beside Astroman. He then saw himself kissing a girl. He was wondering who it was until he saw her red and gold hair. It was Sunset Shimmer. "What the fuck?" He said under his breath.

His skill couldn't be matched by anyone at that moment. After the song was over the effects quickly wore off. He got up to go get another until he noticed Sunset. "Whoa, I've never heard anyone play like that" She said. "Oh, thanks." "Maybe you could join our band." "I don't know, I'm more of a solo person." He then ran into Nate's room and grabbed another stamp and sprinted back to the guest room. He thought she'd gone back downstairs until she said "What the hell are you doing?"

"Fuck" Alec said under his breath. "Is that... LSD?" She angrily asked. Alec then said "It's an experimental type, it's supposed to increase skill in performance." "So it's LSD combined with steroids?" She asked angrily. "In a way, but it actually has no negative effects." "Really? It's got you sprinting from room to room in a matter of seconds just to get another stamp." Alec then said "Okay, fine." He handed the stamp to Sunset.

"Where'd you get this?" "Nate made it." "Nate? He knows how to make LSD?" "He's trying to make an isolated form that can be used for medicinal uses. This variant might've been an accidental discovery." She then put the stamp back into the box and said "You're already hurting yourself, you shouldn't be adding to that?" "What?" Alec asked.

Sunset had forgotten that he'd never told her that, Hazel did. "How'd you know? Did Hazel have something to do with this?" "Alec, don't be mad at her." "Why not? Why'd she tell you?" "I don't know, but you can't do this to yourself." "Why not?" "Because I did." She rolled up her sleeve and revealed that she used to cut herself.

He ran his thumb across her scars and said "Why?" "After that whole thing at CHS I got really bad anxiety. I was scared of what people would do if I went back, and the anxiety went to depression and then I-I." She was tearing up now. Alec hugged her which calmed her down. After a moment she asked him why. "Ever since that whole Lonely Freddy shit my right hand has just been freezing up and going numb. When I figured out that pain wakes my hand up, I started cutting. I've been trying to figure out a way to stop this whole freezing up thing but I've never found anything. I've talked to doctors, nurses, all sorts of people and there was no explanation. The only thing I can hope for is that it goes away."

Sunset tried to hug him but he turned away and said "Don't... you don't need to" He blankly said. "How bad are your scars?" She asked. Alec then unwrapped his recently taped up hand and showed her. "Jesus" She said in shock. He had no emotion at that moment. "Does it not hurt when you do it?" "It doesn't at first, but after a second the pain kicks in. It used to burn like hell but now I don't feel as much." "What about the day we met, when you fell. Was that?" "Yes, I punched the mirror to wake my hand up, problem was that my hand woke up right before my hand hit the glass."

"Is there any other way to wake you hand up besides cutting?" "I don't know. Maybe if it's a positive force rather than a negative it might wake up, but still I don't know." He felt his hand go numb and looked down at it. "Is it numb?" "Yeah." She then put her hand on to his which woke it up. He then said "Now it's awake." They both smiled. "How 'bout we go back down?" Sunset said. "Alright." Alec then wrapped his hand back up and went back down with her. Rainbow made a remark about them saying "What took you guys?" "I was looking for something?" Sunset said. "You were probably making out with him or something." "Rainbow!" Rarity angrily said. "What? It was a joke." Alec then thought "What if that wasn't just a trip? What if that was the future?"


	18. Sleepless Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone’s asleep except for Alec and another.

Everyone was still having fun that night until the clock hit 1am. Alec was alone in the room when he couldn't sleep, he was afraid he'd have another nightmare about his encounter with the Lonely Freddy. He thought that he'd probably never be able to move on from that horror. He tossed and turned but couldn’t get to sleep, so he decided to let his body tire itself out.

He stayed up listening to music and drank some water until he had to go to the bathroom. He went in and used the bathroom and then began washing his hands. He unwrapped the bandages on his right hand and looked at all the scars he had created. He looked at the most recent one that he’d created by dragging his hand across the jagged tree limb. He then felt his hand go numb. He got his razor and held to his hand but hesitated.

He kept the blade on his hand but couldn’t bring himself to do it. He then remembered how the feeling in his hand came back after Sunset put her hand on his. He put the razor by the sink continued washing his hands and put some warm water on his face. He washed his razor and left it there. His hand was no longer numb. “Maybe this is the way” He thought. Maybe warmth will make my hand wake up.”

Sunset was up as well, not being able to sleep. She saw that the bathroom door was open and the light was on. “Well, if I’m stuck awake all night better find something to do” She thought. She went over and saw Alec looking in the mirror. She then saw the clean razor. “Alec, I thought we talked about this.” “We did, and I’m done cutting. I... was going to until I remembered what happened, how you were able to make my hand wake up” He said.

“I ran my hand under some hot water and it woke up. I guess warmth brings it back.” “Great” Sunset said with a smile. “The problem is” Alec said. “I can’t sleep.” “Why?” “That whole... incident with that damn toy. I don’t know if I’ll ever get over it.”

“Have you tried talking to someone?” Sunset asked. “Hazel’s the only one who actually believes me, she’s the only I’m able to talk to about this” Alec said. “I mean, talking to her helps but... it’s just... it’s not enough.” “You can talk to me” Sunset said. “I don’t want to be a burden.” “You’ll be an even bigger burden if you don’t talk about it.” “Okay... I’ll talk.”

They went into the guest room and Alec just spilled everything out. “Every time I shut my eyes all I see is... that fucking thing asking the same questions it asked that day over and over again. I answered them every time until it asked me what my biggest regret was.” “Well... what is your biggest regret?” Sunset asked. Alec stayed silent. “Alec?” Alec teared up.

“For so long I treated everyone around me as if they were demons, but in reality I was the demon” Alec said. “I hated my family except for my aunt, she was the only one who actually tried to understand me. All my parents did was read child psychology books and they never asked me why I was that way, and I couldn’t just come out and say, it’s just too difficult to do, even if you give them the context behind it.”

“Did they ever ask?” Sunset asked. “They did but it was too late. My dad asked sooner than my mom but I didn’t give much of an answer, but I think he understood, he acted like it at least. I had to force my mom to ask me, and I told her.” “Do they know Hazel’s a telepath?” “She’s not just telepathic, she’s also telekinetic, and no, I hope they never know. Hazel’s powers aren’t strong enough to wipe people’s memories yet.”

“Why’d you hate Hazel?” Sunset asked. “I think you know why” Alec quickly replied. “I wanna hear it from you.” Alec was now violently resisting the urge to cry. “I thought she was the golden child. I thought that everyone loved her and not me. I thought that her kind nature was all an act, I thought she she was a bratty little bitch on the inside, but I was wrong. Every year she’s had her birthday at Freddy’s and I thought she did it to mock me. I didn’t really have any friends back then. I thought she was mocking me but she was really just trying to make up for the fact that I never really got to celebrate my birthday.”

“Hazel even won a plush Foxy that I wanted, and she tried to give it to me to make me stop hating her. I tore the things arm off out of spite and ran into the back room and just broke down and kept saying that it wasn’t my fault, when really... it always was, from the very start it was my fault. Then I encountered that damn Lonely Freddy which took my soul. I got my body back after two weeks and I destroyed all the other ones to set the kids souls free. I think I did it but I don’t know. I buried them all and went back inside. I tried to sleep but I haven’t been able to truly sleep since that time.”

“I know how you feel Alec.” “How?” Alec quickly snapped. “Back at CHS after I turned into that demon and lost the fight against the rainbooms-“ “Rainbooms?” “Yeah, that’s the name of our band, it’s me, Rainbow, Fluttershy, Rarity, AJ, Pinkie, and formerly Twilight from another universe. They beat me, and after that I kept having nightmares about turning back into the demon and just... killing everyone.”

Alec looked at her and just said “So you do know.” “Yeah.” “I guess I’d describe myself who’s just walking himself to death.” “Don’t say that.” “It’s true. I’m not trying to take myself out like that one time but I’m just gonna keep living until it’s over. If I die then I welcome it, but that doesn’t mean I’m gonna try and get hit by a train or anything.”

“Hazel told me about you trying to kill yourself.” “I... I tried to hang myself but the rope wasn’t tied right... I can’t say that that was a good thing, but I can’t say that that was a bad thing either.” “Well I think it’s a good thing you survived.” “How so?” “If you didn’t then... we never would’ve met.”

“I can’t argue with that. I guess you’re right.” “I am.” I’m glad we met. You’re the first person I’ve ever actually been able to... relate to.” “I feel the same way.” Sunset now had a different look on her face, one that Alec knew but never got the look from another. They kissed. Alec couldn’t say anything, this was the first kiss he’d ever had. After all the things he’d done, it somehow in an impossible way led to this moment. He felt good, but at the same time confused. He cast his confused feeling aside to feel complete warmth rather than anything at that moment.

They both slowly pulled away with a blush on their faces. Neither of them could say anything now, it’d be just too awkward. Alec for the first time in his life could actually felt something better than he’d ever felt in his life. Love, not plutonic love from a guardian or sibling. Actual love. It was so fresh, but it felt like it’d been somewhat there since they’d first met.

Alec felt that maybe, just maybe, he could actually sleep without any nightmares. Alec then said “I think we should... you know, go to sleep now.” He cringed after he’d said that, he was hoping she’d be the one to break the silence and not him. “Yeah... could I ask you something?” “Shoot.” “I know this’s probably weird but do you mind if I sleep in here... in the bed... with you?” Alec froze for a moment. “Okay this’s moving a bit fast for me” He thought.

“... Yeah, sure.” “You sure? We don’t have to.” “It’s fine.” “Umm, okay.” She then got under the blanket next to him and was able to fall asleep. A nightmare started up in her mind until Alec noticed. He put his arms around her, as if he were saying “You’re not alone, I’m here.” “What the hell have I gotten myself into?” Alec thought.


	19. The Shores of the Mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec and Hazel wake up and leave the sleepover. Alec encounters one of Sonata’s sisters and also gets into a scrape with his mom again, but this time it’s serious.

Alec was the first one up and had gotten changed. He quietly grabbed his stuff and woke Hazel up. He was silent as he walked downstairs and was silent waking up Hazel. "C'mon, get up, we're going home" He whispered. Hazel silently got up, got changed, and got her stuff. They quietly opened the front door and locked it as the left.

Alec went to the shed and grabbed the rest of his stuff and they left. As they walked home, Alec checked his phone. His phone read 7:15am. "Mind explaining why we're leaving so early?" Hazel asked. "Long story" Was all Alec could say. "Did you and Sunset do something last night?" "Don't ask, and don't tell." "Why? D-did you two have-" "No! We slept in the same bed but we didn't have sex." "You swear?" "Yes."

They got home and saw that their mom wasn't awake yet. "Alright I'm just gonna go walk around, could you tell mom?" "Yeah." "Alright, See you later." Alec then went to the park to the frozen lake.

He laid down on the ice and put on his headphones. He put on Durban Skies by Bastille and got lost in his mind. He felt like he was on the shores of a foreign land. He just laid there without a care in the world. "Oh it's you. Sonata's new friend" He heard a girl say. She didn't sound happy at all, she sounded a bit mad.

Alec didn't reply at all, wanting to give off the impression that he wasn't interested in talking. "You could say something" She said. She sounded pretty pissed. Alec could clearly see her yet he didn't truly look at her. She had light grayish fuchsia skin, with moderate mulberry eyes, and moderate purple hair with light brilliant aquamarine streaks.

She could tell Alec wasn't interested at all, but she persisted. In truth Alec was the opposite of uninterested, he was somewhat angered by her now. He got his anger under control and decided to stay silent to keep up the vibe of him not being interested in talking at the moment, yet she continued trying to get him to say something.

"What the hell? I'm just trying to make small talk, I've got nothing better to do today" She said. Alec finally looked up and said "Well you're talking to the wrong person." "Jeez, what's your problem?" Alec didn't reply, he was angry but needed to control himself. He looked at his hand trying to convince him to calm down. "Whoa, the hell happened to your hand?" "Shit, tactical error" He thought.

"I cut it" He said. "How? Did fall or something?" He just wanted her to stop. He wanted to say "Yeah, I fell out of a tree" but he didn't actually say that. He thought he said that, but he actually said "It went numb so I cut it so I could feel something." "Jesus." "Fuck, another tactical error" He thought.

He then thought of an idea, he thought that maybe if he asked her something rude she'd stop pestering. He didn't want to be too mean. "Why're you asking me all this?" He asked. "I've got nothing better to do, Sonata went to some big sleepover and Adagio's out doing... god knows what." But Alec's question didn't push her away, but he wasn't about to go out of line by telling her to fuck off or anything.

"What're you listening to?" She asked. "Does it really matter?" Alec replied. "Jeez, I'm just trying to be nice here." Alec wanted to say "Well look how that's playing out" but he didn't. He couldn't just be a straight up asshole, he needed to restrain his anger. "Durban Skies by Bastille." "You listen to Bastille too?" "Yeah." "I tried to get my sisters Adagio and Sonata into them but Sonata didn't really care, and Adagio hated them."

Now Alec was starting to regret being a dick. "Well obviously their tastes in music aren't good." "I'm Aria." "I'm Alec. Sorry for being a dick, I was just too lost in thought." "Oh it's fine." "You said Sonata was at a sleepover?" "Yeah." "I was there, but I left early." "Does she know the guy who threw it or something?" "Yeah, she kinda knows Nate, Nate Richards, but not very well." "Me and Adagio sit next to him in one of our classes."

"So, you want me to leave you alone?" Aria asked. "I've been lost in thought long enough" Alec said. "What do you think about They Might Be Giants?" Alec asked. "I love them. Sonata likes them, but Adagio doesn't." "Christ, what does she like?" "She just listens to older music from like the 40's." "Jeez, I'm saying that music from that era is bad but get with the times." "Exactly, listen to something else for once."

Hazel then showed up. "Hazel? I thought you were at home." "Who's this?" "My sister." "Mom wants you home." "Of course she does, see ya around Aria." She just waved while Alec and Hazel ran home.

They both went in and Alec's mom stopped him. "Alec, when you go out I need you to tell me where you're going." "Didn't Hazel tell where I went?" "Yes, but I need you to tell me where you're going." "Why?" "How would I know she's not lying?" "Why would she lie?" "She's lied for you a lot recently." "Give me an example." "I get all these phone calls that say you've been going of campus and missing class."

Alec had enough. "So I'm not even allowed to clear my head anymore?" "I'm just saying I want you to tell me where you're going from now on." Now Alec needed a defense. He grabbed the duffel bag and opened it. She saw the helmet and jetpack. "Alec what... what the hell?" "I'm the rocketeer god dammit!"

She then noticed the C96. "Where'd you get this?" "It shoots anti-riot rounds, they're not lethal." "But where'd you get it?" He didn't want to rat anyone out. I took off of a criminal I knocked out. That answer your damn questions?" "How long have you been doing this?" "Not even a week." "Is that why you've been leaving school?" "Yes! I'm trying to help people! I'm trying to keep people safe for Christ sake!"

His mom was about to say "Well it stops now" but she remembered seeing all the things the Rocketeer had done for not only the town, but the entire world. She exhaled and just said "If you die or get hurt, don't blame me or anyone else." "So you're saying I can be the Rocketeer?" "Unfortunately yes." He hugged his mom and said "Thank you." "Just try not to die" His mom bitterly said. "I won't."

He grabbed his stuff and brought it upstairs. "Now she knows" Hazel said. "Unfortunately yes, I'm just wondering what dad's gonna say." "He'll probably say the same thing, especially if mom's fine with it." "True." "Well, I'll leave you to... reflect I guess."

Alec then closed his door and his bathroom door and laid back on his bed. He put his headphones back on and started listening to Weight of Living, Pt. 1 by Bastille. "It's all downhill from here Alec" He thought to himself. "It's only a matter of time before demons take over the world or some shit."


	20. The Voice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec decides to return to the Midverse and learn more about the Voice.

Alec waited until night to open the portal to the midverse. When he arrived he saw Wilhelm and Audrey run into the temple and walked in as well. Alec found Marlin in the grand hall where many students were learning other types of magic. Alec was wearing his robes that he'd been given the first time he'd come here. Marlin saw Alec and approached him.

"You're here very late, what're you here for?" "I want to learn more of the Voice master." "You sure are devoted to be coming here at such a late hour." "I want to learn more." "And you will. Let's begin." They both went to a chamber where a few others were.

"These are other students who're learning the way of the Voice. However they know more than you, so they will teach you what they know." "Before we start, did you find a way to fix the fracture?" "Not yet, but our leader is close."

The lesson began quickly with more words being learned. Alec learned the word "Creyll" which the power to destroy certain things. "Shile" could summon a being to help him, such as a Pyromancer or an Ice Golem. And "Thraou" had the power to repair certain objects. After the lesson marlin said "I think it's time for you to meet our leader." And walked with him out of the chamber with the other students and up the steps of the temple.

The other students dispersed and went to other areas of the temple while Marlin and Alec continued to walk up many steps and go through many doors. Finally after what felt like hours of continuous walking, they arrived at two large white and gold metal doors. "Show respect for our leader, for she knows anything and everything" Marlin said. "Okay." "Are you ready?" "Let's do this."

The doors opened and in the room was a girl in all red with red hair and a red blindfold over her eyes and very pale. Two people were already talking to her, them being Wilhelm and Audrey. "Grand Leader, I've brought with me our latest follower" Marlin said. "Hi I'm-" "Alec Henryk Polonsky." "How'd you-" "Like Marlin told you, I know all."

"We call her the Voice of Destiny." "That's just my title." "So what is your real name? If you don't mind me asking." "My real name's Hazel." "Hold on! What's that now?" Wilhelm asked. "You never told us your real name but you're telling him?" Audrey asked. "I'll explain now" The Voice said.

"This was one of many futures that I've known for over a thousand years. I was hoping this moment would happen so I could not only reveal my real name, I could also tell you all that I'm Alec's sister from another universe." They were all shocked now, including Marlin.

"So you're my sister?" Alec asked. "In a way yes" The Voice replied. "Well, Hazel's Telepathic and Telekinetic. Is she ever gonna be as powerful as you?" Alec asked. "Thankfully no." "Why's that a good thing?" "I received my powers over a thousand years from Earth 2. I've had centuries to learn how to master my powers and adapt to the changes around me. Her mind wouldn't be able to handle it, especially for such a young girl."

"So, were you placing some kind of bet on this happening?" Asked Audrey. "I don't place bets, I only hope for the most positive outcome" The Voice replied. "If you're thousands of years old, how do you look so young?" Alec asked. "I was given these powers when I was a teenager after Wilhelm's grandfather declined them. I received the powers from one of the 54 Immortals." "54 Immortals?" Alec asked. "They're beings with divine powers, yet they're not gods."

"So you can predict the future?" Alec asked. "Well yes, and no." "What do you mean?" "I can see every possibility of every universe. There are an infinite number of universes, and I can see into all of them and I know every possible actions that are made in them." "Does it ever get confusing?" "When I first got the powers yes, but when I mastered them and learned how to adapt to the changes around me it got easy."

"I have one last question." "What is it?" "Why're you wearing a blindfold?" The Voice then removed her blindfold, revealing her blued over blind eyes. "Whoa, are you... blind.?" "Yes, physically, but I can still see where I am in my mind. I can see everything." Marlin then said "I believe it's time we left. You're supposed to be asleep." "Yes he should, take him home Marlin." "Yes grand leader, let's go Alec."

Alec waved goodbye to the Voice and she waved back with a smile. Wilhelm and Audrey then left the room as well and caught up with Alec. Wil stopped them and said "Hey, good luck with your training pal" And shook Alec's hand. Audrey said nothing but shook his hand with a smile and patted him on the arm. They both then ran down out of the temple on their way back to Earth 2.

Alec and Marlin made their way back down out of the temple. While walking Marlin asked "So, you kissed Sunset Shimmer?" "How the hell did you know?" "The Voice said it." "Why? Does she just blurt out random things that happen?" "No, I wanted to know what you were up to. I was hoping to see you again and teach you more." "Well, I'm glad you're teaching me." "I'm glad to be your teacher."

Alec saw that the portal to Earth 2 was still open. He decided to look through it and quickly snapped his head back as he saw Wil and Audrey fighting a large troll. "And now you know what Earth 2 is like" Marlin said with a smirk. "That was just terrifying" Alec replied. "Do you think you could survive a week there?" "Are you kidding? I wouldn't even survive an hour."

Marlin then opened the portal to Earth 8 and told Alec goodbye. Alec waved and went through. He took off his robes and got back into bed. He looked at his phone to check the time. 1:33 am. Alec then fell asleep.


	21. Cloaked In Darkness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (A very short chapter). Alec’s nightmares get to a boiling point.

Alec had gone to sleep and began to dream. At first it was just some previous events from a different perspective. It actually felt cool to see things from a different point of view. It was like he was watching a show or a movie. Then it got really strange.

He saw himself on a flat landscape of ice and snow, yet it didn't feel cold. Sure it had a chill but it wasn't cold. The further he walked, the more cold it got. He came to what looked to be a cabin and went in. There was nothing in the cabin except for a table with two things laid out on it. He walked over and saw them. He picked one of them which was a note.

The note read "Take me." Alec looked at the second object. A .44 Automag pistol. He picked it up and made sure it was loaded just in case. He walked out of the cabin and saw that it was sunny outside, with no snow, it looked like spring. He continued walking until he began hearing voices. The voices were of his friends and family, demonizing him for his sociopathic behavior as a child. Everyone's voices were thundering in his head, especially Sunset's. He strangely didn't hear Hazel though.

The voices got louder and louder as he walked. The voices were getting more and more angry, and his head was throbbing in pain. He then came to two children. One looked like Hazel as a child who'd been hurt and pushed down. He didn't even need to think of who the other child was, it was him. He then realized what the gun was for.

The voices grew louder and louder as he raised the gun. His breathing became more loud and heavy. The younger Alec had a sadistic grin on his face until he looked at himself. Alec then heard a voice say "Do it." Alec pulled the trigger and shot the younger version of himself in the forehead, splattering blood and brain matter on the ground. The younger Hazel was no longer there, now it was just Alec looking down at the corpse of his younger self.

Alec was broken now, tears were streaming down his face and he was sobbing. He then realized that the gun wasn't just for that singular purpose. He slowly pulled the gun and put it to his temple. He then shot himself.

Alec woke with a silent gasp. He looked around his room. Nothing was different, it was exactly how he'd left it before going to sleep. He didn't really know what to feel other than relief. Was that what he should be feeling though? He didn't know. He checked the time. 3:15 am is what his phone read. He got up and went to the bathroom. He pissed and washed his hands with hot water. He splashed some water on his face and dried it off and went back to his bed.

His hand went numb, so he grabbed it and held it until feeling came back. He then turned his phone on and looked for some music to help him sleep. He chose Roses by Poldoore (really good song btw). He let it play and went to sleep.


	22. The Master of the Monastary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec decides to find a way to stop the nightmares.

Alec awoke from his sleep. His nightmare was far too disturbing to let go of, no matter how much he wanted to. He got dressed and got ready for the day. He went out and just wanted to be alone again, not wanting to speak to anyone. He told his mom where he was going and went off to a lone field. Before he left she reminded him that Ian, his father would be coming home later that day. Alec was somewhat excited but still was shaken by the nightmare.

On his way he saw Sunset. He was too shaken up to talk so he tried to brush right past, but she saw him before he could get out of sight. He hid the stone. "Hey, you left pretty early from the party" She said. "Yeah, I had to get home" He weakly replied. She could tell by the tone of his voice that he was feeling uncomfortable. "You alright?" "Yeah, I'm fine" He quickly replied. She knew he was lying. "Is this about... you know, what we did?" "No, it was nice, it's just... something else."

He then quickly left to the field. She followed him, trying to see what he was doing. She was concerned that he might still be cutting himself or something of the sort, however he was actually trying to reach Paarthurnax. She saw him take the stone and begin to use it to access the Midverse. She was taken along with him due to her being to close. They were both in the robes of the Voice. He hadn't seen her, she was still out of sight.

Paarthurnax then flew back to the mountain and landed before Alec. "Greetings, Alec" Paarthurnax said. "Save it!" "Why're you so angry?" "Because! You made dream about killing myself as a child you bastard!" Sunset moved closer to hear, she couldn't believe what she'd just heard. "That I did." "Why?!" "To give you closure." "What do you mean?! "I gave you the dream so that you could destroy the evil within." "Yeah, and look how that turned out."

Paarthurnax was now regretting this. "I am sorry for the grief I have caused, but I know how to help you." "How?" "Go to Earth 5 and meet with Audrey Redheart." "You mean the one from Earth 2?" "The Audrey from Earth 2 is actually from Earth 30, this is no Earth 2 counterpart for Ms. Redheart, just like there's no Earth 8 counterpart for your friend over there, Sunset I believe her name is."

Paarthurnax pointed her out and Alec looked over at her. He was furious, but that fury went away, realizing that she was concerned for him. She then spoke. "So this's why you were so distant?" "Yes." Paarthurnax then greeted her and introduced himself, to which she did the same. She then asked what was happening.

"He must resolve an issue by meeting with someone from Earth 5." She turned to Alec and asked to go with him. "I'm assuming I don't have a choice." "No, you don't" She said. "Alright, let's go." Paarthurnax then opened a portal to Earth 5 which they entered. They were in a village called Falkreath. They entered a bar and found Audrey drinking, and looking very depressed.

They approached and Alec explained his situation entirely. Sunset seemed frightened by the description of his nightmare, but she knew that he wasn't in control of it. Audrey stared with a dumbstruck and concerned expression. She immediately put some silver coins on the counter and said "Let's go."

They followed her out of Falkreath and up a hill. She was humming what sounded like Durban Skies. "Is that Bastille you're humming?" Alec asked. "Yeah, you know the song?" She replied happily. "Durban Skies, that's one of my favorites, besides Things We Lost In The Fire." "That was Wil's favorite" She replied. There was a pause until Alec asked "Where is he?... If you don't mind me asking."

Audrey sighed and just said "Gone. He went off on his own for a raid on a bandit camp. The camp was destroyed and the bandits were all killed but... Wil was never found. They found his sword and a trail of blood but... the trail stopped and they never found his body."

"I'm sorry" Sunset said. "It's fine, he learned how to fly" Audrey replied. Sunset was puzzled by the answer and was about to ask what she meant, but Alec stopped her. Alec obviously knew what it meant, and she caught on.

They came to a stop at a large monastery on a mountain. "What's this place?" Alec asked. "The place that'll help soothe your nightmares" Audrey replied. "Will it stop his nightmares?" Sunset asked. "I can't say it'll stop all of them, but it'll stop some of them by giving more positive images and better outcomes. It'll help his dreamscape far better than the voice ever could." "...Dreamscape?" Sunset asked. Audrey sighed in irritation and asked "Have Paarthurnax, Marlin, or the Voice of Destiny not taught you two anything?"

"You know them?" Alec asked. "Yes, Wil introduced me to them." "I've never even seen them except for Paarthurnax" Sunset said. "Well I'm not gonna explain it because it'd be too much to remember" Audrey said. "What about the short version?" Sunset asked. "There is no short version."

They went up the mountain and approached the monastery. A man wielding a Scimitar jumped down from the wall and stopped them. "Our master isn't accepting visitors" The guard said. "Step aside Nazir, we have business here" Audrey said. "I said step aside." "Would you like me to tell you master that you slept with his sister?" Audrey sighed. "Make yourself at home" Nazir said without hesitation.

They entered and saw many guards. Up on the patio of the monastery was the master himself. "You three have no business with me, leave now!" He demanded. "I need to help the boy here" Audrey said pointing to Alec. "No!" "Then I invoke the code of honor" Audrey said. The master just stared in anger. "Very well, I cannot deny the code, what is it you want?" "I need to speak with the Oracle to help him." "Very well, if you can defeat my champion, then you'll get what you want."

Audrey smirked and asked "And if you win?" "Then you all leave and never return." "Deal. Alright Armen let's go" Audrey said. "Not this time, we have a new champion." "Who?" "Him." Armen then pointed to their champion. The champion was a lean young man in a red gilet and hood with a yellow trim and a black outfit underneath. He wore a red mask and opaque black visor, which has three glowing red dots over his left eye and one larger dot over his right. Under his red hood, he conceals black hair with center-parted bangs, each tapering to a point.

"Alright champ, let's go" Audrey arrogantly said. The champion stood silent. "Well, say something." The champion stood silent. They both got into the circle and began fighting. Audrey and the champion were both equally matched until Audrey hit him in the gut with the grip of her sword, which sent him to the ground. Nazir counted to five and the said "Welp, we have a new champion." The former champion sheathed his katana and bowed to her and walked away.

"Congratulations, you may speak to the Oracle, and since you're the champion you're welcome here anytime" The master said. Audrey then brought Alec to the Oracle and the performed a ritual, leaving Sunset alone with the rest of the warriors and guards. Sunset then approached the former champion.

The former champion looked at her in silence. "You're awful quiet" She said, hoping to get him to talk. "What's your name?" She asked. He stood silent. "I'm Sunset." Still nothing. "Can I... see your face?" Once more silence. She reached for his mask and he blocked her hand. Nazir than pulled her aside and said "He hasn't talked since he got here." "How long has he been here?" She asked. "Six months. When he got here he was in bandages, then nobody except our master and the Oracle saw him for two months. The worst part is that he doesn't remember anything."

Audrey and Alec left the room and came back out to the courtyard. The master then said "Remember Ms. Redheart, you're welcome here anytime, or at least until you're dethroned." Audrey chuckled and they all walked away. Before they could leave the silent young man grabbed Audrey by the arm and pulled his hood down. He then tried to speak "Re-Re-Red... heart" He slurred.

Audrey looked mortified. "Ah, your memories are returning, excellent" The master said. Audrey then slowly moved her hands towards his mask, which he didn't try to stop her. She slowly removed the mask and saw his face. He had dark blue eyes and many lacerations across his face. It was Wilhelm. Audrey immediately latched onto him in tears. Wil could barely return the hug, he only place a hand on her shoulder.

They all left. Will put on his mask and followed. Sunset asked Wil "What happened to you?" Wil just stared silently. Audrey then said "He's getting his memories back. It'd be best to let him get them back without interference." They returned to the portal. Alec was about to step in until Audrey stopped him. She hugged him and said "Thank you. If it hadn't been for you, I probably never would've found Wil." Alec smiled and nodded and went through the portal with Sunset.

They were now back at the mountain facing Paarthurnax. "So, are they gone?" He asked. "I don't know, we'll have to wait." Alec replied. "Come to me if they aren't." Paarthurnax then opened the portal back to Earth 8 and they both went home.


	23. Lonely One's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (I got the idea for this chapter from a comment. Thank you for the idea). Alec searches into the deepest part of his mind to find the crucial piece of his past to finally have some closure.

Alec arrived home to see his dad unloading his car. They greeted each other and hugged and talked about their weeks. Alec didn't tell him about being the Rocketeer, or that each of his friends had an alternate persona. After catching up Alec told Hazel that their dad was home. She went down while he went to his room to try to make peace with his past once and for all. He needed to get to the roots of his pain.

He sat down and began to look deep in his mind. It all led back to Hazel's birthday party. He'd snatched the Foxy plush right out of her hand and almost tore it's arm off. He remembered how he'd ran to the back room and sobbed while saying "It's not my fault" When in reality it was. He saw himself become Lonely Freddy and everything, except for one major piece. How did he come back?

He'd been stuck in that crate for 2 weeks surrounded by those like him, those who had their souls taken from them. After the 2 weeks he had an opportunity when the lid was off. He managed to get out of the crate by climbing over other Lonely ones and using any grooves in the crate he could. Once he was out he knew he had to go home. He remembered seeing that the AI of the Lonely Freddy had taken the chance of reconciliation from him, but not the chance to be a decent human being.

He used all his strength to walk with his metallic body. He'd somewhat gotten familiar with that new body so moving wasn't as difficult. He could finally go faster than before, but sadly he couldn't run. He went as fast as he could to get home. His journey was difficult but successful. He'd nearly been destroyed several times on the way home though.

He managed to get his way into the house from the old dog door in the back they had from when they had their dog Milo. The only real reason they got rid of the dog door was because of one of the neighbors dogs always got out at night and would sometimes go into their house.

He went up the stairs with a plastic step stool due to him only being 2 feet tall in that metallic body. He opened the door as quiet as possible and made his way to the AI that'd taken his body and woke him, staring deeply and intently into his eyes. He repeatedly asked the AI questions and left him little time to answer. He then got to the last question "What's your biggest regret?" That same question was what started the first transfer. The AI just stared, unable to answer until its pupils were heavily dilated. 

Now it was obvious. The transfer was complete, except for one thing. He snapped its head off and put both the body and head into the drawer of the desk in his room. He could barely move though. He had to get used to his old body again. That had been the most painful and difficult experience of his life, yet it was making him stronger by the second.

He opened his eyes right there, knowing that he'd left that crucial piece out. Now he could move on. He remembered everything now. He could finally put this darkness to rest. Finally, it was over.

For several hours Alec laid in his bed with a grin on his face. He felt happy, happy that he'd finally put the darkness behind him, probably for good. He laid their listening to music, barely doing anything else. He didn't sleep, he didn't just play around, he didn't watch tv or YouTube videos, he just laid there barely moving.

This was probably the happiest moment of his life now. He laid there listening to Goldfinger, Bastille, They Might Be Giants, the Bouncing Souls, U2, and many others. He then heard Hazel come in and say that it was dinner time. He got up and went downstairs to eat.

He sat next to Hazel like usual and they just whispered jokes to each other until Alec decided it was time to finally say it. He got his parents attention and hesitantly asked "Is it possible to work out the... divorce?" They all stopped eating there. "Meg did you tell him?" "No." "I've been listening on those steps for years, believe me, I know that you've been trying to get paperwork done."

His parents then looked down in shame. Let's try to find a way to stop this from happening, please" Alec said. "I... I don't wanna be separated from either of you." "Same" Hazel said. Ian looked down and then back up at Alec.

"Tomorrow Alec. Tomorrow we can try to work something out." "Okay. You won't regret this, I swear." "I'll hold you to that" Ian jokingly said. Now it was settled, Alec was gonna try to stop the divorce, and was gonna try to find a way for them to get along. Hopefully Ian won't find out his son's the Rocketeer.


	24. The Killing Shot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec runs into some serious trouble during the night shift.

Alec and Hazel had managed to successfully work out the problems between their parents and prevented the divorce. Everything was finally going right for once. Alec felt like he was on top of the world, but he could've never imagined what was going to happen. The flu had died down so school was back, but Ben had managed to learn more about Watkins International and rogue Golem problem.

Alec and his other comrades with secret identities showed up to Ben's garage after receiving a call about the latest discovery. Ben pointed out to them that the Golems that had been attacking were not tampered with. "So, why're they attacking?" Nate asked. "Because, someone's been building them to do that" Ben replied. "Watkins International is planning to start up a mercenary company to help the governments all over the world with the Golem problem, and the mercs aren't gonna cost as much as normal one's would, these guys are gonna be ten times as much."

"So Watkins is trying to make money off of the problems he causing?" Alec asked. "Exactly, or at least I think so, that's the best I've got." "Well I can't fight that" Nate said. "That bastard has been responsible for some shady shit in the past, and this wouldn't be anything new." "Yeah but he's never done anything like this. This is the most insane thing he's ever done" Ben said. "And what's worse is everyone's eating the shit up, they have no idea what he's hiding" Alec said.

"Well whatever's going on here, we can't let it happen. We gotta go on shifts" Ben said. "What type of shift?" Danny asked. "Night shift." "Dammit" They all groaned. "I know I know, but if we're gonna stop this shit then we're gonna have to keep our eyes open at all hours" Ben said. "As much as I hate it, you're right. Looks like I've gotta introduce y'all to my new persona" Danny said.

He then showed them a white mask with white eyes and white horns. "Gentlemen, meet the Whit Wolf." Danny then showed them two fold out SMGs. "Damn, what's the fire rate on those?" Alec asked. "About 1800 rounds a minute." "Holy shit!" "I know."

"Alright alright, we need to contact the others in the city. Alec contact Silk" Ben said. "Okay, So when does my shift start?" "You and silk start at 1am." "Shit, fine." "We should get some rest, especially since school goes back in two days" Danny said. "It's only 9am" Ben said. "Okay, then we should sleep earlier than usual."

Alec met with Cindy and told her everything. "Well shit. There goes tonight's plans" She complained. "I know, I hate it too. But we're being given the opportunity to watch a corporate shill wallow in misery and probably lose every dollar he's made." "I thought you were done with that sadistic stuff?" "Only on those I like, but on people like him I'll never stop."

Alec went home and started playing some Halo until about 1:30 pm when he got a call from Sunset. "Hey Alec." "Hey, what's up?" "You wanna... hang out sometime?" "Uh, yeah sure, but not tonight, I'm busy." "Oh, okay great, see ya." "Bye." Alec then got a call from Danny telling him to show up at his farm.

Alec pulled up to the house and asked "What's this about Danny?" "Check this out, .44 Automags." Danny handed him both the pistols which made Alec start having flashbacks to his nightmare. "Whoa, you okay man? You look insanely pale." Alec got himself back to reality and take them. "I'm fine." "Alright good. Just take 'em, and take this." Danny then handed him a duffel bag of ammo including anti riot rounds and armor piercing rounds. "Nice." "I know right? Give 'em a try."

Danny set up some empty bottles and told him to shoot. Alec shot each one of them flawlessly. "Well hotshot, How about this?" Danny then set up one bottle very far from him and told him to shoot. Alec then aimed at the bottle. "Go ahead, make my day" He jokingly said. He then shot it without a single fault. "Lucky shot!" Danny said from far away. He then set up a mini soda can. "Feelin' lucky punk?" Alec said with a laugh.

Once more, a flawless shot. "Goddamn! You're a natural!" Danny yelled. Alec only smirked. He packed the guns into the bag and left. He then just wasted the day away playing video games, until nightfall. After dinner he went to his room and went to sleep until his phone went off. He checked his phone and saw the time. 1:05 am. He grabbed his gear and climbed out the window and ran into the woods. He then fired off his jetpack and went into the city.

He met with Cindy on a rooftop which began their shift. They talked about some funny events from the past such as when their friend Dylan accidentally set his whole room on fire while his parents were in Maui. They talked until they got a call from Ben, who was on the other side of the city.

"What's up?" Alec answered. "There's something going on near you two." "Watkins?" "Sadly no, but it's still something." "On it." Alec and Cindy then went to the crime in progress.

"Nothing too big" Cindy said. "What is it?" Alec asked. "Just a drug deal." "How's that not big?" "If it was a trafficking racket then that'd be completely different, this's just a deal."

They went down and started fighting the dealers. Cindy took care of the dealers while Alec went after the buyers. He caught all except one who he chased to a fence in an alley. Silk caught up and joined in the chase. The buyer jumped the fence and ran across the street with Alec and Cindy following. Alec and Cindy closed in on him in another alley.

Cindy shot a web at his leg. The buyer pulled a gun and shot her in the gut. "Silk!" Alec yelled. The buyer started to chuckle, until Alec shot him. Alec then noticed blood from the buyer. He'd forgotten to change to the riot rounds. Alec then approached the buyer who was in agony. Alec then went numb. He shot the buyer in the head.

"Rocket!" Cindy yelled. Alec forgot that her suit, like his vest was bulletproof. Over the radio Ben said "Silk? What's going on? Was that a gun? What the hell's going on?" Alec stayed silent. He then looked back at the man. Blood was quickly pooling on the ground beneath them. The man was dead. Alec had killed him.


	25. Going Dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The kill leaves Alec changed and unwilling to do anything at all until he receives advice from another who had to deal with the same guilt.

Alec turned himself in for the killing, only after he'd hidden his gear though, not wanting to risk revealing his identity. Cindy was still in her Silk suit to get the police to give him a lighter sentence. Alec turned in the gun and admitted to the killing, saying that it was in the heat of the moment. He told them " I saw Silk was going after the guys so I joined in, I only wanted to help. I got into a fight with the guy and she showed up to help. He shot her so I shot him, but I killed him. I didn't really know what I was doing, I was angry, I... I killed him."

The police questioned Cindy and she gave them the same story, which wasn't really far from the truth. The only lies were that he was with her even before they jumped into action, and that Alec was the rocketeer. The police didn't even question the crooks, believing that Silk and Alec would be more honest.

"Anyone you can call?" An officer asked. "Only one" Alec replied. He called his dad Ian, telling him the situation. Ian showed up, angered yet relieved that he was safe. Cindy was able to get the police to be silent about Alec's involvement in the event and got him released from custody.

Cindy went back on watch while his dad drove him home. Alec chose to sit in the backseat out of shame. They pulled up in the driveway. Alec was absolutely terrified of what might happen next. He felt that being estranged was a possible thing but he saw it understandable. Alec didn't look at his dad, he just looked down in guilt.

Ian turned to him and said "Let's go in." Alec reluctantly went in with Ian and they sat down at the table. His mother Meg and Hazel knew what had happened and were waiting for him. Meg couldn't do anything except hug him, which he rejected. Meg tried to talk to him but he just walked upstairs to his room, with Hazel following.

Meg tried to go to talk to him but Ian stopped her and said "Don't, he needs time. He is where I was nine years ago." "What happened out there?" Hazel asked. Alec only stared and went into his room and locked the door. Hazel could've easily gotten in there through the bathroom door but decided not to, realizing that this was something he needed to work out on his own.

Alec went into the bathroom and vomited into the toilet. More blood. He was mortified with what he'd done that night. He washed his hands and went into his room and called Cindy. She answered saying that she'd picked up his gear and dropped it off at Nate's but Alec cut her off. "Why? Why'd you defend me?" "Because, I know you're not a true murderer. I know that you weren't in real control." Alec was about argue with her but couldn't muster the strength. He said goodnight and hung up.

He looked in his drawer to see that the Mauser was still in there and fully loaded. He checked the clip and saw riot rounds. He changed the clip to armor piercing rounds and put it to his head. He was about to pull the trigger but buckled. He just couldn't do it, if he did that he would've taken another life. He hid the gun and just sat there for hours, not knowing what to do.

He couldn't think of anything except for packing up and running away, but he knew that that'd make it even worse. He tried to rationalize it anyway he could but thought that that was a scumbag thing to do. His parents called the school and told them that Alec wouldn't be there for a while due to his mental health. The school responded that he could take as much time as he needed and that he'd be exempt from all assignments that would be missed and said that someone would help him catch up on all he'd miss.

Alec could barely stand without feeling any pain. He didn't play any video games, he didn't call anyone to hang out, he didn't leave the house, and his appetite seemed to have lessened. He was barely hungry at all. He took his meds but that didn't help with what he was going through. He saw the face of the man he killed every time he closed his eyes. His sleep schedule had become horrific, only being able to sleep 4 hours a night, and that was on good days. Usually it was about 3 hours.

He received numerous messages and calls from friends about why he wasn't in school but he never responded. He remembered Hazel's birthday was coming up soon and that her party was at Freddy Fazbear's. He wanted to be there for Hazel, but he just couldn't go out anywhere.

Her party was only two weeks away, and she'd invited all of her friends including everyone from Nate's sleepover. "You don't have to go if you don't wanna" Hazel said. "Give me time, I have an answer soon" Was all Alec could say. He was lying straight to Hazel's face though, he was only thinking that he didn't deserve to go to a party or be around people he cared about. Even his aunt tried to convince him to go, which would work in most cases but not this time.

He barely even left his room anymore. He felt that he didn't deserve to carry on with his life, he felt that it just wasn't right. Hazel came in one day and talked to him. After a little she brought up the man he shot and that it was reported that he abused his family and was a Neo-Nazi. "That doesn't help much" Alec replied. "Even though he was a terrible person he was still a human being, and I still killed him, this doesn't change much."

After much contemplation Alec decided to head to the Midverse to talk to the Voice and ask her for advice. "I've seen a lot of things but for once I can't find anything to say. Talk to Wilhelm. If anyone knows about this kinda thing it's him." So Alec followed her advice and sought out Wilhelm. He traveled to Earth 2 and found his home.

He knocked at the door and heard footsteps. It wasn't who he expected to see. It was Flame Princess. "Oh, hi" She happily said. "Hello, is Wil here?" "Actually he's out in the woods sparring with Audrey." "Thanks." Alec then went into the woods and found Wil on the ground with a cut forehead. "Damn, you win" He said to Audrey. Audrey smirked and helped him up. She then noticed Alec and told Wil.

Alec asked to talk to Wil to which he accepted and they began talking. "So what's this about?" Wil asked. "I... killed someone." "Damn, didn't feel good did it?" "Not at all." "And I'm guessing you want advice?" "Yeah." Wil then said "Just try to look forward. Think of both the pros and cons of the situation." "Well, he abused his family."

Wil then had somewhat of a morbid smile and said "I got abused by my family too, so believe me, I wouldn't feel bad about it." "So I shouldn't feel bad?" Alec angrily asked. "I never said that, every time I killed I always felt some pain. You killed and you can't change that, but that doesn't mean you should give in, especially because you killed a waste of flesh and bone."

Alec thought about it for a second and then realized he was right. "Thanks." "No problem." Alec began walking to his portal until Wil stopped him. "You know... a wise young bard once taught me, Audrey, and a witch to always look for the positive side of things, and I'd suggest you do the same." Alec then smiled and nodded. He then went back through his portal and went home.

It was a only week until Hazel's party. She told him once more that he didn't have to go. "No, it's your birthday. What kind of brother would I be if I wasn't there" He said. He then acted more positively, regaining all the positive things he'd lost. His family noticed and were glad that he was back to his positive attitude again. He chose not to go back to school until after the party, wanting to not draw attention yet. He went to Danny's and got his gear back and a replacement Automag. The Rocketeer was back.


	26. An Apathetic Relief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (This chapter is just a memory of something from Alec's past that hasn't really been explored, and it’s pretty violent. I've already mentioned that he'd stabbed someone from a previous school, but I never really explained the whole situation. So here we go).
> 
> Alec looks deeper into his mind for more negative memories.

Alec had made peace with all of his wrongs and felt at peace, but one memory remained to seal away. He remembered his old school and the events that occurred there, but one stood out among all. The day he stabbed someone out of rage. The day he got expelled from White Skies Central High.

Larry was a well known bully at the school, the one who asserted his dominance by starting fights with random students, forcing the weak to do his bidding and taking peoples money and so much more. But he rarely got in trouble, mainly because he was a great liar, or everyone there was completely and utterly mentally deficient (Not as in handicapped). They were probably the most idiotic yet arrogant pieces of trash Alec had ever met.

While there he wished only for pain to grip those who wronged him and his friends, but he refused to truly stand up for himself and others, wanting to hold his bargain of walking a new path. He constantly got harassed by Larry and his meat headed goons. He was shoved up against lockers and forced to handover his money. When he didn't have any he was beaten. Larry reminded him of a stereotypical mob boss.

Alec wanted to help the victims but didn't want to actually fight anyone. He constantly reported the bullies to the staff but nothing was ever really done, all they'd get was just a light slap on the wrist and rarely anything more. This made Alec's blood boil everyday he walked through those doors.

He constantly thought about torturing and killing them all, as if it were a game to him. When he'd get home he'd draw pictures of them being slow torn and cut apart, even going so far as to add speech bubbles of them crying out in absolute agony, making them beg only for death. Every time he drew them he felt nothing. Occasionally he'd smirk and chuckle but that was it.

Day after day he watched the innocent be tortured by Larry, yet he wanted to remain neutral, taking his path to redemption very seriously. Hazel thought that it was too serious but he didn't care. "It's all for her" He'd constantly remind himself, but was it really? Or was it to make himself feel better? A question best left unanswered.

One day Alec went home early, due to a heavy amount of stress within him. After a few hours he heard the front door open and close, and what sounded like crying. He investigated and saw Hazel crying with a broken nose and their mother tending to it. "Larry" Was the only thing he said. He knew it was him, it just had to be.

Alec went upstairs and grabbed his knife and put it in his pocket, finally tired of Larry. He got into his car and went to find him. He then found Larry and his goons still on campus and watched as Larry and his goons walk inside, making Alec follow.

Alec knew that he'd just broken in but didn't care, he was sick of all of it, Larry went too far. Larry went into the bathroom while his goons went ahead back to their lockers to retrieve the rest of their things. Alec quickly went into the bathroom and locked the door behind him.

"Did you hit my sister?" Alec asked enraged. "What's it to you fuck face?" Larry smugly replied. "Did you?" Alec asked again. "Yeah so?" Alec then grabbed his knife and drove it deep into Larry's gut. The stab was so deep that he had to have parts of some of his liver removed.

Larry spat up some blood but could still stand. Alec left the knife in him, wanting Larry to have to remove it himself. Larry did and dropped it in shock. He then threw a punch but Alec blocked it and punched him right in his freshly cut wound. He then slammed Larry against the mirror, making the mirror crack. Alec then got an idea. "That was no message" He thought to himself. "This is a message." He had a horrific grin that Larry would never forget. Larry then knew what was coming and pleaded him to stop. But Alec didn't care anymore.

He grabbed the back of Larry's neck and pushed him against the mirror. He then dragged Larry's face across the cracked and jagged glass, tearing flesh from the right side of Larry's face. Larry cried out in agony unable to say anything. It was just like Alec always imagined. One who'd terrorized others now getting what he deserved. After he finished Alec threw Larry away, but Larry was still up somehow. He had a will of steel.

Larry threw another punch but it was blocked and his face was thrown at the mirror. Larry now fell to the floor, groveling like a limp dishrag. Alec then dragged him over to another mirror and forced him to look at himself. Alec then slammed his head into it.

"You're gonna learn about pain" Alec said right before he slammed Larry's head into the mirror. "You're gonna learn about suffering" He said with another slam. "Every morning... I wake up wanting to scream, but I can't... my body just won't let me." Alec then pulled back Larry's eyelids and forced him to look at himself. "It's gonna be the same for you. Whenever you look at your ugly mangled excuse for a face, you're gonna have no choice, you're gonna remember everything." He then grabbed Larry and yelled "You're gonna remember me!" And threw Larry headfirst into the mirror and threw him into the corner.

Larry was a heaving and bloody mess. It was a surprise he could breath. The impact his head hitting the mirror was so powerful that it paralyzed him. Outside the door were many loud bangs and what sounded like kicks. Alec then got an idea. He took a piece of glass and laid across from Larry, and acted as if he were in pure agony. He already looked the part due to his clothes being soaked in blood. He then hid the knife back in his pocket.

The door unlocked and in rushed the resource officer, the principal, and Larry's goons. They saw both Alec and Larry laid out on the floor in agony. Alec was somehow able to avoid any charges or convictions, he wasn't even sent to a police station or a court. He was able to lie his way through the system. However he and Larry were both expelled for the fight.

When questioned about who was responsible for the fight Larry had a flashback of his face being torn apart and just said "It was my fault." The administration believed Alec and his lies, and Larry telling the real truth, and how he punched Hazel. Larry was already 18 at the time and was convicted for assault of a minor but wasn't sent to jail or prison due to his paralysis.

When Alec was expelled his family was furious, even his aunt Gigi, the one who actually tried to understand him. However Alec noticed that Hazel seemed indifferent to the whole thing. He asked Hazel how she felt about it, and her only response was "I honestly don't care, let's just talk about something else." He believed that she was shaken by the event but eventually learned that she genuinely didn't care. He followed in her footsteps and just dropped the whole thing.

Alec laying on his bed in present day just shrugged the whole thing off, not caring for what would become of Larry, who was now stuck in a motorized chair, or his widowed mother who now had to do everything for him. Alec just dropped it and stopped caring. Now if anyone were to ask why he did it, he'd respond with "His mother wouldn't stop him, so I did." He chuckled and said to himself "Well, that's the way it goes."

(I know this chapter was practically a gore fest and over the top but I thought that this part should be explored before the next chapter. The fight scene was a complete reference to the season 1 finale of the Netflix Punisher series which is a great show. I'm sorry for all the violence but that's just the way I write, and don't expect this to be the last violent chapter of the story. Thanks for reading and have a great day).


	27. The Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (In this chapter I wanted to somewhat show more of the relationship between Alec and Hazel and how they became not only brother and sister but also friends).
> 
> Hazel's birthday is today, and the whole family's excited. Alec spots an old Lonely Freddy that's no longer in use, due to them being discontinued and shut down due to complaints.

Alec was in a very deep sleep, so deep that he couldn't hear his phones alarm which played Weight of Living, Pt. 1 by Bastille. The alarm had went off three times and Hazel wasn't about to let it go off a fourth. She went into Alec's room already dressed and lightly shook Alec to wake him up. She knew better than to loudly and violently wake him up, he'd respond by pulling his knife.

Alec slightly opened his eyes and closed them, trying to go back to sleep. "Oh no you don't" Hazel said as she jumped onto the bed right next to him which immediately woke him up. Alec jumped up in panic and grabbed his knife. Hazel then moved back and held up her hands to signal that she didn't mean any harm. Alec put the knife back under his pillow and said "Jesus... you could gotten killed just now." They both laughed it off.

"You know what today is?" Hazel asked. "St. Patrick's day?" Alec jokingly replied. "No, idiot" Hazel replied. "I know, I know. Happy birthday" Alec replied with a hug. "I got you something" Alec then said. "Really?" "Yup. Not gonna tell you what it is though." "Oh come on." "Nope." "Please?" Hazel asked with wide eyes. "How about I give three chances to guess?" "Fair enough."

"Is it a LEGO set?" "No." "Is it a toy?" "Yes." "Is it an action figure?" "Yes." "Is it an Astroman?" "Can't tell you. You asked three questions." "Damn, well I hope it's what I think it is." "Maybe you'll be surprised with something else." Hazel giggled and went back to her room.

Alec got up and ate. He then went upstairs to brush his teeth and take his meds and checked his Automags, wanting to check which type of bullets were loaded. He saw the bullets were color coded as riot rounds. The anti riot rounds were labeled with a blue line across the back of the shell, and the armor piercing rounds were labeled with a red line. "Good" He said to himself.

Since he had nothing left to do except wait for his parents to say they were ready to leave he played his guitar. He played Lovely Day by Lit (Great song by the way, definitely check it out). He was lost in his own voice, singing perfectly but feeling like he was in his own reality. It took a shout from his dad to get him back to reality. "Let's go kid" His dad said. Alec got up and began speaking to his parents.

"I think me and Hazel should drive separate" Alec said. "Why's that?" His dad asked. "A little brother sister time" Alec replied. "You two have gotten really close haven't you?" His dad said. "More than you know."

Meg and Ian left while Alec and Hazel were talking. When their parents were out of sight Alec ran and grabbed his gear and quickly flung it into the trunk of his car. They both got in and began talking.

"So, you okay?" Hazel asked. "Yeah, I was just... shaken by that whole situation." "I know but... your hand... is it okay?" "It hasn't really acted up as much as it used to. I think it's going away now." "Good. You think Sunset had something to do with it?" "Do you?" "Well, she knows magic so maybe she helped you." "You might be right." "Maybe when you kissed, some of that magic transferred and helped your hand." "I hope so. Alright, let's go."

They then drove to Freddy's, the whole time talking and singing to songs that Alec played through the aux cord. They were just having fun, not caring about anything but that moment in time. Alec then saw the sign of the Pizzeria and pulled into the parking lot. He pulled to the parking spot closest to the building and him and Hazel started talking.

"So you invited everyone from Nate's party?" Alec asked. "Not just them, I invited my friends too. Why? Did you not want me to?" "Just wanted to know." "Okay." They both then got out of the car and went in.

They both spotted their parents and made their presence known, just to kill some time before the others showed up. After a while Alec decided to go sit down, as he pulled out his phone and headphones. He began listening to Till My Head Falls Off by They Might Be Giants (Great song). He then noticed something near the prize counter. A single Lonely Freddy.

He walked over and stared into its eyes with a deep burning hatred. He then asked an employee why it wasn't working. The employee responded by saying that the Lonely Freddy's were being recalled by the company by Henry Emily himself to be destroyed. "So why's that one still over there?" Alec asked. "That's one of the last ones here, we're shipping them back to the factory next week. Until then we shut 'em down." "Why?" Alec asked. "Too many complaints from parents and kids. They thought that they were too creepy, and honestly I don't blame them. It feels like those things stare directly into your soul." "I've noticed."

Alec then went back over to it and just stared at it. The door to the place opened and in walked Rainbow Dash with a present for Hazel. She set it down and noticed Alec. She went over to try to talk to him but he didn't reply. "Where've you been?" She asked. No answer. "How've you been?" No answer. She felt uncomfortable now, seeing that he was in a silent fury. She then heard him say to the Lonely Freddy "What're you staring at you ugly sack of shit?" She then went over to Hazel and told her happy birthday and then asked about Alec.

"Is he okay?" Dash asked. "I don't really know. He's just been going in and out of either anger or depression. I think he's just lost." "Whoa, well I hope he bounces back." "He usually does." "Well, why's he just looking at that thing?" "He hates those things. He had a bad experience with one a few years ago." "What are they?" "They're called Lonely Freddy's." "What do they do?" "You don't wanna know. All I can really say is that they've been recalled and that's one of the last ones here."

"Well what happened?" "You wouldn't believe me if I told you." "Look I've dealt with magic more than once, I think I'll believe it." "Well, this doesn't involve magic, and I don't think Alec would want me to explain, I think he just wants to forget what happened." "Fair enough." Rainbow Dash then got on her phone and started texting some friends.

Meanwhile Alec just couldn't look away, he was so enraged that he had to hold everything in him back. It took every fiber of his being not to jump across the counter and break it. He felt his stomach burn like fire, but resisted to do anything about it.

Everyone else began to arrive including Sunset who seemed to be them most concerned of all. Hazel warned the others about Alec's temper and current condition so they stayed clear, but they did glance at times to see if he was out of his trance yet. Sunset then decided to walk over to him.

She stood right behind him and put her hand on his shoulder and asked how he'd been. "What did you do to me?" Alec asked the Lonely Freddy in fury. Sunset thought the question was directed at her but then noticed the Lonely Freddy. "Is that the-" "Lonely Freddy? Yes." She then noticed that it wasn't working.

"Why's it off?" "They've been recalled on orders of Henry Emily himself, he's one the two founders of Fazbear Entertainment. They're being sent back to the factories to be destroyed, there were too many complaints of it being scary. I don't blame 'em." Alec then pulled his right glove off and looked at his scars. He then showed his hand to the Lonely Freddy and said "It's all your fault."

Sunset took his hand and said "Hey, it can't do anything anymore. It's okay." "What if there's a soul trapped in there?" "Then it's gonna go free when it gets destroyed." "You're right." Alec then felt a sharp pain in his stomach and a burning sensation in his throat. He went to the bathroom and vomited. He then checked the toilet, and yup more blood.

Alec sat there for a little, trying to pull himself together. "It's all for her. It's all for Hazel" He told himself. He then got up and washed his hands. He then drank some of the sink water to flush away the blood and splashed some water in his face. After he was done he went back out and found Sunset waiting at a table. He sat down across from her, expecting them to talk about anything else but she asked anyway.

"Vomit again?" "... Yeah." Alec hung his head in shame, he was ashamed that he hadn't told anyone other than a few people. "You gotta tell someone." "Not yet." "Well when?" "Someday, but not today. Today's about Hazel, nothing and no one else."


	28. The Party (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The party continues on.

Alec stayed distant during the party, paying attention to the events around him but too distracted by the single Lonely Freddy. He would glance at it pretty frequently, hoping that the employee was right and that it was shut off but he had to be sure. Fazbear Entertainment wasn't always the most 'reliable' company after all.

Seeing the Lonely Freddy again made Alec paranoid, thinking that it could happen all over again but this time he'd die by fire in a factory rather than manage to escape and get his body back. He then heard what sounded like someone falling. His hearing was obscured due to his lack of attention until he heard "This is positively disgusting!" "C'mon Rarity we can clean it off." "No! I'm going to the back room to find something to clean it." Alec then sprung up.

When she said she was going to the back room she obviously meant that she was probably gonna go find the janitor but she got curious. She began walking around wanting to know what was actually back there until she reached a long hallway. "Don't go" She heard someone say behind her. She snapped backwards in fright to see a terrified Alec. She tried to argue by saying that she couldn't just wait to get her clothes clean but Alec cut her off by saying "You can't go back there. You just can't." "And why not?" "You wouldn't believe me, just please don't go."

She heard to worried tone he had and saw the worried expression he had and decided to back to the party while he stayed in the back room. He walked around and looked at the shelves seeing recently recalled products until he found another one. Another Lonely Freddy. He then noticed a Fazbear Entertainment baseball bat. He picked it up but was hesitant. The Lonely Freddy then activated and tried to speak, but before it could finish it first word Alec destroyed it in blind fury.

After several smashes he realized the thing was just scrap metal now. He then felt a warm relief, he felt free. He wasn't afraid now. He dropped the bat and fell against the wall. He began to chuckle as he realized that he might've just save Rarity's life, or anyone's life. He felt happy about destroying it. He felt that something told him to go back there so he could do that.

He was happy now. Now he could finally return to reality. He then needed to vomit again so he went to the employees only bathroom and threw up. Thankfully the security at this place was terrible, just like most of their other locations. He looked at his vomit and saw that their was a strange object that looked like a microchip. He couldn't help but laugh. He then threw up again and noticed there was less blood and there was actually vomit this time. He laughed.

Was the bloody vomit going away? Maybe. He decided to enjoy that. He didn't know if it was all over so he claimed it a small victory for now. He got up and finished up in the bathroom and went back to the party. He saw Rarity and Hazel next to each other. Alec knew what had happened. She just showed Rarity everything. He and Hazel smiled at each other and he walked back to his table.

Now he was back in reality. He was more attentive to the events around him, he seemed more in place than he had been, and everyone took notice. Then it was time for Hazel to open her presents. She got just about everything she wanted. Alec then got up and brought her the gift he'd gotten her.

She opened it and saw that it was a limited edition 12th anniversary silver Astroman action figure. "This... this must've been like $200." "$250 actually." "Alec... you didn't need to buy this." "But I wanted to. Happy birthday." Alec then hugged Hazel.

Everyone was surprised by his kindness that day. No one, not even his aunt had expected that. He acted like it was nothing when it was a pretty big deal to his family. He went back to his table and just listened to music.

"Didn't expect that darlin'" Heard Applejack say. "It was either that or a Mighty Man, and she doesn't like those" He jokingly replied. He then felt his hand go numb but quickly awaken. He didn't look down at his hand so he wouldn't draw attention.

After the party Sonata asked. "That thing was really $250?" "Actually it was about "$260 including tax. It's not a big deal." "To her it is. That was a cool thing to do." "I pulled myself out of the gutter for her, so the least I could do was reward her" He jokingly said. Sonata began walking away until Alec stopped her and said "Hey... thanks for keeping the whole Rocketeer thing quiet." "What do you mean? Everyone knows now." "But you never told them. Thanks." She smiled and left.

Alec got into his car along with Hazel and drove home. Alec noticed her smiling the whole ride home. When they got home he opened the door and went to his room and began playing Durban Skies on his guitar until he heard a knock on his bathroom door. He stopped and opened it to find Hazel hug him which he returned. "Thanks" She said. "Happy birthday" He replied. She went back to her room while he went back to playing his guitar.


	29. Monster Hunting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec has to slay a monster and calls upon help.

Alec wanted to learn more about the voice, wanting to learn enough to use while fighting crime. What he'd learned so far wasn't enough, he wanted more. He went to the Midverse to speak to Marlin for another lesson.

"I wanna learn more. I wanna use it to fight crime." "So you want to be a man with a jetpack and a deadly voice?" "Exactly." "Well, I can't teach you anything now." "Why?" "Because, I've taught you all I'm allowed. The Oracle wouldn't want me to teach you anymore." "But why?"

Marlin sighed. "Because you're emotional state is still unstable, and your fracture still exists." "What about a cure?" "We've... we've stopped looking. There is no possible cure." Alec looked down in a look of sorrow. "So... there's no going back?" "Unfortunately no. However, if you wish to learn more about the Voice then you should speak to the Oracle."

Alec went to the Voice of Destiny's throne to find that she wasn't there. He looked in her room, she wasn't there. He then found her at what looked to be a senate court (Basically where the senate meets on coruscant from Star Wars). He saw her beside a man who looked to be a priest.

The Oracle then noticed him and said to the priest "We'll have to continue this another time Father Mortis. Tell Father James I said hi." "Of course ma'am." "What can I do for you Alec?" "Why'd the order stop looking for a cure?" She sighed and sat him down.

"I've looked in every universe to find a possible cure, and in every universe I searched there was never a cure found." "So, everyone's just gonna give up?" "I wish we had a choice." "Please, I don't want to be fractured." "I can't. I'm sorry." Alec then began to shed a few tears while the Oracle held his head to her shoulder.

After a moment he stopped and calmed down. The Oracle then said "I'll teach you more if you do something for me." Alec immediately perked up. "What is it?" "I learned that there's a monster, a horrific wolf-like best that has been going to other universes. If you slay it I'll let you learn more." "Anything to learn more." "I admire your desire to learn more, but there is such a thing as too much knowledge."

Alec then realized, he'd never fought a beast before. Then again who from Earth 8 had? "I don't even know the first thing about killing monsters." "I know two people who can help" The Oracle said with a smile.

Alec knocked at the door to find Audrey Redheart barely awake. "Yeah?" "I was told you and Wilhelm could help me slay a monster." "Hold on. Wil! Get your ass down here!" Wil then came down. "So the Oracle wants you to slay that thing." "Yeah, but I can't do it alone." "Alright, let us get some stuff and we'll go."

After over two hours, Wil and Audrey were finally finished packing and went to the Midverse. Wil and Audrey exchanged some of their silver for American money and went through the portal. They ended up in Alec's house. Alec was terrified at the possibility that his parents could be home. He went upstairs to check for them and saw that they'd gone to work.

Alec sighed in relief and turned his attention to his guests from another universe. "Alright, you two can't stay here because of my parents, but I think I know where you can stay." He drove them to Danny's farm. 

"Danny, I need your help." "What is it?" Alec then pointed to Wil and Audrey who were both talking. "Who're they?" "Look, I need your help, no questions asked." "Can't do that man." "Hey, you owe me for keeping your identity a secret for years and I'm calling it in." "Alright, easy. What do you need?" "I need a place for these two to stay." Danny stood there for a moment. "Okay, we built a cabin nearby a few years ago as somewhat of a guesthouse, but that never worked out. That can stay in there."

Alec looked out to see if he could find it. He then spotted it. "How come I've never noticed it?" "It's never really been conversation worthy." "Is it at least clean?" "It should be at least tolerable." "Good enough for me." They all went to the cabin where both Wilhelm and Audrey unpacked. The cabin was in better condition than Danny thought it was. It was pretty well furnished for a cabin that wasn't used.

Alec then remembered that he and Sunset were supposed to hangout that day. "Shit! I gotta go, I'll be back." "What the hell am I supposed to do?" "I don't know, try to find something to talk about?" Danny then sat across from Wil hoping to start a conversation. "Is Sunset his girlfriend?" Wil asked. "I don't know." "You married?" Wil asked. "No! Why?" "Usually someone your age would usually be married where we're from." "Are you married or something?" "Yup."

Alec then got home to find Sunset talking to Hazel in his living room. "Where the hell have you been?" Hazel asked. "Danny's." "Doing what?" "You know those two we met in the Midverse?" "Weren't their names Wilhelm and Audrey?" Sunset asked. "Yeah. I... I'll explain at Danny's." "Who said we're going to Danny's?" Sunset asked. "I did, let's go."

They both went to his car. "What the hell am I supposed to do?" "Fuck! Call your friend Charlotte's brother Mark to babysit." "Damn. I always miss the awesome stuff."

Alec and Sunset then showed up to the cabin. They saw Danny walking out saying "Thank God. They're you're problem now." He then went back to his house. "What's he talking about?" Sunset asked. "See for yourself." He opened the door to find the place a mess of guns and swords.

"Is that you're wife?" Audrey asked. "No!" Sunset angrily said. "Where we're from people your age get married quick" Wil said as he opened a large bottle of bourbon. Wil and Sunset were in disbelief as he was able to finish off a fourth of the bottle quicker than five minutes. "What? You guys look like you've never seen another human being before" Wil said.

Sunset glanced at the bottle and asked "Is that Alcohol?" "Yeah. Why?" "How old are you?" "18." Sunset and Alec looked at each other in disbelief. "You can't drink" Sunset said. "Why?" Wil asked. "Legal drinking age is 21 here." Wil almost choked on some bourbon and spit it out. "You guys have alcohol laws?!" Wil asked in shock. "Yeah" Sunset uncomfortably replied. "God. I think I'm in Hell" Wil said. "How do you live?!"

Alec looked over at Audrey. "Is he an alcoholic?" Alec asked. "Calling him an alcoholic is a compliment" Audrey replied. "So what's going on here?" Sunset asked. The three of them explained the situation about the monster and how they were gonna bait it out and kill it.

"And you want my help?" Sunset asked. "You're one of the only people who knows about other universes." "Okay, I'm in." "Thank you." "Yeah that's all well and good but how the hell does that oven work? I couldn't cook my chicken strips." Alec then showed him how it works, due to him having the same brand of oven at home, however his was a more recent model.

"So, when does the hunting begin?" Sunset asked." "I guess tonight. The only way to lure that thing would be raw meat though, and I don't got any." Alec then remembered that there was some raw beef at home, so he drove home to find Mark with Hazel. "Mark, I need you to watch Hazel for as long as you can. I gotta tell my parents what I'm gonna be doing for the next few days." "Okay, but what're you doing?" Mark asked. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you." Alec replied. "Fair enough."

Alec then sped back to the cabin as he called his parents. "Uh, hey. I'm gonna be at Danny's for a little. He invited me to go hunting. I got Mark to watch Hazel, if that's okay." They both gave him permission to go. He then showed and put the raw beef on the table. "Alright, we're gonna need to keep this out. Canines don't exactly like cold meat."

"Jeez, I think you know too much about dogs" Audrey said. "What're you talking about? I had a wolf as a pet, and you met him remember?" "You kept a wolf as a pet? Why not a fox or something?" Sunset asked. "Trust me, caring for a fox is harder than trying to jump off a tower and live. Those things go on autopilot until they hit a wall."

They waited until 5pm to set up all the traps and bait. Wil walked back in from setting up the last trap. He then pulled the bolt of his rifle back and said "Everyone. Let's rock it."


	30. The Forbidden Shout

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The hunt has begun, and Alec learns a new shout. But it isn’t a good one

The hunt had begun, and the monster was near, but it chose to stick to the shadows until it was dark. Everyone was ready, including Danny and his cousin who were armed to the teeth. Alec and Sunset were outside talking about where this beast came from. "You think it came from that place you told me and Hazel about?" Alec asked. "Equestria? I've never seen or heard anything about a beast that can travel to other universes."

"That's because it isn't a natural species" Wil interrupted. "The Shadowman had an entire order of followers who did his bidding. They created beasts out of thin air during the first war." "First war?" Sunset asked. "Oh, I forgot you people call it World War 1. He supported the Ottomans and sent beasts to help them fight. It didn't work."

Wil then walked into the woods to patrol the farm. Alec took one of Wil's bourbon bottles and started drinking. "What're you doing?" Sunset asked in shock. "Trying to take some of the edge off. Want some?" Sunset hesitated for a moment before grabbing it and taking a swig. She then coughed, saying "What the hell is this shit?! How can he like this?!" "It's pretty disgusting." "No shit!"

After she washed it down with some water they noticed the sky was now gold. Alec was somewhat nervous now. He actually grew to have a crush on Sunset, and they'd never had an interaction like this. He noticed that she was blushing, probably even more than he was. "You know you could've asked Wil" Audrey said with an agitated tone. "I'm sure he would've given you one." She then joined Wil on patrol.

It went silent again, leaving the two to their thoughts. "It's now or never" Alec thought. "C'mon Sunset, you can do this" Sunset thought. "Hey Sunset?" Alec asked. "Yeah?" "I... wanted to thank you for getting me to stop... you know." She smiled and was about to say something until something in Alec's mind just snapped. He kissed her, leaving her no time to admit her feelings except for one way. She leaned in. This wasn't like the one at the party, this was way different. It felt like there was more passion behind it.

"I... I might be in love with her" Alec thought to himself. He then broke the kiss and said "Sunset, I... I like you." "I like you too." That cemented it. They were in love.

Alec then felt off, as if something malevolent was near and watching. Alec then grabbed his gear and put on his helmet. Wil walked over with Audrey and said “It’s here.” “How do you know?” Alec asked. Wil then threw what was left of the raw beef on the ground. “It wasn’t too hungry. Either that or he’s saving his appetite for us.” Wil then handed Sunset a gun and climbed up a tree, ready to kill this monster.

Sunset didn’t know how a gun worked, so Alec chose to teach her. He told her not to fire until the beast was within range, not wanting her to wast a bullet and having to pull the bolt back. He taught her as much as he could before they had to kill it. Alec then got an idea. 

“Is that thing attracted to sound?” Alec asked Audrey. “It should be, but it’s also attracted to smell.” Wil then picked up some rocks and went into the woods. “Alec, what the fuck are you doing?” Wil quietly snapped. “Drawing it to us.”

Alec went out further and began throwing rocks at a nearby bush. He then backed away quietly, hoping to lure it out and kill it while he was hidden. He heard a growl but not one he was hoping for. He heard what sounded like a normal wolf. The wolf looked ready to attack but strangely stood down, as if it were in fear. Alec was now scared. He turned expecting to see the beast but instead saw Wil who covered his mouth and nose to keep him from screaming.

“You’re probably the biggest dumbass I’ve ever met” Said Wil. “How’d you get that wolf to leave?” Alec asked. “I honestly don’t know, but it has helped me.” Wil suggested to go back, but Alec refused, wanting to kill it as soon as he could. “You’re really stubborn man.” Alec didn’t reply, instead trying to figure out other ways to draw it out. Wil then dragged him back and told him to stay put. Then they all heard a growl.

Alec was about to get up until Wil pushed him back down and told once more to stay put. Wil and Audrey both ran towards the growl. “Screw it” Alec said as he took off after them. “Alec, wait” Sunset said as he ran. Alec kept running though, leaving Sunset no other choice than follow.

As they closed in they heard screaming. It was Wil. They found Wil about to get eaten while Audrey was unconscious. Alec wasted no time in shooting the beast, making it yelp in pain, but it also made it even more angry. The beast took Alec to the ground. As it was about to kill him Sunset fired off a shot, just barely hitting it. The beast then jumped on to her. “Shvawl!” Alec shouted. The beast flew back and turned to ash.

Alec went over to Sunset and helped her up. “You saved my life” She said as she hugged him. Wil then heaved himself up and woke Audrey up. “Uh oh” Wil said. “What?” Alec asked. “Where’d you learn that shout?” “What do you mean? I just told it to die.” Wil and Audrey stared at each other in utter disbelief.

“That was a forbidden shout” Audrey said. “Forbidden shout? There’s forbidden shouts?” Alec asked. “Yes. You just used one of the hated ones. The killing shout.” “What... what’s gonna happen to me?” Alec asked. “The Oracle’s gonna want to see you as soon as possible.” “Is she gonna put me in exile or something?” “Maybe.” “Fuck.” “Don’t worry, me and Audrey will try to talk to her. You saved two lives tonight, that’s definitely worth something.”

Alec then felt his hand go numb. Wil pulled out a jar and scooped some of the ashes up. “What’s that for?” Sunset asked. “Proof that it’s dead” Audrey replied. Then Wil and Audrey opened a portal after gathering their things. “Hey Alec.” “Yeah?” “You saved our lives tonight, and probably a lot more. I owe you one.” “Just please put in some kind of good word for me.” “Of course. See you around Rocketeer.”

Alec and Sunset went over to Danny’s and found him passed out. Alec woke him up and told him the monster was dead. Alec and Sunset then left. Before Alec dropped her off, Sunset kissed him as somewhat of a reward. Alec then drove home and got into bed. “Well, that was... something” He said to himself before sleeping.


	31. Wilhelm and Audrey Returning?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is just me explaining a possible idea.

This isn't a chapter, this is just a thought that I wanted to share. It's been a while since I wrote an entry to Wilhelm and Audrey, and I finished the last one with hardly any effort. I might bring the two back for new adventures and not just to fulfill prophecies. If I do then I'll give them stories about fighting beasts and dragons and going into dungeons to hunt for treasure and stuff. If I do it'll be some time from now. I'm definitely gonna keep writing White Skies, but I wanted to try to go back to where this all started.

I’ve got a lot of the characters down and I wanna try to make it a bit more within the Wandersong universe than just Wil’s universe. I’ve already got the idea for the main villain and his army, but no true starting point. If I’m gonna do it I might have to give it a slight time jump. Writing here has really helped my state of mental health, and has actually given me a reason to do anything. Originally I stopped writing the series due to the low number of hits, but I remembered that that’s not why I wrote it. I wrote it cause I enjoyed it, and I still enjoy writing this kind of stuff.

If I bring it back I’ll announce it. Until then, thanks for reading.


	32. Kilowatt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new foe shows himself and is able to bend electricity to his will.

Alec was up in his room, spinning in his chair while listening to music on his phone (Something I do very often). Alec felt disconnected from reality, seeing himself in an open field of tall soft grass. He was lost to the rhythm of the song until he got a message. "God damn it" He said to himself.

He looked at the message, seeing that it was from an old friend. Warren Worthington III. Get to Herman's manufacturing on Hillcrest now!" Said the message. Alec knew instinctively that this wasn't some kind of reunion, this was hero business. He grabbed his gear and went to Hillcrest. He got there and saw Warren in his black and silver armor with a black metallic mask covering his mouth, nose, and his ears and it crossed all around his neck.

"Angel, I thought you were with the X-Men in New York." "Didn't work out. I didn't get along with Cyclops so I left." "Where you gonna go?" "I got a place here near the west school, I already got my classes." "Cool." "Alright enough talk, there's a guy that looks like a glowing blue robot that can bend lightning." "What?" "I know." "What about back up?" "I called it in after I texted you."

(If you're trying to picture what Kilowatt looks like, then look up a picture of the 2099 version of Electro from Marvel).

"What do you think we should call this guy?" Warren asked. "Let's figure that out after this" Alec replied, as he jumped off the rooftop and shot back up in the air heading towards the facility's shipping lot. 

The entire facility was on lockdown. This wasn't just a heist, this was also a hostage situation. Alec lowered to the ground across the street while Warren was able to slip onto the property with being caught, hiding behind one of the shipping trucks. Alec had powered off the rocket due to the loud noise it produced while in flight, however Ben had offered to build a silent flight mode that would be added soon.

Alec hopped the fence and over the razor wire. Alec caught up to Angel and readied his gun. They moved in a bit closer so they could hear some of the mercs talking.

"Are you done yet?" Kilowatt angrily asked. "Almost sir, we still got a few more crates." "Well get to it!" Alec looked around to see if any of the hostages were on the shipping lot, but he didn't see any. "Where're the hostages?" Alec asked. "They're probably in the building. I doubt this bastard would want them to see his face" Warren replied.

"What about those guys inside the container over there?" A merc asked. "What about them?" Kilowatt replied. "That's the last one boss" A merc said. "Good. You tree take the truck we showed up in, while me and the others take the company's trucks" Kilowatt said. This was the perfect time.

Alec and Warren sprang, Alec shooting the mercs with riot rounds, while Warren pulled of some of his feathers and threw them. His feathers would immediately grow back as soon as they were pulled out, and fortunately could be dulled on command. He threw his dull wings, hitting several mercs within seconds, while Alec was treating the situation like a military firefight.

Then Kilowatt entered the fray. He threw lightning bolts at Warren which hit him and put him to the ground quick. Alec was able to dodge each bolt and kicked him in the face. Kilowatt got up and said "So you're the new Rocketeer." "Yeah, and who're you sunshine?" "Kilowatt will due." Kilowatt then punched him in the gut and threw him against the wall.

Out of nowhere Danny, Nate, and Ben showed up to help. Ben shot webs at the mercs which didn't work too well, while Danny just shot anything that moved. Nate flew in and started using his laser cutter to burn him, but was shot out of the air. Ben jumped in and got a few hits in but got thrown back. Danny ran in and started shooting, which worked but not well.

A merc then put a grenade into one of the trucks engines which destroyed it, incapacitating the team. Alec was still able to hear, but not well. Same went for his vision. "Alright, let's get the hell out of here now!!!" Kilowatt yelled as they got to their trucks. A merc walked over and saw that Alec was still moving. "Should I kill him?" The merc asked. "No, let the fool reflect on his failure" Kilowatt replied.

As they drove off Alec shot a tracking device to the back door of the truck Kilowatt left in. Alec got everyone up and opened the container of hostages and helped the out. "What were they doing here?" Alec asked. "He was here for weapons and chemicals." "Why?" "I think he wants to build nerve gas, judging by the chemicals he stole." "Why weapons?" "Probably to sell 'em on the market to get more money and hire more mercs."

Alec looked at Warren and said "Looks like we got out target, a motive, whitenesses, and evidence." "Good. Now we just need to find him." "Not just him, the mercs too."


	33. What Do You See?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec seeks answers.

Alec went back to the Midverse, this time alongside Trixie who wanted to see more of it then she was previously able to. She was infatuated with the land around. It was very bright and the grass was a dark gold color. Alec had come to see the Oracle to see positive outcomes of the mental fracture he had, he'd also told Trixie to look around but to stay out of restricted areas.

Alec left her alone and went to the Oracle's room, seeing a man in white armor with a white cloth caping his helmet, back, and parts of his chest plate. When they both noticed they stopped talking. She sent him on his way back to Earth 2 and rescheduled to meet tomorrow. On his way out the man made an agitated grunt sound and left.

"Who's that?" Alec asked. "That's Kesler (Who looks like Keller from Star Wars)." "He doesn't seem talkative." "He had his throat slit in a car accident as a child." "He okay?" "He got his voice back but it's really raspy, he can communicate telepathically though which helps us." "Helps you what?" "Me and him... we're together." "He doesn't seem to like me." "Trust and admiration are hard to gain from him. So, what're you doing here?"

She seemed so happy today, which was opposite of what Alec was feeling. She noticed the frown he had. "I... I wanna know if there's any kind of positive outcome from the whole fracture thing." The Oracle frowned and said "I don't exactly know how to show you without you going insane." "What do you mean?" "There's a difference between showing you one event and showing you many events. If I were to build that link, it could kill you."

Alec looked at his scarred hand and said "Whatever it takes." "Okay, I'll do what I can."  
She then had him follow her out of the temple and into the field around them.

Meanwhile, Trixie saw a group of new students at the temples school of magic. Trixie believed that her skill couldn't be matched but was curious to meet others and see the place. She snuck into the crowd and was able to persuade them into believing her lie. They toured the temple and the school, seeing many different artifacts from different universes.

Alec sat across from the Oracle in the field. "Once we do this, there's no going back. If you're not willing to do this then you don't have to." "I gotta do this." "Okay." The Oracle then put her hands to his temples and began showing him the possible futures. The first one was not good but not bad either. It showed him becoming a teacher of the voice, but the fracture never truly went away.

The next one showed him run away from home to live in isolation and die at a very young age. Definitely something he did not want. It wasn't a good reason either. He saw himself get in so many arguments with his family that he ran off just to hurt them. After a period of time they moved on, but he never did. He died bitter and alone without a grave, due to his body being left out in the uninhabited land. But Alec knew that he'd rather be miserable with family rather than miserable and alone.

Trixie had actually made some friends while touring the temple, even the guide. She hated that she hadn't been able to tour the entire place due to her arriving some time after it started. "The great and powerful Trixie has questions for you" She said to the guide. "Ah yes, how can I assist the daughter of Jack Pot?"

Trixie was stunned that a man who wasn't even from her universe knew this. "What do you mean?" "I know who you are Ms. Lulamoon." "How?... How?" "One doesn't live as long as I do by being unprepared for anything." "But how'd you know it was me?" "Because, I've seen it through other eyes. I've looked into other universes out of curiosity and saw some very interesting things, things you wouldn't believe."

She was still shocked how this man knew who she was and couldn't say anything else. "I also know you came with Alec Polonsky of Earth 8. He came here to see the Oracle while you wanted to see more of this place." "Alec came here to see the Oracle?" "He did." "Where is he?" "Out in the field with the Oracle, but it'd be best not to interfere with their business." "Why?" "Because, well... Alec's mind is going through a painful phase right now, and he's come seeking the Oracle's help. So what was your question?" 

"How would the great and powerful Trixie join this school?" "Well, you could stop talking from a third person perspective." "How would that stop the great and powerful Trixie from getting in?" "Because, mages don't gain fame, admiration, or individuality from their names. They gain them their abilities. You have a great power within, but you block the power by trying to distance your name from your father's. You are still you, even if you don't distance from his name."

Trixie smiled and asked "Why? Why would you help me, someone you don't even know?" "Because, it's what's right. Alec is actually my nephew in Earth 26, but I came here to teach rather than stay there. My family wanted nothing to do with me except for Alec and Hazel." They waved goodbye and Trixie found Alec.

Alec saw the worst outcome of all. He saw himself killing others, all because they were considered normal. He even saw himself kill his friends and family, and even Sunset. This terrified him, making him quickly move backwards, afraid to see more. His head was on fire, he was crying from fear and didn't even know. The Oracle was able to calm him down. Trixie ran over to see what what the matter was, but the Oracle told her not to worry.

They all sat there together, waiting for Alec to get it together. "There's one more left" The Oracle said. "You don't have to see it if you don't want to." "If I don't see it, it'll haunt me the rest of my life. I need to see it." She then put her hands back on his temples and showed him the last one.

He saw himself in the park over the lake of ice. He saw himself with a very blank expression. This version of himself went to his car and drove all the way to the next town over, Ridgepoint. He saw that it started to rain, but his counterpart didn't care. His counterpart pulled up into an empty of an abandoned building. The sign on the building read "Freddy Fazbear's Pizza".

His counterpart managed to get in through a window and saw a small glow from around a corner. He followed the glow without hesitation. The glow turned out to be the spirit of a dead child, but there wasn't just one, there were five. Alec then asked one of the spirits "What's happening?" The spirit then pointed at the wall and said "Revenge." Alec was confused, until he saw the spirit go through the wall, leaving a glow behind it which was shaped like the outline of a door.

He was able to get it open and walked inside. He then stood between the other spirits and saw a strange sight. He saw William Afton, the co-founder of Fazbear's Entertainment who worked alongside Henry Emily. William was dressed in purple clothes, and had some scars on his face from his time at Fredbear's Family Diner. Alec looked over at the corner, seeing an old animatronic suit. It was the Spring Bonnie suit from 1984.

Alec then saw one of the spirits begin moving towards Afton. Afton seemed scared. Alec then put the pieces together and realized. William Afton was the one responsible for all the pain and all the suffering that not only he went through, but others as well. Alec walked towards Afton as well. Alec moved around the room until he had nowhere left to run. Afton then got into the old suit.

Alec remembered that the old suits weren't exactly reliable, in fact they were the exact opposite. The suits were filled with crossbeams, wires, spring locks, and bear traps. The suit had two settings. Costume mode, and performance mode. Performance mode relied off of the inner mechanics to move, while suit mode relied off of the employees movement. Alec remembered reading that the old spring lock suits had malfunctions pretty frequently, which was one of the reasons they were retired.

Afton was in the suit and started laughing. Alec noticed that the spirits were no longer moving. Whether it was on purpose or not Alec didn't know. Alec then heard a loud bone crunching sound. He looked over and saw Afton bleeding profusely and flailing around on the floor. After about a minute he stopped moving and the last bit of electricity in the building shut down. The spirits then went through the walls and out the exit, finally able to leave.

Alec followed them out. He looked at the spirits who smiled at him before ascending to the sky. He saw several white flashes in the sky, and then the storm stopped immediately. Alec smiled and drove home.

The Oracle took her hands off his temples, leaving Alec to fall back. "That was the most positive outcome I could find" The Oracle said. "I saw Afton die." "I know." "It was weird, I watched a man die and felt nothing." "I know." "I... I want that outcome." "You have to make it happen Alec." "How?" "Live until you get to that point." "So should I just go to Ridgepoint?" "No, just live your life until you get to that road, and go whichever way you want."

Alec got up and hugged her. Alec and Trixie both left having learned something important. To live for themselves, not to focus on who they are or what they could become.


	34. Two Enemies In One House

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A series of unfortunate events begins for the team.

Victor Fries, formally a man of Austrian- British descent who used his intellect to help the world and his wife had now become Mr. Freeze, once a villain with selfish yet understandable motivations was now hellbent on destruction after the death of his wife. Now, he was in White Skies. His motivations are unknown.

Alec was alone walking around, listening to Things We Lost In The Fire as usual. He then got a message from Ben saying "We gotta problem." "What is it?" "Victor Fries." Alec sprinted to his house and got his gear. He then flew off to Danny's farm, where the group started meeting. When they got into the meeting room he saw not only Terry who was in his black Batman suit with the red bat on the chest, but also Sonata.

"What the hell is she doing here?" Alec asked Danny. "Relax, she's here as a witness" Terry said. "What do you mean Black-Bat?" Nate asked. "She said she saw an enemy of the Bat-family." "Who?" Ben asked. "All I remember was that he was wearing this black and blue armor with a gun that shot ice" Sonata replied.

"Mr. Freeze" The heroes said in unison. "What'd he even do?" Nate asked. "He almost destroyed our house." "Have any idea why?" Alec asked. "No, other than that he's a meanie." Terry then explained what happened after Batman helped him save his wife Nora.

"Victor Fries is his real name. His wife Nora had Huntington's Chorea, a deadly disorder. Batman helped Victor find his wife and brought her to him, but some of Scarecrow's PMC's showed up and started trying to kill 'em. Victor sacrificed his equipment to save Nora and Batman. He couldn't save Nora now. After they both left Gotham Nora died and Victor went missing, until you told Danny, who told me (Huge reference to the Arkham Knight DLC In From The Cold, great DLC btw)."

"So's this the first sighting since?" Nate asked. "Surprisingly. Freeze might be more than you guys can handle, you might need backup." "What about you?" Alec asked. "Why do you think I'm here? I'm gonna help, but we're gonna need all the help we can get. The Bat-Family's dealt with Victor before, but it's never been like this."

Alec then looked over at Sonata, seeing the she and her sisters had nowhere to go now. "What about her? We can't just send her away." "You're right. We're gonna need to separate her and her sisters. Anyone got any open rooms in their house?" Nate had one, but the other's were reluctant to say so, until Alec said that there was some room in his house. "Fine, I've got a room too" Danny admitted. Ben didn't have any room at his house though.

"Good enough. You guys better call any allies you have. Freeze shouldn't be underestimated." "How so?" Danny asked. "He almost nuked Gotham." "I take back what I said." "Like I said, call anyone who can help." "What about the cops? Do they know?" Nate asked. "The entire city's force knows." "Good." "You should tell your sisters to grab their stuff and get out quick Sonata. Freeze might try and find you."

Everyone then started contacting anyone on the team they could. Then came the question. Where were the sirens gonna be staying? Danny was quick to say that Aria could stay with him. "That was a pretty quick response Danny" Nate said. "What? We're trying to sort this out right?" He replied nervously. The others looked at each other, knowing why he chose her.

Nate then said that he'd let Sonata stay. "What about Adagio?" Sonata asked. Everyone stood silent for with a nervous look. Even though Adagio wasn't really evil anymore, she still hadn't changed from her manipulative and arrogant nature. No one could find any words. They despised Adagio, but they didn't want Sonata to be upset.

They kept looking at each other until Ben looked at Alec. "Someone's gotta take one for the team" He whispered. Alec was in a tough position. Either help protect the meanest girl at school and suffer, or turn her away to fend for herself and upset her sisters. He definitely didn't want to feel their wrath. "Fine" Alec whispered to Ben. "I'll do it."

"For realsies?" Sonata excitedly asked. "Yes" Alec said with gritted teeth. "Thanks Alec! You're the best!." "Don't mention it. I mean it, don't bring it up." That was it. Alec had just written a horrific fate for himself and his family. What was he gonna tell his parents? "I guess I should tell the truth, except for the whole being a superhero part" he thought.

Alec was upstairs in his room playing WHAT YOU GONNA DO??? on his guitar. While playing he looked over at the drawer of his desk. He'd lied to Sunset about not doing LSD. He'd actually asked Nate for some. Nate was reluctant but asked him to document any results he had, which he did. He still felt bad for lying to Sunset, because he really liked her, but he wanted to have something to take the weight of living off his shoulders, and Nate's form of what he called Performance enhancing LSD, or PELSD and a form called Relaxed LSD, or RLSD helped perfectly. RLSD helped calm the human mind down, but could also help with performance.

Alec was still playing and decided not to do it, for now at least. He got a text from Adagio saying that she showed up. Alec went downstairs and explained the situation to his family. "So she's in danger?" His dad asked. "Yes, and she's got nowhere to go." "Do you two know each other?" His mom asked. "...Kinda." "Alright, she can stay" His dad said, alongside his mom.

Alec helped Adagio take her stuff upstairs, letting her unpack. Throughout the time they'd known each other, they'd quickly started hating each other, it was like she was pissing him off on purpose, just to get a kick out of it. She unpacked and looked around. "Not a bad place, not as good as mine but it's alright" She said, as if she were trying to insult him. "Alright" Alec blankly said as he put his headphones on to listen to music.

Not even 10 minutes in and he wanted to blow his brains out. She felt like this was her house, taking the whole "Make yourself at home" thing quite literally. Alec then decided to hop on Xbox and play some Halo MCC. He linked up with some friends and started playing multiplayer. Immediately his team started gaining the high ground.

Adagio looked over at the screen and laughed as he got killed. She was mocking him. He turned and asked "You think you can do better?" "As a matter of fact yes." "You ever played Halo?" "No." "Then shut up." "Ooh, attitude." Alec the quickly turned around and said "Hey, I'm doing this for your sister, not you. If I had the choice, I'd throw you out that door within a second." "And I wish you would."

Alec then went red. "Okay, go. See how long you can survive out there." She then sat down. "Yeah, that's what I thought." He then stopped playing altogether and just turned on Malcolm in the Middle. "Ugh" Adagio said. "How can you watch this trash?" "I like this show." "Why? It's atrocious." "What's your problem?"

Adagio went red this time. "My problem is that I have to stay with you!" "And why's that?!" "Because you're a sociopath!" They'd insulted each other before but now it was personal. He didn't know how to respond. He looked down in rage and said "I envy you." "Why? Because I'm not a sociopathic freak?" "No." "Then why?" "Because you can hurt anyone and nevertheless feel guilt. Because you don't feel pain."

This was practically a punch in her face. "What?" She angrily asked. "All the things I've heard from the transfers, all the things I've seen you do, I'm surprised your sisters have stayed with you this long, blood or not. You can torture anyone you want and feel nothing but satisfaction." She was ready to just punch him in the face.

"My sisters follow me because we're family." "Really? Or are they scared of you hurting them if they try to leave?" "Aria could leave anytime she wants." "And Sonata can't?" "Sonata-" "Sonata what? Can't survive on her own? Is too stupid to leave? Is that it?" Adagio was furious now. "Face it, your sisters are afraid of you, you're just a monster who feels nothing."

Adagio couldn't figure out what to do. Cry? Or lash back? "Well what about you Mr. 'I hurt my sister so bad that she vomited'? What pain do you feel? That's right, you don't know what pain is. My entire race was destroyed by idiot sailors who had no remorse. What do you know about pain?"

Alec couldn't hold back. "You think I don't feel pain?" He asked with a laugh. He pulled off his glove and showed her his scarred hand, much to her surprise. "Reminders. All of them! They remind me everyday of the monster within. I wake up trying to scream but I can't, my voice body let me." He showed her the scar on his neck.

The scar took her by complete surprise. "I tried to kill the monster, but it didn't work. When I was coughing up my own blood afterwards I realized that monsters don't die, they just shed their skin." Alec then left, and went to the park in a run.

Adagio tried to talk to him as he was leaving the room but failed. "So, you brought up the birthday incident" A voice said. Adagio turned to see Hazel shaking her head in disappointment. "How do you know?" Adagio angrily asked. "Not even soundproof walls could drown out your argument. Your lucky my parents are moving stuff around in the garage."

Adagio acted as if she hadn't done anything wrong, like she'd never done wrong in her life. "You really don't get it do you?" Hazel snapped. "What do you mean?" "The concept of humility. You don't get it. You are arrogant as all hell, and it's like you don't even know it." Adagio just smirked and rolled her eyes which set Hazel over the edge.

She began showing Adagio the most notable moments in Alec's life. The birthday party incident, him becoming Lonely Freddy and getting his body back, his multiple suicide attempts, and many others. Hazel purposefully showed her the memories quicker than she should've. The effect left Adagio not being able to walk for a moment, and barely able to speak.

Adagio regained herself and asked with a shaken voice "Does this happen with everyone you read?" "Don't be such a baby. You won't die." Adagio only had one question now. "What should I do now?" "Wait." "What do you mean?" "I know you wanna apologize." "So?" "Just let him get himself back together, wait for him to get back and then say you're sorry." "...Okay. Do you know where he would go in this kind of situation?" "Probably to the park. He likes being by the frozen lake, it helps him clear his mind."


	35. From Enemies To Friends... Kinda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enemies become friends.

Alec ran from the house, feeling the ground below him open like the gates of Hell itself were calling his name. His hand was on fire, and his head felt like he'd run into a wall. When he got to the frozen lake he slowed his run to a walk and then stopped. He noticed that it'd began to snow. It had been probably a month since he last saw snow. As the snow fell he became more and more relaxed, but that didn't stop his emotions from going out of control.

He then noticed a fog form around the lake. He could barely see beyond it. He then heard a strange noise, one that sounded like a fire starting. He turned to it to see the Oracle. "What're you doing here?" Alec asked. "To warn you. The fracture, it's starting."

Alec went into a panic, and then a fury. "Why can't you help me?!" "If I could, I would've done it the first time we met." Alec looked down and asked "Then how? How do I control it? The nightmares are over but the anger's back." "Don't hold your anger in, try to use it for good." "I did, and I ended up killing someone."

The Oracle sighed. "No, I mean you should use it to help you excel in a talent you have." "Well, I could put it into playing my guitar." "See? That's it, and if that doesn't work you should try putting it to use in another talent, or try to find some kind of hobby."

Alec was noticeably more calm now. He sat down across from her and had a question. "Is there a version of me on Earth 2?" "There was, but he's gone now." "What was he like?" "Like you. He was a fun brother, and an even better friend." They both smiled.

"So what should I do now?" "Go home. Go home and apologize." "I don't think I can. I think the damage is done." "That's what holds you back, you still run from your demons. If you stop running, then you'll figure out just how strong you really are." They both hugged, and she left.

Alec then headed home. He may've hated Adagio, but she didn't deserve that. He had to admit that she was better than she used to be, but her personality hadn't changed at all. He still regretted it though. He also regretted the fact that he showed his scars, he didn't want people to see. He didn't want to get barraged with questions or sympathy from people he probably never met, or people who just wanted themselves to feel better.

He looked down at his hand and saw that a few scars had reopened, so he went to the bathroom to wash the blood away. When he went in there he chuckled, seeing that the mirror he'd broken had been replaced. He washed his hands and bandaged up his hand and left.

He went inside and noticed that his parents were still moving things around in the garage. He looked out there and saw them still packing up boxes so that they could be moved to the attic. "Need some help with that?" He said. "No, we got it" Ian said. Alec then went upstairs.

"... I'm sorry for what I said" Alec said. "I was pissed off, especially since you and I don't exactly get along." "No, if anyone should apologize it should be me. I felt the same way you do" Adagio said. They both shook hands, a somewhat silent statement that they didn't hate each other anymore, saying that they were friends... kinda.

Hazel then jumped into the room and said "Astroman starts in 3 minutes." Alec then jumped and ran downstairs, leaving Adagio confused. "What's Astroman?" She asked. "Uh oh" Hazel replied. Alec whipped his head back in surprise. "How do you not know what Astroman is?" "I don't pay attention to TV."

Alec and Hazel looked at each other in utter disbelief. "I thought that someone over a thousand years old would've payed attention to TV the whole time" Hazel said. "I never cared for it." Alec and Hazel immediately sprinted downstairs and started watching TV, pissed off that commercials were still on.

Then the theme started, Icarus by Bastille. "A song about the story of Icarus, maybe I underestimated Bastille's talent" Adagio said. "You're goddamn right you did" Alec replied. "Yeah, he constantly plays their songs on his guitar." "You play guitar? Sonata never said that." "What do you mean?"

"Sonata talks about you and your friends a lot." "Really?" "Yeah. She said that you were the first person to actually talk to her at school this year, besides her friends from CHS of course." "Why did people from CHS get redistricted?" "There were a lot of budget cuts from what I've heard." "Shh! It's on" Hazel said.

"Who's he fighting this week?" Alec asked. "I think he's fighting Metal Head" Hazel replied. "Oh this is gonna be a good one" Alec said. "I am at the maximum level of confusion right now" Adagio exclaimed. "You think that's bad? Try watching Redhawk" Hazel replied. "Yeah, it was good until season 3 when they started all that time travel paradox bullshit" Alec said.

Alec then got a call from Cindy. "Hello?" "Alec, we found Freeze." Alec then got up and went to the bathroom. "Where?" "He built a bunker under an abandoned ice cream factory." "Of fucking course he did." "The group is taking him down tomorrow, and we need you there." "Got it." "Good, See ya tomorrow." "Bye."

Alec then went back to the living room. "Anything I missed?" "Just a small fight scene." "Against who?" "Just some aliens." "Okay, has Metalhead shown up yet?" "Nope." "Thank God."

Adagio seemed to strangely enjoy the show. It was weird for Alec to see someone who was once based on cruelty and vengeance actually come out of her shell and enjoy something new. By the end of the episode she was an instant fan. "How long has this show been going on?" Adagio asked. "5 seasons so about 3 years." "I can't believe I'm just now seeing this show."

Alec chuckled which made Adagio a bit agitated. "What's so funny?" "Well, I've never seen you laugh before, or heard you laugh either." "Well, when you're being treated like shit by people at school and live with annoying sisters it's hard to actually find time to laugh." "Who's been treating you like shit?" Alec asked. "Some guy who usually wears a Red Sox hat." "Smitty" Alec said angrily. "He never learns does he?" Hazel asked. "Nope."

"If he bothers you or your sisters tell me, I'll take care of him." "Thank you." "If he ever has your back against the wall hit him in the liver. He had liver surgery 2 years ago." "I'll keep that in mind" Adagio replied with a laugh.


	36. Hot or Cold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team assaults Mr. Freeze’s hideout.

The next day came and the team went to the factory, Freeze's hideout. They fought through wave after wave of droids that were built to guard him. During the fight, Cindy and Alec managed to slip through and get into the bunker, where Freeze was. They fought more droids in a way that felt like an 80's fighting movie.

After the droids were dead they made it to a door. Alec tried opening it but it was locked. "What'd you expect? He's a villain" Cindy said. "Just help me open the damn door" Alec replied. They noticed a keypad which only accepted a word code or a fingerprint. Since they didn't have any of Victor's DNA they tried a passcode. "Try CRYOGENICS" Alec said. "Passcode incorrect. Security protocol activated" A voice said. A camera with a mounted machine gun began firing at them.

A nearby TV turned on and on it was Mr. Freeze himself. "Ah, it seems you found me. It's a shame you won't live to tell the tale." Alec shot the camera, but only damaged the lens. "Great attempt, but a failed one. The camera has an infrared sensor."

Alec then threw an EMP. The camera and TV went out. The door immediately swung open. They both went in to see Freeze what looked to be a mini gun that shot ice rays. Terry then came in. "Batman's protégée I presume." "Why don't you use your powers for good?" Terry asked. "I did, and this is where it got me" (Reference to Injustice 2).

Freeze then opened fire on the three. "My Nora died and only I tried to save her! For that you'll all die here!" Cindy shot webs at Freeze but it didn't work, same with Batarangs. Alec however managed to do some damage with his AutoMags. Terry was about to get hit with an ice blast until Alec pulled him out of the way.

"Ah yes! I've been studying you Rocketeer, and I must say I'm impressed!" Alec threw a live grenade rather than an EMP. The grenade did a great deal of damage to Victor's suit, but not to him. Alec and the three jumped up and barraged him with everything they had, disabling his suit.

Freeze quickly abandoned his suit, but he wasn't done. He was wearing backup equipment, with ice mounted turrets. "Oh shit" Terry said. Freeze began firing off, maniacally laughing the whole time. "You and your friends will all be frozen until the end of time!"

A blast of fire then hit Freeze. Pyro jumped in and shot another fire blast. "Finally! A worthy opponent!" Freeze excitedly yelled. Then it started, a battle of hot or cold.

Pyro's fire was strong, but not enough. Freeze blasted him against the wall, partially freezing him. "You like heat? Let's turn the temp up to nuclear!" Said a voice. It was Deathstorm. "You wouldn't survive a nuclear winter" Freeze said.

Once more, hot or cold, except this time it was way more crazy. Purple waves of fire against light blue rays of ice. While holding his own, Deathstorm unfroze Pyro. Pyro jumped right back in and shot a ray of fire. The other three then jumped in, giving Freeze everything they had. The rest of the team entered and fought too.

Freeze was on the ground now, exhausted but too stubborn to accept defeat. When Terry approached Freeze started laughing. "What's so funny asshole?" Alec asked. All freeze could do was laugh and say "So... gullible." Freeze pushed a button on his wrist brace which sent Alec into a rage. He shot Freeze's helmet which cracked it, exposing him to the horrifically burning air which lit a fire in his lungs.

An explosion went off. No one dead or hurt, just a villain who escaped. All his tech in the factory was destroyed now due to the blast. They all then heard a beeping sound. "Oh shit" Cindy said. They ran out of the old factory, just barely avoiding the massive explosion. The factory crumbled quickly.

Sirens immediately sounded off and cops and firefighters showed up immediately. Even military police showed up. "What the hell just happened?" Asked a cop. "We found Freeze but he escaped, and he took the building down" Terry said.

The cop sighed. "Any ideas where he might've gone?" "Batman said that he's got hideouts all over the country, maybe even the world, but he couldn't have gone far" Terry replied. "Alright, we'll keep an eye out around here, but we could use your help." "Of course" Danny said. "Looks like we're back on shifts." They all groaned.

"Yeah yeah, go ahead and groan, but you'd follow me to ends of the Earth groaning all the way, like the dwarf from Lord of the Rings. What was his name?" "Gimli" Ben replied. "And that's why you're a nerd" Danny replied. (Office reference).


	37. A Change of Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec and Adagio find common ground.

Alec was able to go home early due to some of his classes being cancelled. Adagio and Hazel weren't so lucky. Alec opened the front door to see that his parents were at work, meaning he had the house to himself. He locked the front door and went to his room.

The first thing he did was open his drawer and grab an acid stamp. He then grabbed his guitar and put the stamp on his tongue. He immediately gained more energy and was able to focus more. "Thank you Nate" He said aloud. He then began playing the songs he usually played, until he had an idea.

Play a song he'd never played before. He decided to play some songs by Poldoore. After a few songs he got to a personal favorite, Melatonin. He began playing and was surprised by the results. He'd never played the song but he played it perfectly.

He loved playing that guitar, maybe a little too much. He took playing it very seriously. If he didn't play a song successfully he'd replay it until he got it right. Although this rarely ever happened. He never liked to play in front of anyone though.

He didn't want to have to deal either criticism or people's compliments. Luckily not many people recognized him in the video Rainbow Dash posted of him playing. At times he recorded himself playing so he could listen to it later to see if he made any mistakes.

When ever he played, he always had a vision of himself in different scenarios. He would see himself flying around with the jetpack, or as a warrior in a battle. However at times his ideas of vision and reality were blurred.

He sometimes couldn't tell if it was his skill or the drugs. Of course he was keeping an ear out for Mr. Freeze, but he couldn't help but get lost in what he believed was some kind of other dimension. It felt like the power of his voice was getting stronger with each strum.

He started playing Tune In by Flak until he saw his bedroom door open, Adagio and Hazel both stood there. Hazel knew that he didn't like people hearing him playing, so now she was about to die of laughter. "You better hold it in!" Alec said. Hazel was no stranger to this exact situation, she made an immediate run for her room and locked the door. She then busted out in laughter.

Alec jumped up immediately and ran through the bathroom to her other door. She forgot to lock that one. Alec fell over an RC car she had which bought her time to escape. He got up and chased after her. Adagio couldn't help but watch in absolute laughter. It was like something out of a cartoon.

Eventually Hazel got to the back door and ran. Alec followed her and then stopped. "You better run!" He shouted. He then went back in and back up to his room, finding Adagio still laughing. He went into his room and put his guitar away, exchanging it for an Xbox controller and decided to play Wolfenstein II.

Adagio came in and asked "What the hell was that?" "That's what happens when she pisses me off." "I didn't expect you to be that good at guitar." "Yeah thanks." "What? It was a compliment." "I know, I just don't like the attention I get from it." "Whoa." "What?" "Your eyes are super dilated."

Adagio recognized his symptoms quickly. "Have you been doing acid?" Alec was ashamed now. "Yeah, I have" He reluctantly admitted. "How'd you know?" "Aria did it a long time ago." "Wow, never thought she would've done it." "Where the hell did you get it from anyway?" "Nate. He gives it to me for free as long as I write down the effects it has. He somehow managed to make isolates. One is a performance enhancer, and the other helps calm you down."

"I'm assuming you've been doing the performance enhancers." "Yeah. Please, don't tell Sunset." "Why? Oh, are you two?" "Yes, but please don't tell her." "Alright, but you shouldn't be doing this. After Aria had a bad trip me and Sonata had to get her off of it." "... Fine."

"I was wondering..." "What?" "What does it feel like? To be high?" "I don't really know what real acid feels like, but I feel lightheaded when I do this stuff." "How does he make that stuff anyways?" "I wouldn't know, I'm not a scientist."

""I was also wondering..." "Yeah?" "Could you play something on that guitar?" "I don't do live shows." "Come on." "Not gonna happen." "That's fine. I don't need you to say yes." Adagio then began using her powers to hypnotize him, she'd managed to get her powers back but they weren't as strong this time around.

She stopped singing and waited for him to grab his guitar. "What was that?" Alec asked. "What do you mean?" "You just started singing. Why?" "Damn. How is it not working?" Adagio whispered to herself. Alec just shrugged it off and went back to his game.

Adagio then had an idea. Annoy the hell out of him until he gives in. She pulled up a chair next to him and started asking a ridiculous amount of questions. She asked "Who's that?" Or "What's happening?" And many others.

"You're not gonna stop until I play are you?" "Exactly." Alec sighed. "Fine." He grabbed his guitar and began playing Durban Skies. By the look on her face, he could tell she was impressed. A siren, impressed by his abilities to play music.

"How've you not started performing?" "Like I said, I don't do live shows." "Why is that?" "I just don't want any kind of attention from it." "Not even Sunset's?" "That's different. Me and her are together, but when it's around others it doesn't really feel... good. I know that may not make sense but it just doesn't feel right." "You may be surprised but I understand."

"Where did you learn to play?" "Boarding school." "Boarding school?" "I thought it'd be good for my mental health. It did an okay job. I had a roommate named Chris, and he taught me. He built a guitar just like this and showed me how it worked. I got Ben to make this one for me."

He was surprised that Adagio was actually being friendly. This was a lot different than what they were both used to. It seemed like maybe he'd gotten her to change her attitude, for her to be nicer to others. Hopefully it would last.


	38. Unforgivable Actions

The team contacted Warren to see if he could hide the Dazzlings until Freeze was caught. He didn't hesitate to say yes, primarily because of his religious upbringing and his mother teaching him to try to help anyone in need. The team brought the three over to the Warren's manor, which looked far bigger than they'd thought.

Once they entered they saw cross on the wall near the large staircase. He was sitting on the couch and helped the move their stuff to the guest room. The team had come in their hero attires, just incase Freeze showed up.

After Nora's death Freeze lost his sanity and decided that because no one would help his wife, then everybody should suffer his wrath. He'd called this rampage of his the 'Nuclear Winter' and by God it was horrific.

Unfortunately for the team, Freeze knew now that Sonata was the one who got the team to go after him. For that, she'd have to pay. Freeze instructed his silent droids to track her down, and they were unfortunately successful. They knew where she went every day, but Freeze was waiting for the perfect moment to strike.

The team decided to stay for a while to secure the area, just incase Freeze decided to show up. Warren was waiting for the team until he got a phone call. He checked the caller and it was the manors gate security. "Sir, all the cameras just went out, motion trackers too." The phone then cut off.

Warren wasn't able to do anything, mainly because the team had a code. "Don't reveal your real identity." This was a hated code, but a pretty necessary one. Warren could only stand around and pray that it was just a glitch in the system, sadly it wasn't.

A large window broke and a ramp of ice was made. Mr. Freeze quickly slid down the ramp and grabbed Sonata and held his ice gun to her head. "If you try anything, I will pierce her skull with an shard of ice." The team had no choice but to stand down.

Freeze threw Sonata to one of his droids who held its gun to her head. Still, they couldn't do anything. Freeze looked around at the manor, somewhat jealous. Freeze then recognized the Rocketeer.

"Ah, the Rocketeer. I didn't forget that you brought me to my knees, trying to deny me my revenge." "What're gonna gain from this insanity?" Alec asked. "Revenge. No one helped my beloved Nora, no one lifted a finger to save her." "What about Batman?" Cindy asked. "He made it worse. It's his fault she died. But not just his, it's humanity's fault. Soon there will be a nuclear winter, and none shall survive."

He threw Sonata down the ice ramp and shot an ice spike at her. Cindy jumped in the way and took the stab, saving Sonata. Alec immediately started firing, the others joining in. Freeze fled out the window and into the city. Alec sprinted to Cindy and removed her suit. Thank God she wore clothes underneath.

He grabbed her and got to Warren's car, with the team following behind. Warren drove as fast as possible to the nearest hospital while Alec and Aria tended to her wound. She was alive, but wasn't moving at all.

Alec took off his gear while tending to her wound, still trying to uphold the teams code. They got in and called for help, to which many doctors got her a gurney and a room. They hooked her to a heart monitor and had to stabilize her. The doctors told the three that they should leave but they didn't even budge. They were then forced to leave, and had to drag Alec out of the room.

It didn't take too long for the doctors to stabilize her, thank God. The others showed up very shortly along with other friends of theirs and found the room. They went in and saw the doctor at her side. "How is she?" Sunset asked. "When she was stabbed it took a a lot of blood, and when she hit her head it put her into a coma."

The group could only stand there, hoping that she'd make it through. The doctor left, realizing that they wanted some time alone with her. Alec could barely contain his sorrow. "She... she saved my life" Sonata said. Alec couldn't be in there. He stormed out in tears, with Sunset trying to stop him. He sprinted out to the hospitals courtyard and sat on a bench. There he let his tears flow like an ocean.

Within he felt guilt. He was right next to her when it happened. "I-I could've saved her, and I didn't! I-I didn't!" He said. The only thing he thought at that moment was "It's my fault!" The crying became even worse. He then heard a door nearby open, but refused to hide his sorrow this time. He thought it was someone from the group, but didn't hear any footsteps, only wheels moving across the concrete.

Still, he refused to stop crying. He that crying in front of others showed a great weakness, but he was so wrong. The wheels stopped behind him. He looked over and saw a familiar face. Gary. Gary was somehow able to move his arms again. Alec stopped crying and just stared at him. A storm of emotions came over him at that moment, so many that he couldn't figure out what he felt.

No words were spoken between the two. Gary moved right in front of him. Alec expected a punch to the face in revenge for what'd been done in the past, but instead he got a hand on his shoulder. He looked at Gary who had a look of remorse in his eyes. Gary then hugged him. Alec returned the hug and began to sob once more. This time, somehow, someway, he cried even harder.


	39. Guilt of Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two people who feel guilt confide in each other.

After the incident Alec barely left his room, only to eat and use the bathroom. Most of his day was spent in bed or in his chair. Others may've believed that he felt sorry for himself, but he was just sorry in general, but he didn't know who to apologize to. He felt that he was cursed.

Everyone he went near had something bad happen to them afterwards. Maybe it was a punishment from God. Maybe he was being forced to suffer due to his past actions, and he could only blame himself. Friends tried to contact him and visit him but to no avail, they never even saw him. They only got to the outside of his door.

He visited Cindy as much as he could, but there were no words to express how he felt, at least not physically. He wanted her to hear what he said, but he was sure that she couldn't. If he could, he would trade places. He begged to Oracle to do something, but she wasn't able to interfere with what was called the "Human Condition" which was a set of rules that the 54 Immortals had to follow. She wanted to help, but couldn't.

Alec lost the persistence and happiness he had and exchanged it for apathy and absolute rage. He felt a rage within that called for the death of Mr. Freeze. He searched all over for him, but gave up. He felt that he'd never find him now. But he wasn't the only one who felt guilty.

Sonata no longer had the happy nature she was known for. Now she felt the same way Alec did, except she didn't try to numb it with stamps. Alec began doing acid more frequently. Alec just wanted all this to be one really long acid trip, but sadly it wasn't. It was all real.

He showered and brushed his teeth but only really late at night to avoid others. When he ate dinner he was silent, most of the time just taking it to his room. Sonata acted much like him, but at least the others got the chance to talk to her.

Alec had begun to cut his hand again, as punishment for his failure. He felt that the more pain he inflicted on himself, the less pain others felt. He was unknowingly wrong about this though.

Hazel tried using her powers to see inside his mind, but it seemed Alec found a way to block her out. Hazel tried to find a way to help him, talking to the others for an idea, but nothing. She then learned that Sonata felt the same way, which gave her an idea. If he wouldn't talk to them, maybe he'd talk to her, and maybe she'd talk to him.

At first they thought it wouldn't work, except for Rarity. "That... might actually work darling" She said. Adagio and Aria were able to get her to leave the house which was surprising to them. They brought her to Alec's house where his parents and sister were waiting. She hesitated to go in, not wanting to talk about it, but she went in anyway. She found Alec with a fresh bandage around his hand and him with his headphones in, listening to an Instrumental version of Stan by Eminem, only Dido's part being played.

He looked at her and then turned away, feeling the same way she did. He didn't want to say anything. Sonata hesitated to say anything until she finally asked "... How've you been?" Alec didn't even look at her, only saying "Get the fuck out of here."

Sonata sniffled, making Alec realize that he just hurt her. Hurting someone was the last thing he wanted at that moment. "I'm... I'm sorry, it's just... me and Cindy have known each other for a while. She's done a lot for me over the years."

Sonata definitely wasn't the brightest, but even she could tell that he blamed himself. "After all she did for me... I wasn't quick enough." "Alec... it's not your fault." Alec quickly stood and knocked over his chair, yelling "Then who's fault is it?!" Sonata was crying at this point, only able to say "It's my fault!"

Alec was never really good with empathy or sympathy, but knew that he couldn't just let her feel like this. He grabbed her as she cried on his shoulder and sat her down. "It's not your fault" Alec said to her. He silently shed a few tears while she cried, knowing that they felt the same pain.

This was really the only thing Alec could do. There was nothing else he could think of to help comfort her. He then heard the door open, he didn't bother to see who it was. "GET THE FUCK OUT!" He yelled out in anger, not wanting any interruptions at that moment.

He began singing without control. Whenever he was in pain he always listened to Durban Skies, so he started singing it. "On the day you made your vows the heavens opened rain poured down. Down, down, down. Gray and brown the 70's, the suits you wore and the ones you love were so young, were so young, lord you were so young. It's alive, it's alive, when I see it through your eyes. It's alive, it's alive, now I understand your lives. When you take me there you show me the city, I see it through your eyes. When you take me there, we drive through the city, beneath the Durban skies."

After a moment more he heard Sonata say "You sound like Dan Smith." This made both of them smile. "You gonna be okay?" Alec asked. "Yeah... I think so. What about you?" Alec looked down and said "I don't know. I'm gonna try though." They hugged and she walked out of the room, happier than when she walked in there.

He didn't really know what to do now. "Is he okay?" Twilight asked. "I think so" Sonata replied. Alec heard them outside his door and smiled. He put his headphones back on and listened to music once more.


	40. Awakening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was a week after Cindy fell into her coma and Alec has been plotting his revenge on Mr. Freeze. Nate contacts Kang the Conqueror, his father.

Alec and Sonata had both decided to go to the hospital together to see Cindy. When they went in Alec saw Gary again. Their eyes locked for a moment, once more with no words. Gary was with his stepfather that day, getting checked for liver problems. Problems Alec may've caused in the past.

As Gary moved out of sight, Alec felt like he'd been stabbed, yet he refused to show it. He then realized that Sonata had been trying to get his attention for quite some time. "Do you know him?" Sonata asked. Alec nervously replied no. She knew he was lying but didn't want to point it out.

Cindy was still in a coma, but her injuries were recovering. It was only a matter of time before she woke up. Sonata and just looked at her, not knowing what to say or do. Alec had said so much that he'd ran out of words, and Sonata couldn't find anything to say. Alec could only put his hand on her shoulder and shed a few tears.

He began walked out, saying "I'll be outside when you're ready to go." Sonata at Cindy's side, only being able to say that she was sorry and was ready to pay any kind of price if there was one.

Alec sat on a bench in the courtyard, preferring to be under the light snowfall. He heard a door open and saw Gary alone, rolling towards him. They couldn't find any words to say. It had been about a year or two since Alec had crippled him, and Alec didn't know if he was going to accept his apology.

"I'm sorry about your friend" Gary finally said. The only response Alec had was "I'm sorry that I crippled you." Gary made his acceptance of the apology very subtle, but noticeable. "I'm sorry about what I did to Hazel" Gary said. Alec only nodded his head, showing that he accepted his apology.

"Why're you here?" Alec asked. "My liver's been acting up again." "Again?" "Yeah. I've had infections here and there, so this might just be another one." "You make it sound like it's no big deal." "At this point it's just expected and accepted." "How do you do it?" "Do what?" "...Still find a way to keep living?"

Gary was about to get pissed until he realized that he misunderstood him. "I...I don't really know, I just keep finding something to live for." "I haven't really found anything yet. You make it sound easy." "I never said it was easy. In fact it's the opposite of easy." Gary then noticed Alec's hand.

"What happened there?" "I fell." "On what? Glass? What actually happened?" "I...I cut myself." "Was it...was it because of me?" "No, it was just...the weight of living." Alec saw now that Gary was no longer this sarcastic and sadistic monster he once was. He'd changed. He actually cared about others now.

Sonata the busted through the nearby door. "Alec! Alec!" "Jesus! Calm down, what is it?" "She's awake!" Alec then sprinted back inside, leaving Gary outside with a smile. Alec then got to Cindy's room and saw her sitting up. He hugged her immediately. "Whoa, whoa. Don't be too rough, she's still a little woozy" The doctor said.

Sonata told everyone that Cindy was awake while Cindy and Alec talked. "You know? I heard everything you said." "How?" "It was like...I was asleep, but awake at the same time." "I'm just glad you're awake" Alec said.

"So what now?" Cindy asked with a smile. "I'm guessing everyone's gonna show up to see you" Alec said as he began to walk out of the room. "Wait, where're you going?" She and Sonata both said. "I'm gonna go find Freeze and end this." "End what?" Sonata asked. "Him."

Alec told Sonata to wait for the others to take him home while he went to kill Freeze. He walked out the hospital and saw everyone, and they noticed he was pissed. "Is-is Cindy okay?" Fluttershy nervously asked. "She's fine" Alec replied. "Then why're you so pissed?" Rainbow asked. "Cause, I'm gonna kill Freeze."

Alec walked to his car and saw Sunset and AJ walk over. "What're you talkin' 'bout?" "If Freeze wants a nuclear winter, I'm gonna give it to him." "Alec, please don't do this" Sunset begged. "I wish I had a choice, but I don't." "Why?" "Because, he's too dangerous to be left alive." He then got in his car and drove off.

He drove home to grab his gear and looked at all the intel he'd gathered. Freeze had built his own custom VTOL and was gonna activate a nuke on White Skies so he could kill everyone and cause a nuclear winter. Alec wasn't killing him for that, Alec wanted revenge.

Iron Lad POV (Nate's message to Kang the Conquerer in Earth 308 who is his real father in this story).

"Father, you asked me if I wanted to stand by your side. I said no, and you cast me out, just like the kids who picked on me for being a loner did, but I realized something. You were granting me an opportunity, an opportunity for revenge. When I left through the Time-Stream I visited the Midverse and asked the Oracle to etch me a corner within Earth 8, and she did. I realize now that Alec wants revenge on Victor Freeze. He inspired me to want my own revenge. Soon I'll come home father, and we'll rule our universe together as father and son, like you always wanted. I'm going to find you father. I'm coming home soon."


	41. Reaching Eternity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This's a chapter about Twilight and Nate rather than Alec.

Twilight had become somewhat of a lab hand for Nate, but didn't know he was from Earth 308, or what his real intentions were with his LSD experiments. The real reason was because he believed that he could enter the Time-Stream if enough of it was done. However he never checked for the effects it had on the brain.

Twilight had called him to ask if he needed help with a new experiment he was working on, and he said that he did. She went to his house only to find that not only was the door unlocked, but his parents weren't there and the house was a mess. She looked for him, hoping that whatever happened that he and his family were okay.

She found his lab completely untouched, except for his Iron Lad armor which had been moved to a different spot. She went upstairs to look for him. She then went into his room not only to find the message he'd sent to his real father Kang, but also him high on acid.

In Nate's vision he was meeting with the Oracle, and it wasn't just a hallucination, it was all real. He'd found the Gateway to Eternity itself. He asked for passage to Earth 308. The Oracle was very reluctant due to her knowing what he was going to do.

As he was leaving the Oracle stopped him by saying "Nathaniel, just because you heard what would happen doesn't mean it's etched in stone." "Yes it is. If I don't do this then Earth 1, 7, 8, 12, 62, 17, 87, and 88 will all be destroyed. I have to. Just please let me have passage when I come back." Oracle sighed, knowing that by the code she followed she had no choice.

Nate sobered up while hearing Twilight yelling for him to come back to reality. "What are you doing?!" She yelled in concern. "I just saw Eternity itself." "Eternity? What're you talking about?" "I went to where I never thought I'd go back to. The Midverse. I saw the Oracle." "How?" "I made the isolate to reach the Midverse, but Alec never got there. Plus, he'd never let me access that magic stone of his."

"You put Alec on acid?!" "An isolate. I just did real acid, and it worked. I saw her again." "Do you know what that stuff does to your body?!" Nate completely ignored her question and began explaining about how when LSD first showed up, the CIA wanted to use it for mind control, and the hippies thought it was a way to reach another world.

"Have you gone crazy?!" "I'm still trying to figure that out. I know you read my message to my father, Kang." "Kang the Conqueror is your dad?!" "No, a father is the one who creates you. A dad is one who cares and raises their child, and teaches them right from wrong. The parents I had in this universe were never actually real, just a manipulation of reality."

Nate had less emotion in his voice now. "The only parental figures I had was one of my fathers soldiers and my mom Ravonna , who was never around much. After I turned 8 I never saw her again. I never figured out what happened to her, my father wouldn't even tell me."

"So why're you going back there?" "Several universes are in danger of disappearing unless I'm able to convince my father to put a stop to trying to conquer the Multiverse. If I can do that, I'll have ensured a better tomorrow for so many."

"How're you gonna do it?" "Simple. I'll have to do something that he'd do, once I do that he'll be able to see it through Motherboard." "Motherboard?" "It's a super computer from Earth 62 that he stole. It allows him to observe certain universe changing events. I just hope that the Mainframe is never infiltrated."

"What's the Mainframe?" "It's like the Motherboard, but this one can observe everything that happens or has happened in every universe. If something infiltrates it, then the entire multiverse would end, and a new one would start. If that happens, none of us will have ever met, and we'll forget everything that has happened to us."

"But why're you willing to sacrifice everything for us?" "Because, I don't want to forget. Especially you." Twilight then kissed him. "How're you gonna save us all, big hero?" "I'll know exactly when that time comes. I've seen multiple different outcomes, and there's one that's repeated that most, but I didn't see exactly what I did or how I did it. It'll be innate."

"Just because you saw it doesn't mean it's gonna happen." "Yes it does. It's been etched into the Time-stream, so it needs to happen." "I thought you didn't believe in predestination." "I have to let this one slide."


	42. The Truth and Tapes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nate decides to gather everyone from the group and explain the truth about his origins, and also gets Alec to find a vigilante who might be a student, for the promise of records related to Fazbear Entertainment.

Nate invited Alec over to tell him something he'd want to hear, but for a price. Alec knew about Nate's origins so nothing about the inside of the house really surprised him. He went upstairs to Nate's room to find several him with a box of what looked to be cassette tapes and a tape player.

"What's this about Nate?" "I've been hearing around that there's been a vigilante going around killing criminals." "So?" "We don't kill Alec, and this guy does. We can't just let him get away with it." "Why not?" "It's not right." "Sorry, but if you wanna go after him then you're on your own." "I thought you might say that."

Nate showed him the cassette tapes. "What's all this?" "Recordings. Recordings I managed to obtain from a friend. All of these are copies of Fazbear Entertainment recordings." Alec caught to what Nate was getting at. "Fine. Any leads on who it is?" "No, but I think Casey Fordham might know the vigilante personally." "How? "He goes to same old warehouse everyday after school, and that things been abandoned for 23 years."

Alec was angry but had no choice. "I find what I can." "Good. I'm gonna gather everyone. I think it's time I told them everything." "You mean?" "Yeah. It's time." Alec went home and waited for the next day and got ready as quick as he could. "You're fast today" Hazel said. "I just wanna get today over with." They both went to school, Alec being antsy the whole time.

As soon as the bell rang he sprinted out the classroom door as if summer had just started. He got near Casey's locker and hid, waiting for him to show up. Casey then went to his locker, acting very paranoid, looking around every few seconds. Alec recorded Casey acting paranoid, until he heard nearby footsteps, which stopped right behind him.

He grabbed the person and held them against the wall, covering their mouth. He was surprised to see Octavia Melody. "What the hell are you doing?" He asked. "I could ask the same." Alec then noticed Casey leaving.

"Do you really wanna know?" "As a matter of fact, I would." "Then keep your mouth shut, and follow me." He then dragged her out the building so he could follow Casey. Casey was driving now. Alec saw Hazel on the way and told her to get in his car.

"What is happening?!" Octavia demanded. "Not NOW!" Alec yelled as he slowly drove behind Casey. They drove until they were about a block from the old warehouse. Alec got out and followed Casey into the warehouse. He then saw Casey pull out a hockey mask and two silver plated Uzi's.

Alec snapped pictures on his phone at a rapid pace. Alec then snuck out of the building and sped to Nate's house. He rang the doorbell and saw Nate waiting. Alec immediately handed his phone over to Nate, letting him see everything. "Wait, why's she with you?" Nate asked pointing to Octavia. "She caught me, and I didn't want to get arrested, so I you need to explain everything, and nothing held back." "Okay."

Alec immediately sprinted up the stairs with Hazel. "Alec!" "Yeah?" "The tapes are in my junk drawer." "Key?" Nate tossed him the key, which Alec caught flawlessly. "What's this about tapes?" Octavia asked. "I could ask the same!" Hazel yelled from upstairs.

"Can you finally tell me what's going on now? Please?" Nate explained everything without hesitation. He explained his origins, he showed and her the lab. He took her upstairs to try and show her a list of heroes connected to him, but when he opened the door he was greeted to a nice "GET OUT!" From Alec. "I need the list, it's in the junk drawer!" Hazel grabbed it and slid it under the door so she could hear the tapes as well.

Nate showed her the list which surprised her to see so many people she knew. "Alec's the Rocketeer?" "Yeah, and I don't think you should ask him anything right." Now the volume of the tapes were really loud.

Both Octavia and Nate could clearly hear what sounded like a message left on an answering machine.

"Uh, hello! Hello, hello! Uh, well if you're hearing this, chances are you made a very poor career choice. Uh, welcome to your new career as a performer/entertainer for Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Uh, these tapes will provide you with much needed information on how to handle/climb into/climb out of mascot costumes. Right now, we have two specially designed suits that double as both animatronics and suits. So please pay close attention while learning how to operate these suits as accidents/injuries/death/irreparable and grotesque maiming can occur. First and most discussed is how to operate the mascots while in animatronic form. For ease of operation, the animatronics are set to turn and walk towards sounds they hear which is an easy and hands-free approach to making sure the animatronics stay where the children are for maximum entertainment/crowd-pleasing value. To change the animatronics to suit mode, insert and turn firmly the hand crank provided by the manufacturer. Turning the crank will recoil and compress the animatronic parts around the sides of the suit, providing room to climb inside. Please make sure the spring locks are fastened tight to ensure the animatronic devices remain safe. We will cover this in more detail in tomorrow's session. Remember to smile; you are the face of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza." (Phone Guy's first call in FNAF 3, not to be confused with Phone Dude).

"Nate! What the fuck've you got me listening to?!" Alec yelled. "You're the one who wanted them." "I didn't expect them to be so disturbing! I probably wouldn't have followed Casey if they were gonna be this fucked up!" Now Octavia was mad. "Tapes? My life was at risk over some CASSETTE TAPES?!" "Shut the fuck up!" Hazel yelled.

"Look, I'm gonna contact my group, I've gotta tell them the truth about me. Not all of them know I'm Kang's son. The only three are Alec, Hazel, and Twilight." "Twilight Sparkle?" "Yes, I told her." "And I'm supposing that I have no choice in leaving do I?" "No you do not." "Alright. Why did Alec want those tapes anyways?" "He had a bad experience with Fazbear Entertainment, and now he's trying to find any kind of evidence he can use against them."

Nate then went down to his lab. "Wait. What am I supposed to do?" "I don't know. Go listen to the tapes with Alec and Hazel."


	43. The Truth and Tapes Pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nate gathers the group to reveal the truth about his past while Alec and Hazel begin listening to the tapes.

Alec moved onto the next tape until he got to a certain portion of the audio, and this audio made him sick to his stomach. "In the case of the spring-locks come loose while you are wearing the suit, please try to maneuver away from populated areas before bleeding out, as to not ruin the customers' experience."

Octavia had nothing better to do so she decided to go listen to the tapes with Alec and Hazel. When she got to the door she heard "Hazel, rewind back to that part and pause it." "Why?" "Because I'm gonna be sick." Alec swung the door open and ran to the bathroom, however he didn't have enough time to close the door.

Alec vomited into the toilet. He smelled a familiar scent, and tasted a familiar flavor. Metal. It was all thick and dark red blood. His kidneys were on fire, and the only thing he could do was sit there, and try not to dunk his head into the blood. Octavia stood there horrified by this sight.

She sprinted over and propped him up. "My god. Are you okay?" "I don't know anymore." Alec slipped from her grasp and fell to the floor, hurting his kidneys even more. He was used to pain in his kidneys, but not as bad as this pain. "Maybe it's because it stopped happening. Maybe my body loosened up after the blood stopped leaving" Alec thought.

Hazel ran in and helped him up, having to drag him from the bathroom and to Nate's room. "You're not strong Hazel" Alec joked. "You try lifting a 6 foot tall guy who's 213 pounds" She replied. "Has this happened before?" Octavia asked. "More than you could think" Alec replied with a laugh. "How is this funny?" Octavia asked in a concerned tone.

Alec could only laugh at his own pain at this point, it was the least painful thing he could do. Hazel then grabbed Octavia by the arm and showed her everything that happened to Alec. How after he got his body back his freckles disappeared, his skin became more pale, his hair turned black, and his eyes went from green to blue.

Alec's mind had pictured himself in the spring-lock suit and being torn apart by it. There was only one thing on Octavia's mind at this point. "Are you a?" "Yes, I'm a telepath." "I can't believe it. What am I thinking right now?" "You're wondering what the tapes are for." "You are a telepath."

Alec then got up and went back to the bathroom to clean his face and mouth of all the blood. He then flushed the toilet and went back to Nate's room to continue listening to that one portion of the tape. He couldn't help but listen. He'd heard about the kids going missing in '87 and '93 and how they got stuffed into old suits, and he thought "That could've been me. I could've been stuffed into one of those damn suits while I was still alive, and the locks could've gone off."

He was too stubborn to quit looking for a mention on the Lonely Freddy, but after what'd just happened he needed a break. He went downstairs and got some water and told Nate everything. "If you want those tapes you can have 'em, I just need you here for the meeting." "Are you sure about this Nate?" Hazel asked. "Positive. You think they'll think of me as a villain?" "I can't say they won't, but they're good people. They're our friends, and I'm sure their opinions wouldn't change" Alec replied. "Thanks guys."

"What about the tapes?" "What about 'em?" "Why're you giving them to me?" "Because you did your job, and now mine begins." "So I can keep these?" "Like I said, you they're yours, every single one of them." Alec then hugged Nate, showing that this meant so much to him. "Thanks man." "No problem. Just promise me you won't overload your brain like you did upstairs." "Okay." "Good, now get ready. I got everyone, and they'll be here soon."

After an hour the group showed up and wondered what was going on. Nate came up from the basement still wearing his Iron Lad armor and explained everything. "Everyone I've lied to you. This universe is called Earth 8, and I'm not from it. I'm from Earth 308, and my parents in this universe never existed, they were conjured out of thin air by a powerful being called the Oracle."

All of them except for Twilight, Hazel, Alec, and Octavia were shocked. "What about your counterpart in this universe darling?" Rarity asked. "The Earth 8 counterpart of Nathanial Richards died in 1927 of a stroke at the age of 7." "So who's your real dad?" Applejack asked. "My real father is...Kang the Conqueror."

They were in absolute shock now. "The reason I left 308 was because my father was hell bent on taking over worlds, and even universes. To succeed he needed my help, so I ran. I went throughout the Multiverse and took any equipment that I could to avenge my shameful name. I stole this armor from Earth 16, which is in the year 6020, and this's an experimental type of armor. I made some additions to it to make it better."

"I tried staying in other universes but it never worked out. This's been the longest amount of time I stayed in an alternate universe from my own. I figured I had to tell you. I was sick of keeping it a secret for so long. If you think of me any different than you did before, it's okay. Just know that I'm still gonna be Iron Lad and help everyone I can."

They all looked at each other. "Just because you're from somewhere else doesn't make you any different than you are now" Fluttershy said. "Yeah, and that armor is badass" Rainbow Dash said. "I'm glad you all said that, because I built some stuff and I wanna know what you guys think." He then threw everyone a watch.

"A watch?" Aria said disappointed. "Hit the button on the left" Nate said. A holographic screen projected from it. "Those are wrist communicators. I built these for the team so we can stay in contact, but I thought that since you all knew who we are, you should have one." Rainbow Dash then asked "Are you saying?" "Yes. You're all part of the team. Not like we had a choice. I've had an idea to build you all power armor with unique abilities, however only one is finished."

They were in awe. "Wait, who's armor is finished?" Twilight asked. "Yours. It's in the basement." They both went to the basement with the others following. Nate hit a button which lifted a fake panel from the wall, revealing a purple and silver power armor, much like Nate's. "It has the same abilities as my armor, except it's got another addition."

He demonstrated the armors special ability. Telekinesis. He then grabbed Twilight by the wrist and inserted a microchip into her watch. "Hit that button there." She did which made the armor in front of her disappear and reappear on her. "The armor itself is connected to the chip."

"How long before the others are done?" Pinkie asked excitedly. "It'll take a while. Sunset, Alec specifically had a design for you." "Really?" Sunset asked looking over at Alec who was trying to look away and act like nothing was happening, and he sucked at it. Nate then showed her the blueprints, showing that it had an ability called a sunburst, which melted or destroyed anything around her, and it had two modes, riot or destroyer. Destroyer mode could kill, and riot mode could incapacitate enemies.

"This's all well and good but can me and Hazel go home now?" Alec asked. "Go ahead." "Yes!" Alec then sprinted up the stairs and grabbed the box of tapes, and Hazel grabbed the player.


	44. Take A Step Closer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec and Hazel continue to listen to the tapes.

Alec and Hazel both dodged their parents by quickly coming into the house and saying that Hazel had a project which required the use of a cassette player. "Hi mom, hi dad, see ya!" They both yelled as they stormed upstairs. What're you two doing. "I'm helping Hazel with a project, and we needed a cassette player and some tapes." "Where'd you get them?" "Nate!" They yelled as they quickly closed the door.

Alec looked at the top of each tape, seeing that they all had a different number, except for a few. One said "87" and another "MEMORIES." Alec decided not to go searching for answers from those, he decided to continue in numerical order. The one labeled "MEMORIES" did catch Alec's eye though. This one had to have been far different than the others.

Alec dug further into the box to find tapes just marked "M" with a number afterwards. He didn't bother with those yet, he needed to find more on the Lonely Freddy. There was still the possibility of his "condition" returning. If it did, then his body would probably be doomed. He wasn't feeling pain at that moment but it could come back.

Alec listened to the next tape.

"Uh, hello, hello. Uh, for today's lesson, we will be continuing our training on proper suit-handling techniques. When using an animatronic as a suit, please ensure that the animatronic parts are tightly compressed and fastened by the spring locks located around the inside of the suit. It may take a few moments to position your head and torso between these parts in a manner where you can move and speak. Try not to nudge or press against any of the spring locks inside the suit. Do not touch the spring locks at any time. Do not breathe on the spring locks, as moisture may loosen them, and cause them to break loose. In the case of the spring-locks come loose while you are wearing the suit, please try to maneuver away from populated areas before bleeding out, as to not ruin the customers' experience. As always, if there is ever an emergency, please go to the designated safe room. Every location is built with one extra room that is not included in the digital map layout programmed in the animatronics or the security cameras. This room is hidden to customers, invisible to animatronics, and is always off-camera. As always, remember to smile; you are the face of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza."

"Another training tape" Hazel complained. "We should've expected this one to be a training tape too, but maybe we missed something" Alec said. Alec then rewound the tape, hoping to find something he missed. "Damn, nothing, and it's that same guy again" Alec complained. "Okay, one more and then we're done. I don't want you puking blood again."

Alec pulled out the next tape, until he heard a knock on his door. Hazel and Alec immediately hid the tapes under his bed and began acting like nothing was happening. Alec had no choice but to open the door, it was either figure out the tapes or get in trouble and not be able to see the tapes for a long time.

"Alec, your friend Sunset's here" His dad said. After his dad walked away Alec quietly said "Damn, hand me the next tape." As Sunset walked in Hazel threw him the next tape. She was about to say something until the tape started and Alec began writing the most important thing on the tapes down on a notepad.

"Uh, hello? Hello, hello! Uh, there's been a slight change of company policy concerning use of the suits. Um, don't. After learning of an unfortunate incident at the sister location, involving multiple and simultaneous spring lock failures, the company has deemed the suits temporarily unfit for employees. Safety is our top priority at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, which is why the classic suits are being retired to an appropriate location, while being looked at by our technician. Until replacements arrive, you'll be expected to wear the temporary costumes provided to you. Keep in mind that they were found on very short notice, so questions about appropriateness/relevance should be deflected. I repeat, the classic suits are not to be touched, activated or worn. That being said, we are free of liability, do as you wish. As always, remember to smile; you are the face of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza."

"Another training tape. Goddamnit" Hazel complained. "How many more are there?" Alec said. "A lot." They both groaned. "The worst part is that they all might be training tapes. What do you have so far?" "All I've got is to never touch the spring-lock suits, and if you do you may as well run away from the kids so they don't see you bleed to death." "Damn." What're you two talking about?" Sunset asked.

Hazel sighed "We're trying to find out stuff about the Lonely Freddy and all we have is just a bunch of training tapes except for like 4." "Have you looked it up?" "Yeah, and all we got is the basic info that literally everyone knows and that they've been retired. And the only suspects we have for this shit are William Afton, Henry Emily, and this damn guy on the phone. All we can hope is that Nate knows who this guy on the phone is."

Alec was dissatisfied with the tapes now. "I think we should stop" He said to Hazel. "Bullshit. If you give up I'm still gonna keep looking for answers." "Why?" "Because I'm not gonna let this crap haunt you for the rest of your life, so get your ass back in that chair and listen to the tape again." Alec sighed and smiled. "Alright, thanks." "Let's just get this over with, for both our sanities."

"Why'd you come over anyway?" Hazel asked. "Actually I wanted to thank Alec for the suit." "No problem. Alright let's get back to it." He rewound the tape.

"Uh, hello? Hello, hello! Uh, there's been a slight change of company policy concerning use of the suits. Um, don't. After learning of an unfortunate incident at a sister location, involving multiple and simultaneous spring lock failures, the company has deemed the suits temporarily unfit for employees. Safety is our top priority at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, which is why the classic suits are being retired to an appropriate location, while being looked at by our technician. Until replacements arrive, you'll be expected to wear the temporary costumes provided to you. Keep in mind that they were found on very short notice, so questions about appropriateness/relevance should be deflected. I repeat, the classic suits are not to be touched, activated or worn. That being said, we are free of liability, do as you wish. As always, remember to smile; you are the face of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza."

"Anything else?" Hazel asked. "Just that there was an accident with a suit at a sister location." "What's a sister location?" Sunset asked. "A sister location is just a different location." "How many places are their?" "Probably a thousand or more. They might go international soon" Hazel said. "Are there problems like this at every place?" Sunset asked. "Judging by all the kid who've gone missing and how a lot of them ended up getting butchered then probably." "That can't be true."

Alec turned on his computer and said "See for yourself." He then searched up all the missing kids incidents. "How're they not shut down?" "The company's got too much money, more than McDonald's." "Wait. Are there photos!?!" "Sadly. I looked through them, and they're worse than you probably think." "How bad?" "Imagine finding a kid stuffed into an old animatronic suit with their eyes and teeth shooting out through the mask, and a bunch of blood and mucus."

"I think I'm gonna be sick." "At least you haven't seen the photos." "Should... should we look?" Hazel asked. "Hell no!" "We could find something from them." "Besides all the dead kids there was literally nothing. Just that they were dead before they got put in there." "Well at least we know that there was a killer who seemed to hate kids." "Maybe. But this guy had to be slick and fast. These murders have been all over the country and there was never a suspect."

"I think you put too much time into this" Sunset said. "Maybe I did, but clearly me and Hazel are getting farther than anyone's gotten." Hazel then clicked on the images tab. "Hazel!" Alec yelled immediately covering the screen. He then turned the computer off, but it seemed too late cause Sunset was already vomiting in the toilet. "Great, now you got our friend vomiting" Alec said. "That may be, but at least we're closer to finishing this crap." "We could do this without making our friend vomit."


	45. New Foes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec meets some of Danny’s old enemies

Alec was out on patrol, still stuck looking for Kilowatt. Now he had two huge foes. Fazbear Entertainment, and Kilowatt. While he was flying he heard gunshots going off. As he flew towards them, he got a voicemail.

"Alec I need your ass down here now!" Danny yelled. Alec got there and found up against the wall with two people approaching him. Vonreg and Recoil, two of his old enemies from his time in California. (Vonreg is basically Vonreg from Star Wars with a Sith trooper jetpack with two Norinco QSZ-92's chambered in 5.8x21mm, and Recoil is just a Death trooper with a G3 rifle that converts into a sniper rifle).

Vonreg and Recoil turned to see Alec. "There he is. That's the Rocketeer!" Vonreg said. Recoil said nothing, just making strange garbed noises through a voice changer. Recoil pulled his G3 and started firing. Alec dodged and fired back with Vonreg joining in. Whoever Vonreg was, he sure hated the Rocketeer, who he still thought was Danny.

Danny stood up and started shooting at Recoil while Alec flew up, trying to gain the high ground. "Oh no you fucking don't!" Vonreg yelled as he jettisoned into the air, going after Alec.

Recoil jumped into a better position and flipped a switch on his rifle, turning it into a sniper rifle. Danny jumped up and fired down on Recoil. With them stuck in an endless firefight, Vonreg could get his revenge.

Alec while in flight called up Nate, who called Warren and Twilight. "Nate! I'm getting chased around by a literal human laser pointer and I need help!" The other three got into action and went to the fight, first finding Danny.

Unfortunately Recoil managed to find a way out of the fight, but leaving Danny alive. "Alec... Vonreg's after Alec!" Danny said in exhaustion. They were all confused. "Who's Vonreg?" Nate knew who Vonreg was, having dealt with him too once. He flew up and went to Help Alec, making the others follow.

Vonreg and Alec both landed in a field, Vonreg having shot at Alec before they landed. They both took some heavy falls, but Vonreg got up before Alec. Vonreg trudged towards him with his pistols. Nate landed and tried to attack Vonreg but was hit by an EMP blast from Vonreg.

"I've been waiting for this" Vonreg said through gritted teeth. "What're you talking about? I've never even seen you before." Vonreg removed his helmet, revealing his horrifically scarred and burned face. "I'm surprised that you could've forgotten me so easily after I killed your father and you left me and my friends to burn alive in the forest."

"I still don't know you." "You may've forgotten me, but I will never forget what you did. You cannot imagine the depths I would go through to stay alive, fueled by singular hatred of you." "Like I said, still don't know you." "Maybe this'll jog your memory!" Vonreg then pistol whipped him in the face, knocking him out.

Recoil linked up with Vonreg. "And now we see your face again" Vonreg said as he took Alec's helmet off. "Wait, this... this isn't him. We've got the wrong one" Vonreg said. Recoil grunted and they ran off.

The hit was so hard that it made Alec hallucinate. He saw himself on the frozen lake surrounded by a thick cold mist, and the Oracle standing before him. He couldn't control anything he did in this vision, all he could do was watch. He looked down at his leg which was soaked in blood. His blood. Someone or something had cut his femoral artery.

He had somewhat of a grin on his face. He walked to the Oracle. "You know I could save you? I'd have to send you to another universe but you'd still be alive." "But I like this world, I don't want it to end." "If the world's ending, why not let it end?" "Because I like this world."

The Oracle then picked up a .357 Magnum revolver and handed it to Alec. "The only way you can save this universe then is if... you die." "I don't want to die, I don't want anyone to die." "I wish there was another way." Alec picked up the revolver and fiddled with it.

He looked at how many locking lugs there were. Two. It was a 4-inch barrel. He checked the cylinder. Six bullets, but only one in the chamber. Alec couldn't help but smile, knowing what was next. "So be it." He then shot himself in the side of the head.

He woke up in the field in Twilights arms, with the others trying to help him. "What the hell happened?" Danny said. "They were looking for you... but they found me instead." "Are they gonna go after him?" Twilight asked. "No" Danny said. "They're only here for me, and me alone."

Alec then sat up and said "Vonreg said that you left him and his friends to die in California. What was he talking about?" "Back when I was in California there was a gang called the Toxic 10, and Vonreg's cousin Ezra was the leader. We got in a firefight, and everyone burned to death in a wildfire... except for Vonreg and Recoil."

"Why'd you let them die?" Twilight asked. "They killed his dad" Alec replied. "Not just my dad, they killed my mom too." "I'm sorry" Twilight said. "It's fine... I learned how to fly" Danny joked. Danny always knew how to make the best of a bad situation, whether it was a joke or an observation.

"You okay?" Nate asked. "Yeah." "Okay. We're gonna be at the house, just show up when you can." "Alright." Alec then felt a pain in his kidneys. He vomited up blood. He dragged some of the blood across his hands while saying "Yeah, of course. I'll be fine" all while he remembered what he saw in his hallucination.


	46. Arrow To The Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adagio falls for someone that no one could ever expect.

Warren Worthington III was always a bit strange, and not just physically. He was born a mutant, having wings grow out of his back. His father despised mutants, believing them to be a detriment to society, making Warren leave and eventually joining the X-Men. He left after a disagreement with Charles Xavier, being scolded for killing two men on accident.

Warren left and came to White Skies to try and help people here. Over the years Warren's mental health has... changed, and it was a strange way. As a child he frequently tried to hide his mutation from his father by trying to cut his wings off of his back, leaving many scars.

When he came of age he became reborn and followed the Catholic faith, much like his parents. He acted a bit strange though. He acted as if rain was a baptism, a cleanse. When someone died he'd never cry, he would only say "See ya on the other side pal" or something of the sort.

His attitude was strangely almost always positive. He always looked to the best instead of the worst. His wings could either be normal feathers or steel, whichever he preferred to use at any point in time. Nate gave him the nickname Roy, as in Roy Batty from Blade Runner. Warren always liked the nickname, mainly because he knew the symbol that Roy represented (Which was confirmed to be Christ by the way).

Warren lived alone, not being able to trust many people after all he'd been through. He was only 17 but was still stronger than many might think when they first looked at him. As time went on he gained another mutation, this one allowing him to grow metallic spikes from his flesh. When he retracted them there'd never be a scar, his regenerative healing was to thank for that.

He hated his life as a child, constantly being bullied for being weird, strange, different, a mutant. All he wanted was to live in peace, to coexist, to be happy, to be equal. He never got that as a child. He'd run home from school some days, wanting to run from the pain, but it never worked.

His mother began teaching him to look to the more positive side of life, to be happy and at peace with who he was. After that he loved life more than he'd loved anything, but not just his life, everyone's lives, life itself. All he wanted were the same answers everyone else wanted. Where did I come from? Where am I going? How long have I got?

But how in the living hell does someone like Adagio Dazzle have a crush on him? This was a question that couldn't even be answered by a telepath. She began asking about his interests, but in a very subtle way. She got some answers, then being, music, primarily Bastille which was the most popular band in that area of the U.S., grim shows, and movies. But the most common answers were religion, birds, and flying.

When she heard religion she would sigh, due to her being an atheist, but was interested in his feelings towards birds and flight. And fortunately she was interested in the idea of flight as well.

"Well, I could introduce you if you want" Alec said. She surprisingly jumped at this opportunity. "Don't ever tell anyone about this. Ever." "Okay, jeez. Nate wanted me to bring the files on Watkins International to his place, so I guess you can come with me." So they went to his place.

When he answered the door he had his wings extended. "Warren, you trying to get caught?" Alec asked. "Oh relax, no one's gonna be able to see. Plus, we shouldn't hide who we really are. Who's this?" "I'm Adagio." "Oh yeah. My bad. Haven't been able to keep up with everything that's been happening."

"I don't blame you, these past two months have been strangely eventful." "Yeah." Alec couldn't help but cringe from the awkward silence. "Well this was fun but I'm gonna get the hell out of here" Alec said as he left the files on the table. He then got into his car and started uncontrollably laughing. This was something he or anyone else would ever expect. The girl with a heart of stone falling for a guy with wings.

Alec wanted to tell the whole world what was going on in that house but knew if he did, he'd be hanging from a tree by his own entrails, but he'd die laughing. But there was one person he could tell. Hazel. The two had constantly kept secrets so this would be nothing new (No she's not gonna reveal Adagio's secret). He called Hazel while he was still laughing.

"Alec, what the hell's so funny?" "You're not gonna believe this. Stone hearted Adagio Dazzle, one of the three girls who almost destroyed humanity, likes Warren Worthington!" "What?!!!" "I know!" They were both uncontrollably laughing to the point where Alec was literally crying.

"Hazel, do me a favor and don't tell anyone about this, or I'll die." "Of course, this's too embarrassing for someone like her. If she ever goes back to being bad we've got this to use against her."Alec resumed his hysterical laughter.

Adagio could feel that Alec was laughing in the car, but she didn't want to break the mood. "You're from CHS?" "Yes." "Didn't you and your sisters almost destroy the universe." "... yes" She replied through gritted teeth and closed eyes. But was surprised to not be scolded or casted out by him.

"Damn, that sucks." "Wait, you're not mad?" "No, it happened and it's over. There's no need to dwell on it, especially since you and your sisters changed. Why?" "That's just surprising. People from CHS hated us after what we did, they didn't even give Sonata a chance." "Well forgiveness must not be in their dictionary."

This made her chuckle. "You seem to be a bit too interested in religion." "I get that a lot." "Why?" "I didn't have it good growing up." "Aren't you rich?" "That's not what I meant. My dad's always hated mutants, so when my powers started developing wings started growing out of my back."

"Is that why you came to White Skies? To get away from him?" "Not completely, but it had a big role in it. When I developed wings I tried cutting them off as best I could, but they always grew back. Eventually my dad caught me cutting them off. All he said was 'Not you too' so I stayed distant from him. But I at least learned how to retract them."

Adagio was still terrible with empathy. "How do you do it?" "Do what?" "Be happy when your father doesn't seem to love you?" She then noticed Warren developing a more somber look. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to bring up any past memories." "No it's fine. He does love, it's just that... he doesn't accept me. I wish he would but he won't, I can only hope he will."

"Why're you so interested in birds?" "Because birds get to go wherever they want, and fly wherever they want. They live free, while we don't." "Is that why you like flying so much?" "Yeah. Because I don't have to do anything up there. I'm free."

"Being attracted to someone? How is this possible?" Adagio thought to yourself. There were two voices in her head. "Stand strong. Don't fall for him or anyone." The other saying "It's okay to like him. Don't be afraid of it. Accept it."

"Warren?" "Yeah?" "I was wondering if I could?" "Yeah?" "See the scars?" Warren was surprised to hear this. "I gotta tell you Adagio this sounds pretty sus, but okay." He pulled his shirt off and turned around, leaving Adagio impressed by his muscular physique. Warren retracted his wings so she could see them.

Parts of his back were jagged and cut up, while the other parts were just normal. On his back she saw several large and deep lines stretching across his flesh. "Empathy? What's happened to you Adagio?" She thought to herself. "I guess I've been shot by the arrow."


	47. Saving Angels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec’s medical conditions are finally diagnosed and it’s revealed that he needs surgery.

Hazel was finally able to talk Alec into revealing his health issues to their parents. Not only did he reveal his problems, he also revealed to his dad that he was the Rocketeer. "I know son." "You knew? How?" "You're not very good at hiding it." "I still have to work on that." "I'm gonna get a doctors appointment as soon as possible." "Thank you."

Alec's illness finally got diagnosed. Not was his right kidney practically rotting, 4 mm of his brain was deformed, causing his numbness (A problem that I actually have, except my deformity is 6 mm not 4). Alec was able to get an operation and wouldn't even need a transplant, but there was a huge possibility that the effects of the rot could continue. He felt afraid of what was to come, whether he got the operation or not. He stared at the bathroom mirror in rage, but in truth he was afraid. Afraid that he'd die and leave those he loved behind, his family, his friends, and Sunset.

Alec made peace with the possibility of death by believing that if he were to act more spiteful and hateful then people wouldn't mourn. A horribly thought out tactic, but it was the only one he could think of. "You're still welcome to learn" Oracle said.

"I think I'm finished learning." "I know the path you're planning, and it's not good." "I don't care." "I'm sorry." "Maybe it's good that I'll be dead, I won't feel anymore pain or suffering." "I know how you feel, but you shouldn't just give in." "Too bad, whether I like it or not it's gonna happen."

"How do you know that?" "Because I can feel it." "If I could I'd stop you but I have no choice. All I can say is that your tactic isn't gonna work, no matter what you do." "Why?" "How do you think Sunset would feel?" Alec looked downward. "Whatever happens it'll be good for everyone." And with that, the Oracle left

"She's right you know" Hazel said. "You too?" "Do you remember when I gave you that Foxy plush?" "Yeah." "Do you remember why?" Alec stood silent, knowing what she was gonna say. "I knew why you acted like that, and why you hated me. I didn't give up on you then, and I'm not giving up on you now."

Alec looked down at the bloodied razor and the fresh blood pooling out of his hand and into the sink. He didn't care about scars anymore. What good would it do now? All he could think about was his death.

Now he had a new plan, to stay as distant as he could. His parents were able to inform the school administration about his condition and get him time off so he could have less stress on his mind. He got numerous texts and calls from people wondering what was going on but he let all of them go to voicemail.

Two days passed and now he felt less fear and more numb to the situation, now feeling that he could die but he could live, but he still remained distant, not wanting his friends to worry. However he was informed that he was gonna need a transplant. He visited the hospital a few times to get CT scans and such, but during his visits he'd walk around.

He found Cindy's room and saw that she was out now. He knew she was out and back at school but still liked to go by the room. He always walked out to the courtyard and sat on the same bench every time. He felt only peace when he sat there, remembering lyrics to Bastille songs and listening to them in his head.

Two days more, he was eating lunch downstairs. He was talking to his aunt Gigi about the upcoming operation while his mom was doing the dishes. When Alec finished he took his plate and cup over to the sink so she could wash them, and as he did that he fell over and passed out.

He was brought to the hospital and sent to the ER. His kidney had caused him to go unconscious. Now his operations were gonna happen. The hospital found a donor, one the family knew well, but remained unknown to Alec. They gave him the sedatives and started working.

Alec was alone in his mind now. He saw the Oracle appear and approached her. "What's happening? Where am I?" "You're in the hospital, but you're under the knife and are in your mind." "So what do I do in here?" "Whatever you want." "Who's my donor?" "Someone you know." "Who?" "I'd rather you see when you wake up."

"What do you think I should do?" "Just do Whatever you want in here." "Will it affect what's going on out there?" "Nope. Do whatever you want." "What about you? Don't you have to guard the Multiverse?" "I can do that where ever I want. I'm here to keep you mentally stable while you're unconscious."

"Whatever I want?" "Whatever you want." "I guess I feel like... singing." "Then sing away." "I'm not used to an audience." "I wish you had a choice." "Fine. What do you think I should sing?" "Whatever you want." "That doesn't really help."

"Fine, sing something or someone you're really passionate about, something or someone you love I guess." Alec then had the idea, sing about me who keeps you from falling over the edge. "I think I have the perfect song for that." "Then fire away." Alec then cleared his throat. As he did, a strange nature setting formed around him.

"Oh I feel overjoyed  
When you listen to my words  
I see them sinking in  
Oh I see them crawling underneath your skin  
Words are all we have  
We'll be talking  
We'll be talking  
These words are all we have  
We'll be talking  
And I hear you calling in the dead of night  
Oh I hear you calling in the dead of night  
You lean towards despair  
Any given opportunity you're there  
But what is there to gain?  
When you're always falling off the fence that way.  
Words are all we have  
We'll be talking  
We'll be talking  
These words are all we have  
We'll be talking  
And I hear you calling in the dead of night  
Oh I hear you calling in the dead of night  
Oh I hear you calling in the dead of night  
Oh I hear you calling in the dead of night  
Ooh  
Ooh  
Ooh  
Ooh  
And I hear you calling in the dead of night  
Oh I hear you calling in the dead of night  
Oh I hear you calling in the dead of night  
Oh I hear you calling in the dead of night  
Ooh  
Oh I feel overjoyed  
When you listen to my words"

"That was beautiful." "Thanks." "Overjoyed by Bastille. One of my favorites. Why that song though?" "You know why." "I wanna hear it from you." "I sang it about... Sunset. She's helped me from breaking apart, just like Hazel. I think... I think I'm in love with her." "You think or you know?" "I-I." "Just say it." "I'm in love with her."

The Oracle smiled. "Tell her." "What if she doesn't feel the same way? That could destroy our friendship." "At least you'll have tried." "... You're right, but I'll tell her when I'm ready." "Of course, just don't take too long." "So what now?" "Well, time in here was slower than it was out there, so this is where you get off." "You mean?" "Yup, the operation is done and you made it. Goodbye Alec." "Goodbye, and thank you." The Oracle smiled and left his mind.

Alec awoke in the bed to see everyone smiling, happy that the operation was a success. "Alec, I'm doctor Sloan. You're in the hospital." "I know, I just wanna know who my donor is." Sloan point at the bed next to his, and on that bed was Gary giving him a thumbs up.

"How you feeling?" Gary weakly asked. "Stronger" Alec laughed. Alec laid back and looked up at the ceiling. "Can I have my phone back?" Sloan handed his phone and headphones back and left to file paperwork.

He would be in the hospital for another day. After a few hours of talking his family left. Before they left Hazel ran over to him and hugged him. "I told you so" She said. "You're right." Hazel then left.

Alec didn't even question why Gary gave him his kidney, he only thanked him and put his headphones on. He turned on Overjoyed and fell asleep.


	48. Alec in the Den

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec has recovered from his surgeries and goes back into action.

Alec was now home and was happy that he was no longer in pain, although still remaining distant. He began noticing that his hair color was going back to its old orangish blonde color, and his eyes returning to their green color, however his freckles never returned which he didn't mind, he never liked them anyway. His attitude was very positive now.

His mind was no longer slurred and foggy. His vomiting and numbness were all gone. It was a miracle. He found some songs by Bastille that he'd never heard and bought them all, his favorite being Daniel in the Den. He hadn't returned to school yet, still wanting to focus on his mental health.

He then thought "The people still need a hero." He decided to take back his role as the Rocketeer. "You surethis's a good idea?" His dad said. "Never been more sure." "Alright. Don't get killed kid." Alec then put on his gear and jumped out the window and ran into the woods. He then jumped in the air and activated the jetpack and started flying while listening and singing along to Daniel in the Den on loop.

Through the radar he heard there was a domestic problem. Abuse. Alec flew there immediately and managed to get an upstairs window opened. He then saw a kid in the room watching Astroman. The kid looked absolutely starstruck. Alec shushed him and said "Astroman's my favorite show."

He snuck downstairs and saw the kids father backhand his mother. Alec jumped and kicked the man in the face. He then picked the man up and slammed his head against the wall three times and knocked him out. He opened the front door and held him down, waiting for the cops. The cops showed up and put the man in the car and drove off.

Alec turned and saw the kid holding out an Foxy plush, wanting to give it to him. Alec was reminded of Hazel's party years prior. He lightly moved his hand away and shook his other hand. He then went back up into sky, changing the song to Warmth, another Bastille song. Up in the sky he looked to his left and saw a vision of Cliff Secord flying by his side, giving him a thumbs up. Alec did the same and did a barrel roll.

He had no intention of telling his friends that he was back yet, but made the mistake of flying over Sonata and her sisters who were walking home from school. "No way!" Sonata said. "Where the hell has he been? He just disappears and thinks he can get away with it. Can you believe this Adagio?" "Look all I know is that his behavior is unpredictable. We shouldn't even try to question it. We'd just end up going down a rabbit hole."

Alec wasn't paying attention to the ground, only the sky. He'd missed the sky and flying around. Now he could do it all he wanted. He was happier than he'd been in a long time, being able to fly again. But little did he know that the word of his return was about to go around the team.

Alec then saw another problem on the radar. A break in this time. He flew to the house and went in to see the crooks with guns and one with a crowbar. They shot at Alec, and only two bullets hit his metal vest plate, causing no damage. "My turn" He said with a twisted smile behind his helmet.

He punched on of them in the face and took his gun. He then spun around on the floor shooting near them to scare them. He then pistol whipped the one with the crowbar and snatched it from him. He hit all of them with it, even breaking one of their jaws. The cops showed up and took them away, all the while Alec was smiling.

He felt on top of the world, flying around and beating up crooks. He was having way too much fun. Alec then flew to Cindy's house.

"Alec? Where the hell have you been?" "I'll tell you and the team at Nate's later, just let me in the house when I show up." "Well What happened to your hair? Same with your eyes?" "Like I said, I'll tell you later." "Okay. Glad you're back." "Same with you Silk." Alec then went back to his house to refuel the jetpack and grab some back up fuel tanks. At this point everyone knew about his encounter with the Lonely Freddy and what he used to look like. They were not gonna believe this.

An hour later the team showed up to Nate's and went to his lair in the basement. Alec texted that he was there to Cindy. She said she was going to the bathroom and went upstairs. She opened the front door, letting Alec and Hazel inside. After a minute Cindy went back to the basement and the team continued talking."

"Look the point is we know where this 'Meltdown' is, so why don't we go after him?" Adagio asked. "Well, we have Kilowatt still out there, same with Blight, and a crack-shot hitman named Crossfire who's killing people left and right" Nate replied. "Let's go after Meltdown first" Rainbow Dash suggested.

The door swung open, letting the sounds of Daniel in the Den and footsteps in. "I'm with her, let's go get Meltdown" Alec said as he walked down the stairs. Everyone looked over in shock at his new look. There were so many questions surging through their heads at that moment, all the while he had a smile on his face.

"Where've you been?" "What happened to your hair and eyes?" "Why've you been gone?" All those questions he answered. "Wait. How did your kidney randomly start rotting?" Dash asked. "No idea. I see everyone's got their armor now."

Applejack and Fluttershy's armors were based primarily in strength. The Dazzling's and Octavia's armors were based in sound. Dash's armor was based in speed. Trixie and Rarity's armors were based in telekinesis.

The team then caught Alec back up to speed. He still agreed with Dash and Adagio's idea to go after Meltdown. "Okay, fine. A part of the team will go after Meltdown, another part will keep watch for Kilowatt, and another part will go after Crossfire. Everyone agreed?" Nate asked. "Sounds fair" Ben replied. "So it's settled, let's do this. Oh, welcome back Alec." "Thanks. Let's go."


	49. Taking down Meltdown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team one goes after Meltdown.

Alec and his team went after Meltdown, who was at a fuel plant hoping to cause as much destruction as he could. The small team consisted of Rainbow Dash, Adagio, Aria, Danny, and Bart Allen, aka Kid Flash. Bart wasn't a stranger to the team, but had been very absent due to fighting crime in Jump City with the Titans.

"Hey! There he is!" Bart yelled over comms. Meltdown was walking deeper into the facility, closing the doors behind him. Bart ran at the door hoping to break it down but it didn't work. "Here let me show you how to do it" Aria said before hitting the door and falling. "Guys? What the hell is this?" Alec asked. 

They all turned to notice several piles of what looked like some kind of powder. "I don't know, dust?" Aria said. Alec then realized what it was. "No it's not dust. It's ashes. It's the ashes of employees. Meltdown's killing people." "So why don't we kill him?" Adagio asked. "I'm with you there" Dash said.

"It's not that simple" Bart said. "Me and Danny tried, but he just doesn't die. You freeze him, he'll melt the ice, and he won't drown, he can't even be crushed to death. He just doesn't die." Alec then blew the doors in. "There. Problem solved."

They ran in to find more ash piles. Alec heard what sounded like running from nearby. The team followed the sound to find three workers running. Alec stopped them and asked "Where'd Meltdown go?" "If you mean that psycho in the mech suit he went to the power generator." Alec bolted there with the team struggling to keep up.

He got into the generator room and saw Meltdown messing with some wires. "William, don't do this" Alec said (Meltdown is supposed to be Holocaust from Marvel but I call him Meltdown, and his real name is William Rolfson).

"Why shouldn't I?" Meltdown asked. "Every where I go I'm insulted for being a mutant! Everyone I meet discriminates against my kind! I sided with Apocalypse and he failed me! Don't you get it? I didn't fail humanity! They failed me! They have to burn! I must bring them an unstoppable HOLOCAUST!"

Alec got everyone to stop talking so he could try to talk him down. "I know how you feel, William!" Aria blurted. No one ever thought they'd hear anything empathetic come out of Aria Blaze's mouth. "What do you know of my pain?"

"Me and my sisters aren't human either, we're sirens from another universe. Our race was completely wiped out and we got sent here. We've had to use our powers to manipulate others to help us survive. For so long I only cared about how I felt, until now. Please, don't do this."

William turned and looked at her. Even though he was a skeleton in a mech suit, he gave off a vibe of remorse and compassion, but then he uttered just a few words. "I'm sorry, but you'll have to die too."

He lit the core which started a huge shockwave knocking everyone off balance. Alec shot at Meltdown but to no effect. Adagio then shot him with sound blasts which managed to do some damage, but not much. Aria did the same also causing damage. Rainbow and Kid Flash ran at him and struck him several times which did much more damage than everyone else did.

Meltdown got up in fury and went on a rampage, blasting everything in his sight. He hit many steel beams and catwalks, making them fall from the ceiling. The team now had to deal with debris falling from the ceiling.

A large beam fell, heading straight for Aria who was distracted at that moment. She was knocked back by a different piece of debris, and then noticed the beam. She took a last breath, expecting to die, until she noticed that she was still breathing, and that the beam didn't hit her.

Meltdown stood over her, trying to keep the beam from hitting her. Meltdown looked at her for a split second and threw the beam away. It seemed that she'd managed to get him to stop. "Go! Now!" Meltdown yelled. "I'm not leaving you here Rolfson!" Alec yelled. "Me either!"  
Aria yelled. "Just go!"

The team ran except for Alec and Aria who tried to help him escape, but he clearly didn't want to leave, it was as if he wanted to die. A large piece of debris put a hole in the floor, and beneath it looked like lava. This was a power plant powered by lava. Meltdown was hit by a beam.

He was now near the edge on one knee with steam exiting from cracks in his suit. He was loudly taking deep breaths and holding his chest. Alec approached him and held his hand out to him. "William, we both know your pain. We've both been cast out by others. Our hearts have been filled with malice like you. We found a way back, and you can too. Please Will, don't do this. Please. Let me take you in from the heat. Let me save you from the fire."

Meltdown looked at him and Aria and then back down. "Believe me... you're the only two who've ever cared." Meltdown then moved backwards a bit and made a joke. "Funny, and I thought the lions were bad" Referring to Daniel in the Den. He then fell backwards into the pit below, killing him self.

Alec and Aria then ran from the facility as it crumbled behind them. They then turned to see a fire erupting behind them. After the fire died Alec ran to the debris to hopefully find Meltdown, but to no avail. He stood up and took off his helmet and tilted his head down out of respect. They then left.

Alec contacted Nate. "Did you get him?" Nate asked. "We won't be seeing William again" Alec sadly said. "Alright, come on home, your jobs done for now." Alec then flew home without a word, deciding that maybe it was time to listen to some more tapes.

He dropped into the woods and ran home, trying not to draw attention. He climbed into his room and removed his gear and let his parents know he was back. He then sat at his desk and put he head into his palm and sighed. He then turned on the machine and inserted the next tape.


	50. Gathering Intel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nate looks through some files gathered by Grid of the teams Earth 308 counterparts for an eventual mission planned for himself.

The others finished looking for their targets but to no avail, prompting them all to go home. Nate went home and down to his basement and found several files on different individuals from Earth 308 which were made by Grid.

Nate was grateful for Grid doing this but still couldn't trust him. Something about him just wasn't right. Nate put the note down and began to read through the files, seeing that these individuals were basically the same people from his Earth 8 team, except there were a few missing and some he didn't even know.

The first file was on Sunset, saying that the girls weren't so "forgiving" at the night of the fall formal. She ended up fleeing from Canterlot and began living in a place nicknamed "The Stomach" which was the nickname for the White Skies sewer system. It was no stranger that the homeless lived down there in both universes.

The next file was on Alec. It said that the encounter with Lonely Freddy never happened, and after Hazel died in a car crash he fell into a downward spiral. He moved out at 18 and became addicted to opioids. He was able to gain a well paying job but his drug addiction still tethers him down.

Danny West. Not much to be said about this version of him. All it read was that he was still the Rocketeer. Nothing else was different for him.

The Dazzlings. Only Sonata was alive and she was living in the Stomach. Adagio killed herself and Aria Overdosed while at a drug den. Surprisingly Alec was present at her death, and did nothing to help her, only having a smile on his face. This Alec still enjoyed the suffering of others.

Warren. He isn't a mutant. After his dad died he left the company to his son. Warren runs the company and is an advocate for Mutant rights, despite him not being one. He's also a devout Catholic.

The Rainbooms. Nothing to say about them really. There wasn't really any change besides the lack of Sunset.

John Allerdyce. Nothing changed.

Cindy Moon. No powers.

Ben Reilly. Non existent.

Grid. Destroyed.

"Well that's the team here, so what about these other files?"

Eric Watkins AKA Citizen V. After his half brother John's death he took the mantle. He doesn't intentionally kill criminals but doesn't seem to regret it if they die.

Kate Bishop AKA Hawkeye. After being sexually assaulted in NYC Central Park she learned several different forms of martial arts and other fighting styles to defend herself. After Hawkeye gave up and became Ronin, she took one of his old bows and became the new Hawkeye.

Crimson Dynamo AKA Dimitri Petrenko (Huge World at War reference). Nothing different from Earth 8. Petrenko was inspired by the actions of Dimitri Bukharin, formally Crimson Dynamo now Airstrike. He stole the suit from Bukharin, wanting to continue the legacy. Rather than going after Petrenko, Bukharin let him keep the suit as long as he used it for good and stayed in contact. (This version of the Dynamo armor isn't a giant mech suit, it's about the same size of an Iron Man suit).

War-hog AKA J Morrison. J was from Compton and lived in a really rough neighborhood. He encountered a neo-nazi gang that would go around to black neighborhoods and cause trouble for others. He constantly got bullied by them until he had enough. He learned bare knuckle brawling from an old RAF pilot and started defending his neighborhood from them. After his mom managed to become in charge of their district she revitalized Compton and made it safer. At the age of 20 he moved to Gotham and ended learning who Batman was. He ended up getting a metallic suit with wings, much like Falcon.

Gunslinger AKA Joe stone. Joe came from a Franco-Indian family and lived in Louisiana. The Klan wasn't too far from his home, and there were frequent cross burnings. He learned how to fire a gun from his grandpa one summer on his farm. One night he grabbed two M9's and fired off into the air, sending the Klan running. He eventually made himself a costume and became the Gunslinger.

Toxin AKA Unknown. All that was known was that he's 15 and was infected by the same symbiote that created Venom, except rather than his venom form being black and white, his was dark blue and white with red eyes. He had the same powers as venom.

"Godspeed? Mr. Freeze? Meltdown? When did they become heroes?"

Godspeed AKA August Heart. This Godspeed was different. He was exposed to the speed force from an explosion rather than using a drug. Same powers as Flash, including regenerative healing.

Mr. Freeze. Not much had changed except that Nora was cured and that he became loyal to the heroes. He helped build and repair weapons and such.

Meltdown. Not much different except for the fact that War-hog convinced him to join the team.

"At least I have a team to take down Kang. Looks like I'll have to rally the squad tomorrow so I can tell them."

Nate picked up the files and turned out the light and went upstairs. He brought the files with him and read them over again, just to be sure he read them right and to see if he left anything out.


	51. The Stomach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crossfire’s location has been learned, and Nate allows Ben to gather a team to find him.

"So wherever Crossfire is, he's been been causing problems with the people, and not just his targets?" Twilight asked. "That's right. People have been reporting that they've seen a man with a red cybernetic eye attempting to go into hiding. The only reason we know who he is, is because of a security camera" Grid replied. "So where is he?" Nate asked. "The most likely answer would be the stomach." "The stomach?" "It's another name for the White Skies abandoned sewer system."

Twilight looked confused. "How can you abandon a sewer system?" "That's what I wanna know." Nate then got everyone over and told them the story, but not just that, he showed them all their Earth 308 counterpart files. 

Alec looked at his with an unchanging expression. He looked up at Nate and said "Mine... doesn't seem far from the truth." Everyone looked at him surprised. "Why're you showing us these?" Sunset asked. "Because they'll be important for another mission, which I don't wanna talk about now. What's important is that Crossfire might be in the Stomach, and we need access. Problem is, we don't know how to get there."

Ben walked over and said "I know where it is, I've been there before." "Really?" "I know a guy who worked one of the doors, if we're lucky he still is." "Alright Ben, pick your team." "Alright, I'm gonna need two, and they're gonna have to be good for stealth." Ben quickly chose Rainbow and Alec.

Rainbow and Alec began to suit up before Ben stopped them. "No. We dress in fancy stuff they'll take it as an insult and they might kill us." "Alright, I'll just take my guns." "No guns. No fancy clothes, no valuables, and no outside communications." Nate looked over at them and said "I know I'm sending you three into the dark zone here."

The three looked at each other and agreed. "We can handle it" Rainbow said. "Alright. If you three don't come back in 20 hours, we're calling the FBI." "Noted." The three then waited for nightfall to access the sewer.

They slid the manhole cover away and climbed down the ladder. They snuck through the sewer, avoiding the workers down there. The three came to a stop and hid from a nearby worker who'd heard them. The worker kept moving, same with the three.

They found an old blue metal door, which looked like a prohibition era safe house door. Before they knocked Ben stopped them. "When we go in, you might see people you've had problems with in the past. As of right now, you've never even seen them. If a conflict starts then you have to answer to Brent." "Brent?" "He's related to the first guy to hide down here." "You seem to know a lot about this place" Rainbow said. "Know it? I used to live down here" Ben replied before knocking on the door.

A slot opened on the door, and out came 4 G3's. Ben then did what sounded like a secret knock that kids would do to get into a clubhouse. "Password?" Said a voice. "Dead rat" Ben said. The door opened. "Ben?" Said the door guard. "Dex, good to see you're still working one of the doors." Before they opened the second door, Dex stopped them. "You remember how this works" Dex said.

The three moved up against the wall so Dex could search them. "Only some knives. Smart. Alright, go on in." "Thanks pal." The three moved in and saw something they could never forget. Homeless and crooks as far as the eyes could see. Ben looked over and saw none other than the Shocker. "What's he doing in White Skies?" Ben thought.

Ben instructed the two to follow him and talk to a man with long red hair and a beard. "Ben? What the hell are you doing down here lad?" "We're looking for someone." "Sorry lad. You know how this place works. We don't sell anybody out unless their rapists." Ben then handed over a watch.

"Wow, rose-gold Rolex. Must've hidden it good to get past Dex. Alright, who're you looking for?" "A guy with a red robot eye." "Robot eye. Try Boris, he sees all kinds of crazy things at his door." "Thanks Brent."

When they got to Boris's, Ben stopped them. "I don't know how to say this but, Rainbow you might need to stay out here." "What? Why?" She asked angrily. "Boris is... well he's really behind the times, if you know what I mean." "A sexist dick?" "Exactly. Alec you should probably stay out here with her." "I can handle myself." "You sure?" "I can handle myself!" "Alright, let's go." Alec and Ben walked into Boris's.

"Ben? Holy shit! It's been so long. How've you been?" "Good, but we need to ask you something." "Shoot." "Have you seen anyone with a red robot eye?" "Ben. You know how it works down here." "I gave Brent a watch. You owe an answer." "Alright. I did. I saw him and I think some sell-swords near the old bunks." "Thanks man. It's good to see you again." Boris hugged Ben. "Same here kid." They both walked out.

"Sell-swords?" Alec asked. "Like I said, he's really far behind."

Rainbow stood outside and noticed a man with greasy long hair and a sinister gaze approach. "Can I help you?" Rainbow asked. "You lost girl?" "No." "Don't lie now. I can help you." "Looking for something Mick?" Ben asked.

"Ben! I was just trying to see if this girl needed some help." "Don't you remember the code? We don't like rapid down here." Mick then walked away angry. "Rapist?" Rainbow asked. "No one knows. People have had problems with him but no reports of rape."

"So where's Crossfire?" "Boris said he's probably near the old bunks with some mercs." They headed to the bunks and managed to spot Crossfire. Before they could react they were knocked down and thrown into what seemed like a makeshift prison cell.

"So, you're still hunting me" Crossfire said. "When we get out of here we're gonna kick your ass!" Rainbow said. "You're not going anywhere. I'm leaving." Crossfire then began talking to one of his mercs. "Do whatever you want with them. I'll be in Ridgepoint." "Got it boss."

The three looked at each other in silence and sat down, accepting defeat. Although two of them hadn't given up.


	52. Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team has been locked in a cell and are to be executed, but all is not lost.

They all sat in the dirty little cell, readying themselves for their inevitable demise. Alec faced away from the door and at the wall, while Ben and Rainbow sat across from each other. "Welp, this is it. We're gonna die in here" Alec said. "No we're not, we're gonna get out." "How?" Rainbow asked. "I... I don't know."

"Since we're gonna die I think we should share anything we wanna say" Alec said. "You seem strangely prepared for this" Ben said. "Which takes me to my first point. I still wanna die." Ben and Rainbow looked at each other with wide eyes and then over at him. "Why? You've been so happy recently" Rainbow pointed out.

Alec sighed. "I'm happy because of the things I have, but sometimes I feel like maybe I don't deserve them. I used to be such a monster, and the people I hated still have my back. I know it's because they love me but I don't know why they just don't give up on me. If you were looked inside my mind you'd probably drown in my regret. Every time I manage to get over it I just drag myself back down, and I don't know why or how. I'm just tired of carrying this horrific weight, this weight of living."

Rainbow moved over to him and put her hand on his shoulder. "You shouldn't feel like this. If anyone I know deserves to be happy is you." "... Thanks." "Dash?"

Rainbow turned her head over to Ben who was looking at the ground. "I... I know I probably just got us killed and all but... I've had a crush on you for a while now. Since we might die soon I thought you should know." Rainbow went over to Ben and kissed him. "I feel the same way."

Alec chuckled. "That brings me to my final point. I'm in love with Sunset." "Whoa. Wasn't expecting that. I mean I know you like her but... damn" Ben replied. "When we get out of here you should tell her" Rainbow said.

Rather than try to destroy their optimism, Alec only said "I will." The door opened and in came three mercs. "Keep the girl alive" One said. Alec was then dragged out. As he was being dragged out he said "Rainbow, Ben, it's been an honor."

After what seemed like an eternity a gunshot went off. Tears were shed. After another eternity another merc came to the cell and was about to drag Ben out until he was cracked over the head with a toilet lid. It was Alec.

Alec repeatedly bashed the mans skull with the toilet lid until he could barely see. Alec got off of him and nearby there were gunshots. From behind him came Brent, Boris, Dex, Vonreg, Recoil, and many others. "What the hell are you two doing?" Rainbow asked Vonreg and Recoil. "If this kid hadn't found us in that torture room, we'd be dead by now. We're done chasing Danny, and being crooks. You three better get outta here, we'll hold them off."

The three got up and ran with the sound of gunshots fading. As they ran more people with guns ran by them. "Must be Boris's boys" Ben said. They managed to get to another exit and fled from the Stomach. They climbed out of a manhole cover and went back to Nate's house.

When they got to Nate's house it was locked down, like someone had broken in. The three got in the house and saw some crooks who'd been knocked out. They went to the basement to find Nate brushing blood from his shoulder.

"What happened here?" Rainbow asked. "These guys were looking for someone called Raptor. You guys look pretty roughed up. What happened down there?" "We got caught but we figured out where Crossfire is." "Where is he?" "Ridgepoint."

Nate logged into his computer and updated his file on Crossfire. "Vonreg and Recoil saved us" Ben said. "What? Why?" "I found them and got them out. They said they were done being criminals, and they're done hunting Danny." "I don't know if I can take that seriously but I trust you." Nate then updated the files on Vonreg and Recoil.


	53. How Do I Tell You?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec decides that it’s time to admit his feelings to Sunset, while something from Warren’s past returns to haunt him.

Alec was stressed as hell. He wanted to tell Sunset that he was in love with her, but he was extremely nervous to do it. He definitely couldn't do it at school because of all the people, he couldn't just call her over just to say it, and he absolutely refused to do it over the phone.

He needed someway to tell her, someway where it wasn't obviously set up by him. Maybe a party like the one Nate had, or maybe the group went out to do something. Or maybe, just maybe... on mission? No, that wasn't the best way. Group plan it is.

He was a nervous wreck leading to the event. He had Warren, who'd began to act more strange than usual put the event together. Going to the mall and just letting loose. This mall in particular was ridiculously big, much like the mall of America in Minnesota. Roller coasters, arcades, bars, multiple food courts, and all kinds of stores.

This was the plan. Go on some of the rides, go and maybe buy stuff, eat, drive her home, admit how he felt. Perfect. Except for the fact that he was extremely stressed and even vomited.

"Don't tell me your kidneys' fucked up" Hazel said, seeing Alec's head in the toilet. "No, I'm just nervous." "Jeez. What're you so nervous about?" "I'm gonna tell Sunset the truth." "You're gonna tell her that you're in love with her." "It's now or never at this point." "Well, good luck, and for Christ's sake don't vomit on her." "Noted."

Maybe he was overthinking this. Maybe it wasn't as big a deal as he thought it was. He just needed to keep cool and breathe. It was big for him, but he felt it was better to say it now rather than be left in the dark. He called Warren and told him everything, and Warren agreed to help, but for the promise of a favor. The favor in question was unknown. Warren didn't need him to do anything yet, but Alec knew that he'd eventually call it in, and that didn't help his stress at all.

Alec noticed a change in Warren's attitude, in fact everyone did. He still had some positivity but seemed more emotionless than he once was. He knew Warren had swings every now and then but it wasn't ever like this. But nobody knew what was happening to him.

"You were once my horseman Archangel, and now you return to be amongst those who demean our blood" Apocalypse said. "You made me forget right from wrong. You may still be alive, but am no one's slave." "As long as I live, I'll always control you." "Then maybe I'll have to kill you." "I'd stop you dead in your tracks and make you kill all your friends. If you won't be the Archangel willingly, then I'll force you to do it." "Fine. I guess I have no choice."

Warren was still a human mutant, but was soon to be the evil Archangel, but not yet. He still had the strength to fight, but it wouldn't last too much longer. He knew he'd have no choice to give in, but he needed to fight for as long as he could. Maybe it'd work, just maybe he could hold Apocalypse off.

To take his mind off of it he put the event for the next day after school. It was a Friday so they'd still have some free time afterwards. This gave Alec some time. He had to think it through in his head. He had the plan set. He was ready.

While in class he just waited for the day to end, waiting for the right time. He got his work done quickly yet flawlessly, hoping that it'd help kill time and get rid of any possible homework. By the end of the day he had no homework cause he did it all. He told his parents that the group was gonna hang out that day so they let him take his car while Hazel walked home.

Warren helped Alec out by telling a few others of Alec's plan, so many of them carpooled or drove alone, giving Alec the chance to have only Sunset in the car. He picked her up and they went to the mall, where everyone had showed up.

The group was amazed by everything there. It was the biggest building they'd ever been in. The name for it was The All American Mall, which was one of the most popular malls in the country, maybe even the world. The mall had over 5 floors and was crowded as hell, but it wasn't hard for them to keep track of each other due to their phones.

The group immediately separated, leaving Alec, Sunset, and Sonata confused and unsure of where to go. Alec called Aria and asked where she'd gone, which she'd gone to an arcade. Alec immediately told her that Aria was at the arcade and she went there immediately, giving Alec his chance with Sunset.

They went over to the rides and he showed her a ride called The Blood Dragon. "When I was a kid this ride terrified me, made me think I was gonna get eaten alive by a dragon at the end." "Really? Getting eaten in front of all these people? It doesn't have any kind of tunnels or anything." "I know. I thought the dragon was going after me alone."

After the ride Sunset felt woozy. "Didn't knows you had motion sickness." "I don't, it's just the turns were too fast." "I've been spinning in an office chair for like 3/4 of my life and have never gotten dizzy, not once." "Yeah well you've built up a tolerance, I'm not used to quick turns." "Sure, I built up a tolerance." As they kept walking he thought to himself "As if that's even possible."

They went into a GameStop and noticed that an Astroman 2 was coming out and was already for pre-order. Alec immediately ran over to the counter and said he wanted to pre-order the Legacy Edition, which came with a small statue of Astroman and a poster of Astroman fighting his enemy Deathwave. As soon as the cashier listed the price Alec threw the money down on the counter in cash.

He also found the gameplay guide and bought it alongside a concept art book. "You really love Astroman." "He was kinda my hero growing up, and he still is." Sunset saw a game called Death Mask Remastered, which seemed to pique her interest. "Death Mask Remastered? I played the original one I was in 3rd grade. Didn't know the series was still going."

"Was it good?" "Definitely. He's one of Astroman's allies. Looks like this version has online multiplayer. Maybe I'll get it." He took the game up to the register and bought it. Sunset reached into her wallet to see that she was a few dollars short. Alec noticed and ended up paying for both copies.

While walking Sunset said "You didn't have to do that you know." "You seemed to really want it. Plus, now we can play multiplayer." "Thanks." "No problem."

The group linked up at the food court, where Warren and Bart were waiting. "Bart? What're you doing here?" Alec asked. "I was here to get Astroman 2. I've just been here eating." The rest of the group finally showed up and started eating. Bart moved over to Nate and asked "Who's the one with the blue hair?" "Sonata." "Well, now I can make a move."

Bart started flirting with her which she seemed to enjoy. It wasn't the stereotypical flirting like on TV, he was actually good at it, making it very subtle but still noticeable. Aria seemed to know what he was doing and looked annoyed. Adagio didn't really care, being more focused on her crush Warren. Alec and Sunset exchanged looks, shaking their heads, knowing exactly what Bart was doing.

Warren payed the bill and seemed a bit distant. Alec wondered why but thought that he was probably homesick and wanted to visit the X-Men to see how they were doing. So he simply brushed it off, but sadly he didn't know the truth.

It was completely dark out now, their phones reading exactly 9pm. Everyone got in their cars and left. Now it was Alec's chance, he was her ride home, and they had an awesome day. But did he have to set some kind of mood? Maybe. He plugged in the AUX chord and played an instrumental version of Durban Skies.

When they got to her place he stopped her from going in. He was dumbfounded now, not knowing exactly what to say. Now his plan was failing, he needed to do it now or it'd be too awkward for them to talk at all anymore. Then he just said it.

"Sunset, I'm in love with you" He said quickly. He was extremely nervous, seeing her reaction. He couldn't tell what she was feeling until she kissed him. "I'll admit it. I'm in love with you too" Sunset said. She kissed Alec on the cheek and went into her house, leaving Alec still dumbfounded.

Alec was shocked, but happy. He was in love with someone who felt the same way. He sat in his car for about five minutes with his mouth open and eyes widened. Sunset knew he was still there and could see him in his car from her window. She found it funny to see him in that state of disbelief.

He came back to his senses and drove home. He went to his room and set his Death Mask Remastered game on his desk and fell into bed, not even getting ready for bed. He was still in his jeans and shoes in bed when Hazel came in. She leaned against the door frame and asked with a smirk "How'd it go?" He just gave her a thumbs up. She giggled and walked back to her room.

He got back up and did everything he had to do. He took a shower, brushed his teeth, and dried his hair. He fell back into bed with a smile. He turned his phone back to the Instrumental Durban Skies and fell asleep, happy about what'd just happened.


	54. Archangel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A horrible part of Warren’s past seeks to take him into darkness.

Warren's entire body was in absolute pain, as the old Archangel armor was forcibly reforming onto his flesh. No matter how much he resisted, it didn't work. "You said you wouldn't resist, we had a deal." "No! I don't want this. I don't wanna kill anyone." "Well that's too bad. Your first task will be to betray your friends and hold one for ransom."

Warren tried to fight it. "No, I won't do it." "Look at what humanity itself has done to you. Your family is broken, your father abandoned you. He no longer cares for you." Warren looked within and realized that he wasn't too far off about humanity, but was wrong about his dad. "No, you're wrong. He still loves me. He just doesn't understand mutants." "Warren. If he loved you, he'd accept you for being a mutant, it's not like you two have a choice in that."

"If your father loved you, he would've never broken your family. He would've never made you leave and join the X-Men. He would've never sent you away from Millie." Millie was his younger sister, only being 10. "No, he just needs time to understand." "He'll never understand. You know what must be done. It was a command, now find one of your friends and hold them hostage. Draw them all out and kill them."

The armor now fully formed, and his eyes now red, the only thing he could say was "Yes my master." "Before you do this act, you must do something to cement your commitment." "What is your bidding?" "Kill a Dove." This froze Warren, but not Archangel. "Yes, master."

Warren was then given a live Dove and a rock. He looked down at the Dove in his hand. There was still some humanity in him, but not Archangel. As his arm raised, he tried to stop it. Humans may've been unpredictable and had some level of malice, but that didn't justify taking their lives, but a birds life?

Birds didn't have any true malice within. Their goal was to grow, and bring more life into the universe, not to manipulate or destroy. The humanity within Warren could only give him one thing to willingly do. Cry. As he swung the rock downward, crushing the birds skull and killed it instantly, he couldn't help but to sob at what he'd just done.

He fell on all fours, still crying, and vomited. He was disgusted with himself for taking an innocent life. "You're ready now my horseman. Soon I'll rally three more, but for now I will have you do my bidding." "Yes master." Warren still had humanity within though. He buried the bird as if it were like a member of his family, wanting it to not be forgotten, even if it were just a bird. He knew why he was forced to do it. Doves are a symbol of life and ascension, and this was a test to see if he could truly bring himself to kill.

After the bird was dead, a great rain began, signaling the return of Apocalypse. Warren was helpless now, he was under his thumb. However, Apocalypse gave Warren some freewill. Warren called the group and told them that he'd be home for a long period of time and not to worry or check on him.

Everyone was worried now, feeling that he was having another relapse into depression. Danny said that he had relapses every now and then but he always got over it quickly, which made the group less worried. But Warren's mind was bouncing all over the walls, unable to stabilize.

He tried to calm himself anyway he could, but nothing worked. He then got an idea. Cutting, maybe that'd stabilize his mind. He pulled a steel feather from his wings and dragged the feather across his wrist. It was surprisingly not painful, in fact it was disturbingly pleasant.

What was he thinking? Cutting himself? Was it really that bad? He bandaged himself up and cleaned the blood. "Never doing that again" He said to himself. It was strange how calm he was now, even after hurting himself he was at ease.

A week later

Adagio sat on the couch with a nervous expression. "You look like shit" Aria said. "Wow, thanks" Adagio sarcastically replied. "I mean, you look awful. Something happen?" "It's Warren. Nobody's heard anything from him in a week." "So? Wait. Do you like Warren?" "Ugh, yes."

"Adagio Dazzle, how can you actually have a crush on someone?" "I don't really know. He's just... so nice to us, even though he knows what we did." "I think you're losing your edge." "Shut up! I'm just really worried." "Well, go talk to him." "Alright. Knowing him he wouldn't answer a call or text." "You might wanna bring a jacket or something, it's raining really hard."

Adagio got to Warren's mansion and saw that the gate was unlocked. She kept going, thinking that maybe his relapse was over. When she got to the door she noticed that it was cracked open already. She swung the door open, fearing that someone had broken in and he was hurt or that he needed help.

She noticed that every light in the mansion was off. She didn't hear a thing, making her pull out her phone and turn the flashlight on. She looked around to find him, with her fight or flight reflexes telling her to get the hell out. She kept going, wanting to see if he was okay. When she got to what she believed was his room she was surprised to find him in this new armor, shaking and unable to speak.

"Warren?" Warren wasn't himself anymore, he was Archangel. Archangel stopped shaking and turned his head and looked right at her. His eyes glowed red within the darkness. "Warren's gone. I'm Archangel." Archangel then began strangling her, and ended up knocking her unconscious.

"Now it begins my Archangel. You will use her to draw the others out and kill them." "And after that?" "You will kill the X-Men." "Yes my master." Archangel then grabbed Adagio's unconscious body and flew to the top of the Corbett Hotel, a popular hotel chain throughout the nation.

He took her watch and phone and cuffed her to a pipe. When she woke she noticed him staring at her. "I've made a deal with Apocalypse, he's willing to let one of you live, and I chose you." "What? Apocalypse? You mean he's back?" "Yes, he's back. He will cleanse the world of the ignorant and arrogant and establish an order much like his old one. Mutants rule over all while humanity serves us. I as his Archangel am the first of his four horseman to be chosen. I will help him conquer all who stand in his way. Nothing can stop me, and nothing can stop the Apocalypse!"


	55. Archangel Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The standoff ensues between the Defenders of White Skies, and Apocalypse’s first horseman, the Archangel. At the end of the battle, Archangel speaks some unexpected words.

"I have your sister" said Archangel, over Aria's phone. "You'd better come save her. If you don't, I'll throw her over the edge." "What the fuck is wrong with you Warren?!" Aria asked. "I am not Warren anymore. I am the Archangel, the first horseman of Apocalypse."

Aria stood frozen in shock. She'd only heard and read about Apocalypse, but never in her life did she think she'd encounter him or his horsemen. "You son of a bitch. Where are you?!" "Corbett Hotel, Hillcrest." "If you hurt her I'll kill you!" "Her fates in your hands Aria. Don't make the wrong choice."

Aria got in contact with the team and told them what was happening. The team met at Nate's and looked over the file on Archangel. He was an extremist, but seemed to have always been the least faithful to Apocalypse, one time even resisting him completely.

"We can't just let that big meanie take my sister!" Sonata blurted out in anger. "We're not gonna, we just need a strategy on how to save Adagio and contain Warren" Nate replied. "I got it" Danny said. "We'll wait on some nearby rooftops and surround him, and after he gives Adagio up we take him to the ground and tie his wings together so he can't fly away." "Damn" Alec replied. "That's actually a good plan." "Then let's get to it."

The team got their suits ready and went to the rooftops surrounding the hotel. "Okay! I'm here! Now give me my sister back!" Archangel looked down at her and said "I knew you'd come. I knew all of you would. You can stop hiding, I know exactly where all of you are."

Alec pulled his gun and started firing, with everyone joining in. Archangel snapped his fingers and around him formed mutant warriors with different powers. The warriors helped Archangel in combat, hoping to appease Apocalypse.

Alec managed to hit three warriors with one shot, and flew after the one he'd once called friend. The team wasn't able to hold their own against the warriors, due to the large number of them. A shot from a rifle with several warriors in one. The team looked over to where they believed the shot came from, and on that building were three. Deadshot, Recoil, and Vonreg were here to help.

Danny was about to start shooting at Vonreg and Recoil until Recoil killed a warrior right behind him. They glared at each other and went back to fighting the warriors. Nate blasted the warriors down one by one alongside Twilight, with the Dazzlings and the other Rainbooms throwing punches and blasts like there was no tomorrow.

Alec was flying after Warren until his jetpack was out of fuel. He fell onto the roof of the hotel, landing in front of Adagio. Archangel began to fly away with Alec noticing the key on his hip. Alec shot him in the hip and grabbed the key, inches away from falling over the side. He unlocked Adagio's cuffs and started running. "Where the hell are you going?" "I'm gonna bring Warren back." "You're rocket's out of fuel!" "That never mattered!"

He slid his helmet and jetpack to Adagio and began climbing up a ladder on a nearby building. As he climbed things began to fall, seemingly aimed at him. Primarily bricks fell, with Alec dodging all of them. Archangel looked down at him and flew away. Alec shot Archangel in the shoulder, causing some damage and and making it harder for him to fly.

Alec climbed up the building and entered what seemed to be an abandoned apartment building. He called out for Warren, hoping to get his friend back, but there wasn't a response. Alec pulled his gun and looked around the apartment, checking every room and in every closet.

When he got to the last closet, he opened it quickly and held his gun up. Archangel wasn't there. Alec was then picked up and thrown through the wall into the apartments bathroom, busting the water pipe, which strangely still had water. Alec pulled himself up and called out to Warren.

"Warren! I know you're still in there somewhere! You've fought Archangel before, and you can do it again! Just fight it!" Alec then heard Warren's voice, rather than Archangel. "I... have to... fight it!" Warren cried out in anguish. He managed to make the armor retract from his left hand and even have some of the facial plating retract.

The fight came to a pause, and the armor stopped retracting. Warren stood there with part of his face and his left hand exposed, trying to make the armor retract more. It began to cover his skin again, making Warren angry. Warren quickly picked up a loose nail and rammed it through his left hand. He cried out in utter agony, but the armor finished covering his skin.

Archangel ran after Alec with an intense fury. Alec pushed over anything in his path to stop him, but Archangel easily moved past them. He managed to grab Alec and began to fly him to a different building. While in flight Alec shot Warren in his already wounded shoulder, sending them both to the clocktower where Archangel crashed into a gargoyle, destroying it.

Alec looked up to see Archangel about to pierce his skull with a steel feather until Adagio in her armor saved him. Archangel was down but quickly got the better of Adagio. He tore the facial plate of her helmet off and was about to use the feather on her, until Alec shot Archangel again. As Archangel was falling, Alec could tell a difference in the scream. It wasn't Archangel falling, it was Warren.

Alec helped Adagio up and they both looked down where Warren fell to both shed tears. As they were about to fly off, Archangel flew upwards and landed in front of them. He approached them, still holding the feather until he just stopped. He dropped the feather and slid it to Adagio, which she picked up. Warren was back.

Warren kneeled at the spot where the gargoyle once was and just had a smirk on his face. "Warren?" Adagio said. Warren looked at her, still with red eyes and said "I've seen thing you people wouldn't believe. Missiles stopped in mid-air, only to be launched back at the attackers. I saw crystals glisten in the temple of argatha. All those moments will be lost... in time, like tears... in the rain."

Warren then looked down at the city below, and shut his eyes, but leaving them opened enough to where you could still see two red lines. The heavy rain stopped, and the sun began to shine down on Warren. He was frozen solid now. Adagio checked for vitals on her watch and found that he was alive, but he was in a type of cryo-sleep.

Adagio and Alec flew back to the hotel roof to find that all the warriors had turned to dust. "Well? Where's Warren darling?" Rarity asked. Alec and Adagio decided to just say that he was dead, rather than having them waste their time trying to wake him up. They all looked downward in sorrow.

The team arrived at Nate's to have a makeshift funeral. "Farewell Warren. You were not just a mutant with wings and money, you were a true angel" Nate said. Nate then taped a photo of Warren to a large wood board, and wrote over it The Wall of The Lost. 

After the funeral was over Adagio looked down at the wing. The wing began to change from steel, to hair. She didn't know how to feel but thought that this sight was beautiful. She put it in a box and put it on her nightstand. She still had tears in her eyes, but had a smile, knowing that she at least had something to remember him.


	56. Someone in Need

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Oracle summons Alec and Aria to find someone who can help stop Apocalypse.

After dinner, Alec went and did his nightly routine. Bathe, brush his teeth, take his meds, and play a some Modern Warfare Warzone. He played with a group of friends from school and Gary. He was killed and sent to the Gulag, where he watched a 1v1 go down. While it was happening he heard a familiar voice say "Eat shit you fuck!"

"Aria?" Alec asked with a laugh. "Oh shit! I forgot to turn off my mic!" Alec was now laughing, he sent her a friend request immediately and she responded with "What the fuck?! I'm playing here." He invited her to his online party, which she accepted.

"I didn't even know you had Xbox" Alec said. "Yeah, Well now you know." She managed to get out of the Gulag, while Alec's turn was up. Alec kicked the other players ass, and was sent back to his squad, hearing his opponent yell "Fuck you, you asshole!"

"Wait, Sunset?" "Alec?" "Oh fuck." Alec burst out into laughter, saying "What the fuck is happening?!" "I'm so sorry, you didn't need to hear that" Sunset apologized. "It's fine, it's just." Alec took a deep breath while still laughing. "I just encountered Aria, and now you're here too." "Aria's here?" "Yeah" Aria said through gritted teeth.

They played for about two hours until Alec decided to log off. He put his phone on charge, and played Durban Skies Instrumental through his headphones, and got in bed. He just relaxed and eventually slept.

Morning

After 9 hours asleep, Alec awoke to "Hey, get up." Alec woke up thinking that it was Hazel, until he opened his eyes. "Aria?! What the hell's going on?" "Ask her" Aria replied as she pointed over to the Oracle. "You're finally awake."

Alec stood up. "What's happening? Wait, it's Tuesday! Shit! We're missing school!" "So?" Aria replied. "School sucks." "I know, I'm just trying to pass." "You two! Focus on me" Oracle said.

"What're we doing here?" "I brought you here because I know someone who can help you stop Apocalypse." "Who?" "He's over in that field." "Okay. Who?" "It'd be better if you see for yourself." "Alright" Alec replied nervously. "Good luck you two."

Alec began walking towards the field, with Aria asking "Who do you think it is?" "No idea. Let's just find whoever it is." They both got to the field and saw a young blonde haired man, running his hand through the soft grass. He seemed fascinated by the way the wind could make it flow so easily.

He then accidentally burned some of the grass and quickly backed away from it. Sitting nearby was a heavily damaged orange mech suit. "William" Alec said. The young man turned and quickly backed away with a look of fear. The Oracle then appeared.

"Meltdown was once a horseman of Apocalypse and a villain, now he's a young man who's afraid of his powers." William stopped as he recognized them, however he stayed silent. "You need all the help you can get to stop Apocalypse. Nate's contacted the Avenger, the Justice League, the Titans, the Bat-Family, and the X-Men, but that may not be enough."

"Why?" "Apocalypse has grown more powerful than before, and he becomes more powerful each second. It could get to the point where he doesn't need any horsemen." "So, you're saying that we should recruit Meltdown?" Aria asked. "You three seem to have something in common. Being cast out by society before."

"How's he alive?" Alec asked. "I saved him to help stop Apocalypse. He refused. I thought that maybe you two could convince him." "Alright." The Oracle then disappeared, leaving the three staring at each other.

"What do you two want from me?" William asked, with fear in his voice. "We wanna help you." "What're you talking about? Why would you help me?" "Like me and Aria said, we know what it's like to feel the way you do. Cast out, abandoned, forsaken, and forgotten. But that doesn't mean you're broken."

"I know, but why? Why would you help me after everything I've done?" "Because, you deserve a second chance." Alec extended his hand to William to help him up, but William back away. "I can't take the risk. I don't know how to control my powers outside of the suit." "That's okay. We've got friends. Iron Lad, Sunset, and Twilight, they can all help you. We'll all help you."

"O-Okay." William got up on his own, not wanting to burn Alec. The Oracle reappeared and took them to Nate's, where Nate was surprisingly there. "Nate? What're you doing home?" "I just contacted everyone I could to help us stop Apocalypse. Who's this?" "Meltdown."

Nate' activated his suit and aimed his laser shooting gauntlet at him. "No, Nate! He used to be Meltdown, but he's not anymore!" Alec said. William just stood there nervously. "You alright?" Aria asked as she tried to put her hand on his shoulder. He quickly moved away, not wanting to risk hurting her.

Alec explained the situation to Nate, how he couldn't control his powers outside the suit, and that without them he had nowhere to go. Nate stayed silent as he grabbed a pair of gauntlets and put them on William. "These should help control your powers, I'm gonna contact the Fantastic Four and the X-Men to get him some help."

"Thank you, all of you" William nervously said. "No problem, now if you'd all be quiet, I have some calls to make."


	57. The Journal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec learns of a former employee of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza who happens to live in Ridgepoint. Nate gets to know learn about Rarity.

Alec was up late watching tv, until he got a call. "Yeah?" "Alec, it's Nate. I need your help tomorrow." "With what?" "We figured out exactly where Crossfire is in Ridgepoint." "I don't know if I can make it, Hazel's going on a field trip tomorrow." "Look, there's guy in Ridgepoint who worked at Freddy's and witnessed the Bite of '87, and I figured you'd wanna meet him."

"I'll see what I can do." Alec then hung up and called Mark. "Dude, I need you to get Hazel home after her field trip tomorrow, please?" "$20 and I'll do it." "Deal, I'll pay you Thursday." Alec hung up and immediately went to sleep.

The next morning he went to school with the others and met with Nate while in the hall. "So, how're we getting to Ridgepoint?" Alec asked. "Look, I managed to get some help from Mr. Remus." "How?" "He's been an agent for the team a while, and he's a telepath. I got him to mess with everyone and make them believe we're here." "Cool."

So the two walked down the halls, still leaving some questions unasked and unanswered. "Anyone else going?" "Just you, me, and Rarity." "Why her?" "Ridgepoint's always been a more fancy kind of town, and since she likes that stuff I figured it'd work. Plus her powers would help us." "Who's the employee?" "I think his name's Jeremy." Alec stopped dead in his tracks.

"You think? Or you know?" Alec angrily demanded. "Fitzgerald. His name's Jeremy Fitzgerald." "Good. Now let's grab Rarity and get over there now." They all left the school. This was probably the most awkward ride of Alec's life. He and Rarity had never truly had much interaction. Sure they were part of the same team and stuff, but it was still awkward to him. But at this point, Alec just wanted to take down Crossfire and then talk to Jeremy.

"So, how'd you find Jeremy?" Alec asked. "You wouldn't believe how many spies I know." "How many people know what we're doing?" "Besides Remus, it's just Ben. I told him to cover for us." Alec then put his headphones on and listened to Your Smile by Luvbird and laid back.

Rarity felt out of place, mainly because she was the only girl in the car and that Alec wasn't talking now. "How long until we get there, darling?" Rarity asked. "About two hours." That only made her feel more awkward.

Nate played no music while driving, and none of them spoke. She didn't know what to do now, she wanted something to happen or someone to say something to break the silence, but nothing. They all just stayed quiet. Alec then pulled out a journal labeled "Recording."

He started reading over what was written down. "What's that you're reading?" Alec quickly swiped the book away, replying "Nothing." "Damn, just my luck" Rarity thought. Alec then reopened it and began reading.

She wanted to respect his privacy, but also had nothing to do. She made discreet looks at the journal, with Nate being focused on the road and Alec lost in his own words. She then saw strange things written such as "87" and the name"Afton" and "Scott?"

She then saw a page labeled "LSD + Songs." On the page was a list of what seemed to be songs. "Bastille - Things We lost In The Fire = +." She then noticed a key. "+ = Positive. - = Negative. X = Neither or no effects." "My lord, he's destroying himself from within!" She thought. Little did she know that those results weren't recent at all.

His journal was a mess and there were pages that seemed out of date, but this was a binder, so there were bound to be unorganized papers. He then turned to a portion that was titled "RAGE." This was a rant about the wrath he felt within, and it was written when he was much younger, but there were additions which she didn't see.

These were some of the most hurtful and dark things she'd ever read in her life, things like "I just wanna take my Buck knife and ram it through their livers" and much more.

"My god! He's sick!" She thought to herself. She knew that she wasn't thinking like usual. She was somewhat bitter towards some but did have a heart of gold. But this was too much for her kindness to even show.

Her and Nate then noticed that Alec had passed out, probably due to his music. "Hey, can you tell Alec we only got an hour left?"'She tapped him on the shoulder to wake him up, but got no response. "I don't think he wants to wake up" She said with an awkward laughter. "As usual" He laughed back.

She noticed that the book was still opened. She still wanted to respect his privacy, but was also concerned for his mental health. She took his journal and saw a part which read "Why bother trying? My parents'll never love me as much as they love her" and "Someday me and her will both be dead, and no one's gonna cry over me. Hell, no one'll even remember my name. They probably won't even notice."

At this point she'd actually teared up, thinking that he had recently written this. She then got to a part that said "I don't know why she keeps being so nice to me. No matter what I do to her or our parents, she's always able to smile. I don't think she can be broken. To be honest I think she knows that I hate her, but still wants me to believe she's good. I know she isn't, I've gotta keep trying to break her. Once she's broken, they'll all see the monster she really is."

"He's not a monster, he's just... damaged."

She slipped the journal back under his arm, and waited to get to Ridgepoint. "Really messed up isn't it?" Nate asked. "What do you mean?" "His journal. You've been reading it." "No I-" "Don't lie to me. I notice everything back there." She sighed in defeat.

"Does he still feel like this?" "I... I don't think I can answer. Hazel doesn't seem to think so, but she's never acted like it." "But what she showed me... those memories." "She might've not shown them all, or something. I've wanted to ask how he's been for a while, but I don't know how to ask without setting off an alarm."

Rarity scowled at him. "We have to do something, even if it means telling him. We can't just let him suffer." "I... You're right, I guess we should say something." "I'll take care of it, darling." "Alright. I think you should do it before we meet Jeremy though, just so he can be focused on the mission." "Of course."

"If you don't mind me asking, who is this Jeremy dear?" "Jeremy worked at a location around here for about a week until the Bite of '87. There was another night guard before the place shut down. He was the guy over the phone on some of those recordings. I think his name was Scott, and there was Fritz too. Fritz watched over the place for one night and was fired."

"Why was he fired?" "From what I heard he was messing with the animatronics. He was there to watch over the place before all the stuff was warehoused and repurposed for other locations." "You seem to know a lot about them." "I got an inside guy."

"Hey, I've gotta question, but it might be weird." "What is it darling?" "How come you talk with a British accent, while your sister talks with an American accent?" "That's not a weird question at all. My family is from England, but we left before my sister was born, and she spent a lot more time outside our home." "Makes sense."


	58. Caught In A Crossfire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The three take on Crossfire.

The three finally arrived in Ridgepoint and started walking around. Rarity noticed all the stores, and with excitement squealed. "Shopping spree" She thought. Alec gave her a look that basically said "What the fuck?" She then gave an awkward smile.

"Before anything, we going after Crossfire" Nate said. "Let's hurry this up" Alec said. So Nate led the team to where Crossfire was most likely hiding. There was an old abandoned boarding house nearby, which was where he was suspected to most likely be. They went into a back alley and put their suits on and flew up into the sky, towards the old building.

As they got closer a shot rang out and hit Alec in the chest, causing him to yelp and fly downwards. Iron Lad immediately traced the shot and found Crossfire on a nearby rooftop. Rarity went after Alec and found him still standing.

"My goodness, are you alright darling?" "Yeah, he only hit the plate" Alec said, pointing to the metal vest plate over the jetpack straps and his jacket. Alec went onto his phone and turned on Tune In by Flak. "Why that song?" Rarity asked. "I thought it'd make it fun." He then flew up. "Can't argue with that."

Iron Lad was blasting lasers at him left and right, causing Crossfire to change from his sniper rifle to his wrist turrets. Alec and Rarity landed nearby and started firing off at him. Unfortunately Crossfire's turrets had a high fire rate, causing them to take cover.

Rarity used a telekinetic blast to try to knock him back, but could barely get a shot before a shot barely missed her. Alec jumped up and went full auto, causing Crossfire to run up a wall and jump while firing. Like out of an action movie, Alec caught him by the arm and slammed him to the ground and held him down.

Crossfire managed to free himself by pushing upwards and rolling to put Alec on the ground. He back flipped and fired off more shots, making the three fire back. Rarity blasted him in the shoulder, allowing Alec time to throw a shock grenade.

The grenade hit Crossfire and caused him a great deal of pain, making him fall to the ground after it shut off his robot eye. Nate jumped over and elbow dropped him and held him down. "Did you really just elbow drop him?" Alec laughed. "Damn right."

Alec kicked Crossfire in the face, knocking a tooth out. "That's for what happened in the Stomach you sick fuck!" Alec calmed down and said "Alright let's go." Crossfire threw Nate off of him and got back to his feet.

Alec quickly grabbed him by the neck and punched him in the stomach, and tore his wrist turrets off. He held him over the edge and threatened to drop him. "Who hired you?!"  
Alec demanded. "You think I'd tell you?" Crossfire laughed, and spat blood on him. Alec wiped the blood away and hit a switch on his gun, turning it to armor piercing rounds and shot him in the shoulder.

"Holy shit Alec what the fuck are you doing?!" Nate demanded. "WHO?!" "Alright! Some guy named Kilowatt." "You're lying!" "I'm not, I swear!" "Thank you." Alec then punched him in the face, knocking him out and flew him down to the cops. Crossfire was loaded onto an ambulance and taken to the hospital, leaving the three talking to the cops about what happened. When done they flew away to an alley on a different street.

"What the fuck did you do?" Nate asked. "Relax, I was never gonna kill him. We needed to know why he did all this, and now we do." "You could've killed him." "But I didn't. Plus I don't have a reason to do it." "I guess you're right about that. What matters is that we got him, and we can go get lunch." "Hell yeah."

Rarity went on a shopping spree, while Alec and Nate ordered food from McAllister's. Alec sat down and waited while listening to his music. Rarity had put all her stuff in the car and went to their table and sat down.

"Well this was fun. Wish we could do this every day, aside from fighting Crossfire" Nate said. "I'm just glad we got an outside table, and that there's no fence" Alec said. "Yeah. Alright, I'm gonna go make some calls to find out anything about Apocalypse." Nate then got up and left.

A waiter then brought the threes food out to them, and then started eating. Rarity was about to ask Alec something before he said "I know what you're about to say." "What?" "I know you went through my journal." "...I did darling, I'm sorry." "I'll admit that it isn't exactly the best thing for someone to go through something private, but it's fine."

"I still have to ask, do you really think all of that?" "Well, a lot of that was written a long time ago, except for the LSD stuff. It was a isolated form to see if music could trigger good or bad trips. I did it because it was also a performance enhancer and it didn't cause brain damage." "Well, I'm glad it didn't have any bad effects on you." "Same."

"But still, do you really feel that way?" "Well... at one time I felt all of that, but after my whole Lonely Freddy thing my whole opinion of Hazel changed immediately." "What about your parents?" "My hatred for them stayed for a long time, but my feelings towards my dad changed after he figured out why I was... that way. But my hatred for my mom still stayed."

"How did it change?" Alec was a deep shad of red now and had teared up. "Because he asked." "Oh, I'm sorry darling. I didn't mean to-" "No it's not your fault." They kept eating.

"How're you feeling now?" "I... I still think that a small portion of that was true. Maybe they did favor her, but I don't know, and I don't really care anymore. I know they love us the same but... I still think they favored her at the time." "What about... your life." "What do you mean?" "Are you happy?"

Alec sighed. "I'm happy with what I have, and I'll admit that you guys really matter to me. You guy have really boosted my confidence. Hell I even told Sunset that I love her and she said the same, but... I still feel that death isn't the worst idea. I... I still wanna die, but I don't at the same time. I mean, I'm not gonna purposefully get killed or anything it's just that... I still feel that way. I'm happy, but I'm not a hundred percent."

"I... I'm so sorry darling." "Don't apologize. I mean don't get me wrong, I may feel that way but I'm still happy. I mean, me and my sister grew really close over the years, and now it's to the point that we watch the same shows together and play the same games together." "You seem to adore her darling." "She means more to me than anything. How about you and your sister?"

"I'm not really close to her, but we do spend some time together. We've just never exactly found much to agree on." "You should try to find something. Maybe do something she wants to do, like go to a movie together or even just help her with her homework." "I.. I will. Thank you. You seem to really care about this kind of thing darling." "Sibling relationships are the best we've got. If they aren't good than you'd feel all alone like I did."

Nate came over and started eating. "Alright, so far there's nothing about Apocalypse, and William's still doing fine with Grid. You guys look kinda tense, did I miss something?" "No." "Alright. After this, we'll go meet Jeremy." "Good, I've been looking forward to it all day."


	59. The Bite of ‘87

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec meets a former employee of Freddy Fazbear's named Jeremy Fitzgerald, and they discuss events from when he worked for them in 1987.

Alec, Rarity, and Nate walked up the steps and knocked on the door. "You sure this's the right guy Nate?" Alec asked. "Positive." The door opened. "Are you the three wanting to know what happened in '87?" Jeremy asked. "Yeah." "Alright, come in."

Jeremy seemed surprisingly nice, most likely because Nate contacted him. His house seemed in good condition, but he seemed to be slightly scatterbrained. The three thought he had ADHD, but it was actually PTSD.

"Guys? I think I should be alone to hear this" Alec said. "Alright, take as much time as you need" Nate said. Rarity seemed reluctant to leave, but Alec noticed. "You alright Rarity?" "Yes, it's just that... I'm worried about how you're going to... react darling." "...I guess you can sit in here too." She sat down next to Alec and Jeremy started talking.

"I was just a 16 year old who needed money back then, but I didn't know what I'd gotten myself into. 6 nights, I had to constantly mess around with a mask, a flashlight, and a camera system that also had lights, and animatronics that had facial recognition software."

Rarity and Alec were puzzled. "Facial recognition tech in '87?" "They had a helluva lot of money. Those things were apparently able to detect predators, until my sixth night. I got a call from Scott, saying that the animatronics started acting different."

"Scott? The guy over the phone?" "Yeah, how do you know?" "I'm just trying to figure out all the stuff that's happened with that company." "The world needs more people like you. Fritz called every night I was there, he tried to help me get through each shift, until we traded shifts. I started working day and he started working night."

"What'd the animatronics do at night?" "They... they started coming into the office my 1st night, wanting to kill me for some reason. The second night it got worse. The older animatronics got out of the parts and service room." "How on earth did they do that? Did the place not lock it?" Rarity asked. "No, and I never figured out why."

"There was one called the Balloon Boy, and he pissed me off the most." "What'd he do?" Alec asked. "He tried to steal the batteries to my flashlight. I needed that thing. The Foxy animatronic would go back to the service room if I strobed him." "Didn't know Foxy was epileptic" Alec joked. "Same here man."

"I had to keep this weird music box wound up or some messed up... puppet would come and kill me. But there was one that scared me the most." "Which one?" "The Mangle."

"Why was it called the Mangle?" Rarity asked. "It was supposed to be a kid-friendly replacement for the original Foxy, and it was female for some reason." "A female Foxy?" Alec asked. "What's wrong with that?" Rarity asked with a scowl. "Nothing, but it's just never really been done before. Everyone was so used to Foxy being male, and this one wasn't even a pirate."

"What?!" Alec angrily asked. "You can't make a non-pirate Foxy, that's just... criminal!" "Believe me, I thought the same thing. But kids didn't seem to like that, so they started tearing her apart. There were a few loose screws and bolts on the thing, so it tore up quickly, and eventually the repair guys stopped repairing her, so they just left her a mangled hunk of metal with a messed up voice box, which is why they called her the Mangle."

"Mangle was the one responsible for the bite." "What did the Mangle do?" Rarity asked. "Mangle... was being messed with by some little girl, and we told her to stop but she wouldn't. Mangle decided to get some kind of revenge that day." "What do you mean darling?" "Mangle... bit the girls frontal lobe right out of her skull."

Rarity went dead silent with shock, while Alec wasn't truly phased due to him knowing that it wasn't exactly the most pretty sight. "Apparently the girls mom was recording her because it was her birthday. When the bit happened, her camera was confiscated and the tape was taken, to protect companies reputation, and look how that turned out. There was just... blood and brain matter all over the Mangle's face and the floor. I don't know how that girl survived but she did."

"I.. I think I have the recording." "What?" "I got a box of some tapes related to the company, and there's on labeled '87." "And I brought it" Nate said. "What? Why?" "I thought you might try and listen to it, so I brought a copy and a tape player." Nate then threw the tape and the player to Alec.

Alec got up and plugged his headphones into to the player and started listening. "I cut out the un-important stuff and kept the bite itself in."

"Mommy! Mommy! Can I go play with the Mangle?" "Sure sweetie, whatever you want." "Ma'am, I'd ask that your daughter keep her head away from the Mangle's mouth." "If she wants to play with it, she can play with it." Then a loud clamp, followed by a quick wet tearing noise, and then screaming.

Alec had a look of absolute shock on his face, and slowly took the headphones off. Alec slowly got up but stumbled over. He got back up and leaned against the wall and said "Don't ever make me listen to that damn tape again."

"You okay?" Jeremy asked. Wil didn't budge. "You need some water or something?" Wil nodded, and Jeremy got him a water bottle. "I... I think we should go" Wil said. So they left after thanking Jeremy for his time.

On the ride home, Wil said and did absolutely nothing. His skin was about as pale as Rarity's, and his face was a mix of rage, shock, and numbness. They drove Alec home first, wanting to make sure he was alright.

When he got inside, he didn't say a word to anyone. His parents were arguing about something when he walked in so they didn't exactly notice him there. He went to his room and turned on his phone. "How'd your adventure to Ridgepoint go?" Hazel asked. "Not... not how I planned."

She took a closer look at him and asked "Are you okay? You look really pale." "I'm fine, I just... I need to be alone for a bit." Hazel nodded and went back to her room. Alec could only put his headphones on and listen to "survivin' by Bastille." There was a knock at his door.

"Hey, sorry about me and your mom arguing" His dad said. "It's fine." "You look really pale. You alright?" "Yeah." "You sure?" "I'm fine dad." "Alright." "What were you guys arguing about?" "It was just stupid, we both hit somewhat of a breaking point due to stress from work.Where were you all day?" "Ridgepoint." "Why?" "We had to fight Crossfire." "You kick his ass?" "Damn right."

His dad laughed and said "Good. Are you sure you're alright?" "Yeah it's just... I need to be alone." "Alright, I'll go tell your mom, and I'll bring you up some food." "Thanks." "No problem pal. Just try and get through whatever's going on." "Yeah." His dad then left. Alec then went back to listening to his music, which managed to help take his mind off of what he'd listened to on the tape.


	60. Emerald of the Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Alec, Nate, and Rarity are on mission, the Oracle hands an important mission down to Octavia Melody and Wilhelm Lincoln. Their mission? Find the Emerald of the Storm, a weapon that can help stop Apocalypse.

Octavia was in the middle of band, performing a song for the upcoming soccer match against the central district. While playing she heard a strange ringing, and then everything broke like as if a wall had been broken. The Oracle floated towards her beside a young man with bright blonde hair, dark blue eyes, and a missing right ring finger.

"What the hell?!" "Don't be alarmed Octavia. There's nothing to be afraid of." "What's happening? Who are you?" "I'm the Voice of Destiny, but I now go by the name the Oracle. I have the ability to see every possible outcome of every universe and the choices made in them. I came to you for a reason."

"What'd you do to them?" "Relax, I've only paused time to speak with you. This universe needs help, specifically your help with this task." "What do you mean?" "You know that Apocalypse is trying to return, and I know of something that can help you all stop him and his genocidal campaign."

The Oracle then took her and Wil to the temple of the Voice. "What're you talking about?" "There's an artifact called the Emerald of the Storm. It can conjure any type of existing storms. It can conjure cyclones, tornadoes, floods, thunder, lightning, maelstroms, and many more. If we can find that and combine it's power with Storm of the X-Men, we'll stop Apocalypse quicker than ever."

"Do I have a choice in this?" Octavia asked. "It's either this or let your world die." "Okay... I'll do it." "Great. You and Wilhelm here will need to travel to the Grey Rocks to find it." "How do we get there?" "Leave that to me" Wil said. "I just hope my wife doesn't know I'm  
Doing this."

"You have a wife?" Octavia asked. "Yeah. We met a long time back, and we've been really close for years. Not too long ago I proposed and she said yes." "How old are you?" "19." "That's... young to be married." "Not on Drakon. A lot of people get married at 16." "Why?" "Life on Drakon is dangerous as hell. You gotta constantly pray that berserkers don't raid your home and start destroying everything, and being a soldier is even worse."

"A-a soldier?" "I was one for years, then I became a free-willed soldier, means I can be in the military or go on adventures." Octavia had never really been one for adventure or fighting, but she was needed, so she decided to do this."

"So, why am I needed specifically?" "You're apparently good with sound, so you might be able to get past some of the locked doors." "Doors?" "A lot of these doors rely on sound. If you know how to make the proper sound then the doors will open." "Will my cello help?" "That's why you're here. But it'd be better if you used the sound projector from your suit, it'll probably be more accurate. Just hope you don't get the sound wrong, or we'll both die."

They came to the first door which played a high pitched sound, which Octavia copied. The door opened. Then there was a door that required a key. Wil took the Gods Key from the hilt of his sword and put it into the lock, twisted it and opened the door.

"How'd you do that?" "This things can open certain doors, unfortunately it can't open all of them." They continued to the next door which made several noises. Octavia copied them and opened the door.

As they continued they encountered several of the same doors which they opened, until they got to what was just stone wall. Wil then said "This isn't just a stone wall, there's a block here that's not the same." Octavia then noticed a slightly different colored blood and pressed it. Spikes then came out of the wall and closed in on the two.

Wil quickly looked around and found the correct block and pressed it, making the spikes stop. The wall opened like a door and the two ran through it. Wil then pointed at a large basin with a faucet over it, which they went over to.

"Where is the Emerald" Octavia said. "In the faucet." "So we have to turn it on?" "Not just turn it on, and this's the worst part. One of us has to drink from it." Wil pulled an empty flask from his satchel. "This water, it can make you go insane or dehydrate you. I'm gonna be the one who drinks, and I need you to keep watch."

"Keep watch?" "The water below the mound we're on has lost souls in it. I don't know why you were chosen, but I trust you. Use your armor and my sword, and if I stop drinking, force me to drink it. It's the only way to get the Emerald." Wil then filled the flask and said "Cheers" and took a swig. Wil then began coughing. "Be happy you're not doing this, this tastes like fermented herring dipped in cat piss."

Wil then put more into his flask and drank. This time he fell over in agony. "I-I need... water" Wil dryly said. "I don't have any" Octavia said with a worried tone. Wil drank more. By the time he got to the fifth drink, he yelled "KILL ME!" In pain.

After the tenth drink he was on the ground, panting violently but with a smile. The Emerald then fell out of the faucet. Octavia then grabbed it. Wil then went over to the water below so he could rehydrate but he then realized it was salt water, and that hands were rising from the water.

Wil then ran back to Octavia at the top of the mound and pulled a short sword and revolver, letting Octavia use his sword. She dismissed the sword and began blasting the lost souls, but failed to affect them. Wil shot one of them, only making it pause and continue moving towards them.

Wil then used his swords which surprisingly worked, but not quick enough. Before they knew it they were both underwater, being drowned by the souls. As they were struggling to free themselves a flash of orange light freed Wil. Wil swam over to Octavia and managed to pull the soul of of her and killed it. They both looked upwards and saw a bright orange light glowing above.

Wil pulled Octavia up and they both saw their savior, Flame Princess, Wil's wife. "Wow" He said in amazement. They both jumped out of the water and ran to her. She teleported them to Danny's farm, where they noticed it was very late in the afternoon. Wil looked up at Flame Princess who was not happy at all.

"What the hell were you thinking?!" She yelled. "Nice to see you too" Wil sarcastically said. "You went to that damn rock and drank that water?! That stuff could mess you up for the rest of your life!" "I was willing to take that risk. If I didn't do it, then Apocalypse could enslave this universe and come for us next." "I know, I just... I'm afraid of losing you." "Hey, I'm not gonna die anytime soon. I promise." "You better make good on that." "I will."

Wil then turned to Octavia. "If you weren't with me, then your universe would be doomed. I'm glad I had you by my side." "Thank you." Wil and Flame Princess then teleported back to Earth 2 , and Octavia used her armor to fly home. When she got to her room, she set the Emerald in her drawer and began playing her cello.


	61. Iris

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec remembers his 1st grade school field trip to the zoo where he encountered a girl named Iris.

Alec and his class had just gotten off the bus and had to get into groups. Two others that Alec didn't know quickly joined his group, but he just wanted to be alone. He was surprisingly popular at the time due to his families parties, but he wanted no part in them except for his birthday. His birthday parties were pretty big, but not big enough for a party at Freddy's, which always angered him deeply.

He stood with the two unfamiliar kids and waited for the chaperone to take them to the habitats, but in the map that the teacher gave them the canine pens were all crossed out. "Why're the canines crossed out?" Alec asked. "The canine pens don't have fences, they only have rails. It's too dangerous."

Alec was mad, due to the fact that foxes were his favorite animal. "Why are they dangerous?" "Because, someone might climb over the rails and into the habitat." "Are you saying we're stupid? I think we have enough common sense to not jump down there." "Alec, I'm not arguing with you again. We're not going to see the canines, and we're meeting at 9:00 AM for lunch. "Fine."

Now Alec was furious, he often thought about committing acts of violence on those who made him mad. He put his headphones into his MP3 and listened to Rocket Ship by TMBG, and began smiling. He imagined himself pushing his teacher into the wolves habitat and watching her get attacked. "Alec!" Alec removed his headphones. "Yeah?" "We're going now."

While everyone seemed to be having a good time, Alec was not amused, only finding entertainment in his music. "What's wrong Alec?" The chaperone asked. "I'm bored." "Why?" "Because we can't see the foxes, and we have to carry our backpacks because they could get swiped." "Well, you'll probably see them next year." "No we won't, 2nd graders go to Disney World." "That sounds amazing." "It does, but I wanna see the foxes too." "I'm sorry Alec, at least you'll go to Disney next year."

Alec rolled his eyes and knew that it was true, but that didn't make his day any better. The chaperone then noticed that the other two were too far from her. She chased after them, giving Alec an opening, he noticed all the paths that led to different areas. The chaperone was still trying to get the other two to behave, and fortunately was facing the opposite way. Alec jumped up and booked it down one of the paths to fine the canines.

The chaperone had the two boys by their wrists and dragged them back to the table Alec was sitting at. "Alec? Where's Alec?" "How should we know?" "Oh no. Alec? Alec? Alec?!" Alec heard her calling his name, which only made him run faster with a smile on his face.

He went around on his own to see the habitats, but also had to avoid being caught by people from his school, especially Gertrude Fern, the biggest and ugliest snitch he'd ever known. Whenever someone said a bad word, she'd tell on them. Whenever someone said something bad about a teacher, she'd tell on them. When kids just had fun, she'd tell on them. Too bad she could tell when something wasn't right.

Alec used all his knowledge of stealth from video games and movies to get past her, which was surprisingly successful. He knew that when he got caught then he'd be killed, not only by his teacher, but also by his parents, but at least he could tell the story of how he avoided being caught by Gertrude.

He got to the canine pens without being caught by anyone from school, but he did get some eyes from some others. When he got there he got some cheese and threw it down to the foxes, which they ate. A fox looked up at him and tilted it's his, which Alec did the same. The fox then turned its head the exact opposite way.

Alec looked at what the fox was looking at and noticed a girl staring at it, and then she stared at him. He was frozen, thinking that she must've been someone from school who went on the trip, and she thought the same. He held his hands up as if he were surrendering, to which she did the same. They both slowly backed away from the habitat and ran in the opposite direction.

Alec noticed an on-site arcade, which he entered. The girl went to hide in the bathroom, but left and went to the arcade after a few minutes. Alec looked in the bag in his pocket and saw $60. He'd been doing chores around the house in exchange for money, and it payed off today. He went to the counter and exchanged his money for quarters and saw a Starblade arcade machine. "No way, I never thought I'd see one of these again" He said to himself.

The girl went into the arcade, thinking she was safe. She exchanged some of her money for quarters and ran around trying to find something good to play, until she bumped into Alec. They both got up, but didn't run this time. "Please don't tell on me" Alec begged. "I was gonna say the same" The girl said.

"What? Aren't you on the school field trip?" "Yeah, but I don't think I've ever seen you before. Who's class are you in?" "Ms. Corbin's." "Ms. Corbin's? There isn't a Mrs. Corbin in our school." "What? What school do you go to," "White Skies East." "Oh. I go to White Skies Central." "You guys are on field trip too?" "Yeah."

They both scratched the back of their heads, unsure of what to do next. "Were you gonna play Starblade?" Alec asked. "Yeah, were you?" "Yeah. You can play if you want." "Um, wow, thanks." "I'm Alec." "I'm Iris." Iris then put a quarter in the machine. 

"Wait, before you start playing." Alec then banged on the side of the machine. "That just gave you a free game." "What?" "Yeah, every machine in town does that." "How?" "I don't know, but I saw my cousin do it, and then I did it and it worked. I've been doing ever since and it always works." She then started playing.

She died, but the extra game trick worked and she won. Then Alec put a quarter in the machine and hit the side of it three times, but it seemed like he didn't need the extra life due to him beating it in one go. They both ran over to an X-Men arcade machine.

"I can't believe they made an arcade machine out of the X-Men" Alec said. "I always thought it was weird, but they've saved the world like a billion times so it was bound to happen." They started playing, and managed to get far, until they died. They decided to go play another game, and spotted Dragons Lair.

Alec immediately put a quarter in and did the extra life trick, but he didn't know the game well. Iris stood right beside him and told him what to do, having beaten Dragons Lair before, and remembering exactly how. They managed to do a flawless run which only took about 13 minutes (Which is actually how long a flawless run takes). They then saw that they were now at the top of the leaderboard. They gave each other a high five and basked in the glory, until "Alec Polonsky!" "Oh Jesus H. Christ."

"Where have you been?!" "Getting scraped to death by my zipper." Iris giggled at that. "I've had enough of your sarcasm. You're gonna stick with me until the end of the day, and I'll be calling your parents!" "What else is new?" Alec whispered to Iris, which made her burst into laughter. Ms. Corbin then dragged Alec away.

"It's been an honor Iris." Iris immediately wrote her phone number on a piece of paper and gave it to him, which he put in his pocket and saluted her. That day Alec was grounded, and Iris managed to slip back into her class before being caught. Alec began to boast about how he and Iris managed to conquer the Dragons Lair, and how he managed to hide from the monstrous snitch known as Gertrude Fern. He wouldn't be popular at school for much longer, but at least he had that story.

Unfortunately, Iris moved to Canada, which was where she was from. Alec lost his best friend, and not only that, her phone number had changed. He never even found her on social media.

(Why did I write this dear reader? Because Iris will play an important role in the story starting next chapter).


	62. Iron Lass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Iron Lass' armor looks like Superior Iron Man's armor, although it's modified for use by a female). While fighting Doc Ock and Rhino, Alec sees someone from his past.

"Team, Doc Ock and Rhino are smashing up downtown, we need some of you over there now" Iron Lad said. "On it" Alec quickly replied. By the time he got there, Dash was already taking on Doc Ock, while Ben was trying to wear Rhino out.

Alec immediately dove in headfirst to the action, wasting little time pulling his revolver and firing at Doc Ock. Alec was immediately grabbed by one of Doc Ock's robot arms and thrown back. Alec got up and was about to throw an EMP, but remembered that Dash's suit was vulnerable to a blast.

Alec aimed at the robot arms and began firing, causing some damage but not much. Alec got struck in the head and landed on his face. His helmet was slightly broken around the right eye, and he now had three lacerations across his face, one stopping shy of his right eye.

Before he could get up, he heard "American team, this is Crimson Dynamo of the Winter Guard. Iron Lad told me you were in trouble, and I didn't come alone." Alec looked over and saw every member of the winter guard, and someone who looked new. Before he could do anything, one of Doc Ock's tentacle droids loomed over him and was about to probably cut his head open.

A blue laser blasted the droid off of him. Alec looked over to see his savior, who offered their hand. Her helmet folded away like one of Iron Man's suits to reveal a girl around his age who had blonde hair, teal eyes, and what seemed to be a recent cut on her left cheek. "Get up" She said in a demanding tone. Alec knew that voice.

He rolled over and his exposed right eye met with her eyes. "Iris" He said under his breath. "Alec?" Then a blast busted down a nearby wall which completely knocked Iris down. Herman Schultz, AKA The Shocker.

Alec jumped up immediately and shot a stun round at him. Alec then pulled Iris up. "What happened to Canada?" Alec asked. "Well, I got caught up in a bad situation, the short version is that I'm in the Winter Guard... kinda." "What do you mean?" "Well, they're from the areas of the former Soviet Union, and I'm not even gonna try living in that ice block. So I'm a honorary member, means I'm able to help the team and do my own thing."

"And where'd you get the suit?" "Iron Man himself." "No fucking way." "Ask Dynamo." "This true Dimitri?" "Da." "Well shit. Let's go, we still got some ass to kick." They flew into the air, even though Alec still had a damaged helmet.

Alec and Iris made an amazing team, being able to take the villains down in record time. Iris ended up breaking Doc Ock's nose with a vicious left hook. The duo was unstoppable.

When the fight was over, Alec caught her up to speed on all she'd missed in the past few years. "So, you and your sister are friends now?" "Yup." "And she's a telepath, and telekinetic?" "Yup." "And you're dating a girl who's from another universe where everyone's a horse and somehow became a demon and nearly destroyed all of humanity?" "Yes." "I can't tell if you're insane, or if I'm insane." "I feel like either one is true at this point."

The two rallied with the team. "We kicked their asses!" Dash exclaimed. "No, if anything they kicked our asses" Alec replied. Alec and Dimitri shook hands. "It's good to know we got allies all around the world." "It makes you feel stronger." Everyone shook hands and went their separate ways, except for Iris who decided to stay for time being.

The three showed up to Nate's, with Alec being pissed. "What the hell?! You sent me and Dash into a death trap!" "You're alive, aren't you?" "Because of the Winter Guard! Do send us into Hell without backup!" "Alright, look I should've sent more, but everyone's had their hands full today." "Really? How so?" Dash said angrily.

"Carnage is in town, and so's Vulture, and we've got Apocalypse to worry about." Alec and Dash backed off, knowing that this was true. "You better be out on the fucking field next time!" Alec demanded. "Okay, but who's gonna be over comms?" Alec then looked around, trying to find an excuse. "Fluttershy." "Fluttershy? Why her?" "She doesn't like violence but wants to help, she's perfect." "I've gotta agree" Dash said. "Alright, she's over comms, and I'm out on the field." "Good."

Alec then took his helmet over to a nearby table and examined the damage. "Whoa, you know you're bleeding right?" Dash asked. "I am?" "Yeah, a lot." "Shit." Alec then went to the bathroom and washed his face off, cleaning away the blood, before bandaging the cuts. "I look stupid" Alec said to himself. "No, you look like someone who's trying not to get an infection or anything."

"Jesus Iris, you can't scare me like that, you know how jumpy I am." "Now I wanna do it even more." "Seriously?" "Yup." "Alright. You're fucking dead Iris." Alec then ran after her. The rest of the team came into find him taking Iris to the floor. He then got up and helped her up. "What's your codename?" "I know it's gonna sound stupid, but it's Iron Lass." "That's actually a good one."

Alec went back to the basement and examined his helmet again. "Damn." "Problem?" Twilight asked. "Yeah, the right eye on my suit's gone." She picked up his helmet and looked at it. "What material is this?" "Steel, I think." "I can fix it." "Really?" "Yeah." "Thanks, I owe you one." "Well, I need you to do something for me." "Alright."

"I need you to figure out what Nate's problem with Grid is." "He has a problem with Grid?" "I don't think he trusts him." "To think, I'm the one who brought Grid here. I'll see what I can get out of him."


	63. The Final Piece

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec and Sunset are sent into Earth 65, a futuristic version of their universe and must find the Precursors Mallet, the final piece to helping stop Apocalypse.

The Oracle took Alec and Sunset to the Midverse while they were asleep. Both awoke frozen at the sight of her. "Don't be scared, I brought you here for a mission." Alec and Sunset looked at each other in confusion. "What's the mission?" Sunset said, agitated.

"There's an artifact that can help you stop Apocalypse, in fact its the last one, and it's called the Precursors Mallet." "Precursors?" The two asked. Oracle then teleported them into a restricted area in the temples library, showing them a large holographic display, of what looked to be Earth's entire galaxy.

"This is Earth 65." She then spun The holographic earth counterclockwise. "The Precursors were a race the predated the Dinosaurs. They lived in an area blocked off from the outside world and built their own new world in there. After the formation of the state of Maryland people unknowingly built the Chesapeake Sea Wall over the Precursors home."

"How'd the Mallet get there?" Wil asked. "It's build Was from a material that's been lost to man, and it can phase through things, and has the potential of reshaping objects entirely." "That's incredible" Alec said. "But, when the material is molded into an object it loses the ability to reshape, but not the ability to phase. It phased to the other side of the sea wall."

"That's terrifying" Sunset said. "It is. When we get it, we need to isolate its ability to phase." "What else can it do?" Alec asked. "If hit by it, it could put you into shock and possibly kill you. Apocalypse won't be as affected as you'd be but would still be badly hurt." "It's outside the sea wall? Won't we drown?" "When you two manage to get over the wall I can stop the ocean from crashing into you, but not for very long. Be as quick as you can." "We will." "Good luck you two, I'll send you tomorrow."

The Next Day

Sunset and Alec met in a field and waited for the Oracle to arrive. Alec began talking. "The Chesapeake Sea Wall. That sounds familiar, maybe too familiar." "What do you mean?" Alec then snapped his fingers. "Astroman! Earth 65 is Astroman's universe!" "That's right." "Oracle, you're sending us to the same universe where Astroman is?!" "I thought you'd like that."

"Well what the fuck are we waiting for? Let's fucking go!" "I can't just drop you at the sea wall due to the areas government, so I'll have to drop you at a bit further away. Good luck." She then sent them to Earth 65.

"What'd she mean by Maryland's government?" Sunset asked. "In the comics... Maryland seceded from the USA and became an authoritarian nation. Anyone caught trying to get out of here is either killed or sent to prison, and possibly tortured for possible conspiracy. Just as long as we don't talk about religion or politics then we're fine."

"Why don't we just blast the leader?" "It's not that simple, he has a spy ring in nations around not just the world, the entire galaxy, and if he's assassinated then his spy ring will start trying out take over foreign nations all over." "How can a state from a country take over an entire galaxy?" "He's just too smart."

"Has Astroman ever dealt with him?" "He can't, if he does then all out war will happen on domestic soil." "How do you like this?" "I never said I liked the whole part about Maryland." Alec noticed a backpack nearby and decided to open it. Inside were two semi-auto versions of the Welrod pistol. "What the hell are those?" "Don't be so surprised, you've seen guns before." "No, I mean I've never seen this gun." "It's called a Welrod. The British spies used them during WWII, only theirs were bolt action, and these are semi-auto. These things are one of if not the quietist guns ever built, and there's no need for a suppressor."

Alec then checked the settings on the gun. "Except these things have unlimited ammo, and have stun settings." "How? Wait, I don't even wanna know." They both hid the guns and walked out of the alley and began the mission to get to the sea wall.

The two stopped at the sight of the sea wall, which wasn't even close. "Why's it so big?" "The sea levels rose after WWV." "What?!" "I know, and keep your voice down." A flashlight then shone at them. "What're you two doing out after curfew?" A man said.

Alec and Sunset both froze. It was the police. "I said, what're you doing here?" "Sorry we're just on our way home." "From where?" "We were out walking." The officer stood quiet for a second. "Okay, go on." The officer then walked away.

"Where're we gonna go?" "Relax, I'm the one who's read the comics, remember?" Alec and Sunset then went into another alley. Alec then led her to what looked like an abandoned building. "We'll stay here for the night, then we'll get to the wall tomorrow."

The Next Day

The two awoke and went out to get to the sea wall. "Why's the wall so high?" Sunset asked. "As time went on in this universe, the sea eventually rose higher than most countries." "How?" "No idea." They both went silent until Alec had a question.

"Do you have an Earth 8 counterpart, due to you being from Earth 7?" "Not that I know of. Maybe Nate will know." "Maybe. We might have counterparts here." "You're right, we might."

Two officers walked up to a civilian and began harassing him, due to him being forced to wear a red flag on his jacket, which symbolizes that he's a pacifist, something that was frowned upon there. Alec explained the situation, but that didn't stop her from going over to help. As soon as she got there, the officers drew their guns and told her to present her ID, which she didn't have.

Alec shot the guards in the head and told the guy to run, but sirens went off. "Son of a bitch." Cars began pulling up left and right, along with men in trench coats with sunglasses. The secret police. Alec and Sunset began firing at them, which they fired in return. Alec then threw a grenade, which killed a large group of them. Alec and Sunset then shot the rest of them and Alec led her through an open apartment building.


	64. The Sea Wall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec and Sunset attempt to outrun the authorities of Maryland.

Alec and Sunset ran through the apartment building, passing by several people and breaking into an apartment to jump through the window. The whole time, the police fired at them, nearly hitting them or civilians. After they jumped out a window, Alec picked up a trash can lid and stood still. "Alec, c'mon!" Sunset yelled. A cop jumped out the window and was immediately struck in the face by the trash can lid.

Alec ran and pulled out his gun, firing at anyone who followed. Sunset didn't pull hers, her not liking guns. "Sunset, pull your gun, we gotta keep them off of us!" Alec yelled. She didn't, leaving them more vulnerable. They both hid in an alleyway, hoping the authorities would believe they got away.

Alec pulled Sunset's gun and put it in his second holster. At first he was furious, but then caught on to how she felt about the situation. "Hey, you don't need to use it, I'll do it" He said. She smiled. "Thank you, I just... don't wanna kill anyone with it." "I know, and I know you'd never do it intentionally." She hugged him. "Come on, we gotta move."

They walked back out onto the street and walked towards the sea wall. "Wait." "What?" "In the comics, the sea wall is guarded by all types of police, and some military." "Well what're we gonna do?" "C'mon." "What? Where're we going?" "I know where a freedom fighter group is."

Alec led her down the street and began to look around. "Oak street hotel" He said to himself. "What?" "Oak street hotel is where the rebels were in the comics, so that's where we're heading. The hotel is abandoned so the cops won't suspect it so quickly."

When they got there, Alec went to a side door and knocked. No answer. He then did a different knock which made a slot on the door open, revealing four G3's pointed right at them. "Fusion" Alec said. The door opened with a man who had his mouth covered hold an AK47. He grabbed them and dragged them in.

"You two don't look familiar. How'd you get the password?" "We're not trying to cause any trouble." Another man with a Luger showed himself and said "Well, trouble seems to have found you because you're in the resistance headquarters." A man with a cybernetic arm walked in.

"What the bloody fuck is happening here huh? Get up you two." The two got up. "What the fuck are you doing here?" "We're trying to get to the sea wall." The three men laughed. "Get to the sea wall? Do you know how impossible that is?" "Yeah." "And what's so important about the sea wall?" "Does it matter?" "Yes, it does."

Alec sighed. "Look, we want something from up there, and you want those bastards dead right?" "Yeah?" "How about we help each other. We help you with something, and you get us to the sea wall." "...Fine, we'll help. I need you to get to the secret police headquarters nearby and kill this bastard." The man then gave him a picture.

"His name is Roderick Metze. He's the one who had our friend Erik killed. If you kill him and set the inmates free, then we'll sound the horn to every resistance cell and take this entire place in one night, and that'll give you time to get to the wall." "Sounds fair." "Good."

The two were led upstairs where they a large number of resistance members. The man then handed Alec a suit and tie. "You'll need these to get in there, mainly because it's a secret police station and you won't even be questioned when you're wearing this." "Got it, what about her?" The man handed him a pair of handcuffs and a key. "Now go."

Sunset put the cuffs on, and Alec grabbed her by the shoulder. "There's a car nearby, it'll get you there quicker." "Got it, thanks pal." They both got to the car. "You in back, I'll drive." "Obviously, we don't want them to get suspicious." Alec then drove to the station, which wasn't easy to find. They had to figure it out by finding a cop dragging a woman into the building.

They pulled into the parking lot and got out. He grabbed grabbed her by the shoulder and they went in. "Hey, Where're you coming from?" The receptionist asked. "Gray street." "And who's that?" "Don't know, but I do know she's a freedom fighter." "Alright, bring her to the basement, Harold will take care of it." "No it's fine, I'll do it." "Wanna get your hands dirty I see, Alright go ahead." They went to the basement.

A guard opened a cell and they went in, the guard handing Alec the key before going in. Alec closed the door. "You wanna get in on the action?" "I told you, I don't want any part of it." "Alright, Time to start a revolution. When I tell you to, I need you to fall down and stay down." "Why?" "Just do it." "Alright." Alec punched himself in the face and slammed against the door. "Now." Sunset then laid down flat on her face.

The door opened. "What's going on here?" "Bitch punched the shit out of me!" "Did you get anything out of her?" "No." "Maybe I can." "No! I'll be back tomorrow and I'll take care of it!" Alec then took his pistol and shot the both of them. Alec then swept through the station and managed to take down all of the cops and gathered all their guns. He then opened all the cells.

"Alright, listen up. Tonight's the night you take back your home. Tonight's where the revolution begins." The inmates chanted. Alec went back upstairs and went to the radio. While working the radio he found several stun rounds, and loaded them into Sunset's gun. "The inmates are free, I repeat, the inmates are free." "Grand, grand, I'm gonna sound the horn."

"All resistance cell members, this's Fergus Reid. We just took a secret police station, and I think it's time for the revolution to begin. Everyone, the revolution starts now. Fergus out."

An explosion went off outside, along with some car alarms. Alec ran back to the basement and got Sunset. "Alright, we're good." He handed her the gun. "You know how I feel about this." "Check the clip." She checked it and saw the bullets had blue rounds on them. "Stun rounds? Where'd you find these?" "On a desk upstairs. I can't go in alone. I need you." He helped her up and they went back upstairs. Alec checked around for more stun rounds and handed them to Sunset, and went outside.

The whole night was shrouded in gunfire and screaming. By dawn, the authoritarian nation of Maryland had fallen, and the US military were in the state, taking it back. Fergus got them to the wall, followed by some rebels. Fergus shook their hands. "Thank you, the both of you. You helped people fight back against an evil bastard and his fuck toys. If you hadn't helped, I don't know what would've happened." "No problem man." "Alright you two, find what you came here for."

A loud sound came from the sky. "Astroman" Alec said in amazement. The rebels left them the wall while the two of them stood on top. The water then stopped mid-wave with the Oracle showing up. Alec saw the Mallet and took it. He put it in his holster and look at the wave, which had been completely stopped before it crashed. Alec dragged his hand across it, which soaked it.

He looked over at the sunrise and at Sunset, who was also fascinated by the frozen wave. Alec looked over at the Oracle. She smiled and gestured for him to go to her. He approached her. He turned her around and looked into her eyes. She seemed confused at first until he kissed her.

They both went to the Oracle. She brought the two of them back to Earth 8 and said goodbye. They went home, talking about what had just happened. The two kissed again and kept walking. They got to Nate's and told him everything and that they got the Mallet.

Nate put all the pieces together on the table and went to his room. Alec went up and asked him "Do you not trust Grid?" "Honestly no." "Why?" "Because, in a nightmare I saw him get into the mainframe after we stopped Apocalypse. He destroyed over five universes." "So? What're you gonna do?" "Kill him." "What? Hell no!" "Look! I know what's gonna happen when I do it, which is why I'm gonna go back to Earth 308 and take care of a problem there which will bring Grid back. In the meantime, I found a guy you might wanna talk to. I found Henry Emily, and he said that he's willing to help you finish the whole Lonely Freddy shit. If you wanna know where he is, then you let me kill Grid and come back here, then I'll tell you." Alec looked down in frustration. "If what I do works, then Grid will come back." "Fine." "Good. Apocalypse probably knows we have the pieces, so we need to get ready." "You think everyone's up to it?" "I hope so."


	65. Henry Emily

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec finally gets to meet the co-founder of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. (There's also some dialogue from the Fnaf VHS series episode titled Memories, but I changed some of the dialogue. It's a really good series, and I recommend it).

Nate along with Twilight and Alec pulled up to Henry Emily's street, and said to Alec "I know you want revenge, but don't do anything rash." "Okay." "I wanna go too" Twilight said. "What? Why?" "I wanna know how he and Afton built those animatronics." "It's just metal, what is there to know?" "I loved Freddy's growing up, and I wanna know how the animatronics work." "Fine, but me and him talk first."

Alec got out with Twilight and he rang the doorbell. "Yes?" "Hi I'm Alec Polonsky, and this's Twilight Sparkle. Nate Richards brought me here so I could figure out more about Afton." "Come in."

Henry's home was a bit of a mess, with several open bottles of alcohol in different spots, besides that it was nice. "So, Nathaniel sent you here to learn more about the Lonely Freddy." "How'd you know?" "He told me you were a victim who managed to get your body back, and I gave him some tapes." "You're his contact." "I am."

"But why? Why help me?" "To tell you, I want Afton dead." "Why?" "He's the one responsible for every single soul that was lost in those locations. Whether it be an animatronic, to a toy, he did it." "How?" Twilight asked. "Is this your friend Rocketeer?" "How do you know that?" I've known for a while, Nathaniel told me." "I'm not even gonna ask why he told you that."

"To answer your question Ms. Sparkle, William Afton spent more time with the animatronics." Henry then presented many of the blueprints to the animatronics. "Some were built for murder, but most were built for legitimate business. He did that to elude authorities into believing there were murderers, when in reality it was all him."

"Why'd he do it?" Alec asked. Henry withdrew a tape player and a tape labeled "W." "Why does it have a W on it?" Twilight asked. "It stands for William." "I'm not listening to this alone" Alec said. "I never expected you to" Henry replied. A British voice then began speaking. It was William.

"Hello, whoever you are. You just found a cassette tape hidden in my bedroom. Isn't that strange? A man like William Afton, someone so simple and plain, hiding a cassette tape. Why would he be hiding anything? I'm sure that, if you're from around here, you've heard of the somewhat recent happenings with Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Three cases of one, one case of two. All of that adding up to the "five missing children of Freddy's." That was me. I'll elaborate on that later. And, y'know, I wouldn't call myself plain, either. I mean, people may think I'm plain when they first meet me. Just a father taking care of himself and his kids, who tragically lost his youngest in '84, and supposedly just got over it, right? Wrong. I'll never get over it... and... the fact that he died isn't the only reason. You see, Michael did it. Not a surprise, most people know that, but it wasn't an accident. He keeps saying it was but he's a liar. He hates me, and he hated Joseph. You see, Michael wasn't a good child, he was vile, cruel, and unloving. He didn't appreciate anything or anyone in his life. But Joseph was just so much more kind, I tried to love them equally, but Joseph was always the better one. So Michael tormented him. Eventually, killing him. And y'know, that's why I stopped loving him, he was always a terrible kid, not worth my time. But now I hate him more than I ever have. He's done so much to hurt my soul in one day alone. My God, Joseph... Ever since he killed him, I've wanted to put my hands around his neck and just squeeze the life out of his lungs, but of course, if I ever did that, I'd get caught quickly. I could barely work because I was thinking too much about Michael. I couldn't concentrate on anything. The papers started piling up, and it kept fogging up my mind, and I needed a release. Then I had an idea. Hey... Maybe it doesn't necessarily have to be Michael. It could be any other brat as long as they're like him. Now. Where do all of those children go? The place I helped create. Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. And hey, if they're like Michael, they deserve it. I went up there, and picked the worst kids of the bunch, took them to the back, and I gave it to them. I couldn't do much, of course, they'd start squealing. So I made it quick enough to be efficient, but long enough to make it last... It was hell for them, but it was heaven for me. And... Then I'd leave, without the slightest bit of guilt! But it wasn't enough, I couldn't just kill the bad ones. I started killing as many as I could. I did it because I just wanted Michael dead so much, but it'll never be enough. So I built some of those machines to kill, not just the bad ones, I built them to kill all the kids. All the ones who were alone. I did this because just killing the bad ones, it wasn't enough. After I lost my daughter Elizabeth... I hated him even more, even though he didn't kill her I still hated him even more. So I killed more, and I built more machines to kill. I built so many things to kill. While killing I discovered something that was left behind from the dead children. Something I call Remnant. It's like the fountain of youth. It makes you... younger. So I realized that not only could I kill the children, I could also make myself immortal. I built some of my machines to harvest the Remnant so I could take it. But, Elizabeth was killed by one of my machines. Specifically one that I built for her. It even resembled her too. Ironic really. A man builds machines to kill children, and his own child is killed by one. So, there you go. And, now that you've heard this, you should know... That I check this spot every day, to see if this tape has moved. I've seen it so many times, I'll be able to notice even the slightest difference. So you better put it back as neatly as you can, and start running."

Alec and Twilight were both shocked. "So that's why you want that company gone. You want it gone because of him" Alec said. "Not just that. He killed my daughter Charlotte. He stabbed her and tossed her body into the Marionette music box." Henry had teared up now.

"You and I both want revenge, so how do we do it?" "There's a new horror attraction opening soon called Fazbear's Fright. William is there. He went missing, but I know he's there. He most likely went there to hide for his crimes. His son Michael got a job as the security guard there, and he wants William dead as much as you do. Go there. Burn it to the ground."

"What about Michael? He'll be inside." "Michael will get out. I'll inform him of our plan soon. What we need is an undetectable flammable liquid. We'll need to pour it onto the power generator near one of the side entrances. Then light it on fire. The building is old and dirty, so it should burn very quickly."

"How do you know so much about the building?" "Because I've been there, back when it was a Freddy's location." Henry then slid one of the animatronic blueprints to Twilight. "I know that you're fond of science and technology Ms. Sparkle, so here. That's a blueprint or an innocent build. Obviously far better than the perverted and evil build."

Alec then saw another blueprint. "What's that one?" "That one is for an animatronic that can contain children. If they can't escape, then they'll die, and the interior was built to be soundproof so no one could hear them. They were only used in one location."

Alec then spotted the blueprint he wanted to see. The Lonely Freddy. "That thing. That fucking thing. It took my soul, but I got my body back from it." "And I'm glad you did Alec." "So am I." "So, Williams's in that building, and you want me to kill him?" "Exactly." "I've killed before, so I can do it again." "Good. We'll do it soon."

Alec and Twilight went back to the car. "So, you find what you were looking for?" "Yes. I need to kill William Afton." Nate had no objections, and Twilight didn't want to say anything after hearing about the plan.

"Arise my horseman! Arise! For it is time to take back our world! This world belongs to mutants, and mutants alone!"

Nate froze. "Apocalypse. We gotta get to my house now. Alec, contact everyone. It's time to send that bastard back to the Stone Age."

(Next up: The battle of Apocalypse).


	66. Apocalypse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apocalypse arrives with four horsemen who are named after elements of the world.

Nate, Twilight, and Alec entered the basement to find the whole team waiting. "Alright, listen up. I've already attached all the pieces together and built a wrist brace to harness their powers. But I need someone to wear it." "I'll do it" Rolfson said. "Are you sure?" "Hundred percent." "Okay."

Alec went to use the bathroom and found Danny with a needle. "The hell's that shit?" Alec asked. "Adrenaline." "Why?" "I'm tired, and I need some type of boost." "Fair enough."

They both left the bathroom. "Alec?" Danny asked. "Yeah?" Danny then threw him the a red leather jacket, a red leather metal vest, and a pair of cargo pants, resembling the original rocketeer attire. "You want 'em?" "Yeah. Thanks." Alec then went back to the bathroom and put on the new attire.

They both went back the basement. "Whoa, look at you handsome" Sunset said. Alec chuckled. "Team, let's get back to the task" Nate said.

"First we take out the horsemen, and then we throw everything we got at Apocalypse. Any questions?" The room was silent. "Okay. Let's do this!"

"Team, Apocalypse has been spotted near the Uplift Nature Reserve. He's going crazy. Get here ASAP." "Was there an evac?" "Everyone and every animal is out." "Alright we're on our way."

The team linked up outside the reserve and went in. As soon as they entered, the horsemen showed themselves. Without any words they attacked. Each one of the horsemen was named after an Earth element, their names being Stone, Flame, Ice, and Wind.

The team split of into groups to takedown each one of the horsemen. Alec chose Stone. It seemed Alec was the only one to go after Stone due to home being alone. Sunset dropped down behind him and said "I got your back. Let's get this bastard." Alec withdrew his Automag and changed the bullets to armor piercing and fired. Obviously it didn't work against a guy who was basically made of stone.

Alec then floated into the air, without the help of his jetpack. His eyes went purple and he fell. He then shouted. "Borsch" He yelled, which broke parts of Stone away. Stone wasn't able to regenerate himself and quickly went after him. Sunset launched missiles at him, which surprisingly worked well, but it wasn't enough. She blasted him with lasers. Nope. She tried a straight laser beam. Nothing. She then tried the Sun-Blast ability. Did a pretty good amount of damage.

Stone fell before Alec and looked up at him. Stone was now brittle due to the damage the two of them had caused. "You can't stop us. You non mutants will all serve Apocalypse or you'll burn!" Stone said. Alec then said "Shut up" And kicked him over, causing Stone to turn to nothing but dust. The two then joined the others.

When Alec and Sunset got over to Flame, Rarity was using her diamond shield ability, reflecting the flames. Alec threw a Semtex which knocked him off guard. Grid then blasted Flame down, killing him. "Hell Yeah Grid!" Ben and Dash yelled. "I'm assuming my performance was satisfactory" Grid said. "Damn right it was man" Alec said. The team split up again, hoping to take down Ice and Wind.

The team at Ice was surprisingly not having a difficult time, they were surprisingly quick. He was burned by Rolfson and John. The team then moved onto Wind, the most difficult. Wind dodged everything they threw at him. Explosives, lasers, bullets, nothing seemed to work. Grid had a plan. He shot an anti matter blast which took Wind's powers temporarily. Grid then killed him. Then it was Apocalypse.

They threw everything they had at him, which worked but not too well. Rolfson took the gauntlet and blasted Apocalypse, which did a great deal of damage. Rolfson and the team continued their effort, which put Apocalypse to the ground. Rolfson then went over to him.

"If you kill me... you'll just be normal, like the others." "So, what's wrong with being normal?" Rolfson then punched him and activated the gauntlet, which melted him. The others looked away in disgust due to the sounds. When it was done the Oracle came.

"You did it" She said. "I can't believe you did it. "All thanks to you" Alec said. "Alec, I want to give you something, consider it my final gift, which'll come in handy." "What is it?" Oracle held her hand out which Alec took. She then gave him a new power. "What'd you give me?" "Now you can see memories through objects of significance. However you won't be able to see every memory." "Wow, thank you." They hugged. Then there was a blasting sound.

Everyone looked over to find Nate standing over a destroyed Grid. "Nate what the hell?!" "Nate fix him!" Everyone was saddened to see Grid dead. "You can't save someone who was never alive to begin with, and it's not Nate anymore, it's Nathaniel. I'm going back to Earth 308." Twilight with tears in her eyes ran over and asked "Why?" "If I told you, you'd hate me even more." "I'll go with you" Twilight said." "No, you're not."

Nate then flew away, with Alec in pursuit. After a while, Nate made it to the house and into the basement, and turned on the time-stream machine. Alec then busted through the door with his gun drawn. "You can't stop me Alec, you're not gonna stop me from leaving." "Okay, I won't, in exchange." "I owe you nothing." Alec was furious now.

"I've been your guinea pig for years. I tested your LSD. I took all the drugs you experimented with. I tested your weapons. I could've nearly been killed! YOU OWE ME!" "What do you want?" "An undetectable flammable substance." "For what?" "Don't fucking ask!" Nate then tossed a bottle with a liquid in it. "That should work." "Good." "Alec? I need you to give this not to the team."

Alec read over the note. "Okay." "And I need you to give this one to Twilight, and only Twilight. I don't want anyone to see this." Alec then folded it and put it in his pocket without reading it. "Sounds simple enough." "Thank you." Before Nate left Alec stopped him and said. "Good luck over there man." "Thanks." They shook hands and Nate left.

The rest of the team then arrived. "Did you catch that bastard?" Dash asked in anger. "Missed him by seconds, and he disabled the machine too. He left a note on the table there. They all read it. It had no explanation of why he did it, just an apology. Alec then tapped on Twilight's shoulder and directed her to Nate's room.

Before Twilight could say anything, Alec handed her the note and said "Your eyes only." She then read it, and then began crying. "What is it?" Alec asked. "He-he said he loves me." Alec then hugged her and said "It's okay" Several times. He then gave her the key to his junk drawer and she saw something that made her cry more. It was an upgrade for her suit, and a flash drive. It explained his feelings about everything that had happened recently, and how she gave him more confidence in the idea that crime would go away, and confidence that they'd save more lives. She gave him hope, and happiness.


	67. A Dark Deed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (This chapter takes place a bit of time after Grids death). The team was splintered after Nate left, and Alec seems to have given up on being a hero until his dark deed with Henry and Michael is complete.

The team was splintered apart by Nates betrayal, and many of them went back to what they were originally doing, no longer helping fight villains. Luckily, many of the villains who'd shown up decided to leave, due to the villains being afraid of them after they killed Apocalypse.

About everyone began to focus on their personal lives again rather than saving others. Rarity went back to her boutique full time, Dash went back to sports, and so on. Alec was just angry. He was angry due to him letting Nate go. He wished he'd stopped him from leaving, but he knew why Nate did it. But that might've made the pain worse, knowing that he let him leave.

Grid had been supplying the team with information on the villains, and he'd hacked into police radios and body cams to find out where crime was. He'd established some kind of positive relationship with everyone on separate occasions. He died a great member of the team, and an even greater friend.

Alec and Sunset had began to drift apart due to his rage. She tried to talk to him, but all she got was silence. He started going to a private gym and would constantly beat up a punching bag. Every hit reminded him of his failures and wrongdoings, which made him hit it harder. He got in trouble several times for violent behavior at school, even getting suspended. His parents yelled at him, but all he did was sit in silence, letting his tears show rather than holding back.

His friendship with Hazel began to fade from his silence. He eventually got a call from Henry Emily. He let it go to voicemail.

"Alec, I'm sorry about your friend. I still need your help with our plan. If you're ready, we can end this soon. Call me when you're ready, and take all the time you need. Once again, I'm sorry for your loss."

Alec still had the substance, and still wanted Afton dead. This gave him some portion of happiness, knowing that he'd be putting an evil man into the grave. He decided to go to the gym.

He put on his gloves and began punching. He was vicious. As he hit it he had flashes of previous memories. Him treating Hazel like trash. Him becoming Lonely Freddy. Him breaking Garys spine. Him cutting his hand. Him punching the mirror. And then, William Afton. He hit the bag harder than he'd ever hit anything. That punch tore open the bag and sent it to the floor. Luckily he was the only one there. He walked out, ready for the plan.

On his way home, he called Henry and told him that it was time. Henry then gave him Michael Aftons phone number and said to call him. Alec called Michael. "So you're the one who's going to help me?" Michael asked. "Damn right, that bastard needs to die." "When we meet I'll give you a key to the building, and then you text me while I'm on shift. I'll get out and close and lock the door behind me, and you set the fire." "Okay." Alec then hung up.

He looked at two photos he had. One of the team with Warren, and another one that had Grid and Rolfson, but missing Warren. "I miss you buddy" he said, talking about Warren. "I miss him too." "What the hell Hazel? I wanna be alone."

"You've been alone so many times, and has it ever turned out well?" Alec sighed. "No." "Exactly, you need to go back out there, I know it's hard but you've gotta try." Alec sighed again. "I hate it when you're right." Hazel laughed. "You gotta do it." She then went back to her room.

Alec called everyone from the team up, telling them that people still needed them, and that Warren and Grid would want them to keep being a team. Everyone on the team agreed and reformed. But Alec wasn't ready. Not yet. Not until he had his revenge.

He went to Henry's. "Alec, there's someone I'd like you to meet. This's Daniel Afton." Daniel had black hair and teal eyes, and seemed very energetic. He shook Alec's hand. "So you're gonna help the two of them?" "Damn right." "Well, so am I." "How's that?" "I'm gonna be your getaway driver." "I'm pretty sure I can drive myself." "Trust me, your gonna need me, especially since you'll have to start your car."

"He'll wait nearby for you." "And when you're done, I'll get you home as quick as possible." Alec seemed hesitant, especially since he was about to commit arson. "Alright, I'm in." "Good, if you need to get anything you'll wanna do it now. Sun goes down in a few hours." Alec shook their hands and went home to gather some things.

Sunset was worried about him and his state of mind. She went to visit him, but she found him packing his car. "Hey Alec." "Oh shit! Uh hey." "What's... going on here?" "Science project." She then noticed a layout of Fazbear's Fright, the bottle of liquid, and a lighter."

"No, what's really going on here?" She demanded. "Something that doesn't involve you." "Yes it does involve me! Now answer me. What're you doing?" Alec caved in. "I'm burning that place to the ground." "What?!" "Look, I don't have much time till Michaels shift starts and I've only got one shot at killing William Afton." "I know, but Arson?!" "Keep your god damn voice down."

"Do you know what'll happen if you get caught?" "Yes I do, which is why you're not saying a damn word to anyone about this." "Oh yeah, and what if I do?" Alec then put his hand on his gun. "You're not gonna deny me this." "Are you really gonna kill me if I tell?" "Anything to kill Afton." "Fine. But I'm coming with you."

"Like hell you are! You're not going." "I'm going, whether you like it or not." "If you try, I'll pop your tires." "How? You're gonna roll down your windows and shoot at them? The cops will get you before you can get there." "...Fine. But you're not gonna interfere." "Okay."

Alec then got in his car. "You coming or what?" Sunset then got in, and they went to Henry's. When they got out Daniel frowned. "Who's this?" "That's my girlfriend." Daniel then pulled him aside. "Did you tell her about this?" "She figured it out on her own. But she's not gonna say a word, I'll make sure of it." "...Okay, but if she fucks this up?" "She won't, I promise." "Okay, good. Let's go." Alec grabbed his things from his car and got into Daniel's car along with Sunset and went to Fazbear's Fright.

When they got there they just parked and waited. Mike then pulled up. Alec and Daniel waved to him, which he waved back. After several hours, Michael texted Alec, saying "Do it." Alec then unlocked the back door and went to the power box. He pulled two wires out and splashed the liquid on the circuits and the floor. Then he heard a loud stomp.

He was face to face with William Afton, now known as Springtrap. Then a child's laughter was heard. Springtrap walked away, and Alec texted Michael "Run!" Michael quickly ran out the building, locking the door behind him. Alec then pulled out his lighter and set the place ablaze. He walked out, shutting and locking the door behind him.

Michael called the fire department about the "mysterious" fire, while the other three escaped. While leaving Alec looked back at the fire. He smiled, now finally having gotten his revenge. They arrived at Henry's and told him everything. "Good work. Now go, all of you." They all went home.

A day later Alec looked at a news article.

"IT BURNS!"

"Fazbear's Fright burns to the ground."

"A new local attraction based on an ancient pizzeria chain burned down overnight."

"Authorities have not ruled out foul play, but at the moment it seems to have been caused by faulty wiring."

"Very little was found at the scene. The few items that were salvaged will be sold at public auction."

Alec smiled at this sight, finally having closure. Hazel walked in and saw the article. "You did it. I can't believe you did it." "I know." "So what happens now?" "I move on, and the team gets back to work." "Good. You might wanna call them up." "Already done. We meet in 45 minutes."


	68. New Teammates And A Crush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team gets some new members, including one that catches Rainbow Dash's attention. (Forgot to add in that Ben and Rainbows relationship didn't exactly work out. Also, I've started working on a different version of Wilhelm and Audrey. It's got more characters and the same ones, and it's got a different story. I don't know when I'll post it, but sometime soon I will. So far the beginning has been extremely fast paced, but I'm trying to slow it down now. As usual, thanks for reading).

Alec received a phone call during class change at school, and when answered he heard "I know who you are Rocketeer." "What the f-?" Alec turned around to see Casey. "What do you want Casey?" "I know you and your team have been watching me." "So, we're not gonna stop." "That's why I wanna join." "What?"

"I've been fighting crime longer than you, but we want the same thing. We want crime gone." "But the team doesn't do that by killing or through fear." "I'll stop killing." "...You swear?" "I swear." "Good." "But I've got others who wanna join." "Who?" The front doors the the school opened with some new students walking in, one of who Alec recognized from the news.

"Is-is that-?" "Red Hood? Yes it is. Next to him is Wade Mills, Kate Bishop, and Vince Burton. In order that's Red Hood, Night-Claw, Hawkeye, and Bloodhound. The outlaws." "Okay they're in, but no killing, especially Jason." "Of course. Don't know how he'll take it though."

The Teams Base

"Are you kidding me?!" Jason yelled. "Why can't we kill?" "Because that shows we're no better than them" Alec replied. "But they'll get out and kill again!" "YOU DON'T THINK I KNOW THAT!!!" Alec yelled. Jason surprisingly backed off.

"Look, I get where you're coming from Jason, and believe me I stand by it a hundred percent, but we're trying to bring hope, not fear. I've killed before, and I don't intend on doing it again." Jason then sighed. "Fine, we'll do it your way. But if people end up dead, don't you dare blame me." "Noted."

While Alec and Jason were talking, Dash looked over at Jason, just admiring him. "Rainbow Dash. Are you still there darling?" Rarity asked. "What? Oh yeah, I'm here. What were we talking about again?" Ah then chimed in. "We were talkin' 'bout us sleepin' over at my house. Wait." "Rainbow, why're you looking at Jason? Wait. Do you like him?" She immediately blushed and tried denying it.

"I thought you were with Ben. What happened?" "It didn't exactly work out." "And now you're leerin' at Jason?" "I was not." "Okay, okay. But I don't think he's open to relationships." "Oh, and why's that? Are you trying to get with him yourself?" Dash angrily asked. "No, it's just...well, look at him." "He looks angry." "And he doesn't seem like the person to want friends" Pinkie said. "Plus, he kills" Fluttershy added. "So? I don't care." "Well, maybe you should" Twilight said.

She showed them all a news article. "Red Hood cut the heads of several mafia leaders heads of and stuffed them all into a backpack. A witness says that he may never sleep again. The bodies have yet to be found." "This article's only a year old." Dash was too stubborn to even think about not attempting to ask him out.

When the meeting was over, Jason was the first one out. Rainbow Dash walked over and was about to ask him out, but before she could say a word he just said "No" and left. "Maybe I caught him at a bad time." "Keep telling yourself that" Casey said as he left. "What's that supposed to mean?" "It means that you should just stop here. He's too difficult for you to convince, plus he's even more difficult to handle."

Casey's words resonated with her. Whenever she thought about Jason, she'd hear those words. After about 4 days she decided to ask him out. "Hey Jason?" "What?" He asked agitated. "I was wondering if you wanted to go out sometime?" Jason sighed. "Maybe, I'll tell you some other time."

She was happy with that answer, but was worried if he would say yes or no. She called Alec about the situation and asked about his and Sunsets relationship. "Well, me and her have been through our own versions of Hell, plus we found common ground. I guess that's what brought us close. Besides personality. If you want Jason then I guess you should find common ground."

"What'd you mean about suffering?" "Jason's been through worse than all of us I think. The guy died and came back to life, and I'm not about to explain how that shit works. If this thing works, open up to him. If you got any bad kind of history you should tell him. Suffering can divide, but it can also unite." "Thanks." "No prob. Good luck."

The next day after school, she got a response from Jason, saying yes. She told everyone else on the team, who were all happy for her. She went casual, knowing that he would. When they met up his usual sour attitude wasn't as bad as usual, it seemed more docile.

Rather than somewhere fancy, they just picked up burgers. "So, you're the captain of like every team at that shit school right?" He asked with his mouth full. "Yeah. So, what do you do?" "Besides crime fighting I don't really do anything. I just watch TV and play Xbox." "Sounds like you and Alec have a lot in common." This made him chuckle.

"You know, I thought that this was gonna be a waste of time, but it's not, this's actually pretty fun." Rainbow smiled. After about an hour more of just talking, they decided to call it a night, and he drove her home. As soon as she got in she called the others telling them about it. When she called Alec he didn't pick up, so she left a message. Little did she know that Alec was infuriated about something. William Afton survived the fire.


	69. The Next Move

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daniel gives Alec a job.

Alec refused to answer Rainbow Dash. It's not that he didn't want to. It's because he couldn't, he just couldn't. Mentally, and physically. There was too much blood for that. If he'd picked up his phone it would've slipped right out and onto the carpet, staining it with blood.

Alec had dragged his old razor blade across his hand, only this time it was a longer cut than they'd been in the past. He went back to the bathroom and looked down onto the counter, looking at the bloodied razor blade and sink. He picked the blade back up and looked in the mirror. "Is this all I am? Just a used up voodoo doll or some shit?" He thought.

He then dragged the razor across his face, going around in a crescent shaped around his right eye. In his mind there were only a few things that could be done to deal with anger. Breaking something, fighting, a primal scream, or something more horrific. Self mutilation. He then looked back at the mirror, only this time he wasn't angry, he was crying.

"What the fuck did I just do?" Alec thought. "They're gonna see it, they all are. They'll know. They know I've cut myself before, and they'll put it all together. Especially Sunset. What do I do?" He then began thinking of a coverup. "I was running outside to go to Danny's farm and fell. That should work."

Alec tended to his fresh wounds and sat back down, looking at the new article.

"Two sets of footprints were found at the scene. One set was just normal footprints, while the others looked to belong to some kind of rabbit thing" An investigator said. "But we're now able to say that foul play is ruled out. It was most likely faulty wiring. The case is now closed." Then Alec's phone rang again, only this time it was Daniel Afton. He picked up the phone.

"You're not gonna fucking believe this" Daniel said. "William survived" Alec said. "I can imagine that you're probably breaking everything in your room and all, but Henry's got a new plan." "No way. I committed arson. I'm not gonna commit another crime." "Well you don't have to. This new plan is all one hundred percent legal, on our part anyway." "What're talking about?"

"Henry's gonna build a new pizzeria and is gonna do the best he can to get the word out, and he's got Michael working nightshift. All he needs from us is to pick up some animatronics from other locations of the company and leave them in the back alley of the new place." "And where're the animatronics right now?" "At a company warehouse that's not too far from the place." "So we're gonna try and lure William there, and Michael and Henry will take care of the rest?" "Exactly." "What's first?" "We gotta move an animatronic from one warehouse to another." "Where are they?" "Actually they're not too far from your house. I'll send you the address. Meet me there as soon as you can. I'll be waiting by the back entrance."

Alec looked down at his bandaged wound. He then sighed. "...I might need help from some others." "Of course. The more hands we have, the easier this'll be." "Alright, I'll see who I can get." "Fantastic! Alright, see you soon." "See ya." Alec then hung up and sat there, thinking of who to recruit. There was probably only one person who'd go the extra mile for him, only one who'd put herself in so much danger to help. No, not Hazel. Sunset.

Alec then called Sunset. "Hey Alec." "Hey. I uh...I need your help with something, and it's something big." "Sure." "It involves Henry and Daniel." "I'm not doing anything illegal Alec." "I'm not asking you to. This perfectly legal." "Promise?" "Of course." "Okay, What is it?" "Me and Daniel are gonna be moving older animatronics to a new location, and we need some help. Henry's gonna pay us when the moving starts." "Okay." "Thank you."

Sunset noticed that over the phone Alec's voice sounded shaken, as if he was scared or hurt. Alec sent her the address and said that he was going there. She got in her car and drove.

Once there she saw Daniel and Alec talking. Daniel led them inside and they put the animatronic down on the floor. "What happened to your hand?" Sunset asked. "I was going to Danny's but I fell on the way out." Sunset looked up at his face, noticing how nervous he was, and the new laceration on his face. "Did you cut again?" She asked, now tearing up.

Alec hated this sight, he hated watching others cry. Daniel looked at him in question and asked "Did you?" "Yes." Daniel then looked at the both of them and said "I'll give you a minute." "Why?" Sunset asked. "I was mad. I saw that Afton survived the fire." "You're mad because you didn't kill someone?" She asked, now crying but also angry. "That, that wasn't a human in there. I saw it." "What do you mean?"

"If that was a man, then he must be in abject misery. He looked like a skeleton stuck in an animatronic suit. But the worst part of it all, were his cold, evil, malevolent, soulless silver eyes. He wasn't a man. He was just a walking corpse."

Sunset stared at him, angry, but now convinced. Alec then noticed the animatronic. "I've never seen this one. Who is she?" "That is Circus Baby. Henry already told you about her, y'know, made for his daughter and all that." Alec then grew a somber look on his face.

"So this thing... contains the soul of a little girl who's related to you?" "Yup." "And you never buried her?" "Nope. That's for Henry to take care of. He's gonna set the last souls free." Alec looked down at the old machine and put his wounded hand on its head. He then got on his left knee and sighed, giving a moment of silence.

"What's it matter? She's the daughter of a monster" Daniel said. Alec looked over at Sunset, seeing that she was now furious. Alec knew that Sunset had once been a monster, but only out of blind rage and sorrow. In truth, Sunset was innocent the whole time, having been possessed by a wrathful demon. He then used his new ability to look back through Elizabeth's memories, seeing only pleasant ones. He saw that like Joseph Afton, she was the perfect daughter. They went to the next warehouse.

When the brought it in and set it down, Alec repeated his previous action of getting on his knee and putting his hand to the animatronic. "You're still bothering with it?" Daniel asked. "Yes." "Why? I said it before, she's the daughter of a monster." Sunset was once again furious. Alec then looked at Elizabeth's memories again. "She was never a monster." "How do you know?" Alec sighed. "Just because she's his daughter, doesn't mean she followed in his footsteps."

Daniel heard him, and thought that maybe he was right. He couldn't just believe him because he'd never met her but he held hope. Alec then silently shed tears. The warehouse was so quiet you could hear a single drop of water hit the floor. Sunset looked over to see and hear his tears hit the floor.

She met him at his level. She wanted him to look at her, to tell her why he was crying. "Alec?" Alec then turned around with tears silently streaming down his cheeks. "Why're you crying?" Daniel asked. "Why do think?"

"She wasn't your family" Daniel said. "That doesn't matter. She was still just a little girl." He then got up and said "But unlike us, she was still innocent." Sunset hugged him, which he just barely returned. All he could think now, was about a lost little girl, hoping to be found.


	70. Pilot’s Salt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Warning! This chapter involves heavy drug use and addiction. Do not abuse any type of substance, and don't do drugs kids. Drugs are bad, m'kay? I may put drugs in my fics but that doesn't mean I support the use of them. I've had some experience in LSD and I can tell you that it's not as fun as it seems. It can actually become horrifying, depending on your trip. Stay safe. Don't do it).
> 
> Alec gets hooked on meth.

Alec showed up to Danny's farm, after being informed of a substance that could strengthen his senses and give him more energy. Pilot's Salt, AKA Meth. This wasn't the usual breed of Meth which caused horrific effects on the body. This breed was, well, different. It gave the user strength and sense enhancement, and didn't have any of the negative effects, except for two. An increase in aggressive behavior, and addiction.

Alec knew what Pilot's Salt was made for and why it was used. Prescribed to German soldiers during WWII, primarily the German Army, and Air Force. All that happened while the SS were completely in control of their actions. The Army were just soldiers fighting for glory, while the SS were just hungry for power.

It was Meth, also called Pervitin. It gave the troops an adrenaline rush and made them ready for a fight. It handed out in tubes, with the primary focus being to keep the troops awake. And it worked. Maybe that's a big reason the allies won. The Wehrmacht woke up and saw that they couldn't win on either front.

As soon as the door opened, Danny had a tube of Pervitin tablets in his hand, which he handed off to Alec. "I had Ben cook the stuff up. Take one." Alec looked at him. "I'm not gonna need rehab, right?" "As far as I know, you're safe." Alec hesitantly swallowed one. He immediately felt a jolt of adrenaline.

"How do you feel?" Danny asked. "I-I feel like flying." "Then go for it bro." "Hell yeah!" Alec turned on Weight of Living, Pt. 2 by Bastille, and then ran and powered up his jetpack, taking off into the air. Alec went straight up without pause. He got to what he swore he thought was the edge of space. He was high. Higher than he'd ever been in his life, and he loved every second of it. He didn't ever want this beautiful euphoria to go away. Danny, what have you done?

He then stopped his jetpack, leaving himself stranded in the air. He began falling back to Earth, and didn't turn his pack on. He just kept falling, all while he had a smile on his face. He then caught himself with the jetpack and kept flying. There was no stopping him at that moment. Nothing.

Alec flew back down and landed right in front of Danny. "How long does this stuff last?" "About 2 hours." "I'm gonna have a lot of fun with this stuff." Alec then went to Nate's house. When he walked in he got a small sense of sadness. He went into Nate's room and found that a message had been left on an old answering machine. He then played it.

"If you're hearing this, Kang's dead. This is a code black. I'm the one who killed Kang. I'll be coming home soon, and I'm bringing Warren with me. There are still some things I need to take care of here, but I can't wait to come home."

Alec then recorded the message on his phone and sent it to each team member. The messages he got ranged from anger, all the way to joy. He then found the thing he'd come for. A new design from Ben. It was a build of a new clip for his Automag, which had unlimited ammo, although it would still need to be taken out so the nanotech could build more bullets. How that worked Alec didn't know, and he was not interested in hearing about it. He'd rather hear Why the Steiner brothers love marijuana.

Alec loaded his gun and went back into the sky. He went home to find that his parents weren't home. He then saw a note, saying that his parents were out for a week and that Hazel was over at a friends for 2 days. He had the house to himself.

Alec then locked the doors behind him and went to his room. He grabbed his guitar and turned the volume all the way up. Thank God that Ben lived next door, and the other house next door wasn't in use. Alec then played The Star Spangled Banner in the same way as Jimi Hendrix. He'd wanted to do that for years.

Alec went into his garage and set up a punching bag that he'd recently gotten. He turned on The Miracle by U2 and started tearing into the bag. It'd only been about an hour, and no sign of the Drug wearing off. 

Even after twenty minutes of punching, he still had so much energy. He got bored of it and stopped. He decided to grab his skateboard and go to a skate park nearby. He met up with some people he knew and they started skating. While skating, he fell and accidentally took a guy down with him.

The guy got up and was pissed. "Watch where you're going dumbass!" He yelled. "Sorry." "That's all you've got to say?! Sorry?!" "Look it was an accident." "Alright. Looks like I'm just gonna have to kick your a-" Alec knocked him over the head with his board, sending him to the ground with a busted nose and cut up face. Alec then took off while laughing.

He went back home. As soon as he stepped inside, the Salt wore off. He grabbed some water and laid on the couch, thinking about what to do now. The guy he'd hit with the board was completely out of head, having no remorse, but who would? He then got some ideas, but one in particular stuck out.

Invite Sunset over. And no one else. He called her up and invited her over, which she did. She noticed that he was far more energetic than usual. Something wasn't right, but she couldn't figure it out, or not yet at least.


	71. Another Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec's drug use is learned.

Alec's drug use is learned.

Sunset noticed how energetic Alec was. He was usually energetic, but not like this. They played video games and he was far more competitive than usual. They both played his guitar, and he played at a faster pace than normal. He was just going too fast for her to keep up.

He'd ordered pizza before she showed up which was something to look forward to, but he didn't seem interested. He kept playing Halo: Reach and got through missions quicker than ever, even achieving some of the highest top speed runs over leaderboards. Then the doorbell rang. He ran down to go check who it was. It was Mark, who was working that night.

He and Alec talked for a while, giving Sunset time to try to figure out why he was so quick. She hated going through others belongings but figured that it was probably for his own good. After a bit of searching, she found a bottle that had some tape over it labeled "Pilot's Salts".

She had no idea what it was, so she put it through a chemical reading system on her watch. The first thing that popped up was "Methamphetamine". This wasn't prescribed either, so this was a criminal offense. When he came back up he found her holding the bottle in anger.

"I thought you were done with drugs!" "I thought you weren't the type to go through other people's stuff." "Alec, you can't keep doing this. First you did Acid, and now you're doing Meth? Is there something making you do this?" She asked as she put the bottle down on his desk. "No, it gives me an energy boost." "Why do you need it though?" "Because I need the energy!"

She saw that she'd hit a nerve, so she tried to appeal to him rather than just barrage him. "Are you sure you're okay?" She noticed that Alec was calm now. "I-I just feel like...I'm not doing good enough." "Why?" "You saw what happened with Warren. I wasn't quick enough, I could've saved him. I could've stopped Rolfson from destroying that facility and killing all those people. I could've kept Freeze from nearly killing Cindy. I feel like I'm just too slow, and that I can't save the people."

"Alec, you shouldn't blame yourself for any of that. None of that was your fault. I don't know how many times you need to be reminded, but it wasn't your fault and it'll never be your fault for those things."

Alec then picked up the bottle and gave it to her. "Fine, get rid of it." He sat down. "Now I can't save anyone" He said to himself. "What?" Fuck. System error. In other words, shouldn't have said that out loud you stupid fuck. "I said that now I can't save ANYONE!"

His bedroom door opened, and in came someone dressed like the cleaned up version of... Boba Fett? Yup. This guy wore the exact armor that Boba Fett wore in The Mandalorian season two, only it was the more pristine version rather than the scratched up version.

"What the fuck?" Alec said. "Brother" The armored man said. "What?" Sunset asked. The armored man dragged Alec out the window and through some kind of portal. Sunset activated her armor and quickly followed.

The armored man turned around and shot her out of the sky with his jetpack missile, making her crash and knocking her out. "Sunset!" Alec yelled. The armored man then knocked Alec out and dragged them through the portal.

Sunset woke to the armored man digging a hole in a cemetery. She looked to see Alec tied up. She tried to go and help him but realized that she was tied up. Not only was she tied up, but she was tied to a tree. The armored man turned to her and said "Good, you're awake."

He then kicked Alec in the stomach. "Wake up golden one!" He yelled. "Why're you doing this? Who are you?" Sunset asked. "You don't recognize me? I'm hurt." The armored man took off his helmet and revealed that he was... Alec?

"You're... me" Alec said. "Yes, and no. My name is Eric. I am you, but I'm not. Welcome to Earth 88. Am earth where Hazel's dead, and I'm shunned. And since I'm your universe mom loves you so much, how about you stay with her instead of moving out." On the grave it read "Meghan Griggs Polonsky. His mother.

Alec looked next to him to see an open casket with a rotting corpse. His mother's corpse. Well, Eric's mom's corpse. "Since mom loved you and hated me! You're going back down with her." He picked Alec up and threw him in the casket.

Alec got up and punched Eric in the face. Eric stumbled back and was punched in the face several more times before getting a kick to the stomach. Eric landed on top of Hazel's grave. He looked over at her name, making him tear up. He grew a wicked smile on his face and sprang towards Sunset with a blade on his wrist being sprung out and put to her throat.

"You couldn't save Hazel, so what about now?! You gonna let her die?" Alec noticed that Eric was crying. "What was that you said? About Hazel being gone?" Alec asked. "Yeah. You could've saved her and you didn't." Alec realized that Eric was practically talking to himself.

Eric was blaming Alec for everything, when really he just couldn't bare the pain. "It's not my fault." "Thats a lie! IT IS YOUR FAULT!" Alec approached him. "No... it's not Eric. It's not your fault or my fault. It's no one's fault." Eric simply laughed. Nope not gonna work like that. Gotta try a better tactic. Alec just stared him down, trying to look at him with a hateful judgment.

"How 'bout I just kill you and take your place! Huh?! How about I get the better life? How about I actually feel loved for once?!" Alec then knew. Eric didn't want to truly hurt anyone. Like Alec, he wanted to be loved. "Okay... then do it."

"What?" "Do it. If it'll make all the pain go away, if it'll give you peace, if it'll give you something better than what you have, then do it." Eric was confused. "No! That's not how this's supposed to work! You're supposed to be afraid! Both of you!" Alec began walking closer, not caring if he was shot.

"You just want love don't you?" "Shut up!" "You want someone to care about you?" "Stop saying that!" "You want Hazel back, don't you?" Eric was now shaking. "Don't you?" Eric could barely move now, he was paralyzed with a feeling that only Alec could see. Sadness and regret.

Eric began sobbing and cut Sunset free. Eric then went to Hazel's grave and continued crying. "It's my fault" He repeated. Alec went next to him. "No, it's not. There was nothing you could do." "Yes I could, I could've stopped the car from crashing. I could've held Hazel back from hitting her head." "No. The crash was too quick. We can't save everyone Eric."

Eric was silent, but was still shedding tears. Alec then had an idea. "Come back with us." "What?" "Come with us, don't let yourself be alone in the dark." "Alone is who we are, it's who the Mandalorians from Star Wars are, and it's I am. We're all alone in the end. Why not just be alone?"

Alec couldn't form much of a response. "Because we'd just break" He said. "I'm already broken" Eric said. "No. You're damaged, but not broken." "I'm damaged beyond repair." "Not to me." "And not to me." "Eric, come with us." "I'm too damaged." "Then let me put you back together." Eric looked up in shock.

"Thank you" He said with no emotion. "Thank you!" He said in absolute sorrow. Alec and Sunset helped him up. "You two go. I'll bury her" Alec said. Alec then buried Meg back and went through the portal.

Eric sat on the couch without his helmet, not exactly crying but still shedding some tears. Sunset took Alec aside after comforting Eric and said "Remember what I said? About saving lives?" Alec nodded. "Well you just saved him, and you don't seem high to me." "I-I guess it wore off." "I know. Your eyes aren't dilated, and you're not as frantic as you were."

Alec smiled and hugged her. "What about him?" Sunset asked. "I have an idea." Alec then went over to Eric and handed him a team watch. "What's this?" "Think of it as a chance of a better life."


	72. Weird Science

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eric is initiated and something unexplainable happens.

Alec and Sunset introduced Eric to the team, after which he gave a very brief explanation of what their counterparts were like. He looked over at Sunset and said "You're counterparts a still a bitch, but you're not so you're good to me." He then looked over at the Dazzlings and said "The only one of you three that's still alive in my universe is Sonata."

He then looked over at the rest. "I've got nothing to say about you guys, except for you all being the same as you are now." He then pointed at Twilight and said "Except you. In my universe you're still socially awkward." Oh yeah, the teams just gonna love him. But he meant no disrespect by it, in fact he meant it all as a compliment, which he also explained. Surprisingly, Alec defended him by saying that "This's how he is. This is what the weight of living can do to you if you can't handle it."

What Alec said did make the team go easy on him, but they still had some "unpleasant" opinions about him. Besides that he seemed to be quiet. Twilight, despite what he'd said earlier took an interest in him, wanting to know more about him. Not just his travels, but she actually wanted to know more about him. He wasn't a big fan of it, but decided to indulge her. However he kept his explanation very brief.

"Old was a marine who got killed, and mom and the rest of the family was neglectful when I needed them." "What about Hazel?" When Eric heard her he got up and walked away, accidentally dropping a photo of what appeared to be her, but with blood on it. She picked it up and handed it back, now knowing why he had it.

Eric had also brought a spaceship with him. A LITERAL SPACESHIP! The ship was a recreation of Jango Fett's version of the Slave I from Star Wars. He also brought three Astromech drois from Star Wars as well. R2-Q5, R3-M3, and R5-D4. Eric went to Alec and Sunset. "I don't really know how to repay you for what you did for me that night. The best I can do is give you two of my droids. Meet R2-Q5 and R3-M3. R2 goes by KT, and R3 goes by Blaze."

The droids moved to them and beeped, which was translated to "Hello." "It's all I can do, I lost everything and wanted revenge on you for having a better life, but you gave my life a new purpose, you gave me my life back. Thank you." Eric then sent R5-D4 back to his ship, but called him Abe, which was Astroman's first name.

Eric had also brought an object called Kang's Hammer, a cosmic hammer which could help build things far beyond and far faster than human comprehension. A portal then opened. Out of the portal came what looked to be a younger Wilhelm and Audrey and a guy who looked like the Tony Stark version of Doctor Strange (Which is an awesome looking suit). The young Wil and Audrey said "Mind if we borrow this?" As they grabbed Kang's hammer and disappeared, while the Tony Stark Sorcerer Supreme stayed and attacked the team.

While they were distracted he grabbed Grids old memory chip which had survived when Nate killed him. Twilight actually managed to subdue him. He then looked up at her and asked "Mom?" The others then attacked, but he teleported away. "Wait. Did that guy just call you his mom?" Dash asked. "Y-Yeah, but why?" "Because" Ben said. "Says from his blood that he shared the same DNA as Twilight and... Alec?"

Alec and twilight looked at each other in shock, before Alec held his hands up and said "Nope, not catching no case, not paying for a damn thing." They all looked at him like he was an ass. "What? I'm not ready for no damn kids!" Alec then grabbed his stuff and just left, with Hazel following, trying to convince him to stay.

"Nope, not staying. I'm not about to start paying child support" Alec said. "No one's saying you have to." "Not yet, but I see where it's going, and I'm not about to have anything to do with it." "I don't think that's gonna happen." Eric then walked over and said "Look, if you're not gonna figure this out, I'm gonna kill the bastard." Alec then gave in. "Fine, I'll try and find him, but I'm not paying for a damn thing."

Alec and Twilight geared up and set off to fine their inter-dimensional son. Twilight managed to find a trail, leading to an old warehouse. The warehouse contained a strange ship resembling the Millennium Falcon from Star Wars, except there were parts that looked damaged. The two were then ambushed by the Sorcerer. Alec however caught him by the throat and held a gun to him. "Alright kid, start talking."

"Okay, Okay. My name is John Locke, I'm a scientist." "That doesn't explain why you called me mom." "Okay. I'm from Earth 115, and there you two are my parents, and I go by Kyd Warlocke." "Then why is your last name Locke?" "Ian, our dads parents never met and married different people, and you married Twilight and she named me after the enlightenment figure John Locke."

"So why'd you attack us?" "I needed Grids memory chip so I can repair my ship even quicker." "Why didn't you take Kang's hammer?" "Cause Wil and Audrey needed it to fight the Penitus Oculatus." "From Skyrim?" "Yes, their universe is different from the one you're used to." "If you're really our kid, then prove it."

John then removed his mask. He looked like, well... a combination of both of them, however resembling Alec far more, except he had brown hair and blue eyes. "Look we started off on the wrong foot but I need help, I'm heading to Earth 665 to help with an inter-galactic war going on. I'm going there to help a rebel group, and I can't get to them without help. Will you help me."

Alec and Twilight looked at each other and made a decision. "Alright we'll help you, in exchange we want Grids chip back after we're done." "Fine. Let's get started, shall we?"


	73. Grim Outlook

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eric speaks his mind on how he feels about life. (Takes place right after the beginning of Weird Science).

Eric went onto his ship and looked at the bloody photo of Hazel. He began to silently cry, remembering the car crash, and how he got the large scar on his forehead. The scar was a result of some shrapnel hitting his brain. The injury resulted in the loss of most of his morality and a bit of his common sense.

After his injury and Hazel's death he began to mentally torture others without a second thought. He remembered holding Hazel's body in his arms as he rose from the wreckage, seeing a large chunk of shrapnel had pierced her neck, killing her.

He remembered that besides Hazel, his dad and his aunt Gigi were the only ones who cared. Then his dad was killed in action, then Gigi died of a heart attack, then Hazel died. After those deaths, his mom gave up completely. She stopped caring about Eric, even blaming him for all the pain and misery, deeming him a "cursed child".

He also remembered that he was never able to make his parents proud. No matter how hard he tried to do good, what grades he got, the actually good things he did, they never even looked at him. Hazel on the other hand was showered with love. He hated her up until the crash.

Eric had found something she'd written before she died, saying

"I never wanted all that praise, it's why Eric hates me. I wish I could get them to realize that Eric's just as good as I am, maybe even better. I never asked for praise, and I know he didn't either. It kills me to know this."

Eric probably hated himself more than anyone now. He remembered his mom dying from her allergies, which he'd luckily never gotten, much like Alec and Hazel of Earth 8. The way she thrashed around as her throat closed from the bee sting made Eric surprisingly happy. If he was cursed, why not embrace it and cause someone else to die. She had an EpiPen, but Eric just put it in his pocket as he smiled rather than helping her.

The only thing that made him cry, was the fact that he couldn't save Hazel. He felt searing hot tears run down his cheeks and neck. He wiped them off and just sat there until he heard someone walk up the ramp, prompting him to mask himself. He considered the helmet a mask, to his pain and shame.

He looked over at who was coming up the ramp. Of all people, it was Octavia. Eric had nothing to say. "What?" He bitterly said. "I'm sorry, but Sunset wanted me to check on you." "I'm fine" He quickly said. "Are you sure?" "Yes!" He said as he gripped the bloody photo.

Octavia was unnerved by his quick anger but noticed the bloody photo in his hand, also being able to make out something written on the back. It said "DO IT FOR HER!!!" Eric went back to looking at the photo, now silently crying again. He then noticed Octavia looking somewhat frightened. He put the photo away and got up.

"Is there something else I can help you with?!" He asked. "I just want to know if you're feeling okay" She said, now far more concerned for him than before. He sat back down and remained silent.

"No" He whispered. "What?" Eric then hit a button which closed the ships door. "No, I'm not okay. Happy now?" "Well, what's wrong?" Eric kept quiet. "What did that mean? Do it for her." Eric then looked up, and asked "So you saw that?" "I did." Eric then said "If I'm gonna be talking about my feelings you go first."

She sat down next to him. "I play cello in the school band." "I know that, but what does that have to do with anything?" "My parents practically forced me too after they figured out that I could. My whole life I've just wanted them to be proud of me, but it's never happened." "I know how you feel." She looked at him and asked "What do you mean?"

"My whole life I lived in my sisters shadow. It didn't matter what I did or how I did it, they were never proud of me. My whole life I hated Hazel for making me live in her shadow, but I was wrong. She never wanted that, and somehow she still thought of me as her brother. After she died in that car crash, I figured that out, and my mom thought I was cursed. My mom died of an allergic reaction to a bee sting."

"When she was chocking I had all these things running through my head, making me think that her death was for the best. Now I know that I was wrong. I just... I just didn't see it back then." Octavia felt many emotions at that moment. Fear because he let his mom die on purpose, but sympathy and empathy for all the pain he went through.

"I'm-I'm sorry that you had to go through that." "I'm sorry you have to go through so much neglect. It hurts like hell." "Could I... see that photo you were holding a minute ago?" Eric then handed her the bloody photo. "Is that Hazel?" "Yeah." "She's pretty." "Everyone thought that. That was another thing I was jealous of, she looked better." "Why do you say that?"

"During the crash... some shrapnel hit me in the face." "I'm sure you don't look horrid." "Because you haven't seen me." "Would you?" "Why?" "Because, I want to see the real you." Eric then removed his helmet, reveal that he looked identical to Alec, except his hair was black and he had blue eyes, along with large lacerations and a large but thin burn scar on the left half of his face. "I only see a handsome young man." "Handsome? Well, that puts me in a better mood." "There's a smile." He laughed and shook his head.

"Glad to see your feeling better." "Thanks." She then walked of the ship. "Well, is he okay?" Sunset asked. "He was down, but I'm sure he's fine now." "Good. We'll need him in the best mood possible. I don't want him to make the wrong decision." "You mean suicide?" "Yeah. He didn't seem against it when we first... met." "Well, I don't know if that'll be a problem now." "Don't be so sure. Please keep an eye on him." "Of course."


	74. Good Grief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story of John continues.

Alec and Twilight were doing all they could to help with John's ship, but it definitely wasn't the easiest. He seemed to have superior intellect, much like Twilight, but but certainly could've been less rude. Alec tried to help with the ships engine but John stopped him, saying "I don't know how good you are with science, so just stick with the metal."

Alec and twilight both figured that the game more they resist the urge to lose it, the faster they'll be done. "Alright, I can take it from here, but I'll need help later." John then turned on a Good Grief by Bastille. "You listen to Bastille?" Alec asked. "Got it from you and Twi- I mean mom and dad. She wasn't the biggest fan but she got into it. Played when they met at a frat party."

"That why you listen to it?" "Yeah. It reminds me of all the good times we had, which wasn't often enough. I was lucky when mom was done in the lab." "That's kinda the same with Twilight here." They both laughed. "Thanks for helping me with the damn thing." "No problem."

Twilight asked him a ton of questions, such as what it was like in his universe. "Don't know how to answer that a hundred percent. But I guess it's about the same as here. My aunt Hazel's really nice, that's who I've been living with. I'm glad to have her around."

The number of questions she asked was too high to keep track. She was taking full advantage of this opportunity to learn about alternative universes. He answered every question the best he could, but most of his answers left her very confused. She was left with more questions than answers.

"So, why'd Wilhelm and Audrey need Kang's Hammer?" Twilight asked. "They're trying to build the ultimate weapon to take down the Aldmeri Dominion. Now that they have that hammer, they have to potential to bring peace to their world. After I'm done in 685 I might join them." There was an explosion right outside.

"Fuck. I should've mentioned that I'm being hunted by a group called the Time Force." "What?!" "Yeah. I stole a lot of the equipment to help with my ship a month back and they've been hunting me ever since." "What authority do they have?" Alec asked. "All I know is that they're a tyrannical group bent on Dominion." "Then let's kick so ass!" Alec yelled.

A fight then ensued. Alec flew up and a Time Force scooter and started stun blasting any of the enemy troops he could be for a self destruction was activated. "These bastards have bombs on their vehicles?!" "They put them on after I stole their stuff."

Twilight flew up and launched wrist rockets, which knocked at least fifteen enemies down, and incapacitating seven. John threw her a shock charge which she threw at the enemies, taking down fourteen more. Alec was going left and right, taking anyone down in sight.

Then there was a loud blaster fire. The three looked up and saw what could be described as "A BIG ASS SPACESHIP!!!" The three had no ideas on what to do. Then more blaster fire went off. The three looked to see that it was Eric in his Slave I.

"You three! Get on! Now!" Eric yelled. He picked the three up and chased after the Time Force ship. He blasted the living hell out of it, all while Answer by TMBG played. Eric laughed as he blasted it. Then a portal opened, which the Time Force ship went through, and all the troops were teleported back to the ship.

"That's right! Run you stupid fuckers!" John yelled. Eric just laughed. John got on his ship and went to Earth 685, and Eric brought Twilight and Alec back to the base to find that... Nate and Warren were back?!

Yup, they were back. They had a reunion and Nate explained everything. Nate fixed Grid and brought him back. Kang of Earth 308 was dead. Warren and Adagio officially started a relationship that day, and Alec learned of a substitute for all the drugs. Adrenaline. Danny told him the most efficient amount to use. Not to little, and not too much. Alec kept it in mind as Danny handed him some needles.

The team had a party that night, happy that they were once more a team. Nightclaw ended up drinking and passed out, making everyone write on his face. That night was like something out of a party movie from the 80's and 90's to Alec.

Alec stood in the kitchen with a smile on his face. "You're in a happy mood" Sunset said. "Why wouldn't I be?" Alec then told her about the adrenaline. "It's still a risk, I don't think you should do it." "I know the right dose. I know how to use it right. Don't worry." Sunset had a frown. "I just don't think it's a good idea." "I know you don't, but the dose I'm gonna take is perfectly fine for the human body. Not too little, and not too much. I even talked to Twilight and she told me the best dose."

"Well, it's better than acid, and way better than meth." "Exactly. Come on, it's a party. Let's have some fun." "Before we do that" She then kissed him. He smiled again and said "After all the shit we've gone through so far, I think the world's gonna get better." "Why's that?" "Because of us. We're changing this world for the better. If I could go through this life all over again just to get to this moment, I'd do it within a second."

Alec then sat down next to Eric. "So you got that kid to another universe, and you got your leader and a member back. Damn, I don't think I'll ever catch up on what's happening." "That doesn't matter. Let's just party."


	75. Good Grief

Alec and Twilight were doing all they could to help with John's ship, but it definitely wasn't the easiest. He seemed to have superior intellect, much like Twilight, but but certainly could've been less rude. Alec tried to help with the ships engine but John stopped him, saying "I don't know how good you are with science, so just stick with the metal."

Alec and twilight both figured that the game more they resist the urge to lose it, the faster they'll be done. "Alright, I can take it from here, but I'll need help later." John then turned on a Good Grief by Bastille. "You listen to Bastille?" Alec asked. "Got it from you and Twi- I mean mom and dad. She wasn't the biggest fan but she got into it. Played when they met at a frat party."

"That why you listen to it?" "Yeah. It reminds me of all the good times we had, which wasn't often enough. I was lucky when mom was done in the lab." "That's kinda the same with Twilight here." They both laughed. "Thanks for helping me with the damn thing." "No problem."

Twilight asked him a ton of questions, such as what it was like in his universe. "Don't know how to answer that a hundred percent. But I guess it's about the same as here. My aunt Hazel's really nice, that's who I've been living with. I'm glad to have her around."

The number of questions she asked was too high to keep track. She was taking full advantage of this opportunity to learn about alternative universes. He answered every question the best he could, but most of his answers left her very confused. She was left with more questions than answers.

"So, why'd Wilhelm and Audrey need Kang's Hammer?" Twilight asked. "They're trying to build the ultimate weapon to take down the Aldmeri Dominion. Now that they have that hammer, they have to potential to bring peace to their world. After I'm done in 685 I might join them." There was an explosion right outside.

"Fuck. I should've mentioned that I'm being hunted by a group called the Time Force." "What?!" "Yeah. I stole a lot of the equipment to help with my ship a month back and they've been hunting me ever since." "What authority do they have?" Alec asked. "All I know is that they're a tyrannical group bent on Dominion." "Then let's kick so ass!" Alec yelled.

A fight then ensued. Alec flew up and a Time Force scooter and started stun blasting any of the enemy troops he could be for a self destruction was activated. "These bastards have bombs on their vehicles?!" "They put them on after I stole their stuff."

Twilight flew up and launched wrist rockets, which knocked at least fifteen enemies down, and incapacitating seven. John threw her a shock charge which she threw at the enemies, taking down fourteen more. Alec was going left and right, taking anyone down in sight.

Then there was a loud blaster fire. The three looked up and saw what could be described as "A BIG ASS SPACESHIP!!!" The three had no ideas on what to do. Then more blaster fire went off. The three looked to see that it was Eric in his Slave I.

"You three! Get on! Now!" Eric yelled. He picked the three up and chased after the Time Force ship. He blasted the living hell out of it, all while Answer by TMBG played. Eric laughed as he blasted it. Then a portal opened, which the Time Force ship went through, and all the troops were teleported back to the ship.

"That's right! Run you stupid fuckers!" John yelled. Eric just laughed. John got on his ship and went to Earth 685, and Eric brought Twilight and Alec back to the base to find that... Nate and Warren were back?!

Yup, they were back. They had a reunion and Nate explained everything. Nate fixed Grid and brought him back. Kang of Earth 308 was dead. Warren and Adagio officially started a relationship that day, and Alec learned of a substitute for all the drugs. Adrenaline. Danny told him the most efficient amount to use. Not to little, and not too much. Alec kept it in mind as Danny handed him some needles.

The team had a party that night, happy that they were once more a team. Nightclaw ended up drinking and passed out, making everyone write on his face. That night was like something out of a party movie from the 80's and 90's to Alec.

Alec stood in the kitchen with a smile on his face. "You're in a happy mood" Sunset said. "Why wouldn't I be?" Alec then told her about the adrenaline. "It's still a risk, I don't think you should do it." "I know the right dose. I know how to use it right. Don't worry." Sunset had a frown. "I just don't think it's a good idea." "I know you don't, but the dose I'm gonna take is perfectly fine for the human body. Not too little, and not too much. I even talked to Twilight and she told me the best dose."

"Well, it's better than acid, and way better than meth." "Exactly. Come on, it's a party. Let's have some fun." "Before we do that" She then kissed him. He smiled again and said "After all the shit we've gone through so far, I think the world's gonna get better." "Why's that?" "Because of us. We're changing this world for the better. If I could go through this life all over again just to get to this moment, I'd do it within a second."

Alec then sat down next to Eric. "So you got that kid to another universe, and you got your leader and a member back. Damn, I don't think I'll ever catch up on what's happening." "That doesn't matter. Let's just party."


	76. Rookies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team branches out and recruits three new members. Their first assignment? To learn the whereabouts of Kang’s Hammer.

Jason decided to leave the team and not continue his relationship with rainbow dash, deciding to go back to killing crooks and going to Long Island to do it, but his team decided on staying. Before he left he gave Nate an ideas to recruit some people who had the best attributes for the team. Nate took his advice and sent three members to recruit one person. Their mission is to figure out what happened to Kang's Hammer.

The team had been given a new base after Eric joined, being even bigger than the first one. After Jason gave Nate the idea to find more members, Nate got Dash, Alec, and Ben to find some possible candidates, but they could only choose one each. Dash chose the former captain of the CHS soccer team who was now the Current captain of the White Skies West soccer team, Spitfire. Alec learned of a young man about the same age as him who called himself Der Eisendrache, German for the Iron Dragon. Ben found a young man who called himself Mockingbird.

Spitfire, much like Rainbow was very arrogant but also like her was still kind. She was also very stubborn when it came to winning and extremely competitive. Since she was the captain of the team, this put her at a high spot for recruitment.

Alec chose Der Eisendrache (Dylan White) due to his physical strength and high intellect. He had Dissociative Identity Disorder, believing that Dylan and Der Eisendrache were two completely different people, but at the same time knew they were the same. He was in love with a girl the same age named Sawyer who he vowed to keep safe due to her saving his life once. His disorder was a setback but wasn't impossible to handle. He used a bow and a Pulwar sword without side guards. Alec told him the rule on killing, which resulted in him finding another pulwar just like the one he carried but only far more dull, but he kept his other one around just in case.

Ben chose an enigmatic young man who called himself Mockingbird, who'd already made a name for himself. Mockingbird (Elliott Thompson) was very strange. He wore what looked like Batman's villain Hush's tactical suit and a dark brown trench coat and a Call of Duty Ghosts Ajax mask and a dark brown hat. He carried around two suppressed XD-9's with riot rounds and some flash grenades.

The three agreed on the terms and joined without a second thought. Spitfire was given a new iron suit but declined, deciding to create her own suit, which resembled an American WWI pilot uniform. She gained two powers from a simple injection that she chose to take, super speed, a healing factor, and the ability to create fire with her bare hands, while the other two chose just the simple healing factor. Sadly the injection wasn't exactly built for everyone, and these three were the only ones it was created here, due to the team not exactly wanting to play God.

Nate gathered the rookies and gave them their first assignment. "The object on this monitor is called Kang's Hammer. It can be used to forge things stronger than steel, and we need it. Our intentions are to keep it stored away somewhere that can never be found."

"Why not just use it to help fight crime?" Spitfire asked. "That thing can create things stronger than any material known to mankind, and out intent isn't to play God, it's to protect people. One of us could go overboard with it like Kang did and use it to conquer, and I don't think anyone can resist that kind of temptation. Not even me."

"So please keep explaining" Dylan said. "You're to meet with the two who stole it from us. Wilhelm Lincoln and Audrey Redheart of Earth 818. The two are much different from their Earth 2 counterparts. Wilhelm Lincoln grew up in a strict household, which he wasn't too big a fan of. He did love his family but left to Tamriel at age 14 to find some adventure. He ended up getting into a relationship with the former princess of the Fire Kingdom who is currently working for the democratic republic of the Imperial Legion."

Nate then looked at the next file. "Audrey Redheart. Grew up in a household of depression and neglect. She wasn't exactly liked by her parents because they wanted a son and not a daughter. For years she tried to gain their admiration but no matter what she did, she always failed. She left home from Mount Ichor to Tamriel at 14 to find a better life, which is how she met Wilhelm. Unlike her Earth 2 counterpart, she is still very arrogant."

"So we're trying to find a really stubborn asshole who's dating royalty, and an arrogant bitch who doesn't care about anything at all?" Elliott asked. "Never said she doesn't care. She cares about people, but thinks of herself as better, but not more important. But besides that yes, that's who you're after."

"So how do we find them?" Spitfire asked. "When you go through the portal the leap should send you to a town called Concord, which is marked by two very tall towers. That's usually where Wil and Audrey are in their downtime, and it's where they pick up contracts to go do jobs for a King or a Jarl or something. It's either there or Riverwood. You'll encounter portal stones while you're there. You can use those to teleport to different portal stones which are plotted all throughout that continent. Any questions?"

"Yeah. What if we can't find the Hammer?" "Then we fail. This is a mission where I'm giving full authority to kill anyone and everyone who tries to attack you, just try to keep yourself from doing it unless absolutely necessary." "Got it boss" They all said. "Good, now get to work." The three then went through the portal.

When they arrived they landed near a portal stone, which was oddly in the middle of... nowhere? "Did that fucker just send us to limbo?" Elliott asked. "No, we're in the right universe but we're in the wrong place. I guess we'll have to use the portal stone" Dylan said. They used it and ended up in concord, where it seemed Wil and Audrey might've been.

The three asked around and ended up in a bar called the Wounded Eagle. The bar was usually filled with mercenaries and veterans along with the occasional bounty hunter or two. Spitfire approached the bartender and flat out asked if he knew where Wil and Audrey were. The bar went silent at that question, some people in fear. "I might know of their whereabouts" A voice with a German accent said. (If you read the original Wilhelm and Audrey series then you might already know who this is).

The three were now uneasy by the mans voice. They walked to the back of the bar where he sat in the last booth alone with his hood up. The man had a .22LR Cold Woodsman set on the table within hands reach and had a mug of beer before him. He took off his hood revealing his face. (Metz from COD WWII).

He had a gaze that could pierce through solid steel and a very cold vibe. "Who're you?" Elliott asked. "My name is Robeart Metze" (Pronounced Row-bear Met-ze). "I'm a hunter of sorts." "How do you know about them?" Spitfire asked. "I've been hunting the two devils for years. For years they've evaded me and my traps. For years they've evaded my bullets, my bolts, and arrows. They're my biggest challenge yet. When I kill them it'll be another carving into my grandfathers old helmet." "Carving?"

"My grandfather served in the Imperial Legion as an Imperial Lion, the most skilled and also most violent warriors. Much like him, my father was one, and so was I, and most of my brothers. Every time I finish a contract, I carve a line in his helmet. The helmet passed to me after I killed my father." "You killed your dad?" Spitfire asked in horror.

"When you're beaten too much, you lose your morality. I let my brother be devoured by a bear for all the pain he'd put me through, and I killed my father because I didn't just want revenge, I wanted to kill another. Much like my oldest brother, his life had no purpose but to be snuffed out like a fire. I don't see why I should care about anyone but myself, whether they're my family or not. But maybe if I'd been raised right, I'd be a good man. But here I am, talking about killing or kidnapping people for money to children."

"Can you help us?" Dylan asked. "I notice your accent. Tell me, do you know German?" "Fluently." "Then May we continue this conversation in German?" "Of course." (In German). "Wilhelm and Audrey aren't in Concord at the moment, they're near Rorikstead killing giants for money from Jarl Balgruuf." "Where's Rorikstead?" "You can find it on a portal stone. When you find them, don't kill them. That's my job, and my job alone."

Dylan told the other two where Wilhelm and Audrey were and got up. Before they left Dylan slid Robeart some cash. "For you beer" He said. Robeart simply nodded and put his hood back up and continued to drink.


	77. A Choice of Existence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Simultaneous to Rookies). Alec's insomnia hits him with hallucinations and strange voices.

Alec's sleep had been filled with nightmares all his life (Which is actually said in the Fnaf book Fetch). He'd never figured out what it was that caused it, but he gave up on figuring it out many years ago. At this point he just thought to go to sleep, have the nightmares, stay up until he passed out, and that was it.

His nightmares led to him developing insomnia, which led him to have hallucinations and hear voices from time to time. He was able to suppress it during the day but at night those things roamed free. His family was worried but couldn't figure out why these things happened. They took him to a psychologist, but the psychologist came up empty handed. They tried everyone they could but never got an answer. Whether he was lying or not was unknown.

When asked about his nightmares, he wasn't exactly able to describe them. His descriptions were always confusing or too vague. His nightmares were too... quick but too long at the same time. The only words he could really say were that it was always dark and that he was just "lost". What this meant, no one knew, including him.

Sunset slept over that night and could hear him constantly tossing and turning, unable to stay still and relax. He woke up hyperventilating but she couldn't hear him, which he was thankful for. His problems were his and no one else's. He thought his door was opened and had just closed when he woke, so he got up to see what was happening. When he got up she could barely make out the sound of his mattress springs moving.

He heard noises coming from downstairs and decided to investigate. He went back to grab his Automag and proceeded downstairs. He snuck downstairs and heard noises from the bathroom near the kitchen. He looked in and saw nothing. He went in and turned on the light to see himself in a pretty unhealthy state at that moment.

His skin was pale, his eyes were glassy and surrounded by dark rings, and his skin was chilled and gray. He splashed his face with warm water and stared at himself. He heard what sounded like someone coming down the stairs which made him pull his gun. He couldn't tell if the noises were real or just in his head, but he wasn't about to take that chance.

He peered out and saw that it was Sunset. "I thought you were an intruder" Alec joked. "You okay? You look awful." Alec looked back in the mirror, seeing a worn down young man who looked like he was at deaths door. He wanted to keep it to himself but also didn't want anyone to worry. So he came clean.

"No, I'm not." "What's wrong?" "I keep... I keep having nightmares. I have them almost every night." "What're they about?" "Sometimes it's something chasing me, but it's so dark that I can't see. Sometimes it's me just falling. The rest I can't describe." She put her hand on his cheek.

How long has this been going on?" "It's been so long that I've lost count. I'd have to say at least 13 years or more. Sometimes they're tolerable, but most of the time I just stop sleeping." "That's why you're always tired in class isn't it?" "Exactly."

"Is there anything I can do to help?" "I-I don't know. Usually I just stay up until I'm exhausted." "There's gotta be something." "I don't think there is." "Are you sure?" "Well, there might be something." "What is it?" "It's pretty embarrassing." "So? If it'll help you sleep I'll do it."

He hesitated to say. "Come on, tell me." "Sing." "What?" "I remember when I was younger my aunt would sing to help me back to sleep." "That's not embarrassing at all. The same thing happened to me when I was younger." "Thanks."

They both went back to his room and she started singing. The song was familiar. Maybe a little too familiar. Lily's theme from Harry Potter, except better. Her voice was far softer and more comforting. He slowly calmed down and then fell asleep.

When he fell asleep he had a dream. This wasn't a nightmare, it was just a dream. He heard what sounded like piano (FNAF 4 ending song). He saw what looked to be an angel. He walked towards her, seeing that she was smiling.

He noticed that he appeared smaller than he actually was. He then realized he was a child again. The angel had no wings or a halo. Just a purple sash with a gold cross on either side, along with teal eyes and light brown hair. She held a hand out which he took.

She showed him an empty valley. "What is this place?" Alec asked. "Think of it as a new beginning." "What do you mean?" "It's an end to all the nightmares." Alec then noticed that the sun was setting. "The sun's going down." "So?" "That means the monsters are coming." "It doesn't mean that." "Yes it does." "Not if you don't want it to."

The angel kissed Alec on the forehead and said "Monsters only exist if you let them." She then left. Alec walked down into the valley and saw the sun disappear from the sky. The night was calm and free of monsters or loud noises. He only heard the soft noises of a light breeze and the occasional bugs.

He saw an old house and walked inside. He saw that nobody was inside. He then found a bedroom. He closed and locked the door to the house and went into the bedroom. He closed the bedroom door and locked it. He checked the closet for monsters and only saw some clothes on hangers. He checked under the bed to only find some LEGOs. He then opened the blinds to the bedroom window and only saw the grass and a few trees in the distance.

He smiled and climbed into the bed and fell asleep. This was the best dream he'd had in years, finally being able to put all the nightmares behind him.


	78. Rookies Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The mission for Kang's Hammer continues.

The three took Robeart's advice and traveled to Rorikstead. There they met with the towns owner Rorik. "Hello, What can I do for you?" He asked. "We're looking for Wilhelm Lincoln and Audrey Redheart. Do you know where they are?" Elliott asked. "They were here about an hour ago killing giants for the Jarl. I believe they went back to Whiterun."

"Ugh, more traveling" Spitfire complained. "What're you complaining for? We used a portal stone. We'll just use the one here to get to Whiterun" Dylan said. "I'm afraid the stone to Whiterun was recently damaged" Rorik said. "What?" "There was apparently a scuffle near the stone and someone was pushed into it. It seems you might have to go on foot."

"No problem, I got super speed for a reason" Spitfire said. "You might have it, but we don't" Dylan said. "And we're not about to get whiplash" Elliott said. "Fine. We'll go at a normal pace if it'll make you both happy." "Good luck you three. Keep your eyes out for bandits. Watch the skies too, dragons might be around tonight."

The three set off down the road to Whiterun, following the signs, and following Rorik's advice. The sun had disappeared and the moon had shown, only for a few minutes. Rain then fell. "Damn it. If you two weren't such babies we would've gotten there like half an hour ago." "Well, we don't want our necks broken."

They sprinted through the rain until they got to a out of place bridge. "Stop!" A man said. "Where do you think you're going?" "Whiterun" Dylan replied. "Well you're gonna have to pay the toll. $1000." "It's fine, we'll find another way around" Spitfire said. "I don't think so." The three were then knocked out.

They woke to find their wrists and ankles tied, and a man in large silver armor speaking to another man. "These three are gonna get us good money." "Definitely. Especially since they're from another universe." "How can you tell?" "Look at the way they're dressed. Only someone from another universe would dress like that." "How would you know?" "Cause I'm from Earth 17 dumbass." "Isn't that girl Audrey Redheart from Earth 17?" "No, she she's from Earth 30 except she's a duplicate. She's younger than the real version of her. She couldn't stop the universe from ending and she ended up both here and Earth 2." "How'd you get here then?" I found a portal."

The bandits noticed that the three were awake. "You're awake. I gotta say, I wasn't expecting you to wake up this soon." "Let us go you stupid fucks!" Spitfire demanded. The man in silver armor, or the chief, walked over and backhanded her. "You're gonna shut up and behave." A bullet was then fired, which hit the chief in the throat.

More bullets, followed by a sword fight ensued. By the time it was over, two figures were on top of a nearby rock. One was taking a knee and the other had their sword, and seemed to be brandishing it at their side. "Long way from Earth 8 friends" A young mans voice said.

"How'd you know?" Elliott asked. "The clothes said it all. Rorik called us and said that you're looking for us." "Yeah." "Well, we're all ears" Wil said as he jumped down from the rock. "Is that Audrey?" Dylan asked. "Yup" She replied. "Where's Kang's Hammer?" Spitfire snapped.

Wil and Audrey pulled their revolvers, causing the three to find cover, while the other two began firing. "Kang's Hammer doesn't belong to you! It doesn't belong to anyone!" Wil yelled. "Why's that?!" Spitfire demanded. "It's too dangerous! No one can be trusted with it!" "That's why we're trying to get rid of it!" Dylan said.

Wil and Audrey stopped firing and came back out. "You're trying to get rid of it?" Audrey asked. "We were originally gonna use it to fight crime, but he thought the same thing. It's too dangerous. It has to be destroyed" Dylan said. "Well, there's a problem" Wil said. "What?" Elliott asked. "After we used it to help the Legion we tried to destroy it, but it didn't work. The Oracle told us that it can't be destroyed. It can only be hidden."

"So let's hide it" Spitfire said. "Well, we sent it to the Mage College of Winterhold to be archived" Audrey replied. "Is that a bad thing?" Dylan asked. "Well, yes and no. If we're gonna hide it we're gonna need to go there to get it, and then we're gonna have to bury it with its creator, Abraham the father of the Forge." "Father of the Forge?"

"When this universe started there was a man named Abraham. He built the first forge in history. He was able to build the strongest of weapons and armor. He built Kang's Hammer, but in that era it was called Abraham's Hammer. Kang stole it and took it back to Earth 308, which is where your friend got it after he killed Kang. We took it because it's too dangerous. In the wrong hands it could destroy everything in this universe."

"So you stole it so you could hide it?" Spitfire asked. "Well, after the mages study it. The dean of the college paid us over $100,000 to find it and hand it to him." "So we just need to get it back." "Well that's gonna take a bit" Wil said. "Yeah. First we're gonna go get our money from the Jarl, then we'll go" Audrey said.

"Well, we need to sleep somewhere" Spitfire said. "You can stay with us." "Thanks." "No problem."


	79. The New Location

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Before we start, I just wanna say thank you to all those who've read, and thank you to those who will read in the future. I also wanna say that I'm writing an alternate White Skies story where Alec becomes a night guard but still remains a sadistic person, and sunset and the Dazzlings are still bullies. Hopefully I’ll post it).
> 
> Henry has finally gotten the new Freddy Fazbear's location and has put Michael Afton in charge. However he has not exactly told everyone involved the purpose of the new location. He has hired Alec, Sunset, and Daniel to get all the listed animatronics to the locations back alley.

First one was Funtime Freddy, but he seemed... melted. Alec knew that Funtime Freddy was broken apart by the "Scooper", but he didn't expect him to be that damaged. Brought the animatronic to the new location, Alec set his hand on its head to try to see its memories.

The memories he saw were of a girl about the same age as him named Millie (Which is a character from a story from the Fazbear Fright book series called "Count the Ways). Her memories included her misreading the signals of a boy she liked, really being into grim stuff like H.P. Lovecraft, getting so annoyed with family at Christmas, and her deciding to hide in the Funtime Freddy animatronic, however she got stuck in there. The animatronic had actually talked to her, telling her that there was no escape from the interior and that she'd have to choose a way to die in there.

She thought that decapitation was the best way to go, thinking that she'd duck her head at the last second, possibly breaking the chest plate so she could get out. But she wasn't quick enough, (However her status is never explained after the end of the story. It might be possible that she lived but I think she died). He quickly moved his hand away with a look of sorrow, seeing that this was all from her depression (Which I actually think she had).

He also saw some memories of another child, meaning that there were two in there. This child's memories were a bit quick. He only saw a few things. The kid at a playground. The kid in preschool, and the kid being killed by the animatronic. Still, it hurt him watch all the same.

Sunset put a hand on his shoulder. "You okay?" "There were two kids in here, one of them was our age. They both died in there. One got pulled in and crushed, and the other lost her head." He patted the animatronics head and got back into the truck with the other two.

Sunset noticed that he was distant again, like he always was when he was scared or sad. She moved closer to him due to them both sitting in the back. "How much did you see?" Sunset asked. "Too much" Alec replied. He then looked down at his hand, seeing the scars and regretting what he'd done.

Daniel dropped Alec off at his house first since he lived closer to the location than the others. When he went in the house was far more quiet than he'd ever remembered, mainly because when he was up that late he was either distracted by his nightmares, or just trying to find some food.

He liked the quiet, but he wasn't gonna be able to experience it for long, wanting to get as much sleep as possible. Alec noticed a check on his desk from Henry alongside a note.

"This is your payment for you helping with the Circus Baby animatronic."

-Henry Emily

"Damn, $120." Alec put both the note and check in the top drawer right next to the old Mauser C96 that he once used. He then got in bed and fell asleep, having no nightmares.

When he got up he noticed that his alarm had gone off an hour ago. "God damn it!" He yelled. He grabbed a waffle and his skateboard and headed out the door. He noticed that Hazel had already gotten, giving him the chance to skate as fast as he could. Fortunately he arrived on time, 2 minutes before 1st block started.

For the entire day he just yawned, being extremely tired. Fortunately, he still managed to get all his work and his homework done before going to the next class. When he got to lunch he could barely stay awake.

He sat alone outside, hoping to be alone with his thoughts. His mind kept wandering back to the two who'd died in the Funtime Freddy suit. He kept seeing their memories, feeling anger towards William Afton. Hopefully he'd be able to get his hands on him soon.

He then heard a voice which was like a crack of thunder. "Hey there darlin'" Applejack said. "Oh, hey" Alec replied, still startled. "You okay?" "I'm fine." "You don't look fine to me. There's obviously something wrong." "I said I'm fine!" Applejack backed off, knowing that he wasn't one to be fucked with.

"C'mon sugar cube, what's wrong?" Alec paused for a second. He pulled out a small piece of metal. "It's too difficult to explain. I'd rather just show you." He then slid the metal across the table to her. "Pick it up" He bluntly said. She only held it for about three seconds before dropping it in horror.

She tried to talk, but she couldn't. "I'm surprised you saw it for more than two seconds. That's a new record." "How-how can you watch that?" "I've had nightmares since the day I was born. Believe me, they're far worse than that. I barely sleep because of them." "So that's why you're tired all the time?" "That and the Zoloft."

Applejack seemed surprised now. "Zoloft. You take anti depressants?" "It's probably one of the only things that keeps me going." "What do you mean?" "I... I wanna die." She was shocked now. "But-but why?" "There's not much for me to live for. Sometimes life just gets to heavy for me mentally. I'm not gonna go jump in front of a car or anything like that, but I do wanna die."

He took the piece of metal back. "Don't get me wrong, I'm grateful for everything I've got, especially that jetpack. That jetpack gave me a purpose, and a good one too. I'm not a 100% on religion, but maybe this was a sign. I just know that I gotta keep going for as long as possible."

"I'm... I'm sorry for bringing that up darlin'. I didn't want to bring any heavy subjects up." "Don't apologize, it's not you fault. I feel better to be honest. I think I just needed to... confess. I haven't told many people about this because I'd rather be really discreet about it, so please keep quiet about it." "You better not go endin' it." "Like I said, I'm not going to." "Alright, I trust you. I'll keep quiet." "Thanks." "No problem."


	80. Rookies Part III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spitfire, Der Eisendrache, and Mockingbird have met with Wilhelm and Audrey and have learned the whereabouts of Kang's Hammer. Now they just need to seal it away.

The group decided to head off to Winterhold, which was where the staff was. Wil led the group but the group was ambushed by barbarians. The team handled them quickly and efficiently.

The team then encountered a few thieves. Rather than just stopping them, Wil and Audrey practically chopped them apart. To Dylan this was nothing new. To Spitfire, this was just horrific. "You-you killed them" She stuttered. "People here have to live like this everyday" Wil replied. "People have to live, thinking that they could have to kill or be killed every second of everyday" Audrey said.

The group continued until a pack of Thalmor and some agents of the Penitus Oculatus came out of the nearby tree line. "Everybody hide" Wil whispered. "Oh shit, he's here" Wil said. "Who?" Spitfire asked. "Commander Maro of the Penitus Oculatus. They're like the Gestapo of the Thalmors alliance" Audrey replied.

"Looks like his son's here too" Wil pointed out. "Which one? I can't get a good view" Audrey said. "The one with the metal helmet beside him." "Gaius is here? Why would Maro bring him out here?" "Maro's all about honor. He thinks his son needs to honor the family name, or become an outcast." "That's messed up" Spitfire said. "Believe me. Me and Wilhelm have dealt with worse."

"What do you think? Two birds with one stone?" Wil asked. "No. If we kill either one of them, Thalmor and Oculatus will push harder in the war." "I think it'd demoralize them" Dylan said. "You make a good point, but it could bring a negative response too" Audrey replied. "Alright, we'll do it your way" Wil complained. Audrey just smirked.

They kept hiding until the Thalmor and Oculatus were gone, also noticing a Justiciar. "What the hell is a Justiciar doing out here?" Audrey asked. "Must be looking for dissidents of the Summerset Isles." "Bastards."

When the Thalmor and Oculatus were gone, the three continued to Winterhold. "Why don't we just take a Portal Stone?" Mockingbird asked. "Thalmor might know, and you don't wanna mess with them. I know firsthand" Wil said. "How's that?" Spitfire asked. "I got dragged out of my old house a few years back and taken to a Thalmor hideout. They tortured the hell out of me. They asked me about where Crusader Corps encampments and troop positions were, same with the Legion and the other allies. I didn't say a damn word. After Audrey and some crusaders found me, I could barely move for a month."

They continued on to Winterhold, however they stopped at a farm along the way. Wil knocked on the door, and a Dunmer opened it. "Wil, Audrey. What're you doing here?" "Shh, you might wanna hide" Wil said. "Why's that?" "We saw the Oculatus and some Thalmor nearly. One of them was a Justiciar" Audrey replied.

"But I'm from Morrowind." "But you lived in the Summerset Isles. They might know you, so you're gonna need to hide." "Okay. Thanks for the warning. I'll tell others nearby." "Okay, but do it quietly." The Dunmer then closed his door . The group then continued on to Winterhold.

After warning several more elves they finally got to Winterhold. "Twilight would love this place" Spitfire said. "Too bad she's not a mage" Dylan replied. "You guys helped us a lot these past few days. You helped us fight bandits and barbarians. You helped us warn the elves. And we got to Winterhold without a scratch." Wil then handed them a strange pocket watch. "If you ever need us, just hit the button on the back." "If we're not killing monsters" Audrey interrupted.

Wil and Audrey then led the group to a portal which led back to Earth 8. Wil and Audrey then entered the college, speaking to friends who attended. Then they got to the study room. Wil approached the professor. "Calcelmo, we're gonna need that back." "Why's that?"

"That thing has the power to destroy universes." "We can't just destroy it." "You're right. It's physically impossible to do that, which is why we wanna seal it away." "What about the Legion and our allies?" "We used it already. It's time we got rid of it once and for all. It's nothing but trouble."

"But Wil, this belonged to Kang the Conqueror. Think of how powerful the Legion and our allies could become." "Cal, it was never Kang's." "What?" Audrey then explained. "Kang's Hammer was actually built by the father of the Forge, Abraham." "But, all these years of study. It was all for nothing?"

"No, we got knowledge out of it. We can't just leave it out in the open." "You're right, but we could use it for so much more." "Which is why we're sealing it away. It's too dangerous." "Where will it go?" "Abraham's Tomb. When we return it to his crypt, we're gonna seal it off, so no one can ever use it again." Calcelmo looked down, obviously sad.

"Well, may I come with you?" "Well, you are surrendering it willingly, I guess it's fair you see it off. What do you think Wil?" "Sounds fair to me. But just know, if you try to take it, I Wil gut you standing." They then traveled to Abraham's Tomb.

"So this is the father of the Forge?" Calcelmo asked. "Yes. It's time to return the Hammer to him. Calcelmo, you should do it" Audrey said. Calcelmo put the Hammer into the casket and said "So much knowledge, gone to waste." "No. We've got more than enough knowledge out of it. If we'd kept it, the world could've ended" Wil said.

As they left the crypt, Wil slashed a nearby rope, causing a large block of an indestructible material to fall and seal the crypt. "There, So no one can ever touch it again" He said. They then left the tomb and went their separate ways. "Well, now what?" Audrey asked. "I guess we go slay some dragons." "I'll race you” Audrey said. "You're on."


	81. Misjudged

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben had stolen Trixie’s firecrackers to help him against a group of thugs. Now she wants him to repay the favor in a way he doesn’t expect or want. A date.

Ben had just finished his midterms and was able to leave for the day. In his mind he heard "So, what would you little manics to do first?" He love that movie. Weird Science always made him laugh, especially when Chet turned into a literal pile of shit and ate a fly.

He went to his locker and grabbed his backpack. He put his headphones on and listened to Things We Lost in the Fire, skipping to his favorite part. 

"I was the match and you were the rock  
Maybe we started this fire  
We sat apart and watched all we had burn on a pyre  
You said we were born with nothing and we sure as hell have nothing no-" He then felt a tap on his shoulder.

Now he was mad. Somebody interrupting his music, especially one of his favorite bands? I don't think so. He turned around, trying to keep calm. "What?" "Oh shit!" He thought. Trixie was right there and looked pissed.

"Trixie would like to know what happened to her firecrackers." "I used them to scare some thugs, sue me." "Trixie probably could." "Good for you. I've got an entire week to myself and I'm just trying to hangout with friends and watch movies. Now if you'll excuse me." "Thank God this school actually lets people sprint in the halls when they're empty" He thought.

"You're not getting away that easy." She stopped him from running. "What do you want from me?" She then began thinking of a way for him to pay her back. "Trixie has heard that you are single." "Yeah, so?" "Is she about to ask me out or something. Christ I'm fucked" He thought.

"Trixie would like a date." "Fuck" He thought. "Be as brutal as possible. I gotta get the message across. It may hurt her but it'll be worth it in the long run." "Look, I'm not interested in a relationship right now, plus I've got plans. I've got friends coming over and we're gonna watch movies. Also, I'm not interested in you." Trixie seemed hurt by his response, but Ben didn't give a damn. He had plans and wasn't interested.

"You owe Trixie" She said angrily. Ben just ran home. He tried to go into a a full on sprint before being grabbed. "You're not getting away that easy!" "Alright fine I'll go out with you, just stop crushing my hand."

When he got home he slammed the door in rage. Alec then showed up and asked "Hey! We gonna watch Weird Science?" "I wish." "Why? What's going on?" "I've got a date." "That's awesome. Who is it?" "...Trixie Lulamoon."  
Alec immediately froze.

"I think you're fucked bro. Why're you even going out with her?" "I used her firecrackers to scare some thugs off, and she wants a date in return." "She must have a crush on you bro." "Damn!" "I agree man. She's pretty mean."  
"And she refers to herself in third person, that's the most annoying part."

"When's the date?" "Whenever she says. Help me Alec, please!" "Jesus Christ. You must hate her." "No I don't hate her, I just don't want this." "Well, the only advice I have is just get it over with. Who knows? You might end up liking her." "That's easy for you to say. You're dating Sunset Shimmer."

"True, but you've got two choices here. Get it over with, or get the fuck out of town." "I like the second idea better." "Well you better hurry." "FUCK! Alright, I'm outta here. Where does Henry live again?" "Emily? He lives in Ridgepoint." "Alright, See ya!" "Good luck man."

Trixie didn't have his number which was fortunate, but she knew that him and Alec always hung out so that's exactly who she went to ask. Rather than calling, she actually showed up. "Two years ago he stole my pencil and never gave it back" Alec said. "He's at 4677 Broomere Road (MW2 reference)."

"I got an idea" Alec said. He called Ben. "Hey, Trixie came over. She gave up on the whole date thing." "What? Really?" "Yeah, you're in the clear man." "Alright, I'm heading back." By the time he got back he saw both Trixie pissed off, and Alec with a sadistic grin. "That's for stealing my pencil."

"What? You betrayed me over a stupid pencil?" "I always pay my dues, whether they're good or bad." "Traitor!" Alec just laughed and ran out the back door. "Have fun you two" He said while running. Trixie immediately grabbed him to her car. As they drove off, Ben yelled to Alec "I'm gonna kill you you son of a bitch!" Alec just laughed and hopped the fence into his backyard.

They ended up at an IHOP. Ben was at least happy with her choice of where they were going. Before their food arrived Ben went to the bathroom and called Alec. "Hello?" Alec said. He sounded very drunk. "I'm gonna kill you, you fucking bastard. Wait. Are you drunk?" "Damn right! You can kill me all you want when you get home, I won't feel anything." "How beer have you had?" "Only like..... five." "Jesus man." Alec immediately hung up.

Ben went back out to the table and saw that the food was there. He sat down and started eating without a word. "Trixie has something to tell you." Ben looked up and saw that she was blushing. "Trixie has had a... crush on you for quite some time." "Wow, didn't expect that" Ben said. "How long?" "Since the redistriction." Ben didn't have anything to say except "Well, you are cute, but like I said, I'm not looking for anyone. Not right now, but when I am I'll try with you." "Really?" "Yup."

After that she drove Ben home. Ben knocked on Alec's door and saw that Hazel answered. She showed him where Alec was. On the couch, drunk as all living hell while watch Looney Toons. "Alright you can kill me" Alec said. "You know what? It wasn't bad." "Really?" "No. It was kinda nice." "Wow, I never expected anyone to say that about her, I guess I may've misjudged her." Ben looked over at the beer. "Can I have one?" Alec immediately handed him one. "Looney Toons is way better when you're drunk." "What about Weird Science?" "I'm too drunk for that. We'll watch that tomorrow."


	82. Wrath Within

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec is still a sociopath, whether he likes it or not. He's been bottling his rage up for the longest time. In gym he might have just enough of the anger and cause some real damage.

Alec got up and got ready for school. He'd had a dream about an old friend of his from middle school, a young man named Kiril. Kiril had taught him how to really fight those who messed with him. He used Alec's weak spots as a way to motivate him. "You're Family doesn't care. They'll never care. They wouldn't even see your casket because they'd be busy with your sister. You have no one. You have nothing. You will be betrayed, forgotten, and abandoned. No one will ever care. Someday your aunt will stop caring."

Those words set Alec into a violent rage so bad that he'd destroyed gym equipment. But the words that got him the most were "If there is a God, not even he would help you." Those words were the most dangerous to say to him. He ended up becoming afraid of his rage because of that.

He'd gotten mad every now and then of course, but he never showed that horrific rage he had within again. He'd kept all that anger away from everyone around, hoping that he could just bury it and forget about it, but it flared up. It started with him falling over while downstairs. Then he accidentally broke the cup that his soda was in, spilling it everywhere along with broken glass.

He just bottled that anger away and went to school. He tried to calm down, but in all his classes he had a random quiz which he hadn't studied for. The teachers even graded them in class. Somehow Sonata did better than him. He failed miserably.

He failed every quiz that day, and that hit him like a stone. He grew even more furious as the seconds went by. He walked around at lunch, hoping to calm down until he saw Smitty. "Hey shit head, where's your she-demon at?" Alec was about to lose it until he heard "Right here!" Sunset managed to make them run, exactly how was a mystery to Alec. He just stared his hands.

He looked at them intently, hallucinating that he saw a great amount of blood and brain matter all over him. "You alright?" Sunset asked. "I'm fine." "You don't look okay to me." "I'm fine!" Alec then walked away as his rage grew even more.

He went to the bathroom and tried to splash water on his face. Way too cold for him. "Fuck!" He grew even more angry. He looked like he was gonna kill someone. This day was getting to him.

He was about to lose it. He was imagining beating someone to death, not even someone specific, just someone random. He had barely slept at all, but his wrath kept him from feeling tired. He needed to let off some steam. He then remembered that there were punching bags in the workout room for gym.

He then calmed down, thinking that that was something to do. Just beat the ever living shit out of one. Alec got to class and ended up failing another quiz. He was about to explode now. He was too angry to even talk at this point.

He skipped one class and just walked aimlessly around. He was stopped by a teacher and ended up getting detention on Saturday. He couldn't say a word. He wanted to defend himself, but couldn't use any words on account of his rage.

People noticed the anger on his face, but not just his face. His skin was red from rage. He got glares from almost everyone around him. People seemed afraid of him now.

Eventually gym class started. Alec's skin and face had gone back to normal, but he was still just as angry. The students were assigned workout partners that day, and he got Rainbow Dash. She noticed that he didn't look angry anymore, which was a good thing, but she didn't know what he was really feeling.

He put on hand and wrist wraps and started working out. Rainbow started pushing him through his workout, maybe a little too much. He lifted the weights even quicker than before. He was lifting 150 pounds and it seemed like it was nothing. He was remembering the things that had made him angry in his past.

After the class was over they were allowed to keep using the room until 4, which he decided to take full advantage of, as well as Rainbow. She noticed that he was shaking and walking over to a punching bag.

He remembered everything Kiril had said in that one moment as he was punching it. The more he remembered, the harder he punched. He'd never used such force in his life, he could've had an aneurism. Rainbow noticed how quick and violent he was and tried to calm him down, but he didn't even look at her, he probably didn't even hear her.

"Your family has left you behind" He heard Kiril say. "You have been betrayed, forgotten, and abandoned." Alec then punched even harder. "If there is a god, he would care nothing for you." Then he saw one thing. A Lonely Freddy. The punching bag then fell and tore open. Alec let out a primal shout and fell to his knees. His hands were gushing so much blood that some had gotten on his shirt and even his face.

He was looking down now, unable to say anything. He finally came back to reality now. The only thing he thought was "All that rage. All that wrath. It's gone. It's finally gone now. I'm free. I'm finally free."


	83. Back to 818

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few members go to Earth 818 after hearing of a universe leaping criminal known only as Kingfish, who's suspected to be there.

Nate the said "Listen up team, we've got a big problem. There's a guy going through different universes who's stealing and killing. For now, he goes by Kingfish until we catch him. It's possible he's gone to Earth 818. Let's go get that bastard." "If he's going to Earth 818 then he's probably going for Kang's Hammer, but Wil and Audrey sealed it away, so it shouldn't be a problem" Spitfire said. "True, but we can't just take that risk."

Alec sat on the ramp of the Slave I looking down at his scraped up hands. "What was all that yesterday?" He looked up to see Rainbow Dash with a worried expression. He didn't really have much of a response. After about a minute he said "I guess that was... all my anger from over the years. I've just kept most of my anger within because I thought it'd go away. I guess it did."

"Jeez. You alright now?" "I think so. I'm not angry anymore, just a bit numb, but it's better than angry." "Good. Ready for the mission or are you gonna sit this one out?" "No. I'm going all in." "That's what I like to hear."

This time it was Nate, Rainbow Dash, Twilight, Alec, Adagio, Sonata, and Aria. They all went through the portal and ended up on a mountain. They noticed Wilhelm in what looked to be armor similar to that of an Elite Honor Guard from Halo. It was so cold that they could see their own breath. He looked out at the land below and was holding what looked to be... the Dazzling's pendants.

They were thought to be destroyed during the battle of the bands, but they apparently ended up here. Wil looked at the pendants, preparing to crush them. "No don't!" Adagio yelled. But he crushed them into dust, and let the dust blow in the wind. "There, so that no one can use them ever again."

"Eyela! We've done it!" Wil yelled. A completely white girl with rainbow hair showed up and congratulated him. Eyela then disappeared. Wil then traveled down the mountain, completely ignoring the team. At the bottom of the mountain was Audrey who patted him on the shoulder and congratulated him as well. Then they walked away.

The team followed and saw them enter what looked to be a beer hall. Outside they could hear singing. Alec knew exactly what this song was. He walked in before everyone else to see a bunch of Lion Company soldiers along with Wil who was standing on the large table, and Audrey who was playing the piano, along with some others playing different instruments, all staring at him in anger. The music immediately stopped.

Alec took a few steps forward. Alec knew the song that they were singing. Daniel in the Den, which was used by the Lion Company as their anthem. He looked Wil dead in the eyes and started singing the song.

"And you thought the lions were bad  
Well they tried to kill my brothers  
And for every king that died  
Oh they would crown another  
But it's harder than you think  
Telling dreams from one another  
And you thought the lions were bad  
Well they tried to kill my brothers."

Immediately everyone in the hall continued singing, Wil even inviting Alec to sing with him on the table. In Earth 818, this was a sign of great respect and acceptance into a household, which was a clan of people who considered each other to be family, even if they weren't related. 

When the team went in, everyone in the hall were originally celebrating a victory in battle, but now they were also celebrating the welcoming of a new brother. Everyone had a mug of beer and a smile now. It was like something out of a movie. They sounded just like the band Bastille.

After the song was finished, Wil noticed the others. He and Alec jumped off the table and went to a nearby booth. The others followed, but were stopped by Wil who shook his head and two Lion Company men began to stand guard.

Alec sat down first and was offered a beer, but declined. "More for us then" Wil said. "You sounded great up there. Where'd you learn that song?" "I listen to it back in my universe." "Another traveler, we've been getting a lot of them recently." "I'd assume so. I'm Alec by the way" "I'm Wilhelm. So, what can I do for you Alec?"

"I need help finding another traveler." "That'll be pretty difficult since we get them every day. I've never figured out why though." "This's a specific one. He's been stealing some important stuff recently, like weapons and experimental tech." "Doesn't exactly ring a bell. If he's here he might be going for Kang's Hammer." "Probably." "But don't worry. Me and Audrey sealed it away. There's no way he can get to it." "Yeah, that's what Spitfire said."

"You know Spitfire?" "Yeah. In fact my teams leader sent her to help you." "What about those others over there. They with you?" "All of them." "Well I don't trust those three." Wil pointed at the Dazzlings. "Why not?" "That whole battle of the bands shit. Their pendants ended up getting sent here, and I was given a quest to destroy them by the angel Eyela. So that's what I did."

"How'd they end up here?" "Don't know, and to be honest I don't wanna know. Do you seriously trust them?" "With my life." "Hmm. Which one do you trust the most?" "Sonata." "Isn't she the blue one?" "Yeah." "Well, she is an airhead, and from what I've heard she's easy to get along with. Alright, I'll take your word for it. If you trust her, I trust her. But not the other two. But if any of them try anything funny, I won't hesitate to blow their brains out of their skull, you hear me?" "Got it. I'm gonna assume you've got a Colt Python." "Exactly."

"Now tell me. Who're the rest of them?" "Nate, Rainbow Dash, and Twilight." "You trust them too?" "If I didn't, they wouldn't be here." "Ha, I like that. You sure you don't wanna drink?" "You know what, I'll take one." A Lion company soldier walked over and handed them both a mug of beer each.

Wil then held his beer up and said "To a new brother." "To a new brother." They clanged their mugs together and drank. "Alright, we'll head out and find your universe leaper after our hangovers are gone." "Deal."

Audrey walked over and got a mug of beer and the three just talked about past adventures and experiences, including Alec's hand wounds. "Damn" Wil said. "At least you didn't break anything" Audrey said. "Well besides a punching bag I'm fine." "God damn" They both said. "You'd make a damn good Legion soldier if you're ever interested."


	84. Kingfish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Before we start I wanna say thank you for over 300 hits. It means a lot to see people read my stuff. Now on to the chapter). The group attempts to find Kingfish.

The group attempts to find Kingfish.

Alec woke up with only a slight hangover, unlike Wil and the rest of of the Lincoln household. Alec walked by Wil's room and saw that he was in bed with someone. Flame Princess?

Wil looked over at Alec and moved his head slightly to the left, another way of saying "Fuck off!" After a few minutes Wil came out of the room in his armor. Alec then asked "Did you two... you know?" "No, we just sleep in the same bed. But I will admit that we have done it. You tell any of those friends of yours then you're all dead." "Got it."

Alec and Wil woke everyone up to get ready. Wil then led the way from the hall to their possible destination. They used a portal stone to arrive at Abraham's Tomb, Wil and Audrey even went down there. But there was no sign of any entry, and crypt was still sealed off. "We've got nothing!" Audrey yelled up.

The two emerged from the tomb and thought about other valuables that could be stolen. Then a strong wind began to blow. "You guys get wind like this often?" Twilight asked. "That's definitely not the wind" Aria said. "Well what is it?" Sonata asked. "Stay back! It's a dragon!" Wil yelled.

Wil and Audrey immediately went to the dragon and withdrew bows with arrows that were covered in poison. They both shot the dragon several times until it was weak and on the ground. They both grabbed their swords and assaulted it. Audrey stabbed the dragon in the chin, while Wil stabbed it in its skull.

They both put their weapons away and yelled for the others to come out. They did but not without looking at the dragons corpse. "What? It's a dragon. Have you never seen a dragon before?" Audrey asked. "I have, but I didn't expect them to be so hostile" Sunset replied. "Not all of them are bad. We've encountered some good ones" Wil said.

The group continued with Wil and Audrey still taking lead. "Where are we going?" Adagio asked. "And how long is it gonna take?" Aria asked. Wil stopped and faced them. "The less you two talk, the quicker we'll get there." Sonata ran up to Audrey and asked the same question. "We're going to solitude. If that thief's looking for something to steal, then it'd be her crown" Audrey replied. "Or her necklace" Wil said.

"Is Hama still in Solitude?" Audrey asked. "We'll check after this's done" Wil replied. "Who's Hama?" Sonata asked. "He's a close friend from another universe. He and a friend of his, a witch named Miriam, saved their universe from being destroyed" Wil replied.

As the road continued they ran into some barbarians. The barbarians took Wil by surprise and took Wil and Alec to the ground. The barbarians were close to killing them before the others saved them and helped fight them off. The remaining barbarians ran off, but Wil and Audrey either viciously slaughtered them or shot and killed them.

"Sweet Jesus" Alec said. "Did you have to be so brutal?" Sunset asked. "That's the only way to live here. You have to be ready to kill or be killed, even if you're behind the walled cities. You never know if someone's gonna declare a war" Audrey said.

Wil then continued leading. "Shouldn't we have just taken a portal stone?" Audrey asked. "They haven't put one in Solitude yet." "What's a portal stone?" Alec asked. "It's a large stone in the ground that'll teleport you to other portal stones which have been placed almost everywhere." "We could've been teleporting this whole time?!" Aria complained. "One more word and I'll leave you both out here for the wolves!"

"What did I do?" Adagio asked. "You know what you've done. Who're you gonna try and control next? Me? Audrey? The entire city? Huh?!" "Wil, calm down!" Audrey yelled. ".... Let's go." They continued until they got to two large cliffs that had a river between them, but the river was very low. If you were to fall, even if you land in the water, you're dead.

"We'll have to jump" Wil said. The others just used their armor to get over, while Wil and Audrey used grappling hooks. They continued until they found a stone. "This's fresh. Must've been put here last night" Audrey said. They used it and ended up even closer to Solitude. "That just saved us more than two hours of walking" Wil said.

It was nightfall by the time they got to Solitude. They were stopped at the gate by guards. "Wil, Audrey, who're these people?" "They're with us." "Even the three sirens?" ".... Yes." "Alright, go in. Why're you here anyway? Is it to see that witch and the bard? Or is it to see the Bard's College?" "Bard's College?!" Twilight said. "We're here to se Elisif, she may be in danger."

"What?! Alright get inside and go to the palace now!" "Twilight, I guess you can go to the bards college or something. Rest of you with me. Let's go!" "Why would we help you after all you've said to us?" Adagio asked. "I didn't say you had to!" Wil yelled. Adagio and Aria followed anyway.

They busted into the palace with some guards and Imperial soldiers. "She's not here" Wil said. "She's in bed" A guard said. Wil and Audrey kicked in her bedroom door. A man was looming over her with a knife. Wil and Audrey knew who it was immediately. "Matthew!" Audrey yelled. Adagio blasted Matthew back against the wall. Wil then shot him in the neck as the guards secured Elisif.

Wil and Audrey ran over to Matthew. "Why Matthew?" Audrey asked. "Why'd it have to be you?!" Wil asked in fury. "Because, All I ever wanted is money. I've always been poor my whole life. My parents died beggars and left me alone. No one gave a damn until I joined the Legion. That's when I realized that people only care about themselves and those they claim heroes. But aren't heroes villains? Because heroes kill. Everyone kills someone or something in some way, like you just did me. I wanted the money so I could build my own land and raise my own army."

"Well that's not gonna happen" Wil said. "Goodbye Matthew." Wil then plunged his hidden blade through his chin and hit his brain. Wil then shut Matthew's eyes and got up. "It's over, he was your leaper." "You sure?" "I'm sure. The guy had some stuff from other universes with him." Wil then grabbed Matthew's body and brought it to the Hall of the Dead where he and Audrey both got payed for bringing the corpse in. "I bet your friend is talking every students head off in the college" Audrey said.

They went in and saw some students and teachers had their ears plugged. She'd definitely talked too much. "Oh jeez, take your friend and go, please" A teacher said. They all went outside. Wil then pulled Adagio and Aria aside. "I'm sorry for being a dick. I was just paranoid of your past. I thought it'd repeat itself." Surprisingly they shook hands and went home. However Alec and Sunset were not teleported. Wil then pulled Alec aside.

"Sunset said that you've always wanted to see Durban." "When did she tell you that?" "Sometime this morning." Alec looked over at her and smiled. "You must love each other don't you?" "Yeah." "Well, I can take you two there." "Wait, really?" "Yeah." The four Then teleported to Gold Mile Beach in Durban, South Africa.

It was morning, but the city seemed completely abandoned. "Where is everyone?" Sunset asked. "We put them into a place called the time freeze. They're frozen in time, but once we leave we'll bring them back" Audrey replied. Alec looked out at the ocean and the sun. It was possibly the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen.

"What do you think?" Wil asked. "It's better than I thought" Alec replied. Alec then fell to his knees and then laid in the sand. "You alright?" Wil asked. "Yeah, I'm just a bit tired, plus I wanted to do this for a long time." "Take all the time you need" Wil said as he walked away.

Wil, Audrey, and Sunset sat down started talking. Alec then got his phone out and began listening to Durban Skies. He then got up and walked over. They all stood up. "Ready to go?" Wil asked. The song was now a minute and 25 seconds in, his favorite part. He took Sunset by surprise and kissed her. They all teleported.

Wil and Audrey took the people of Durban out of the time freeze and teleported. Wil and Audrey were now back in Solitude. Wil and Audrey ran to their friend Tiber. "Is Hama here?" "In the bar with Miriam." "Let's go."


	85. It’s Not My Fault

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec unintentionally hurts someone in a horrific way.

Alec unintentionally hurts someone in a horrific way.

Danny had another crazy thing he wanted Alec to use, so as usual he showed up at Danny's farm, and it just so happened that Ben was there too. "Are you sure this is a good idea?" Ben asked. "It's a great idea" Danny replied. "What if it switches to shrapnel by mistake?" "It won't, and if it does it's not the users fault."

Alec walked over and asked "What is it now Danny?" "I call it the "Wrist Shot." "What does it do?" "It shoots shotgun shells, stun shells, and shrapnel shells. There might be a slight kink in the design, but it's nothing to worry about." "What kind of kink?" "Like I said, it's nothing to worry about." "Fine. I'll take your word for it, but if this messes up you're done with all the inventions for the team." "You don't need to worry."

Alec then strapped the device to his wrist. "This work like those nanotech clips?" "Yup. Give it a try." Alec then shot at bottles that'd been set up, destroying all of them. "Hot damn!" Alec yelled. Alec decided to use it in combat alongside his Automag.

Alec went home and watched TV until Hazel handed him a check. Another $120 for helping moving Funtime Freddy. Alec put the check in his drawer, then he got a call from Daniel. "What's up Daniel?" "We're not needed for tonight." "Why?" "I don't know, Henry didn't answer." "Alright then. See ya tomorrow." "Bye."

Alec was grateful for not having to work that night, but he still wanted his next check. However, he chose to wait. Alec didn't know what to do now. He could get another job, but they wouldn't pay anywhere near what Henry paid.

School was tomorrow and the next semester began as well, which he wasn't exactly looking forward to. He just thought to remember what happened during first semester and that'd help. The only class he ever looked forward to was History. At least Gym was over.

He hated Gym class. "I already work out at home, so why should I have to do it here too?" He'd always say to himself whenever the topic would come up. He looked at his new wrist weapon. "Maybe I should carry this on me, just in case anyone tries to mess with me or anyone I know" He thought.

He decided to keep it on his wrist and under his jacket to avoid questions. The thing may not have looked like a gun, but people would definitely ask why he was wearing. He set it in his drawer and just decided to play the Astroman game that had just been released. Thank God he'd pre ordered it, which meant he got some extra stuff to go along with it, including a DLC mission pack and some extra skins for Astroman.

When Alec fell asleep he had a very strange dream. A girl who looked exactly like Audrey Redheart with a blindfold on was next to an abnormally large wolf that had silver blue eyes. The wolf's size was beyond scientific explanation, beyond any explanation. Not even magic could explain it. Or could it?

He didn't know. He dismissed the strange dream after he woke up that morning. He got ready for school and grabbed his skateboard, riding it all the way. He got to his new History class and his new teacher walked over to him. "You passed last semester with flying colors." "In History?" "Not just History. Everything. Congrats." This made Alec smile and gave him far more motivation. After the introduction to the course they immediately started working, with Alec being the first, and even getting a passing grade.

At 3rd block Alec had to go to the bathroom. When he finished he saw Clyde come in, another bully and a friend of Smitty. It seemed that he was going in by coincidence. Clyde began crying. Alec then made his presence known. Clyde quickly stopped crying and his face went pale. He immediately lit and threw some small firecrackers at him. He was going fast, like he was afraid of something, or someone. Alec was able to dodge them.

They basically went in a circle trying to fight, with Clyde throwing the firecrackers constantly. Alec couldn't do anything but dodge. The firecrackers stopped and Alec tried to look around. Smitty threw five which ended up hitting a sinks head and spraying water all over the place. Smoke had caused the sprinkler system in the bathroom to go off.

Alec and Clyde made their way around a large number of stalls. Clyde was about to light some more until Alec used his wrist shot which hit him in the gut. Clyde practically flew back out of view. Alec could only hear what sounded like someone dying. Alec couldn't tell if he was just trying to lure him out or not.

Alec slowly made his way along the stalls and found Clyde in a blood heaving mess on the floor which was now just one big puddle going down a floor drain. Clyde then began crying heavily. (Think of this scene as the bathroom fight from Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince).

Alec sprinted over to Clyde and began applying pressure to his wounds. These wounds were deep. He then realized that those were the shrapnel rounds, not the stun rounds. But he had it on safety, and had switched it to stun during the fight. Danny's design flaw.

The door was practically blown open with Remus and the vice principal both running in. Remus tried to help Clyde while the VP grabbed Alec and began demanding answers. "What the hell happened here?!" "It's-it's not my fault" Alec said in tears. "Not your fault?! That young man is sprawled out and bleeding everywhere!" "It's not my fault!" Alec said again in tears. He stomped the VP's foot and ran to Clyde trying to help. The VP grabbed him again but Alec stomped his foot again, this time deciding to leave the bathroom.

Alec was soaked in blood and water, and was sprinting down the hall at an unmatchable speed. He'd thought about stopping and accepting some kind of punishment, but didn't. He was in too deep. He ran off campus and then aimlessly away, trying to go anywhere but back. He ended up in the park.

He slid his back down a tree, and in white hit burning tears he repeatedly said "It's not my fault!"


	86. The Wolf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec tries to regain himself after what he’d just done.

Alec had just possibly killed someone and was losing himself in regret and guilt. Clyde was a bully of course, but he definitely didn't deserve to be hit with any real ammo. Maybe stun rounds but nothing past that.

Soaked in blood and water he repeated the words "It's not my fault" over and over in his head. He then heard a growling sound. He looked over and saw a large wolf-like creature with yellow eyes staring right at him. (A Loth-wolf from Star Wars). It was possibly the biggest thing he'd ever seen.

Alec would be a liar if he said he wasn't afraid. Then he heard something that made him more afraid of anything. "Dune" The wolf said. Alec thought he'd just been pushed over the limit and was hearing things. That wasn't the case.

Alec scrambled away a bit and kept his eye on it. He wasn't about to just turn away and let this thing do whatever it wanted without him knowing. He managed to get a good enough distance from it before someone took him by surprise. "Where'd the hell you go?!" Remus asked in a panic. "It-it wasn't my fault" Alec said.

"I know it wasn't your fault. I know about the wrist cannon. No one's to blame here." Alec couldn't muster up any words. He looked back over at the bushes to see if the creature was still there, and like in movie fashion it was gone. "What're you looking at over there?" Remus asked. Alec stumbled over his words, still unable to reply. Finally able to say something he could only say "Dune. It said Dune."

Remus went white, and his eyes went wide. "Waylon Dune" He said to himself. "Who?" "It-it doesn't matter. What does matter is that you should go home. I brought your things with me in my car. I'll take you home." Alec reluctantly got up and walked with him, turning around to see the creature every few seconds. But still, nothing.

When Alec got home, Remus gave him his things and went inside to talk to his parents. Alec set his things down and took his wrist cannon off. He threw it into his closet and vowed to never use it again. Alec then remembered the wolf from the park, or at least he thought it was a wolf. It looked like a canine and it was larger than a dog. It had to have been one.

He grabbed a piece of paper and wrote "Dune" wanting to see if he could figure anything out. He got on his phone and looked up Dune. He only got the result of a sand dune. He then looked up Dune as a name. Nothing. He then searched up pictures of wolves, hoping to clear up if it was a wolf or not. None of the photos looked like the one he saw.

Alec was then lost, not having any leads to finding this strange creature. His parents then walked in. They asked about what had happened between him and Clyde that day. He told them the truth, but they were skeptical. They already knew that he was the Rocketeer, but didn't believe the wrist cannon thing. Alec opened his closet and showed them. He then said that he was gonna get rid of it so it could never be used again.

They told Alec that Clyde was in the hospital but was gonna recover, and that he'd said that he was gonna keep silent on the whole situation, and that he'd kept his parents from getting lawyers involved. Alec's detention was also expunged along with the fact that he'd stomped the VP's foot twice and that he broke the punching bag. Everything was literally swept under the rug.

He was happy to hear all that, but was still focused on finding out about the wolf creature he'd seen that day. He drew a picture of it on the same paper that said "Dune". Maybe he could find something out if he asked someone else. But who? Fluttershy was the first name to come to his mind. After all, she was an animal lover, so she'd have to know something about this thing.

After dinner he sent her a text asking if she knew about it along with the picture he drew. She complimented his drawing, but sadly knew nothing. He asked everyone possible, but got nothing. Then he thought about Remus' reaction when he said Dune. He wrote "Remus" on the paper to try to find any correlation.

He began to feel uneasy, paranoid, like someone was watching him. He looked out the window and saw nothing. He went back to thinking about anything he could about that wolf. Then again, he felt like he was being watched. He looked again and still saw nothing.

He shut his curtains and kept thinking, until that feeling came back. He looked out and this time saw someone at the fence of his backyard. A girl wearing what looked like Altair's assassin robes, but it was dark green and brown. She had black hair and wore a brown blindfold along with a dark green and brown cape, and held a bo staff .

Alec got up and immediately sprinted to the backyard. By the time he'd gotten out there she'd already ran off into the woods. Alec thought about chasing her, but then decided not to die to the fact that she was wearing a blindfold and was able to find her way around. He was not about to get into a fight with a female Daredevil.

He then decided to confront Remus about it the next day. Alec wouldn't be going that day, and he knew where Remus went during lunch. It was perfect. Alec then drew a picture of the girl, hoping to possibly see her in public.

Alec found Remus eating outside of his favorite restaurant alone. Alec walked over and sat down. "Dune, what does it mean?" Alec said. "What're talking about?" "Dune. I saw how you reacted when you said it yesterday. Tell me right now!" "Okay, I will, just calm down."

"Waylon Dune was a man who could talk to others in more ways than one." "A telepath." "Not just a telepath. He was the telepath, and a telekinetic. He was able to communicate with animals just as much as he could humans, which was perfect. His telepathy came at a price, his vision. With his powers he found a wolf like creature, only it was larger and posed more of a threat."

"He was able to communicate with these wolves. He eventually learned that they were called Loth-wolves. The wolves were thought to be hunted into extinction during the time of ancient Greece, but they weren't. Waylon gave an alpha male wolf the name of Dune." "What does this have to do with me?"

"You are a descendent of Waylon Dune." "How do you know?" "I've known your family for longer than you think. Me and your father have been friends since elementary school." "I'm not a telepath though." "But Hazel is." "What do they all want from me?" "Let them tell you, because I don't know." "How do I get their attention?" "Let them come to you."


	87. The Watcher

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec tries to find the mysterious girl who's been watching him, and Der Eisendrache joins in.

Alec tries to find the mysterious girl who's been watching him, and Der Eisendrache joins in.

Alec went home after talking to Remus, now trying to figure out what he meant by "Let them come to you." He didn't want to wait, he wanted to find them so he could get answers. At least he'd be making money tonight by moving the Circus Baby animatronic. After tonight there'd be only one more animatronic to move, Lefty. The strange thing is is that Michael could've bought Lefty, but he chose not to because of the safety risks.

Alec hadn't even seen the inside of this location. Maybe it was for the best. He didn't want to have to deal with the lost souls of murdered kids. While walking home Alec saw a different looking Loth-wolf on top of a nearby hill, this one being completely black. He was tempted to follow but he remembered Remus saying "Let them come to you." He decided to keep going home.

He listened to music in his room for a while to pass the time, hoping for a chance meeting. Nothing. Alec decided to walk around, making himself vulnerable to the girl and the wolves. While walking around he would look around every minute or so to see if he could spot them, but didn't see anything.

He saw a large crowd, and in it looked to be the girl. He quickly moved through the crowd but saw that it was just him being paranoid. He stayed near a wooded area, believing that's where they'd be. As he walked he saw Sonata with Pinkie Pie. "Oh fuck" Alec said to himself, knowing that he was probably gonna get a headache. Alec lifted up his hood and tried to stay clear.

"Alec!" Sonata called out. "Fuck me" Alec whispered to himself. They both dragged him into a conversation about something Alec wasn't paying attention to. As the conversation went on, Sonata stopped and asked "What's that wolf doing over there?" Alec immediately turned and spotted the wolf.

He put Remus' words out of his mind and sprinted after it. The thing was fast, but Alec somehow kept up. He heard movement in the trees and saw the blindfolded girl. He kept going for the wolf but was stopped when the girl jumped out of the tree. She was far shorter, probably only 14, but she whacked him with the bo-staff and ran with the wolf.

He was on the ground practically seeing stars. He wiped his nose after feeling that it was running, but it was blood. Sonata and Pinkie ran over and helped him up. They got as close to scolding him as they could before he kept running in the direction that the girl had ran in, with Sonata and Pinkie following.

They all spotted the girl again. Alec tried to take her to the ground but was simply tripped by her, she then ran. "Who was that?!" Pinkie yelled. "I-I don't know" Alec answered. Alec got up and was ready to go again but was stopped by Sonata. Alec was barely able to walk because of how exhausted he was. She helped him out of the woods.

"That-that girl... she's been following me." "Why?" "I don't know? She and that wolf have been after me, and I'm trying to figure out why." "I'll help" Sonata said. "What? You probably wouldn't know what's going on." "Come on, please." "No." Alec then went home. Alec then got on the phone with Dylan. "Hey, I need you to keep an eye on my house tonight, someone's been after me and I need you to be there." "Of course."

Night

Dylan had set up camp, and Alec was out with Sunset and Daniel to move the Circus Baby animatronic out of the warehouse and to the location. When they set the animatronic down in the alley, Alec brushed his hand against the head of the animatronic, seeing all of Elizabeth's memories again. Even though he'd seen them before, it still shook him at his core.

It hurt him in an excruciating way to see a bright little girl with a wonderful personality to have her innocent life taken by something of perversion and destruction, built by a monster, and that monster was somehow her father. He had tears on his face again as he saw those memories. This girl reminded him of Hazel. He hated to see all of that, and he couldn't help but see those memories replicated but with Hazel in Elizabeth's shoes. Hopefully these spirits would be free soon. (Of course they will, we all know how Fnaf 6 ended).

Back at the campsite, Dylan was playing his New Bourdeaux by Jesse Harlin on his acoustic guitar. He then heard movement in some nearby foliage. Out came a blindfolded girl. "Good evening" Dylan said. The girl coughed and asked for water, which he quickly gave her. "What brings you here?" "You must be a guardian or something." "Huh?"

"You're the German one." "Yes." "Are you guarding Alec?" "You're the one." Dylan withdrew his sword until he heard a growling sound. The Loth-wolf. Dylan still kept his sword up until the girl calmed him. "We don't mean any harm. We've been trying to find him so we can talk to him." More wolves showed themselves, including one far bigger than the others.

"Dune" the largest wolf said. Dylan saw another wolf right next to him, but neither made any hostile movements. "I think he likes you" the girls said. "I like him too." "In fact, they all like you. You're not afraid like others are." "Why should I? You all seem to have no ill intentions." "It just surprising. We all know how it feels to be an outcast." "So do I."

"I haven't introduced myself yet. I'm-" "Audrey?" "No I'm Aubrey Hartman! Not Audrey Redheart!" "Whoa, I'm sorry." "It's fine, people just keep thinking that I'm Audrey when I'm not. I'm from this universe, and I don't even share the Redheart family blood." "You must get it a lot." "I do. And it pisses me off. Just because I look like her doesn't mean I am."

They both went silent until Dylan asked "Why're you blindfolded?" Aubrey explained the story of Waylon Dune and the story of the Loth-wolves, and the story of Dunes watchers. "But you're blindfolded." "I can still see. I go by sound, like my dad, and his dad." "Your father and grandfather were Watchers?" "Yes. I'm a watcher because I'm the only child, and the role of Watcher must passed down from father to son."

They seemed to get along very well. They told of past experiences and childhood stories. They told of lovers. They even told secrets. They became quick friends. Then they heard Wil's car arrive. They then heard what sounded like Sonata and Alec arguing.

"Sonata it's like 3 in the morning, you should be at home, not here." "I told you I wanted to help." Aubrey then went to the car and knocked the both out and dragged them to the campsite.

"Are they okay? Dylan asked. "I think so." After a few minutes Sonata and Alec awoke to find sever wolves, Aubrey, and Dylan. Aubrey explained her role as a Watcher and her goal. "Okay, So why're you here?"

The largest wolf's voice thundered "Dune!" "What did he just say?" "Dune. It's what Waylon named him. That wolf is the oldest Loth-wolf of all. He was there in the beginning and I'm gonna make sure he's there when it ends." "When what ends?" "The world. The prophecy spoke of Dunes powers being passed through blood. So far we've found you and your sister."

"What's my sister got anything to do with this?" "Chosen one" Dune thundered. "Chosen what?" "Hazel is the chosen one. We've been trying to find her before the Blighters do." "Blighters?" "They seek to destroy the world and recycle it into their own twisted image." "Then how do we stop them?" "We need you and Hazel for that." "Why me?" "Your voice, and something you may not know about." "Which would be?" "You can summon a dragon." "What?!"

"You can summon Surnehviir, the dragon of the sun." "How?" "Dune will show you." "Dune then said "SUUL!" Alec repeated it and managed to summon the dragon. "With this dragon, you can destroy the Blighters." The conversation ended with Aubrey just saying bye and leaving. None of them had any words to say. Absolutely speechless.


	88. Showdown At The Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Watkins international case had been cold for so long until now. This is how the case ends. And the end is so close you might be able to smell it. It smells an awful lot like metal and smoke.

Alec was looking down at a circuit box that read Watkins International. He'd been trying to figure out exactly what had happened. This was such a big case for them until all these other events happened. Before all the universe traveling, all the mythological prophecies, and all the insanity, there was this big case, and they'd fucked it up. Why?

He decided to get back into this whole case and see if there was anything they missed, and there was. Several bodies had been discovered after being electrocuted, most of them not even being near an electronic device. Alec got Grids help and had him back into the WSPD's files and download all of the ones related to the electrocution victims. "All the victims seem to have been involved with Watkins International."

He realized that this was a little much for one person to handle, so he thought to get help. Knowing most of them, they wouldn't even care at this point, but hopefully some of them would, even if it were just one. The team was already in Erik's hideout, and school was out due to the sprinkler system having been damaged from Clyde and Alec's fight, so why not ask someone now?

He decided to get Twilights help, even though she was oblivious to this case. They looked through the files and learned of who the victims really were.

Hank Selvig. Former employee of Watkins International and head of the GOLEM project. Killed by electrocution, source of electrocution was from a power box, most likely faulty wiring.

Johnathan Kyler. Former member of the board. Killed by electrocution, source of electrocution is unknown. Possibly from a stun gun.

Those were just two of the fifteen recent victims. "I found something!" Twilight yelled. "It says that a former member of the board Daniel Marx threatened to sue the company. He was found dead three days after. Johnathan Kyler apparently wanted to shutdown the GOLEM program, despite Charles's wishes."

"And Hank Selvig was a loose end." Alec added "Exactly!" "All this violence. All this destruction. It was all over power and money." "Most of the destruction in this world is a result of those two things" Twilight said. "And it'll never stop." "Not until the world ends."

Twilight looked online for anything about Watkins International and found that Charles and his son Paxton didn't have the best relationship. "Look here. Says that Paxton and Charles constantly fought until Charles had enough and sent him to a company branch in Venezuela. Paxton has been vocal about wanting the company for himself. It also says that Charles is retiring and handing off the company tomorrow, and he's even flown his son out here."

Alec then had a thought. "He's probably retiring because his plans worked, and he must've flown Paxton out here to kill him before or after the meeting. I think we know enough. Tomorrow we're taking down one of the most corrupt businessmen in history."

Alec awoke the next morning to a phone call. "Alec. I need you, Sunset, and Daniel to help move one more animatronic. It's name is Lefty. Since Michael didn't buy it from the catalog I'm gonna need you to deliver it tonight so it can be salvaged. Tomorrow I need you to tune into a livestream that I'll be doing tomorrow." "Alright Henry." "After you move Lefty I'll be giving the three of you a big bonus for your help." "What about Michael? Is he getting a raise?" "Michael will be getting more than just a bonus on Sunday." Henry then hung up.

Alec got up and went to Twilights house. They both got in his car and went to the Watkins International building, where Charles would be announcing his retirement. "Paxton and Charles should be here any minute. Keep an eye out" Alec said.

Paxton and Charles's Limo.

"So what's this all about dad?" Paxton asked. "Are you here to humiliate me on international television for being an ungrateful failure?" Charles then pulled a piece of his skin off under a glove he was wearing. Under that skin was bone surrounded by electricity. "Dad?!" "Paxton I called you out because my powers are starting to become far more visible than they should, and I'm at the end of my road. I was hoping that you'd take over the company for me."

"You mean you want me to be your puppet still?" "No. I'm promoting you son." "T-thank you dad." Their limo then went into the parking garage.

Back to Alec and Twilight.

"Alright that's them, hopefully something can set him off" Alec said. "Those protesters are trying their best to get inside. Why don't we help them?" Twilight asked. "Good thinking. Let's go." Twilight hit the button on her watch to put on her armor, while Alec grabbed his jetpack and helmet. They got out and Alec punched the two men guarding the front door in the face. "Go! Now!" Alec yelled to the protesters.

Alec held his gun up and walked in with the protesters alongside Twilight. Alec grabbed a receptionist and took her as a hostage. "Rocket!" Twilight yelled. "What's the matter with you?!" "I'm just doing what needs to be done." "Please don't kill me!" "As long as you shut your mouth and do what you're told you'll be free to go!"

Inside the conference room.

"What is this meeting all about Mr. Watkins?" "My health hasn't been the best as of recent. I called this meeting to announce my retirement. I believe that this is a necessary step in my life." "But who'll run the company now?" "In my absence, I'm leaving the entire company to my son Paxton." "Is he qualified for this sir?" "I believe so."

Back to Alec and Twilight.

Alec brought everyone with him up the stairs and to the conference room. Alec pushed the receptionist back and turned a nearby TV to the conference itself while the protesters busted in. "Distinguished members of the board, look at what the company has done to our water supply!" One protester said as he splashed a bucket onto the table. The water was green with fish that looked deformed and irradiated. Some of the water splashed onto Charles, causing him to become furious.

Charles's skin began to peel, showing the electrified skeleton beneath the surface. Everyone was sickened from the sight of the irradiated water and fish until they looked over at Charles in absolute shock. "Oh shit" Alec said. "We were right. Charles Watkins is Kilowatt."

"You ANIMALS!" Charles yelled as his real form showed. "You want to talk about poison?! I AM POISON!" Alec and twilight immediately burst into the room and attacked Charles, who was now Kilowatt. Kilowatt blasted them both back and managed to escape the building.

Paxton helped them both up. "Was this your plan Rocketeer?" "It was the best I could do." "I've been trying to find a way to get him out of power for years. He's been making cutthroat and dangerous decisions." "He was probably gonna kill you after the meeting" Twilight said. "I don't doubt that for a second. Look, how about we work together to find him." "Where would he have gone though?" "There's a submarine that he owns at the marina. That's most likely where he'll be headed." "Well, we've got no time to waste. We gotta beat him to it." "Don't worry. I know a way."


	89. Ascension

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec and Twilight's plan to expose Kilowatt worked, and now he's fled the scene. Paxton said he'd most likely be headed to submarine at the marina. Time to take him down. And the end is so close you can practically taste it. It tastes like it was burnt.

"There's an idea that I've had for a while" Paxton said. "It's a machine that might be able to take away the powers of an Omega human." Paxton then showed them. "Hot damn" Alec said. "How'd you do this?" Twilight asked. "That's a builders secret. The important thing is that I'm sure it'll work." "Alright then. Let's go catch us a menace" Alec said.

The two rode in a helicopter with Paxton to the submarine, also using a Meta human scanner. They ended up seeing several Meta humans until they found that Kilowatt was hiding in pure daylight by using the alleyways and sewers. "This city is definitely not short on surprises" Twilight said. "You may've been here for only a few months, but you still have so much to see" Alec replied.

They managed to get to the submarine pretty quickly and set the machine up at the front of the it. "Are you sure this is gonna work?" Alec asked. "You've asked that a lot. I'm sure it'll work." "Alright, let's do this." Thankfully Paxton had brought a few mercenaries with him to help set the machine up and to help protect the three of them.

A hatch on the submarine opened, making Alec grab the Meta human scanner. "How should I get him here?" Alec asked. "Lure him out" Paxton replied. Alec immediately set out towards the sound of the opening hatch and hid. "Smart idea to come here" He taunted. "Where are you?" "Like I'd actually tell you. Figure it out."

Kilowatt tried to find Alec but was unsuccessful, and every time he failed Alec would taunt him. "What's the matter? Your ears failing too?" Kilowatt threw an electric blast out of anger. "Damn it! What do you want from me?!" "Justice. What do you want?" "I wanna get the hell out of here!" "Sorry. Not an option. It's either the police, or me." "I'll take my chances with the police." Kilowatt then returned to the hatch he entered but it was locked. "Too late. We're already below the surface" Alec said.

"Why are you doing this?!" "Because people need to know that there's consequences to greed and murder." "You can't stop me. Do you know how many of those idiots up there have my back?!" "So you admit to bribery?" "I-I... Damn it! Who are you?!" "Keep following and you might see." Kilowatt kept following.

Alec then whispered to twilight over their comms "Play this video over the ships speakers, but do it for one room at a time." "Which room should I start with?" "Follow the cameras." In a nearby room the song Warmth by Bastille started playing, although it was Alec singing instead of the band.

Kilowatt followed the music but found nothing. The cycle repeated, however the sound always came from a different room. "Why are you torturing me?!" "Can't tell you." "Why?" "Can't tell you that either." "FUCK! Stop this! Stop this please!" "Only if you can find me."

Paxton and Twilight were looking over the cameras and were hearing everything. "Don't you think this is a little cruel?" Twilight asked. "He's not trying to drive him insane, he's trying to wear him out. Or at least I think."

The cycle continued, but each time Kilowatt would lose a piece of his sanity. Alec then sent Twilight a recording of him playing Lovely Day by Lit. She played it over the speakers, continuing the cycle.

After a bit more of the psychological torture, Alec had her turn it off. Alec then turn the actual song on on his phone and ran around, hoping to lure Kilowatt out. He followed the noise all the way to the front of the ship.

Everyone, including Alec were hiding. "You said you'd show me who you are if I followed you. Come out!" Alec then came out of a nearby room with the music still playing from his phone. "The Rocketeer? You're the one behind all this?" "Surprised?" "You said you'd tell me who you are, so who are you?" Alec then took off the helmet without hesitation.

"Do you have in the slightest idea how little that narrows it down?" "Too bad, this is all you get. Captain on deck!" The mercenaries then activated the machine. Paxton and Twilight came out of a nearby room. "Hello father. We have a lot of time to make up for."

Paxton turned the machines power to max. "What're you doing? That'll kill him" Alec said. "Don't pretend that you don't want this. You said you wanted him gone." "Not like this. I wanted his powers gone so we could lock him away." "He'd just kill himself in prison." Alec then pushed Paxton back and turned the machine down to a lower level.

A mercenary then turned and fired at Alec. Twilight then blasted the mercenary down. Alec picked up a fire extinguisher and hit another mercenary over the head. Paxton picked up one of the mercenaries guns and fired at Alec and Twilight, each time missing. He then accidentally shot the machine, freeing Kilowatt.

Paxton realized what he did and booked it along with the mercenaries who weren't knocked out. Twilight and Alec grabbed the unconscious mercenaries and found a different way out, all the while Kilowatt was on a rampage. He was blasting everything in sight yelling "PAXTON!" Eventually he caused so much damage that the ship sank, with him in it, killing him.

Later that night, Paxton was on the phone with a member of the board. "Don't worry sir, I won't let you down." "You made a bad enemy tonight" Alec said. "You again? What're you gonna do? Testify against me in that helmet?" "I wasn't talking about me." Alec then pointed to the TV which was talking about the death of Kilowatt, but the absence of his corpse.

"So he went down with the ship?" "I don't know, but you might wanna start looking over your shoulder from time to time. Especially since you're the CEO now." Alec then flew off into the night.

He arrived at his house, where Sunset and Daniel were waiting for him. "We heard about what you and Twilight did to Kilowatt" Daniel said. "It was now or never" Alec replied. "At least he's done" Sunset said. "Well I don't know about that. They haven't found a body yet." They all got into the truck and went to the warehouse.

When they unloaded Lefty into the alley, Alec put his hand on it, seeing the memories of another little girl. He also saw... Henry? This was his daughter. If all these animatronics were possessed by the souls of children, why were they being used for parts?

Alec had invited Daniel to the base and had him inducted into the team, but during this a live broadcast went over every TV and phone in the base. "Live feed!" Ben yelled. Henry's voice came over all the devices.

"Connection terminated. I'm sorry to interrupt you, Elizabeth, if you still even remember that name, but I'm afraid you've been misinformed. You are not here to receive a gift, nor have you been called here by the individual you assume. Although you have indeed been called. You have all been called here into a labyrinth of sounds and smells, misdirection and misfortune. A labyrinth with no exit, a maze with no prize. You don't even realize that you're trapped. Your lust for blood has driven you in endless circles, chasing the cries of children in some unseen chamber always seeming so near, yet somehow out of reach. But you will never find them. None of you will. This is where your story ends."

"And to you, my brave volunteer, who somehow found this job listing not intended for you: although there was a way out planned for you, I have a feeling that's not what you want. I have a feeling that you are right where you want to be. I am remaining as well. I am nearby. This place will not be remembered, and the memory of everything that started this can finally begin to fade away, as the agony of every tragedy should."

"And to you monsters trapped in the corridors, be still and give up your spirits. They don't belong to you. For most of you, I believe there is peace and perhaps more, waiting for you after the smoke clears. Although, for one of you, the darkest pit of Hell has opened to swallow you whole, so don't keep the Devil waiting, old friend."

"My daughter, if you can hear me, I knew you would return as well. It's in your nature to protect the innocent. I'm sorry on that day, the day you were shut out and left to die, no one was there to lift you up into their arms the way you lifted others into yours. And then, what became of you. I should have known you wouldn't be content to disappear, not my daughter. I couldn't save you then, so let me save you now. It's time to rest; for you, and for those you have carried into your arms. This ends for all of us. End communication.''

The broadcast ended with the sound of flames coming through the audio. Daniel then said "Michael? Henry? He-he burned it. He burned it down with all of them inside." Alec then turned to Daniel. "What?" "I-I didn't know that that was his plan. I thought he and Michael weren't gonna be in the building. I knew he was gonna burn it, but I didn't know that he and Michael would be in it."

Alec then found two letters from Henry.

Thanks for helping with Lefty

-Henry

Alec then found another letter.

"Thank you Alec for all of your help. I've delivered a check to you, Sunset, and Daniel. These checks will set you for life."

-Henry

"8 million?!" Alec yelled when he saw the check. Sunset and Daniel found their checks too, having the same reaction. They received $8 million each, Henry's final fortune. Also there were coordinates on another sheet of paper. Alec looked them over and typed them on his phone. They led to a cemetery. But why?

The following week, Alec and Sunset made the drive out and saw that in that cemetery all the victims of Afton were buried all near each other with a plaque that read "These graves belong to all the victims of William Afton and his dark deeds. May their souls finally rest now and return to God in peace." And in that spot was Henry's grave, buried next to his daughter Charlotte.

Alec teared up and said "They're free. They're finally free." Sunset hugged him as he tears streamed down his cheeks. They weren't tears of sorrow. They were tears of joy.

(Before you go assuming, no. This isn't the end of the story. This is the end of a big part though).


	90. Diamondback and Toxin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaine and Zack Parker are much like their cousin Peter Parker AKA Spider-man, however Zack is really laidback while Kaine is always angry, not only because of the burn scars he received when he was exposed to an acidic substance, but also because he has Intermittent Explosive Disorder . Zack's spider suit is the Armored Spider-Man suit, while Kaine's suit is the Spider-Kaine suit. Zack goes by Diamondback, while Kaine goes by Toxin due to his ability to secrete the same acidic substance he was burned by from his hands. They're from Salt Lake City, Utah, and have a little sister named Millie, and a dad who they're not exactly fond of. What's gonna happen with them around?

Alec was having trouble sleeping, constantly tossing and turning. After about an hour he finally fell asleep. His dream that night was strange. It started with him waking up to an alarm, but he was in a different house. He went outside to see where he was to find an old man fishing by a pond.

The old man turned around. "Hello" The old man said. "Hello" Alec replied. "Where am I?" "Where do you think you are?" "Well, I'm in a clearing by a pond that you're fishing in." "How about you stay awhile." "Alright." Alec sat down nearby. "So, who are you?" "I don't know. Most people just call me Old Man Consequences. 

Then he heard the screaming. The screaming sounded electronic. (Insert Old Man Consequences from Ultimate Custom Night here).

Alec then asked "What the hell is that?!" "That's old Afton" "Afton?" "Yup. William Afton. If I'm not mistaken you're an accessory to his death." "I know. Does that mean I'm... gonna end up like him?" "As of right now, no. You're a good young man. It's easy to give in to darkness like William did, but it takes strength to stay clear of it. Remember that." Alec then smiled at the sound of William in agony. "Don't celebrate his death." "Why? He was a monster." "You overestimate him. He was once a man. He gave in to darkness because he couldn't think straight due to Joseph's death. He was an evil man, not a monster."

After a little more of Afton screaming Alec woke up, seeing that he'd waken up 45 minutes early and wasn't tired. He got up and did his usual routine before school and went back to his room. He turned on his Xbox and started playing Halo MCC. He then shut it off when his mom said that he had to go to school.

He, Iris, and Hazel simply walked to school while Alec explained his dream. "So, you're happy that Afton's in Hell?" Iris asked. "To be honest, yeah." "That's a bit messed up" Hazel said. "The guy was evil, and now he's getting what he deserves." When they got to school they met up with Ben and Twilight. Then they noticed three new people. One with black hair, blue eyes and a large burn on his face, who also looked really pissed. The other with brown hair, blue eyes, and was not angry. And another who was the shortest of the three, and a girl who had brown hair and teal eyes.

"Fuck me." The one with brown hair said. "Ben Reilly." "Zack? Kaine?" Ben asked. "Looks like it's a Parker family reunion" Zack said. "Now all we need is Peter." They introduced themselves to Hazel, Iris, and Alec.

"Where're you guys from?" Alec asked. "Utah, Salt Lake City" Zack said. " I think we should've stayed there" Kaine muttered to himself. Two girls walked by, looking over at them. Zack smiled at them while Kaine still remained angry.

"Who're they?" Zack asked. "Lyra and Bon Bon" Twilight said. "Well, looks like we've gotta chance at gettin' girls already" Zack said. "Oh yeah, go right ahead" Kaine said angrily. "You are such a buzz kill Kaine." "It's a condition!" Kaine said. "Whatever.”

Kaine had Intermittent Explosive Disorder, Where one would have short explosive outbursts. Kaine however was always angry. The fact that their father was a narcissist, that they had to move, and he hated people, this made him constantly angry. When he had outbursts, they were violent and brutal.

As a child he was easily preyed upon by bullies and beaten mercilessly. Zack, his older brother, and even Peter helped him most of the time, but not always. One time the bullies threw him against a tree, hitting his head. With that hit, something snapped. Kaine immediately dug his thumbs into one of the bullies eyes. That one ended up completely blind. He began violently beating the others. The rest ended up with broken bones and one went deaf in his right ear. He was deaf to the point that not even hearing aids could help him.

After that Kaine always stood up for himself and others. After Kaine got his spider powers from a chemical burn, he made his own spider suit and became known as Toxin. But unlike any other hero, he didn't care if anyone knew he was Toxin. The same went for Zack.

Zack was always able to move through life with barely any problems, until he was exposed to the same chemical that burned Kaine. He inhaled too much of it and gained his spider powers. He built his own armored suit and became known as Diamondback. Spider-Man himself began calling them the Spider-Bros.

Millie walked through life with many problems but not too many. She was exposed to the Terrigen Mists as a child and gained the ability to create fire from her hands. She was an inhuman now. Zack and Kaine absolutely forbid her from joining them, however they told her that once she was their age she could join in on the fun.

Ben whispered to them about their secret identities and a few things that happened between the three of them. The whole time Kaine was leaning against his locker with an angered look on his face. Alec asked Kaine what he was listening to. Kaine simply showed him. Survivn' by Bastille.

"Looks like we might see eye to eye." "Maybe." The bell rang and they all parted ways. Kaine walked to his first class while mumbling "We should've stayed in Salt Lake."


	91. Vega

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The villainous serial killer known as Carnage commits several murders, leaving it up to the team to track him down. Kaine decides to build an Artificial Intelligence to help him in fights.

Alec flew over the city and listened in on police radio, trying to learn of any crimes around. One popped up, but it was unexpected. "All units, multiple counts of homicide have occurred over on Hillcrest. Calling for backup, over." Alec immediately sent the chatter through the teams frequency and headed to the crime scene.

He got there to see multiple cops and Kaine. Alec and Kaine helped examine the scene. “This was the work of Cletus Kasady” Kaine said. “How can you tell?” An officer asked. "Look at the damage, that couldn't have just been any old blade or gun. There was definitely similar to a blade used though. I've seen this kind of stuff more than once." Alec then saw the corpses.

"Jesus Christ!" "I know. All of them were practically chopped apart." "God damn! Who could've done this?" "Cletus Kasady." "How can you tell?" Alec asked. "There's some blood here that doesn't belong to any of the victims." Kaine then put some of the foreign blood on a small paper. "Blood matches Cletus Kasady's blood, but it came from the symbiote."

Kaine then saw more of the foreign blood and followed along with Alec. The blood led to an alleyway, and at the end of the alley looked to be another victim who was still alive. Kaine and Alec approached. "Hey, you alright?" Alec asked. The victim made a low groan. "Don't worry, we'll get you patched up, you'll be all good." The victim turned and was covered in what looked like blood.

The victim ran at them and attacked. Alec and Kaine immediately fought back and took him down. This guy wasn't bleeding, he was possessed by the Carnage symbiote. "Was that Carnage?!" Alec asked. "No, but it was his symbiote. Carnage, Venom, and all our enemies controlled by symbiotes can spread it around like a disease." "Can we save them?" "Yeah, but it won't be easy."

"How do we stop Carnage?" "Easy. What stopped the flow of blood?" "Ice?" "No, fire." "Like cauterizing a wound?" "Yup. That's what we're gonna do." "We don't have flamethrowers." "But we got some allies with fire powers."

Alec then called Pyro and told him the situation, along with Nate, and everyone who had powers that involved intense heat. Everyone sent messages that said that they were in.

Alec and Kaine returned to the base, seeing Eric firing up the Slave I. Kaine also got the attention of Rainbow Dash, much to Kaine's anger. "Who's she?" Kaine angrily asked. "Rainbow Dash. She's captain of the soccer team at our school." "And why's she looking at me?" "Don't know. Maybe she's got a crush on you." "Well she better find someone else, cause I'm not gonna waste my time with her."

Zack then approached, wearing his metallic Spider-Man armor. "What's up with your brother?" "He's got Intermittent Explosive Disorder. Except he's always angry." "What's he got to be angry about?" "I think he just misses our mom, also we're not the biggest fans of our dad." "Damn." "I don't think anyone in our family has ever seen him smile ever." "I hope that changes." "So do I."

Alec then walked over to the Slave I, to see Eric messing with his rifle. "What's with you firing up the ship?" "Well you said Carnage is in the city, and this thing has a flamethrower on it, and so does my right bracer." "Nice." "I've also called in a favor from some friends from Earth 126." "When're they gonna show up?" "It could be anytime now." "Alright. Good to know we got some extra backup."

Eric then got a call from a friend. "Hark, when're you and your guys showing up?" "There's been a slight change of schedule!" Hark yelled while gunfire was going off. "We'll be there as soon as we can. Grey! Watch out!" The transmission then cut off after the sound of an explosion went off.

Kaine was in the lab looking at some of the teams tech, finding what looked to be a microchip. He inserted it into a nearby computer and heard a voice. "Hello, my name's Henry." "Umm, hello. I'm Kaine." Alec then walked into the lab. "See you found my AI." "You built an AI?" "I had some help from Twilight, but yeah. I used the voice samples of an old friend for the voice." "Who? "Henry Emily." "That guy from Fazbear Entertainment?" "The same. You can mess around with him as much as you want, just don't mess with the coding, and don't break anything."

While he was messing with Henry, Rainbow walked in. "How's it going?" "Fine"He said. "Go away" He thought. "Name's Rainbow Dash." "Okay" He said. "Who gives a damn" He thought. He then asked Henry "Can you track Cletus Kasady?" "No, but I have all the information that I could scrape together."

Rainbow was trying to find a way to get his attention. She thought of an idea, and a very poor one. Bragging. "You into soccer?" "Not really." "I've won over 50 games." Kaine gave no response, only trying to understand how Henry was built. "Henry, could you tell me about yourself?" "Of course."

"I had a wife named Amy (I don't know his wife's actual name) and a daughter named Charlotte, who everyone called Charlie. My wife died of cancer and my daughter was murdered by my former friend William Afton. After that I fell into a deep depression and alcoholism. Eventually I was able to gather William and all the souls of his victims and destroy them all. While I, my daughter, and William's son Michael ascended to Heaven, William fell into Hell. Alec Polonsky and Twilight Sparkle were able to create an Artificial Intelligence of Henry Emily, and that's where I came from."

"Whoa. Sounds like Henry had a really rough life." "But he was given a bittersweet ending, even though it resulted in him burning to death." "Damn." Rainbow tried to think of something else to say but was interrupted. "Rainbow Dash!" Rarity said. "Can't you see the poor man is busy! I'm so sorry darling." "It's fine" Kaine said. "Thank you God!" Kaine thought.

Kaine then noticed a strange RC car. He picked it up and asked Henry "What's this?" "It's an EMP strapped to an RC car" Twilight said. "I see you've met Henry." "How'd you and Alec build him?" She then explained. "Maybe I should build one" Kaine said. "Well, we've got the materials." They both then built on an AI. "What're you gonna call him?" "Vega."


	92. Cauterizing A Wound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team faces off against Carnage and learn some new information.

Eric was in the Slave I pilot seat, smoking pot. Everyone noticed and got nervous at the possibility he'd crash, but surprisingly he flew well. Alec noticed a picture of Hazel above the door to the cockpit. Eric stopped the ship in mid flight and told his Astromech Abe to drive. Eric came out of the cockpit and slapped the photo twice and yelled "Get your asses in gear and get ready to jump!"

"Wait! Jump?!" Pyro asked. "Yup!" The door then opened. "Let's go!" Eric yelled as he jumped out. Alec turned on Lethargy by Bastille and jumped, with the rest following. As the jumped out, Alec began singing along and aimed himself downward, as if he were a bullet. He then caught himself in mid fall and flew to the ground, arriving first.

When the rest made it to the ground, they found Alec in a fight with some symbiote controlled people, all the while he was still singing. The team took on all the symbiotes and followed the violence that Carnage was committing while he was on the run. Then a portal opened.

Several people who looked like Mandalorians, including one who looked like a commando jumped out of the portal with their guns raised. 

"Hark. Thank God you and your guys made it" Eric said. "Wish that was true. We lost Gray and Mac." "Damn, I'm sorry." "It's fine. They went down fighting." "Everyone this is Captain Hark and his troops. Hark seemed surprisingly friendly for someone who'd seen some extreme violence. He then took off his helmet, revealing that he was around the same age as everyone else, same with his troops.

Hark handed Alec a crate of what looked like fire grenades from the Halo games. "Damn. Where'd you get these?" Alec asked. "Made 'em. Enough talk, we got a psycho to chase." Hark and his troops then flew into the sky and followed Carnage, with Alec deciding to follow.

Abe alerted the team to Carnage's nearby presence. Everyone switched to their heat based weaponry and found him. Then a brutal fight ensued. SHIELD had arrived with flamethrowers before the team did, but Carnage seemed to be winning.

Hark an his troops began using their wrist torches, and Alec throwing the fire grenades. The rest of the team began using their heat based weapons and powers, damaging Carnage, but it wasn’t enough. Pyro slid across the ground and shot a straight ray of fire right in Carnage’s face, knocking him back.

Hark and his troops closed in to a shorter range, causing more damage. Sunset the did a sunblast, causing Carnage to scream in agony and drop to his knees. He then laughed and stretched tendrils and began grabbing some of them and throwing them around. Abe who was still in the Slave I showed up and began using the ships flamethrower.

Carnage then fell again, causing everyone to move in closer. The SHIELD agents then turned their flamethrowers to max power. It did damage, but Carnage just wouldn’t go down. Alec got an idea. He grabbed one of his extra fuel tanks and threw it at Carnage. Right before it hit Carnage Alec shot it.

Carnage seemed to be worn out but not down. Some SHIELD APC’s drove up and began shooting fire from their turrets. A well known SHIELD agent who goes by the name Coulson then got out of the APC along with other agents and used flamethrowers.

Carnage was in absolutely agony and fell, this time not getting back up. Alec then grabbed his main fuel tank and threw it at him, shooting it before it hit him. Carnage was blown back and unable to move. Alec then grabbed another fire grenade and walked towards him. “Everything you’ve done would be called for the death penalty, at least for a sane person. Maybe I should do the government a favor and do what they won’t.”

“Rocket! Don’t!” Sunset yelled. Alec stood down, but not without questioning Carnage. “So what was this? Was this just chaos?” “He said if I helped him, I could do whatever I wanted.” “Who?” “Clyde was just a puppet.” “Who did this?!” “Skull.”

The name was unfamiliar, they’d never heard or encountered anyone called Skull. SHIELD agents put Carnage in the back of a truck and drove off, then Coulson walked over. “You did a good job with Carnage, SHIELD’s in your debt.” He then walked back to his APC and left, along with all the other agents.

“What’d he say?” Eric asked. “He said Clyde was a puppet.” “From school?” Sunset asked. “That’s the only Clyde I know. He said he was a puppet for someone called Skull.” “Skull?” Kaine asked. “You know who it is?” “He was one of my worst enemies back in Utah.”

Eric looked up at his ship, seeing Abe in the cockpit and giving him a thumbs up. Abe opened a small hatch on his body and had a lighter come out and lit it, basically his way of giving a thumbs up. Everyone then got back in the ship and returned to base.

“It was good to see you Hark, same with you guy” Eric said to the Commandos. “Same to you pal” Hark replied. “So, you’re going back now?” “Actually, I was hoping to stay and join your team, that is if you’re leader is okay with that.” “Of course” Nate said. The other Commandos went through the portal, except for Hark. Nate then began helping Hark set up his new life in Earth 8.

Kaine asked Henry and Vega both to pull up all the files on Skull, hoping to find any recent activity. Now Skull hiring mercenaries from all over the world and robbing banks to fund his private army. He was also killing top politicians around the world in order to find ways for him to be put in power. Now he was trying to take over the world. He was now the most dangerous enemy of all.


	93. Lethargy got a hold of me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec becomes noticeably lethargic, meanwhile Kaine decides to finally deal with Rainbow Dash.

Alec woke up and looked at his bottle of antidepressants. He took a very high dosage. He'd been feeling more positive lately, so did he even need them? He decided not to take any and got ready for school. He and Hazel both talked about an upcoming show involving Bastille.

"So are you gonna go?" Hazel asked. "No. We're going. I already bought the tickets online." "How'd you pull that off?" "Remember when Henry left me the $8 million?" "Oh yeah. I'm surprised you haven't used much of it." "I'm not about to fuck myself into the ground."

Alec noticed that he felt slightly more tired than usual. Even with his music he had trouble staying awake. Why was this? Probably from playing Astroman 2. But he turned his system off at 11. He didn't know, but he didn't exactly care at the moment.

Throughout class he couldn't exactly pay attention, he didn't care to. He looked over at Kaine who was pissed like usual. "So, you gonna deal with Dash or no?" "You know, I thought I could stand it at first but now I'm close to losing it." "Sounds like you need to deal with this as quick as possible." "Damn right." "But for Gods sake, don't be too brutal, and definitely don't yell." "I'll keep that in mind." They both went back to working, with Alec finishing almost last, which was very unusual for him.

He found himself acting more and more lazy as the time passed. At lunch he went outside and fell asleep after eating. As he was passed out Hark approached him and woke him up. "What is it Marcus?" "What do you know about Rainbow Dash?" This took Alec by surprise.

"She's into sports, primarily soccer." "Huh. I used to play soccer a few years back. I'll keep that in mind. Thanks." "No problem." Alec then fell asleep. In his sleep he had a dream of him at the Bastille show and even going on stage to sing with the band. Like that'd ever happen in his lifetime. He could dream about it at least.

Kaine approached Dash, now wanting to end the whole scenario between them. "Rainbow, I-" "Hold on. Are you asking me out?" She asked excitedly. "No. In fact it's the opposite." "What're you talking about?" "I'm not into you." She paused for a moment and then laughed. "You're joking right?" Kaine had enough. He didn't explode, but he came close. "I don't like you. I'll never like you. I'm not interested in a relationship with anyone, especially you. We work together, and that's it. Nothing more."

Rainbow's heart immediately sank. She didn't cry, but was very hurt by what'd just happened. Kaine then walked back to his table with Zack. Rainbow then walked away. As she did he heard her sniffing. "What happened?" Zack asked. "Oh God damn it" Kaine said. "Were you brutal?" "I wasn't trying to be brutal. It just came out on it's own." For once in his life he actually felt bad. He didn't want this surprisingly. He now had a new mission. Try to find a way to make it up to her.

Everyone went back to class, with Alec moving slower than usual. Something else foreign to him. He was acting lethargically now. Why? He couldn't figure it out. He finished his assignment but not his homework, something else foreign.

When he got home he dropped his backpack on the floor and jumped into his bed. Alec had a dream about falling into a dark pit within the ground and then being buried alive. His phone rang an hour later, causing him to jolt upwards. He then heard Kaine's voice.

"Alec, I need your help." "What is it?" "I tried letting her down easy but it didn't work. I went brutal, and I hurt her. What should I do?" "Look, I know a guy. You, me, and him will meet up. Talk to her at lunch and introduce the guy to her. That's gotta count for something." "Good. Thanks." Alec then hung up.

He fell back asleep and had the same dream about being buried alive. When he finally woke back up, the phone on his clock read 3:38 AM. He walked into the bathroom and just looked in the mirror. He felt chilled to the bone and like he could throw up at any second. He braved the pain and took a shower. He then tried to go back to sleep, but constantly tossed and turned.

In the morning he practically had to be dragged out of bed by Hazel. They both got ready for school and left. Hazel tried to talk to Alec but he didn't seem interested, in fact, he seemed violently irritable.

He got to class and sat down at his usual spot at the back. He didn't say a word, not being interested in conversation. It went on like that all day, and he barely did anything, and he didn't do his homework from the previous day.

When lunch came around he saw Kaine and Marcus already talking. "So, you guys have already met." "Yeah." "Ready?" "Let's do it." Kaine then found Rainbow and sat next to her. She looked kinda mad, but passive. "Look Rainbow, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have been so harsh." She turned to him. "It's fine. We're good."

"Well not completely." "What?" Kaine the pointed over to Marcus. "You two know each other already I think. He's had a crush on you for a while, plus he's into sports." She looked over at Marcus with a smile. "Thanks Kaine." She then went to talk to Marcus. Kaine left to talk to Alec.

"Hey thanks man." "No problem." Kaine then noticed that Alec looked pretty terrible. "Alec, you alright?" "Yeah." "You sure?" "Yeah, I'm fi-" Alec fell to the floor. "Shit! Alec! Alec!!" Marcus, Rainbow, and some other students ran to see what was happening. Kaine then called an ambulance to get him to the hospital.

The entire group and his family went to the hospital to see him. His mom and dad were talking to his doctor while he was laying in the hospital bed. Eric walked in and saw him. "Oh you look like ass man. You look like absolute ass." "Thanks for the compliment." "Sarcastic bastard. What happened?" "I passed out and woke up here."

"Damn. I'm not even gonna ask. Glad to see you ain't dead." "Thanks." Eric then walked out. Then Sunset walked in. She hugged him. "Thank God you're alright." "Yeah, I'm fine." "Are you really?" His mom asked. "Yeah." "Alec, the doctor told us that this was a reaction to you not taking your medication."

"What?!" Sunset asked. "Oh fuck. Couldn't you've waited till she was gone?" Alec though. Alec sighed. "Yeah, I did." "Why in the hell would you do that?!" "I just felt... good. I mean, everything at home got better, and I met you. I just thought I didn't need them anymore." "If you want to stop taking your antidepressants, then you need to ween yourself off, it's incredibly dangerous to just stop, especially at the dose you take."

"You stopped taking your antidepressants?!" Sunset yelled. "God kill me now" Alec thought. "I just felt happy enough to the point that I felt like I didn't need them." "Alec the amount of serotonin that your brain produces is incredibly low. You need those for your health" The doctor said. "Could you all give me and him a moment?" Sunset asked. "Of course." Everyone else walked out.

"Oh fuck" Alec thought. "How is he?" Nate asked. "He'll be fine." "What happened?" AJ asked. "He stopped taking his antidepressants, but he's gonna be getting back on them."

"What the hell?!" Sunset yelled. "Do you know how scared I was?!" Alec noticed her crying now. "Thank God you don't wear makeup" Alec thought. Alec laid there in silence. "I can't tell what's worse. He angry, or her crying" He thought. "I didn't think this would happen."

"You stopped taking your antidepressants. Do you know what could've happened if you kept that up?" "Probably died." "Exactly. You can't just do that." "I don't really know what to say other than sorry. God, if it wasn't for you I'd probably be dead in a gutter somewhere." She kissed him. "You need to stop taking all these extreme risks." "Okay." "So take your meds, or I'll get Hazel to shove them down your throat." "Yes ma'am" Alec jokingly said.

She picked up his bottle and looked at the dosage. "This... this is a really high dose. How much serotonin does your brain actually produce?" "Barely any." "Holy shit." She then hugged him. The doctor came in.

"Good news. You shouldn't be here for more than a day or two." "Thank God." "Keep taking your meds, and talk to someone before you start lowering your dose." "I've obviously learned that the hard way" Alec joked. The doctor laughed. "I told your other friends what happened." "Good." "I'll be back in a few minutes. If you need help hit that button on the wall. "Got it."

"Look. I'm coming back tomorrow, and I'm gonna watch you take your meds." "You'll miss school." "This's way more important." "Thanks."


	94. The Belfry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec, now home, resumes taking his meds and has an idea. He decides to keep the idea a secret, except from Hazel and Twilight, who help him and keep his secret at his request.

Alec walked out of the hospital and saw Sunset in her car. When he got in she gave him a stern look. Alec looked at her with a sarcastic smile and took his medicine. "Now that we got that out of the way, let's get out of here. I hate having an IV stuck in my arm."

"Why? Afraid of needles?" "I pump adrenaline on every mission we go on. I just hate that you can feel the IV drip into your vain." "I agree." "So what happened while I was out of it?" "We had to deal with Juggernaut, who came all the way from New York and we don't know why." "Sounds like another day at the office. Anything else?" "Warren and Rolfson went back to New York to rejoin the X-Men, and Kaine got into a fist fight at school. So far it's been quiet." "Damn. Wish I could've seen them off."

They pulled up into the driveway where they noticed Eric standing nearby. "Welcome back to the land of the living." "Whatever." Sunset left while Alec and Eric went inside. "So, what's next for us?" Eric asked. "What?" "I mean, what's the team gonna do next?" "I'm not exactly in charge of that. It's whatever Nate says." "Oh. I thought that the team had more than one leader." "I wish."

Alec's family then surprised him, almost fall from fright. They greeted him and asked him how he was. He responded with just that he felt like he did before he stopped taking the meds. After not just one, but two reunions, the second involved all his friends, he went upstairs and played Astroman 2.

In the middle of playing he thought about the party Pinkie had thrown for him, specifically his conversation with Kaine. When Kaine got him alone he said "Skull knows who me and Zack are." "What?!" "Keep your voice down." "How long?" "2 years." "And you didn't tell us?" "I thought that he was dead. Last time we saw him, he was killed in a steel mill explosion." "Jesus Kaine." "I know I know, but Me and Zack still got his records, so we can use those to fight him."

Alec then remembered when he heard "Clyde was just a puppet." Alec then thought about the possibility of everyone being caught. He then got an idea. Another hideout, but only known to him. He was paranoid now, thinking that anyone of them could be puppets for Skull. He thought of any possible place he could use for a hideout.

"Clock tower in Civil Sights" He said to himself. He looked up the clock tower and saw that it was no longer in use and abandoned, however the interior was still a hundred percent safe and stable. That was it. The perfect hideout. Of course he'd need to set up the hideout, and since he wasn't exactly the smartest with science, he'd need help from someone who could keep a secret. Twilight was his best choice.

He figured that everyone else would either tell all, or they weren't exactly the best with technology. Her, along with Hazel showed up and started helping him clean the place, which took several hours to do. Then they moved some furniture, but it wasn't enough, so they'd have to find a day to get more.

The next day Alec bought some state of the art computers and secretly moved his AI of Henry to the tower. He also bought some furniture, including a king sized bed and moved them to the tower. Twilight hooked the systems together and Hazel moved some things around. Twilight then added a strange bust of Shakespeare onto the bookshelf. Twilight lifted the head of the bust and hit a button, which made the computer disappear. 

"Damn. We did it" Alec said. "So, why did you want this tower?" Twilight asked. "It's a backup lair that only we know about. I wanted it just Incase our enemies figure who or where we are. If the others figure out, then that could put us all in more danger." "Makes sense." "Do you mind taking Hazel home? I've still got a few things left to do." "Of course." "Thanks."

Alec waited until he saw the car was gone. He went over to a camera and began filming. "If you're watching this, I'm dead. This is a code black. At the time you receive this message, I'd ask that the team be disbanded and to call in the Avengers, the Justice League, and the X-Men. But I know some of you won't leave that life behind, but I at my final request, please stop using my radio frequencies 277 and 278, as I'll no longer be using them for music or for chatter. So good luck... and goodbye."

Although that wasn't the only message he recorded

"If you're watching this, the previous message was a lie and that I'm still alive. This is Winter Contingency. I've faked my own death in order to leave the state due to a reason that might be known or unknown. If it's unknown then I won't reveal it, but if it's known then it's known, simple as that. After I've left I'll have already created a new identity so that no one will ever find me. If you receive this I ask you to stop using radio my frequency 277 and 278, as I'll no longer be be using them for music or chatter. But if you choose to stay, White Skies will need heroes, and you're the ones I've chosen. I'm leaving you the Belfry as a possible base of operations and I ask that you don't speak a word of it's existence to anyone else. It's location will be marked on your watch. There's a good amount of tech there so you won't really have to worry. From this point on, you're no longer the Defenders of White Skies. You are now the Justice Lords. You've always had my back when I've needed you most, so I know you'll keep White Skies safe. So good luck... and goodbye."

He then saved both messages into Henry's restricted file and went home.


	95. Chapter 95

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (First of all, thank you all so much for over 390 hits, it really means a lot to me. Second, this chapter is where things get even more serious than they already were. This chapter depicts a terrorist attack. Just know that I don’t condone violence of any kind).
> 
> Skull shows the team what little morality he has by orchestrating a massive attack.

The team was together, getting ready to speak about Skull and his possible accomplices and what their first move could be. Alec was in the base workshop working on a new device, for he'd been doing this for many years, as a way to give himself some kind of purpose. And this one practically meant the world to him, giving him the most purpose. (Some of you may know where the device is from when I reveal what it is). He was probably a little too focused. Twilight came in and told him that they were about to start the meeting.

He accidentally burned his hand from the torch due to her surprising him. He grabbed his hand and began. She noticed his fear and tried to ask if he was alright, but he stopped her by saying "Don't worry, I'm fine. I'll be there in a second." He looked at his project and saw that when she scared him he'd made a mistake. He dropped his equipment onto the table in anger. "Dammit" He said to himself.

This project was one he'd been working on for so long and had never been able to find a way to work on it without getting distracted. He put the device and his tools back in his case and decided to continue working on it at the Belfry.

"Team, this's what we've got so far. Kaine, take it away." "Skull's real name is Evan Dale, and he has little to no morality. The man has run countless drug operations and murdered more than a hundred. The man trades blood for money. Me and Zack don't exactly know the reason he does these things other than money. We've got a picture of him right here, but we've never seen him without his mask."

"The only part of his appearance are his eyes, which used to be brown but are now a glass blue. It's possible that he worked for a government agency due to his extensive knowledge of psychological warfare. Nothing is known about his childhood. The man's a living enigma."

"Thank you Kaine. So we know who we're fighting. The question is, where are we gonna fight him?" "He likes to cause public violence of some kind." "Where world he most likely attack?" "Probably Civil Sights." Alec and Twilight nervously looked at each other with the same thought. "Oh fuck."

The teams police radio then went off. "All units! All units! We've got a terrorist attack at Civil Sights! We need immediate backu-"

"Shit! Team, let's go!" Everyone then got into action and went to Civil Sights. Men in trench coats and masks were walking down the street with LMG's, firing at innocents, while there were other men on the rooftops of several other buildings, sniping civilians.

The team went into immediate action and started taking down the terrorists, but as more went down, even more showed up. Eventually there were even suicide bombers. It was one of the most horrific domestic terrorist attacks in US history.

By the time it was over, there were over 100 people dead and 98 wounded. There was then a transmission that came over on all the electronic billboards. On the billboards was Skull.

"And now you know what I'm capable of. When I was young, I was bullied. Eventually I had enough and strangled one of my bullies to death. That's when I realized that my purpose is to punish the weak, so that's what I'll do. I will punish the weak without question. I will punish the weak with no mercy. I will punish the weak until only the strongest are left to rule this world." The video feed then cut out.

Alec looked around, seeing all the bodybags and ambulances. He fell to his knees in absolute shock and vomited. He then got angry. He had one thought at that moment. "The team is gonna try and take him alive, they'll want justice. But not me. I'm gonna give the people revenge. Skull's too dangerous to keep around. He needs to die, and I'm gonna kill him the right way. The proper way."

The team assisted the police and medics as best they could, helping transport the wounded to the hospital and loading bodybags into the vehicles. Afterwards they met up at the base and went over on how they were gonna strike back. However, Alec was back in the workshop, still working on his device, now more determined and angry, but kept his cool so he could finish the device.

Spitfire went into the workshop to get him to the meeting, causing him to accidentally burn his hand again, this time drawing tears. He wiped away his tears and joined the meeting, after which he headed to the Belfry.

He continued working on the device there with better lighting. Little did he know, Hazel had stowed away in his car and went into the Belfry with him. When she surprised him, he accidentally burned his hand once more, drawing tears and blood. He cried into his hands out of regret and anger, causing Hazel to run over to him and help him with his wound.

Usually he'd be furious, but he was grateful for her help. They spoke about the terrorist attack and how he regretted not saving enough people, torturing himself by saying he could've saved more. "I know what you've been working on" Hazel said to change the subject.

"How in God's name do you know?" "You think I haven't seen the movies?" Alec sighed and said "I'm too far in. I have to finish it." "Then let's finish it together." They both began to finish it as brother and sister, however what they were building was sinister, and she knew that he was now intending to use it on Skull.

While working he accidentally cut his hand open on his exacto knife. He buried his face into his hands once more and cried. She put her hand on his shoulder. "When you and me both swapped roles to mess with mom and dad... you showed me a good side of you, and you didn't cave into them. You've never caved in, and I know you never will."

Alec then bandaged his hand and they both continued working. It was a meticulous and frustrating task, but the end result was perfect. By the end, Alec slammed the device onto another table, presenting one perfectly constructed Reverse Bear trap.


	96. Blackmail

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec leads some of the team to one of Skull's many safe houses.

Alec sat down across from the man he was supposed to meet and shook his hand. "Alec Polonsky, Rocketeer." "Arthur Stone, director of the White Skies chapter of the FBI." "Glad we could meet. I assume you know why I called." "I do." "Then let's get to it."

"So you said you had some information on Skull?" "I do." "What is it?" "Oh, I don't think so. I can't just tell you without making some demands." "You can't be serious." "I know that you might know where a possible safe house of his is." "Why would I tell you?" "Because, Skull likes to keep his identity elusive." "Yeah?" "So elusive that not even a counter terrorist group would know."

"Yeah?" "Well I know his name." "You can't expect me to believe you." Alec then slammed Skull's file onto the table, leaving Arthur dumbfounded. "Where'd you get this?" Alec then snatched the file away. "Not until I get what I want." "What're your demands?" "Where's his safe house?"

Arthur sighed. "We only know where one is, and it's also the closest." "Which is where?" "The outskirts of Ridgepoint. He took over what used to be an old fallout shelter that was built during the Cold War." "Coordinates?" Arthur then wrote them down. "What else?" "The FBI's help." "Anything else?" "Skull himself."

Arthur was puzzled. "You mean that you want us to just give you Skull himself?" "As soon as he's captured." "This has to be a joke." Alec then stood up. "Let me put this in a language you can understand." Alec then grew a twisted grin.

"I did my research on you Mr. Stone. I know about Elaine and Anya. I know Anya's school schedule, her grades, when she goes to sleep, and that she likes to hear you read Goodnight Moon before she falls asleep, and that she wants the hallway light on at night because she's afraid of monsters. It would be a damn shame if she wasn't able to make it to her preschool graduation." Alec was smiling the whole time.

"So this request is no longer a request. It's blackmail." "You're- you're a monster" Arthur stuttered in absolute horror. "Do we have a deal or not?" "Okay, we have a deal. Just stay away from my family, please." "No, I wanna hear you say it." "Say what?" "That I have him." "You have him." Alec laughed.

"No, I want you to really say it." "You have Skull." "Who do I have?" "Skull." "I can't hear you?" "You have him." "Who do I have?" "Skull! You have Skull!" Alec laughed. "Good. I'm glad we could discuss this properly Mr. Stone" And then handed him the file. "Fuck you." "That's not very nice. What would Anya say?" "I'm sorry." "Good. Now go."

Alec returned to the base. "The hell have you been?" Eric asked. "I figured out where Skull might be." "What?" Alec then handed over the coordinates to Nate. "It's just a field" Nate said. "Look closer." "Is that a hatch?" "It is. He's using an old Cold War era bunker to hide."

"How'd you find it?" "Some scouting." "Good. I think you all know what time it is." "Hold on Nate, I wanna lead a team there." "Well, you did find his safe house, so it's fair that you lead. Who's you're team?" "Hark, AJ, Kaine, Eric, Dash, Octavia, and Twilight." "Big team, good luck." Eric then fired up his ship.

Alec sat down with a strange smile on his face. "How'd you even find the bunker?" Twilight asked. "I didn't, the FBI did." "How'd you figure that out?" "I'll have to tell you that somewhere else." "Alright." "Hey you two, shut up and let's go" Eric said.

They arrived at the field and found the hatch. "Alright, let's make some history" Kaine said. Hark opened the hatch and went in first. He was met with immediate gunfire. The rest of the team went in to find that Hark had just taken down several sentry turrets. Alec then turned on Answer by TMBG.

As they went through the bunker they were met by gunfire, but it wasn’t able to stop them. Hark then noticed a guy who wore the same mask as Skull. It was him. Hark and Kaine went into a full on sprint after him, while the others kept fighting the sentry turrets.

After some running, Skull made it to the security room and sealed the door. "Damn it! He boxed himself" Kaine said. "Not exactly" Hark said. He then used his wrist torch to cut through the door. The rest of the team arrived to help open the door, and busted it down. Hark ran and grabbed Skull and punched him until he noticed his eyes.

"He's not here." "Yeah he is, he's right there!" Dash said. Hark then turned him around and pointed at his eyes. "Green, not blue. This isn't him." Hark then unmasked him and continued beating him. "I think you can stop hitting him now" Octavia said. "Fine" Hark replied. Dash then kicked the fake Skull in the stomach, making Hark drop him.

Eric then grabbed him by the throat. "Who are you? And where's Skull?" "You think I'd answer you?" Alec then punched him in the face. "His name's Jake. He's one of Skull's lieutenants” Kaine said. Hark then took over interrogation.

Hark ties him to a chair and relentlessly beat him. "Where is he?!" "I ain't telling you a damn thing! Maybe those girls out there can give me a good time." Jake then laughed before Kaine punched him. "Sick pervert." Hark then stopped him. "How old is this guy?" "Mid 30's."

Hark then took a pair of pliers and pulled off his right index finger. "Want me to keep going! You got nine more!" "Jesus just listen! He's in the east district. He's hiding in the Kodiak hotel. Room 455." "Anything else?" Kaine asked. "I don't know." Hark quickly grabbed him by the throat. "I don't know I swear!" Hark then knocked him out.

Hark was about to grab him but Alec stopped him. "Don't worry. I'll turn in this sick fuck. You guys know what's next." Alec then cleaned up his wounds and dragged him out. He then flew him to the police station. He walked Jake over to the front desk and called Arthur, who was busy at the moment, so Alec left a message instead. "We got one of Skull's guys tonight thanks to you. We also got a location. Kodak Hotel. Room 455. Tell Elaine I said hi."


	97. Game Over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (First, thank you all for 400 hits! It really puts a smile on my face to see that. I’m starting community college soon, so posts won’t be as often due to school work. There’s apparently a 1 time stimulus package of $1400 coming soon so that combined with the possibility of getting SSI checks for my mini seizures, I might be able to get a house and finally move out. I’m close to getting the life that I think I need, and it’s all thanks to you. You’re Hits and Kudos have given me a real boost in confidence and energy. Thank you. Now, on with the show).
> 
> Jake, one of Skull's lieutenants was thoroughly interrogated and gave up Skull's location. Now in a joint operation of the Defenders and the FBI, the hunt for Skull is on.

The entire team of the Defenders were now working with the FBI. They made their way into the Kodiak Hotel and began their sweep. Alec was alone with Arthur when he brought up one more term on their agreement.

"You remember our agreement?" "We give you Skull, you'll leave my family alone." "I wanna add something to that." "What would that be?" "A hiding place for when I'm done with him." "Well, you took over that bunker. It's yours." "Good. Now let's get this sick fuck. Everyone, standby. We found room 455."

Some FBI agents approached and stood up against the wall, ready to breach. An agent shot the hinges with a 10 gauge and busted the door down. As soon as the door was down, an explosion went off, killing two of the agents. Alec looked in and saw Skull jump out the window.

Alec, Arthur, and the others went out to where his window was and saw that he was gone. He'd climbed into the room below his. They all went back in and saw Skull running down the hall. However, Skull made it to the elevator before they could catch him. He hit every button on the board so he could buy himself some time. The elevator stopped.

Skull grabbed his XD-9 and readied himself, knowing what was happening. Then there was a loud hissing noise. Agents were trying to cut their way into the elevator from above. Skull waited until they were done and jumped up and grabbed one of the four agents, threatening to kill him.

He then shot all of the agents and climbed up the elevator cable. While climbing up, he shot the hinges on the elevator, sending it to crash below. He climbed to the floor above and managed to pry open the doors. He then sprinted for the stairs.

The team and agents attempted to stop him on the stairs, but he managed to jump from one rail to the other and avoid everyone. How this guy hadn't fallen over yet was insane. Maybe he was lucky, or maybe he was just that skilled.

Alec followed closely behind, chasing him down the street. Skull managed to jump a fence and sprinted up a fire escape. Alec shot at him while he ran, and Skull shot back. Skull was ahead, but not by much.

Alec began flying and tried to grab him, but Skull quickly ducked. Skull kept running and jumping from building to building. Skull was unmatched.

Alec finally shot him, but only in the shoulder, and Skull didn't even flinch. Dash managed to catch and cornered Skull with Alec. Skull managed to climb up the building using loose bricks. Dash fired blasts at him but failed to hit him.

Hark was on another building with some fellow snipers and shot at him, but no one hit him. Iron Lad fired some missiles, but they only propelled Skull forwards. Skull was able to quickly roll before he hit the ground and kept running.

He got to a van and opened it. Inside were several guns, including an M60 that he picked up. He began firing at everyone in rage until his clip was out of ammo. He tried to drive off, but Alec caught up and landed on top of the roof.

Skull called for some backup from his group, while Alec and the authorities pursued. Skull's men began firing on the authorities, killing many. There were cops by the road who threw out stop sticks, but were shot by some of Skull's men.

More authorities showed up and fired on skulls men, causing them to crash or stop. Alec bashed the window open and began punching Skull. Skull swerved the truck and crashed it. He then grabbed an HK417 and fired at everyone.

Alec grabbed him and relentlessly beat him until his mask fell off, revealing the horrific mangled hunk of flesh that was once his face.

Alec stood there stunned. "What the fuck?" Skull then punched him and put his mask back on. He continued beating Alec until more cops arrived. Skull made a run for his truck to get more ammo, with Alec following closely behind.

When Alec jumped into the truck, an explosion went off. FBI agents went to investigate and found Alec and Skull somehow alive. Alec knocked Skull out and said. "Me and Stone made a deal. Get this sick fuck a bodybag and load him into a truck." "Do what he says" Stone said over the radio. So the agents complied.

Everyone else arrived to see Skull being loaded onto a truck in a bodybag. "Alec, what happened?" Sunset asked. "Crazy fuck went out on his own terms. What's left of him is being loaded onto that truck." Stone then walked over and said "From this point on, today never happened" And walked away.

Alec and Stone surprisingly shook hands and both hopped onto the truck. "Where're you goin?" Hark asked. "The FBI still needs some help, and I told them that I'll help. You guys go on, I got this." The truck drove off.

This wasn't exactly a time to celebrate. Several people died trying to take Skull down, and deserved to be honored. The team still was feeling positive that Skull was dead though.

Sunset called Alec and asked "Hey, where are you?" "FBI isn't even close to being done yet. I'm at their HQ. I'll be done soon." Alec then hung up the phone and sighed, waiting for the drive to be over. Finally the three trucks stopped.

Alec got out and Arthur showed him that they'd gotten Alec's car to the bunker. They unloaded the bodybag which contained Skull, who was now awake. Alec knocked him out again. "Just do what you gotta do" Stone said. "Thanks for this." "Just get it over with." The FBI agents then got back into the trucks and left Alec alone with Skull.

Alec then dragged the mask-less Skull into the bunker. He tied Skull to a chair and woke him up by pouring water on him. "What the fuck?!" Skull yelled. Alec stood there with a smile. "What're smiling about?!" Alec continued smiling.

Alec then said "For so long you've been killing people, and you know two of my friends names, and that can't be allowed." "Fuck you!" Alec then backhanded Skull. "For so long you've made people suffer." "I speak for those who were once weak. I help people!" "Then it's time I return the favor." Alec then put on Skull's mask.

Alec punched him and strapped the reverse bear trap around his head. (Cue Jill's Zepp by Charlie Clouser). Alec then started the traps timer. He just watched with a smile as Skull thrashed around in the chair.

The timer went off, tearing Skull's head apart. (If you wanna see what that looks like then look up Jill's death from Saw 3-D). Some of Skull's blood splashed Alec's face, making him wipe it away. He then removed the trap from what was left of Skull's head and walked out of the room. He locked the door and turned out the lights before he simply said "Game over." He then got in his car and drove home after cleaning the blood off of himself.


	98. Running Out of Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Before this starts, I wanted to say that I'v started writing the reboot to Wilhelm and Audrey and uploaded the first chapter, and I'd appreciate if you checked it out. Now that that's out of the way, let's pick up where we left off).
> 
> Sunset begins to run out of hope for a better tomorrow and turns to an unlikely source for advice.

After the death of Skull, the community came together to rebuild all that was destroyed. They built a monument in Civil Sights dedicated to all those either dead or wounded by all of Skull's actions. This was obviously good, but also meant that school was unfortunately back.

People were celebrating Skull's death similar to the way people celebrated the death of Osama Bin Ladin. Parties were everywhere, people sang patriotic songs together as if it were the old days of America. It was beautiful to see. Except for Sunset Shimmer.

Sunset was happy that all the chaos was over, but remembered that this wasn't the end to of evil itself. People knew that, but it didn't seem like it. Sunset believed that Skull did deserve to feel some kind of pain, but not die. She believed that he should've been locked away for life, but not die.

This was her humanity talking, her morality saying that this was still wrong. She began thinking that this could've meant the beginning of the end of the world's morality. She saw how whenever an evil person was brought to justice, people would cheer, but when an evil person was killed, then people cheered louder. She even noticed her friends displaying this behavior.

Members of the team asked Alec "What'd his body look like after all that?" "Like he was left in an oven for too long" Alec always replied. Some of the team didn't say anything, while others seemed excited.

She would see the smile on Alec's face and feel dread. She knew that his morality was questionable, but this might've been over the line. Sunset sat in the base hanger, looking down, thinking "Why does everyone act like that?" "I wish I knew" Hazel said.

"Jesus Hazel!" "Sorry, you just seemed down." "I am, and I'd appreciate if you didn't look in my head." "Sorry. I know how you feel though." "How do you cope with it?" "With what?" "The fact that people seem so... sadistic." "I guess I've been around Alec's dark side for so many years that I've kinda stopped caring. I honestly feel numb to it."

"He's told me how he acted when he was younger, but I feel like I haven't heard enough." "Well, Alec... it's hard to put it delicately." "Take your time." "Well, he'd terrorize everyone." "In the family?" "Not just them. He went after everyone. He just seemed to get some kind of sick pleasure out of it. He'd hit me and our cousins a lot, even past the point of drawing blood." "Oh my God." "I know."

"So he just did it to feel good?" "Well, we've both told you, he thought I was the golden child and thought that I was like the devil in disguise. But really it was like the other way around, but he didn't really know it, or he was in denial. To tell you the truth I kinda stopped caring after a while." "Why's that?"

"I started seeing everything through his eyes. He just wanted to feel loved, plus I was getting sick of being the center of attention. I started feeling like a wind up doll, it's exhausting to feel them staring at you as if you're perfect."

"What do you think I should do?" "I'm not really the one to ask. I think Twilight would know better than I do I know she can cope with that "Demon" thing attached to her." "Thanks."  
"No problem."

She then went to Twilight. "Hey twilight? I've got a question." "What is it?" "Have you noticed how everyone's celebrating Skull's death?" "I have." "I've honestly been having difficulty processing that. How can someone celebrate someone's death. I know Skull was evil, but he was still a person. How do you deal with it?"

"I guess I try to see the good in the outcome, and all of the good possibilities that could happen." "Alec seems just so happy about it though." "I know, because Skull didn't die in that explosion." "What?" "I did a bit of a test. The impact of that explosion would've torn his body apart, unless he were to have gotten back in the drivers seat and ducked, and that was a fully intact body in that bag."

"Also, I found this." Twilight then showed her the reverse bear trap. "Is that-?" "The reverse bear trap from the Saw movies? Yes." Sunset noticed the large amount of blood on it. "He killed him with that?" "Yes."

"How could he do that?" "Well, I asked myself the same thing, and I realized that his antidepressants weren't the only things he'd stopped taking. He also stopped taking his antipsychotics. Those are pretty much the only thing that gives him his morality. He's back on them now, but he was off of them at the time."

"I... I don't even know how to respond to that." "I know it's a shock, but that doesn't mean he's switched sides, he still has morality. He still cares about others." "But still, how can he just do that?" "I think he thought that he was punishing him. I talked to him not too long ago about it. He said that it wasn't right, and it shouldn't have been done, but he wanted to avenge everyone who he killed."

"At least he feels something." "Yeah. Plus, just because everyone's celebrating, doesn't mean they're celebrating his death. Most people are celebrating that fact that the violence is over." "I hope so." He's also told me that before he met you, he didn't have much morality." "Really?" "Yeah. He told me that he was on autopilot until he hit a wall. He really loves you." "Wow. Thanks." "Just try to keep looking at the positive outcomes."

Sunset found Alec talking to Eric at the Slave I. She came up and kissed him. It took him by surprise. "What was that for?" He asked. "I love you." That didn't exactly answer the question, but Alec decided to go with it. "I love you too."

Eric then got up and said "That's nice and all, but there's still a midget with a giant head in a rocket chair that needs to get taken down.”


	99. MODOK

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec and Eric have learned that AIM and their leader MODOK have arrived in White Skies, and Hazel and Adagio manage to go with them.

Eric and Alec boarded the Slave I until Hazel and Adagio approached. "You know that MODOK is almost impossible to fight alone" Adagio said. "Yeah, that's why I've got backup" Eric said. "You know, I could help." "And why do you want to?" "Look, I'm bored, and Sonata and Aria won't stop arguing." "Alright, get on board." "I'm going too" Hazel said.

Eric took one look at her and said "Absolutely not." "Why not?" "It's too dangerous kid. I'm not throwing you into sudden death." Alec then walked over. "What's all this?" "Hazel and Adagio wanna go with us." "Adagio can, but Hazel is not going with us." Hazel stormed onto the ship and sat down. "I'M! GOING! WITH! YOU!"

Alec and Eric looked at her in fury. "Fine!" Alec yelled. "You sure about this?" Eric said. "If she wants to see all the carnage and mayhem, then I say let her." "Alright then, let's go." The Slave I then took off. "Why're we going after MODOK anyway?" Adagio asked. "MODOK and AIM are searching for what could be a cosmic powered object. If they get it, who knows what they could do with it."

Alec was absolutely enraged about the situation, but had an idea. "She wanted to go with us, but that doesn't mean she's gonna go into the field. She can stay on the ship" He thought. Alec then looked up at the picture of her above the doorway. It reminded him of a darker time in his life. It reminded him of the monster he used to be. But it also made him thankful that the Hazel of his universe was still there.

Eric was in his room aboard the ship, looking at a picture of the Hazel of his universe. He thought about how Hazel from his universe never got rid of the ringlets in her hair, unlike that universes Hazel did. The one here had her hair straight and had a middle part. Adagio then saw him with the picture.

"Who's that?" "It's Hazel from my universe." "What's with all the blood?" Eric paused. "It's... it's her blood, I found this in the car crash and kept. It was originally a picture of a fishing trip, but I cut it." Eric then opened a box from under his bed, revealing that he had pot rolled into cigarettes. He lit one and started smoking. He held out another, saying "Wanna get high?" Adagio took it and smoked with him.

Pretty soon they were baked out of their skulls. Eric and Adagio sat there, barely able to form a sentence, but their high went down quick. Pretty soon it was just an awkward silence. "Why does Alec never use any of his magic" Adagio asked. "He's too afraid of what could happen. He's already killed like 4 people, and he doesn't want to kill anyone else."

Adagio then asked "So, why do you keep that picture with you?" "It....... it reminds me of why I'm fighting. It reminds me of why I shouldn't quit. It reminds me of the best times we spent together. But without bad times, there wouldn't be any good ones." "Isn't it torture to look at that picture?" "It... it is, but it's what keeps me going."

"You've been through a lot haven't you." Eric saw that this wasn't just apathy or lethargy, this was someone who actually cared. Eric teared up. "Yeah, I-I have." Out of a surprising move of compassion, Adagio hugged him. And somehow, Eric cried even harder.

Alec heard it all from the cockpit, but didn't even bother to see what was going on. Hazel was sitting next to Abe, playing around with a ball with her telekinesis. After a while, Adagio came out of the room. "He alright?" Alec asked. "Honestly, I don't know."

Alec stood there with no response. Eric then came out of his room, finding Alec leaning against the wall. "You alright?" Alec asked. "Yeah. You?" "Yeah." "Good. Now let's go beat up an evil midget."

The Slave I then picked up a cosmic signature on its radar. "Cosmic reading" Abe said in his usual beeps. Hazel looked out of the cockpit and saw that the reading was coming from within the old and abandoned Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria location. It was the exact one where Alec was turned into a Lonely Freddy.

"You guys! You might wanna take a look at this!" Hazel yelled. They all rushed to the cockpit and saw the old building, also seeing a heavy rain. "Aw man, we gotta go out there?" Alec asked. "Don't complain, just get inside as fast as possible" Eric replied. Eric then looked at Hazel. "You and Abe stay here." "I wanna go" Hazel said. "Too bad" Alec said.

The three left the ship and went into the old building, seeing a bunch of old arcade machines and old animatronics with torn curtains and fabric. They saw the prize counter had some more missing prizes. "It wasn't like this when I was here before" Alec said.

"I'm sure it was because the place was still in operation" Adagio said. "No. I was here a while back, I was looking for any remaining Lonely Freddy's so I could destroy them." "Oh, that's right. I remember Sonata saying something about that" She replied. "Hey, less talking, more searching" Eric said.

Eric looked down at what looked to be an old Tiger Electronic X-MEN machine. "What the hell is that?" Alec asked. "Old Tiger toy. I modified the hell out of it so it could act like a map." "How'd you do that?" "Honestly, I don't remember, I know I had help."

Eric then heard some faint voices, along with some music coming from what might've been the stock room where the rest of the prizes were. Eric pulled his rifle, Alec pulled his Automag, and Adagio readied her laser blasts. They slowly walked towards the stock room.

Alec noticed that the voices were familiar, but wasn't sure. Then he got closer and could hear them better. "Audrey." That one word sealed it a hundred percent. "You said you needed a plush for your stress right?" "Yeah." "Here's one." Alec saw a plush Foxy fly across the room. "Hold on." Audrey dusted it off and then tightly squeezed it. "Perfect."

"Everyone Hold your fire. It's Wilhelm and Audrey." "What the hell are they doing here?" Eric asked. "They must be here for the cosmic thing" Adagio said. "Alright, we go in with guns down" Alec said. They opened the door, and Wil and Audrey's heads turned. They both pulled their swords and revolvers, leading the other three to ready their weapons.


	100. Time For A Stealth Mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (I'm planning on writing a version of this part from Wil and Audrey's perspectives, but enough about that. Let's get back to it).
> 
> The team meet with Wilhelm and Audrey and learn of the cosmic objects origins.

Everyone had their weapons aimed at each other until they saw who they were. Everyone put their weapons away, making Wil sigh in relief. "Thank God. I thought you were gonna try and kill us for a second" Wil said. "If we wanted to, we would have" Alec replied. "I don't doubt that. What're you doing here anyway?"

"We heard about some kind of cosmic object." "That's exactly why we're here too." "What do you two want with it?" Adagio asked." "We think it might've belonged to Tiber Saxon, one of Wil's maternal ancestors" Audrey said. "How'd you guys find out about it?" Wil asked.

"Caught word over AIM's radio. They're looking for it too" Eric said. "You mean that group started by Hydra?" Audrey asked. "Yeah." "Isn't their leader some big headed midget in a rocket chair?" Wil asked. "Exactly." "Well Audrey, we've got our work cut out for us. Let's get that cosmic rock."

"Wait, it's a rock?" Alec asked. "Yup. It's a rock from the planet Mercury, but it holds cosmic properties" Audrey replied. "What can it do?" "No idea, that's why we're here to find it." "You guys need some backup?" Alec asked. "As long as you don't take that rock" Wil said. "Of course, lets go."

The team left the abandoned building to follow the signal which was now on the move. It wasn't too far, but the couldn't find what was moving it. Then they saw what it was. A squad of AIM stealth troops ambushed the team but were quickly defeated. The one carrying the rock called in an attack helicopter which fired at them.

Eric called in the Slave I and was surprised to see that Hazel was piloting the ship. She managed to shoot the helicopter, but wasn't able to destroy it. Alec was furious, yet also grateful. The team boarded the ship and took off after the helicopter, however they had to turn the ship to stealth mode, turning the ship invisible.

Eric had retaken his place in the pilot seat, moving Hazel to a different position. She sat across from Wil and asked "What's it like in your universe?" Wil looked up. "Everyday is a mental struggle to survive. You've gotta worry about bounty hunters, assassins, monsters, barbarians, and troops that aren't on your side."

"Sounds difficult." "More than you know." "Do you know anything about telekinesis or telepathy?" "Not much. I know that the Oracle of Earth 2 has those powers, but nothing else really." "I've been feeling weird lately." "How so?" "Like a light burn in my stomach. Do you know what it could be?"

"Another power" Adagio chimed in. "You're developing another power, two more to be precise." "Two?" "Yes, I can sense it. You have the ability to control and manipulate fire, and to fly. However, these powers aren't fully developed."

"So I'm gonna be able to fly and control fire?" "Well, first you'll be able to control fire, then you'll be able to fly." "Cool" Wil and Hazel simultaneously said. "How long will it take for my powers to fully develop?" "It'll take a while. All you can do is be patient."

Adagio then told everyone else on board about Hazel's undeveloped powers. Alec and the others were happy about it. "That's all great, but we're coming up on a weird building that the helicopter is landing on" Eric said. Eric then put his helmet on and used his range finder to zoom in on the helicopter.

There were a few figures. Several agents, including the one who got the rock, Justin Hammer, Dr. Friedrich Steiner, former German military General Wilhelm Strasse, and Red Skull himself. Red Skull saluted everyone and left in a different helicopter while the others stayed.

The members of AIM and Hydra then went inside. "Something bigger is going on here" Eric said. They flew to a hidden position and landed. "Hazel, KT, if anyone shows up to this ship, fly into the air and attack" Eric said. "Can't I go with you?" "Not a chance" Alec said as he left.

The team found an entrance to a security room and silently took down all the guards in it. Eric then hacked into the security terminal and shut down the cameras and alarms. They all then headed inside. Inside, it looked like an old Waffen SS secret police station, adorned with Hydra and AIM flags.

"How has your government not done anything about this?" Audrey asked. "The building looks to be disguised as a CIA headquarters, just without a sign" Eric replied. Alec then got an idea. "We're gonna need to look the part. Let's head back to the security room and put on some uniforms, then we come back in here and snatch that rock." "I'm in" Wil said. The rest agreed. "Time for a stealth mission" Alec said.

The team then headed back to the security room and took the uniforms off the unconscious security guards and bound and gagged all of them. They all headed back in and began moving throughout the building to find any higher up officials so they could take their places.


End file.
